Historia de un imposible
by SerenaKetchum4445
Summary: Por que todo puede pasar cuando uno esta enamorado o simplemente obsesionado...cada uno escoje su camino y su vida su destino...Descubran que les pasara a nuestros héroes... Parejas: AshXSerena AshxMay CitronxKorrina MaxXEureka KalmxSerena Brunoxmay SanaXTrovato KennyxDawn JessieXJames mi primer fanfic...nose arrepentirán denle una oportunidad:*
1. capitulo 1- Cual es tu sueño?

**_DISCLAIRMER: POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE Y SI FUERA ASI SERENA Y ASH ESTARIAN CASADOS TENDRIAN HIJOS IGUAL QUE KORRINA Y CITRON XD_**

**_ESTE FIC FUE CREADO POR: SerenaKetchum4445_**

* * *

**Historia de un imposible: Capítulo 1- ¿Cuál es tu sueño?**

**Nos encontramos a nuestros héroes de camino a la liga Kalos donde Ash participará por el título de campeón cuando de repente...**

Ash: ¡QUEEEE! PERO SI YO QUERÍA PARTICIPAR D:!

Serena: Ash tranquila calma relax…Participarás, pero aún faltan 4 meses...

Enfermera Joy: Lo siento...mientras puedo curar sus Pokémon si gustan (sonriendo tiernamente)

Serena: si enfermera por favor

****todos entregan sus Pokémon****

**(Nuestros héroes se dirigen a un parque llamado el parque de los sueños para hablar mientras curan a sus Pokémon)**

***Y en parque de los sueños...***

Ash: ahh y ahora que hacemos (suspirando con los hombros caídos en señal de rendición) aún falta para la liga y no sé qué hacer…

Eureka: Ash no creo que todos tus sueños traten sobre Pokémon y ligas jiji

**(Serena contemplaba la escena esperando la respuesta)**

Ash:mmm la verdad. ..(con un dedo en señal de pensar)

Todos: ¿La verdad? (Miran con ojitos a Ash)

Ash: La verdad me gustaría que dejarán de verme así XD

****Todos menos Ash caen estilo anime****

Eureka: Bueno creo que yo si tengo un sueño ;)

Serena: ¿así cuál?(con una gran sonrisa) Cuéntanos

Eurika:mi sueño es...encontrarle una novia a mi hermanito y tener muchos sobrinos (se pone con pose soñadora)

**(Ash y serena reían nerviosamente mientras Citron apartado enseña su nuevo invento...)**

Citron: ¡Amigos es el momento donde la ciencia nos muestra el camino hacia el futuro! ¡Se llama el Sueñarium!

Eureka:wow hermanito Porfin un nombre decente Jajajaja

Citron: No te rías (llorando Brock..digo Citron Style)

Ash: wow que increíble es la ciencia (con estrellitas en los ojos) y bueno Citron ¿cómo funciona?(con sonrisa confusa por no saber)

Citron: pues funciona para saber el auténtico sueño de cada persona el más profundo y soñado sueño (reflejo de sus gafas)

Serena: el auténtico sueño de cada uno...mmmm interesante...(medio seria)

Ash:ahh serena estas bien?

¿Serena:(sonrojada) ah quién? A si si Ash todo bien jejej...

Citron: ¿Y bien?

Eureka: ¿Bien que hermanito?

Citron: Y bien quien quiere probar primero

Eureka: dame (se pone el invento que era como un casco con un televisor)

***En la pantalla se muestra una Eureka más grande cuidando unos niños pequeños y rubios unos con gafas otros con patines xd (ya se imaginan por qué. ..)***

Citron: Espera Eureka... ¿qué clase de sueño es ese? (con los ojos bien abiertos)

Ash:uhh creo que aquí alguien quiere hacer tío a alguien jaja

¿Serena:(Serena siguiéndole el juego a Ash) jajaj sii y con muchos, pero muchos niños...esto... ¡esperen! ¿esa no es?...

Ash: ¡si es ella!...

Citron: ¿esto qué ocurre? O.o (no estaba atento porque seguía en shock;v) mmm aja... (¡Y reaccionó!) espera...QUEEEEE!

****se quedó con la boca abierta y sonrojado MUY SONROJADO****

***En la pantalla se podía ver una Korrina embarazada con un Citron muy feliz y nervioso ...controlando a los niños...***

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...bueno mejor dicho en unos arbustos….

Jessie: wow con ese invento seríamos millonarios $-$

James: ay a mi tía paquita le hubiera gustado ese invento:'(

Meowth: ¡ya cállense antes de nada piensen que a nuestro jefecito le gustara ese invento!

Jesse y james: ¡está bien! ¡Ya cállate Meowth! ¡Los mocosos nos encontraran shuhhh!

****De vuelta con nuestros héroes****

Citron: QUEEEEE! !

Ash: creo que aún no sale del shock (gota en la cara)

Serena: si mejor ya déjalo Eureka jejej (también con una gota en la cabeza)

Eureka: jooo con lo que me gustaba el sueño :3(haciendo morritos)

Todos menos Citron que seguía En shock...

Ash serena y eureka: Jajajajajaja si mejor ya paremos

Citron: QUEEEEEE

Eureka: hermanito ya paso tranquilo pronto la veremos y te casare con Korrina

Citron: ¡QUEEEEE!?

Eureka: ¡que ya quiero sobrinos!

**(Serena y Ash con gotas en la cabeza reían nerviosamente ante la escena de los dos hermanos)**

**Citron que ya volvía al mundo feliz de Gumball…Digo Pokémon xd reacciono se pegaba en la cabeza llorando y como si no hubiera pasado nada dijo...**

Citron: ¿Y bien quien sigue?

**~('-'~)...(~'-')~**

**_¿Quién será?_**

**_Sera Ash? Sera Serena? O la tía paquita de James xd okno todo esto Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo..._**


	2. Capitulo 2 -Una pelea sin razón

**POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE Y SI FUERA ASI SERENA Y ASH ESTARIAN CASADOS TENDRIAN HIJOS IGUAL QUE KORRINA Y CITRON XD**

ESTE FIC FUE CREADO POR STEPHANY4445 (OSEA YO)

Historia de un imposible:

capitulo 2-

En el capítulo anterior...

Dejamos a nuestros héroes en un parque llamado el parque de los sueños donde citron enseñaba a nuestros héroes su nuevo invento el sueñarium...

Citron:Y bien amigos quien quiere probar?

Ash:Bueno yo...eh? (No pudo terminar la frase porque...)

James:si nos preguntas quien quiere probar...

Jessie:nosotros contestamos te vamos a robar...

Para proteger el mundo de la desesperación

James:y cumplir los sueños de mi tia paquita...

Jessie: jessie

James:james el guapo

Meowth:Y yo soy Meowth!

Equipo Rocket:rindanse ahora y entreguen a pikachu y el invento! !(señalan a nuestros héroes)

Ash : ay otra vez? Ya aburren vayanse ya ademas no ven que no hay ningún Pokémon?

Jessie:mmm pues sera que el mocoso tiene razón...

James:igual nos llevamos el invento!

Meowth:ganaremos mucho dinero $-$

(Serena susurra algo a citron mientras le guiña el ojo lo que hizo que a ash no le causo nada de gracia)

Citron:equipo rocket llevenselo ademas tengo otro mucho mejor

Serena:citron...

Equipo rocket:ENSERIO?WOW QUÉ SUERTE!

James: igual volveremos por pikachu (se llevan el invento)

Jessie:Eso eso y no esperen que seamos buenos con ustedes jajajajaj

Y entonces...

**Pumm bummm sash** (explosión)

El equipo rocket despega de nuevo :o!

(se van volando)

Ash:mmm y alguno de ustedes dos me puede explicar que paso?

(mirando a serena y citron)

Serena:Verás ash...esto...lo que paso fue que...

**FLASHBACK**

serena se acerca a citron y le susurra...

Serena:oye citron no crees que es raro que tu invento no explote aun?

Citron(también susurrando algo)

Citron:mmm bueno la verdad si...no debe tardar...hay enserio piensas eso de mis inventos serena?

Serena:no no ...simplemente tengo un plan y para que me perdones después te dare un regalo...

(Citron medio sonrojado)

Citron:okay...y dime cual es tu plan? No tenemos a nuestros Pokémon

Serena:ya veras tú solo dales el invento alguien como tu sera capas de fabricar otros y muchos mejores(guiñandole el ojo)

Citron:amm si gracias serena...:) bueno entonces sigueme la corriente ;) (también le guiña el ojo)

Serena:okay entonces a que esperamos?

(Citron sonríe y afirma con la cabeza)

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

(Ash seguia incrédulo no podia creer lo que acaba de escuchar..se sentia raro y no era por que no le dijeron nada si no por que no le gustaba qur citron y serena estuvieran tan juntos)

Eureka:Serena te casaras con mi hermanito?

(Serena y citron estabam muy sonrojados ante las palabras de la pequeña nina rubia mientras ash miraba muy serio casi se podía decir que enfadado ante la escena)

(Ash aun serio)

Ash:Bueno creo que eso hora de irnos (dijo fríamente)

Serena:ash te encuentras bien?(dijo preocupada por el carácter que mostraba su amigo de la infancia y amor secreto)

Ash:quien yo?si todo bien mas bien ve con citron y consuelale ya que de nuevo su invento exploto!menos mal que no estaba alli que si no acababa Como el EQUIPO ROCKET! !

SABES QUE SERENA?ME VOY AL CENTRO POKÉMON yo...no me siento bien... adios...

Serena:a.. ... (dijo casi llorando)

(Citron y eureka miraban la escena y solo fueron a consolar a serena que no aguanto mas y se puso a llorar)

Serena:pero...porque me odia? Que le hize yo?...

(Citron se acerco la abrazo y serena correspondió el abrazo)

Citron:serena...dejale quizás tuvo un mal dia...seguro se le pasará...

Eureka:serena :'( wuaaa(también empezó a llorar)

Nunca debí decir lo que dije delante de ash...

(Serena ya tranquilizandose)

Serena: Eureka...tu no tienes la culpa...de nada..tu hermano tiene razón quizás solo tuvo un mal dia...(dijo con una sonrisa falsa)

Citron:Bueno chicas mejor volvamos al centro pokemon ya esta anocheciendo

Serena y eureka:Si!

**Una mas calmada serena una Eureka algo mas pensativa y un citron muy confuso llegaron al centro pokemon**

Enfermera Joy:Buenas noches les puedo ayudar en algo?

(Citron fue a hablar porque serena y eureka estaban medio dormidas)

Citron:si enfermera queremos recoger a nuestros Pokémon y buscamos a nuestro amigo ash(Dijo citron con mucha calma)

Enfermera:si claro por casualidad no será un chico con un pikachu?

Citron:Si..si es el..paso algo?

Enfermera:la verdad vino cabizbajo llorando luego llamo por el video teléfono y después recogió a sus pokemon y se fue a su habitación.

Citron:gracias por la información enfermera disculpe pero podria darnos otra habitación?

Enfermera:claro ten las llaves.

**mientras tanto en la habitación de ash**

Ash:Pero que me pasa! Aahhhh! Nose que me ocurre! !

Pikachu:pika pika...

Ash:gracias pikachu pero prefiero estar solo...necesito pensar...

(Pikachu se va a dormir en la cama de serena)

Ash:un momento...porque no han vuelto quizás les paso algo malo...no debí irme asi de la nada...quizás esten mal...mejor voy a preguntar a la enfermera Joy...mmm creo que fui un tonto...cuando encuentre a serena le pediré perdon...

**Mientras nuestros héroes en otra habitación**

Serena:gracias por todo citron...enserio...

Citron:no pasa nada tranquila...

(Se quedaron solos porque eureka se durmio con dedenne y fennekin)

Citron:serena quieres dar una vuelta quizás así te sientas mejor (le mostro una de sus mejores sonrisas)

Serena:claro...porque no :) (también sonrió)

**En ese mismo instante**

Ash:creo que me pase...y mucho hasta se fueron a otro cuarto...

**FLASHBACK**

Ash:Enfermera Joy no habra visto a mis amigos?estoy preocupado...

Enfermera:Eres ash cierto? Tranquilo tus amigos estan bien llegaron hace rato pero prefirieron dejarte un rato a que te calmases llegaron y pidieron otra habitación :)

Ash:mmm gracias enfermera...

Enfermera:de nada :)

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ash:nose..algo me dice que no todo va bien...

**Y con serena y citron**

Serena:Gracias por todo ahora me siento mucho mejor :)

Citron:De nada para eso estamos los amigos sera mejor que volvamos...

Serena:si claro volvamos ya es muy tarde

(Entonces abraza a clemont )

Y justo en ese momento...

Ash:..no..no es verdad...

(Sale corriendo)

Serena y clemont se miran y asienten tiernamente)

Serena:será mejor que vaya y le busque hasta mañana clemont

Clemont:hasta mañana serena

(clemont se quedo pensando en cierta chica)

(Serena fue corriendo buscando a ash y cuando le encuentra)

Serena:a..ash (se cae de tanto correr)

(Ash se da cuenta y va a ayudarla)

Ash:No deberías ir corriendo te haras daño...

(Serena ya de pie gracias a ash que le ayudo a pararse)

Serena:Y tu no deberías salir corriendo huyendo sin razón alguna...

Ash:...si..quizás tengas razón...por cierto felicidades...

Serena:felicidades por que ash?

Ash:Te vi con citron abrazados ya se que estan juntos y..les deseo lo mejor y..

(Serena imcredula y sorprendida)

Serena:Ahh! Que? Que haya abrazado a citron no significa que sea su novia mucho menos que me vaya a casar con el jajaj además...ash yo...a..ti...te...

(fue interrumpida por ash)

Ash:si..fui un tonto lo siento podrás perdoname?

Serena:...

Ash:okay okay soy un idiota un estúpido lo siento okay? Nunca debí salir corriendo...además ni se porque lo hice...

(Serena tenia la boca abierta y estaba totalmente sorprendida ante la declaración de ash)

Serena:ash yo...te perdono

(Le abrasa)

(Se quedaron asi un rato un buen rato hasta que decidieron irse a dormir)

Serena:ash oye...ten.. (le entregó unas galletas)

Ash: porque me las das serena?

Serena:la verdad quería dartelas en la tarde pero te fuiste corriendo...

Bueno ya...ya paso asi que...olvidemos todo lo malo :)

Ash:si serena :) y otra vez perdoname...

Serena:No hay nada que perdonar...

Bueno vamonos a dormir...

**Nuestros héroes se fueron a dormir**

Y ala mañana siguiente un pokemon amarillo despertó y se llevo una gran sorpresa...

Cual será la sorpresa que se llevará pikachu?

Ash se dara cuenta de porque se comporto asi? A Quien llamo ash mientras estaba solo?

Quien sera la chica en la que piensa citron?

TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO NO SE LO PIERDAN!


	3. Capitulo 3-No es lo que parece!

Capitulo 3:  
-No es lo que parece...

(Nos quedamos cuando nuestros héroes se fueron a dormir y ala mañana siguiente un pokemon amarillo se llevó una gran sorpresa...)  
Pikachu:pikaaa(bosteza)  
Pikachu:pika?  
(y ash)pika..pika..pika PIKA!(esto me preocupa lo mejore sera...comer ketchup :p *Mientras tanto en la habitación donde dormían cierto grupo de amigos uno de ellos despertó al recordar algo...)  
Ash:Ahhhhhh pikachu!AHHH ME OLVIDE A PIKACHU!  
Serena:ash bebe déjanos dormir seguro esta bien...(media dormida)  
Ash:que dijiste serena? Ahhh no es momento me voy adios!  
Citron:Mama Eureka me sigue molestando com korrina! (Medio dormido)  
Eureka:hay que feliz otro sobrinito al que cuidar **De repente todos reaccionaron y gritaron..bueno no todos**  
Serena y clemont:Ahhh no es lo que parece! (Sonrojados)  
Eureka:ya paren uhuu y ash?  
Serena:cierto y ash?...un momento... (se dio cuenta de que le dijo "BEBÉ") ahhhhhh Citron:calmate serena todo esta bien no?  
Serena:amm si si ahora busquemos a ash!  
Eureka:uhh aqui hay alguien que se preocupa de su novio jajaja (Serena sonrojada)serena:yo...  
Citron:eureka para ya! Deja de molestar y vistete para ir a buscar a ash!  
Eureka:si hermanito!  
Serena:yo...  
Citron:serena perdona ami hermana no sabe lo que dice...  
(Eureka que escucho lo que hablaban grito desde la otra punta del cuarto)  
Eureka:Si se lo que hablo! (haciendo morritos)  
Citron:No..no sabes!  
Eureka:yaa okay pero eso pasa por reirse de mi ayer con ash sobre mi hermoso sueño de ser tia!  
(Citron se quedo en shock por las palabras de su hermana pequeña y prefiero quedarse callado)  
(Serena aun en el mundo de ashlandia xd)  
Serena:yo..novia de ash?...ahhh!  
(Se desmaya)  
Eureka y citron:Serena! (Gritaron los dos hermanos que apenas habían escuchado un "yo" y un "novia")  
**mientras en otro lugar con cierto entrenador**  
Ash:ahhhh como pude olvidarme de pikachu!ahh si lo llega a saber el equipo rocket... (se para y piensa) naahh esos son incapases de robar un caterpie jajaja ahhh pikachu ya voy!  
**Y muy cerca de alli con un grupo de intento de equipo algo xd**  
Jessie james y Meawth:Ehh que podemos escucharte!  
James:se lo dire a mi tia paquita :'(  
Yo:mmm esto..me voy adioss..  
Equipo rocket:achuss alguien debe estar hablando mal de nosotros .-.  
Pero quien seria capaz?  
**De vuelta con nuestros héroes**  
Citron:serena estas mejor te desmayaste...  
Serena:auch mi cabeza..yo..QUIEN SON USTEDES?  
Eureka y citron:ahhh no nos recuerdas?  
Serena:jajaj claro que si solo quería gastarles una bromita...  
Citron:jejej(gota en la cabeza)  
Eureka:no es gracioso...esta me las pagarás...  
(Citron y serena se quedaron asustados y preferíeron ir a buscar a ash)  
Eureka:Hermanito! serena!  
esperenme era broma!  
Uhh?ahh(con ojitos)(se dio cuenta de que su hermano habia cojido la mano a serena sin darse cuenta pero le sorprendio mas de que corrieran asi de rápido y cuando eureka les alcanzó)  
Eureka:ejem ejem(toz)si siguen asi van a tener que casarse e.e (Serena y citron se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban y se separaron sonrojados)  
Citron:lo siento serena...  
Serena:no..tranquilo..bueno busquemos a ash...  
Citron:s..si Eureka mente:uy uy uy aqui pasa algo...y lo descubriré...Lo que tengo que hacer para ser tia u.u...  
Eureka:bueno y por que estaban asi?  
Serena y citron:NO ES LO QUE PARECE!  
Eureka:uy si uy si...bueno sigamos buscando a ash (en su mente imaginaba un mini citron con una mini serena)ay que lindos (Citron y serena se quedaron intrigados pero preferían ir a buscar a ash...)

(Caminaron y encontraron a ash...pero electrocutado xd..pero por que? )  
Ash:ay ay ay...hay te voy san pedro!  
Todos:Ash que paso!? (Serena se acerco pero ash seguía en transe y no sabia que decía)  
Ash:eres un angel?no me lleves quiero estar con mi mama wuaaa!  
Serena:esto...ash...soy serena...  
(Ash reaccionando)  
Ash:wuaaaa lo siento serena yo... yo..no quería decir eso...yo esto mejor les explico que paso...  
(Serena se quedo sonrojada por el comentario de ash)  
Serena:si ash explicanos que paso antes de que vuelvan los locos del equipo algo jajaja (todos rieron)  
**mientras con el equipo algo digo rocket jaja**  
Equipo rocket:ehh que aun escuchamos!  
Yo:esto me voy adios!  
Equipo Rocket: Achuss y siguen hablando de nosotros! !  
James:O estan hablando o estamos con la gripe :'( Meowth:Callense :'(solo faltaria eso wuaa :'(  
(Empiezan a llorar y abrazarse xd)  
Jessie:u.u lo que tengo que aguantar...wuaa (se une al abrazo xd)  
**de vuelta con nuestros héroes**Serena:y bueno ash explicanos que paso?porque estabas electrocutado?  
Ash:bueno veran todo ocurrio cuando me fui...

**FLASHBACK**

Ash:wuaa como pude olvidarme de pikachu...u.u Pikachu estas ahi?  
(Pikachu estaba comiendo algo y ash por la curiosidad intento quitarle lo que comia cuando derrepente...)  
Pikachu:pikaachuuuu (electrocuta a ash)  
Pikachu:pika pika? Pika..(Oh oh era ash...te ayúdare...ammm pero el y ketchup?Uhmm Llega un momento en la vida de un pokemon donde hay que decidir entre ash ketchum y el ketchup jajaj)  
**comio el ketchup y se olvido de ash**  
Ash: pikachu traidor e.e bueno mejor me voy q pedir ayuda ...unghh dueleee ahhh pikachu:pika pika! (Fuiste tu quien se olvido de mi :'( (volvio a electrocutar a ash)  
Ash:ahh veo una luz...nooo mama no me dejes ahh ay te voy san pedro! Un ángel no me lleves wuaa :'(  
**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**  
Ash:jeje creo que lo último sobro bueno pikachu esta bien pero creo que no me abrirá la puerta hasta acabar su ketchup jeje (gota en la cabeza)  
(Todos rien nerviosamente con una gota en la cabeza)Y Derrepente...  
(la puerta se abre mostrando un pikachu manchado de ketchup y algo gordito señal de que esta satisfecho jaja)  
(Todos miran y rien nerviosamente)  
Ash: pikachu ya me perdonaste?  
Pikachu:pika pika :p (claro pero solo por que comi mi ketchup :p)  
Citron:Bueno que tal si para despejarnos un rato salimos a pasear?por aqui hay muchas tiendas :D Ash:claro buena idea :D Eureka:ya vuelve a ser el ash de siempre (llora estilo brock cuando es rechazado xd)  
Serena:jeje bueno vamos c:  
Ash:bueno esperenme un rato si?tengo que llamar a alguien...ahorita les alcanzo :D Serena:ummm si ash okay nos vemos abajo no te tardes...  
Vamos citron?  
Citron:si claro vamos Eureka:EUREKA! (Citron y serena miraron a eureka extrañados)  
Serena:Eureka ocurre algo?  
Dedenne te electrocuto?D:  
Citron:hermanita estas bien tienes fiebre?  
Eureka:no todo bien esque me dejaron de lado por ser pareja wuaaa :'(  
Citron y serena reian nerviosamente (mientras tanto ash seguia hay impactado con la escena) Cuando se digno a hablar...  
Ash:Bueno chicos les dejo solos voy a llamar hasta después (sonrio con una sonrisa que todos creyeron menos cierta pelimiel)  
Serena:hasta después ash...  
Eureka:par de tortolos que se ven al rato ya vamonos!  
(Serena y ash se sonrojaron ante el comentario de eureka)  
Serena:emm bueno nos vemos en la entrada adios...  
(Se van los hermanos rubios y la pelimiel)

**Entonces cuando ash se fue a llamar**  
(Ash marca unos números)  
?:hola? Ah ash eres tu como estas c:  
Ash:Bien ya te dije que te llamaría hoy jaja y cuando llegas?  
?:creo que mañana llegaré estoy muy cerca ;)  
Ash:okay nos vemos mañana :) adios

Quien sera la persona con la que hablo ash?  
Por que pikachu tiene una adición al ketchup?  
Citron esta enamorado de serena o.o?  
Cuantos sobrinos quiere eureka?Cómo sera el dia de paseo de los chicos?  
TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO NO SE LO PIERDAN!... 


	4. capítulo 4-Noche de karaoke en grupo

**Capitulo 4:**

**-Noche de karaoke en grupo **

**(Nos quedamos cuando nuestros héroes estaban esperando a ash para ir a pasear)**

**Ash:hey ya volvi de hablar! Nos vamos? :D**

**(Serena se quedo pensando con quien estaria hablando ash)**

**Ash:serena estas bien?llevamos rato hablando y ni caso nos haces...**

**Serena:ehh s..si todo bien...y de que hablaban?**

**Citron:Bueno es que por aqui hay un karaoke y me gustaría que fuéramos juntos serena (sonrojado)**

**Serena:claro vamos sera divertido :D**

**(Yo:uhhh a ash no le gusta esto xD)**

**Ash:si claro vamos serena :D hoy tengo ganas de cantar :D**

**Eureka:Esperemos que cante mejor de lo que baila e.e**

**Citron:yo me referia a que...umm bueno vamos...**

****Y asi nuestros héroes se digieron al karaoke sing Pokémon****

**Mientras con el equipo rocket...**

**James:hay santa virgen papaya no estamos prepararos vuelve mas tarde xD **

**Yo:esta bien?pero tienen que darse prisa todos estan en el karaoke sing Pokémon **

**Jessie:dijiste **

**K.A.R.A.O.K.E?**

**yo:ejejej si? Algun problema?**

**Jessie:No nada al contrario es que me recuerda a mi sueño de ser cantante **

**Meawth:ya empezamos otra vez (gota en la cabeza)**

**Jessie:callate Meowth!Estoy hablando con nuestra hermosa narradora **

**Yo:emm gracias jessie pero que quieres de mi?**

**James:pidele dinero y comida Jessie ella tiene el "Poder" xd**

**Yo:mmm okay quieren eso? Se los dare pero solo por que soy buena jiji**

**Jessie: podrías darme unos vestidos ? Quiero estar fabulosa para el karaoke *-***

**Yo:bueno solo por que soy chica y entiendo que es ser linda te ayudare asi que hare birivari bum con mi barita mágica y ahí tienen el dinero la comida y Jessie tienes cita con el peluquero cuando quieras yo de ti iría ahora asi estaras linda **

**Jessie:wow que buena eres (llora y coje mis manos)**

**yo:si bueno tengo que irme adios ah por cierto les doy todo esto pero no molesten almenos por unos dias a ash y compañía si?**

**Equipo rocket (llorando de la emoción):Si señorita narradora :'(**

**Yo:Bueno les dejo adios **

****después de lo ocurrido con el equipo rocket xd y de vuelta con nuestros héroes****

**Citron:Bien aquí es...**

**Serena:citron estas bien?**

**(Ash y eureka solo miraban)**

**Citron:si..todo bien :) vamos a cantar? (Coje de la mano a serena)**

**serena:si vamos...**

**(Ash y eureka que se quedaron atrás)**

**Ash:umm nose eureka creo que me gusta serena...**

**Eureka:lo sabia! Pero es tarde...muy tarde...**

**ash:tu crees?(aura depresiva)**

**Eureka:jajajaj te lo creiste jajaja**

**Ash:No fue divertido...creo que tu hermano esta enamorado de serena...**

**Eureka:QUEEEEE?mm si ya sospechaba algo que se sonrojaran y se cojieran de las manos y salieran a pasear :D hay santo arceus sere tia (llora estilo brock cuando es rechazado xd)**

**Ash:eureka... (aura depresiva nivel 1.00000 xd)**

**Eureka:okay lo siento me emocione pero mira ya se por que simplemente dejas a serena ser serena? Te digo por que tu a serena le gus (se tapa la boca) digo que tu para serena eres su mejor amigo jejej**

**Ash:mmm okay te creo bueno vamos a cantar las penas :'( (aura depresiva nivel 1.00000000000)**

**Eureka:jajajaja primero bailas mal y ahora estas asi jajaj nose como es que le gustas a serena jajaj o.o mmm uy lo dije? Esto no dije nada entremos :D**

**Ash:dijiste que le gusto a una sirena o.o de verdad eres rara aveces xD**

**Eureka mente:menos mal que escucho mal u.u serena para mi hermano!juajajaj espera...tan mala soy? :'( tendre que ir cantar las penas también :'( ...**

****Y asi nuestros héroes fueron a donde estaban serena y citron****

**Y entonces...**

**Ash:chicos ya estamos.. ...**

**(Ash se quedo en shock ante la escena que apreciaba)**

**Serena:jajaj citron ya jajaj para jajaj emm jaja hola ash hola eureka citron y yo nos pusimos a escojer canciones y entonces como tardaban el y yo...pues empezamos a hacernos cosquillas...jeje**

**Eureka:ay que lindos **

**Citron:Bueno empezamos a cantar? (Con una gran sonrisa)**

**(Ash seguía en shock)**

**Serena:ash? Estas bien?Ash? ? Reacciona me preocupas :'(**

**Ash:ahh si claro c: nunca te rindas hasta el final :D**

**Serena:ash seguro estas bien?**

**Ash:si vamos a cantar (esta vez fue ash quien agarro a serena de la mano lo que hizo sonrojarse a los dos)**

**Serena:bueno quien empieza? **

**(Yo:Cambia de tema para disimular uhh)**

**Ash:yooo!**

**(mas animado que antes)**

**Eureka:hay no mis pobres oídos :'( **

**Ash:confia en mi canto bien :'(...oye serena cantaras conmigo después? **

**Serena:cl..claro ash :)**

**Citron:Bueno y conmigo también no?**

**Serena:si claro cuantos mas mejor :)**

**Eureka:EUREKA!**

**Citron:hermanita estas bien?**

**Ash:creo que fue que comio algo malo D:**

**Serena:Yo creo que tiene miedo a cantar en público D:**

**Eureka:...NOO ESQUE ME DEJAN DE LADO...ash quiere cantar con serena mi hermano quiere cantar con serena...y nadie quiere cantar conmigo...:'(**

**Serena:chicos lo siento pero creo que cantare con Eureka :) si puedo ya mas tarde cantare con uno ustedes si ;)**

**Ash y citron:si claro mas tarde cantamos serena...**

**Eh yo cantaré con serena!No sere yo!**

**Eureka:ya se cantará el que gane un concurso...**

**Serena:que no soy un premio!**

Que canciones cantarán nuestros heroes?De que tratara el concurso? Quien ganará el derecho de cantar con serena?Será ash? será citron?y serena que piensa al respecto?ash cantará bien?Y Eureka?que hará ahora si ya sabe el secreto de ash? Y pikachu?y el equipo rocket?

TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO NO SE LO PIERDAN!


	5. Capitulo 5-Ahora si a cantar!

Aviso:puede que me odien por este capitulo solo aviso. ..esto acabara en amourshipping así que tranquilos citron no se quedará con serena almenos que ustedes quieran eso...

bueno pokemon no me pertenece esto solo es un foc creado por mi stephany4445. ..

**Capitulo 5:**

**-Ahora si a cantar! Y la confesión de Citron...**

**Dejamos a nuestros héroes en el karaoke SingPokémon donde saltaban chispas entre ash y citron por que los dos querían cantar con serena...**

**Y Ahora...**

**Citron y ash:Un concurso?!**

**Ash:No hace falta ya se sabe quién ganará (presumido e.e)**

**Citron:claro tienes razón ash :D gracias por aceptar que cante con serena**

**Ash: OSHE KHE^-^'?YO A TI..TE MATO!**

**M.A.T.O!**

**Citron:atrévete! **

**(Ash y citron empiezan a pelear como yo cuando encuentro algo en rebajas xd) **

**Mientras una Serena algo molesta y una eureka confusa por la situación decidieron irse a cantar a otro lado hasta que se calmaran...**

**Serena:Eureka...nose que les pasa...**

**Eureka:jiji no es evidente serena?están enamorados de ti jiji bueno ahora vamos a cantar lalala :***

**(Serena prefirió cantar antes de seguir con la pelea de ash y citron)**

**Serena:si...y que canción cantamos? **

**Eureka:Ya se esta! (Señalando una canción)**

**Serena:bueno una vez al año no hace daño así que esta bien cantemos ;)**

****Mientras en otra habitación del karaoke sing Pokémon****

**James:La cucaracha la cucaracha v:**

**Meawth: yaya me toca :p**

**Jessie:Aparta bicho! Mi hermosa voz será la que cante juajajaj (que modestia mujer n.n')**

**Y asi Jessie empezó a cantar...adivinen que...okno no saben jeje ...bueno ahí está el nombre y cantante de la canción...**

****Roommy Marcovitch-Todo me recuerda a ti****

**Y así Jessie empezó a cantar esta canción... **

**Yo se muy bien que tu todavía sientes algo por mi...**

**Aprendi a conocerte tanto que no tienes que ocultarlo esta vez...**

**Ni aparentar que todo esta bien...**

**Que extraño es caminar por las calles y que no estes tu...**

**Despertar cada mañana y no sentir más tus caricias en mi piel...**

**Todo me recuerda a ti...**

**Un Meawth sorprendido aplaude ante la hermosa voz de Jessie un james muy sentimental solo se pone a llorar y abraza a su compañera...**

**(Yo:hay coshitas lindas ) **

****De vuelta con nuestras chicas preferidas****

**Eureka:Serena primero cantemos solas después cantamos juntas si? (Con ojitos) **

**Serena:claro eureka c: empiezas tu?**

**Eureka:sii! yo quiero cantar esta!**

**se la dedico a mi hermanito y serena jijij**

**(Serena solo rio nerviosamente ante el comentario de la menor)**

**(Eureka coje el micrófono y empieza a cantar)**

****Un loco amor koki bonilla afrodisíaco****

**Un loco amor qué nace derrepente ...**

**un loco amor qué pensará la gente un loco amor que no es de este planeta**

**Un loco amor...eso eres tu en mi vida...**

**(Serena solo quedo como algo pensativa por sus sentimientos...)**

**Eureka estaba a punto de cantar "Cuando un hombre quiere a una mujer"XD cuando llega citron y al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer se sonroja y le tapa la boca a eureka **

**(yo:Citron malo :'( yo si quería escucharla)**

**Ash:mmmm bueno y que nos perdimos? **

**Citron:ya cantaste serena?**

**Eureka:no hermanito yo cante serena estaba a punto de cantar :D pero llegaron ustedes y...mejor me callo e.e**

**(Serena rie nerviosamente)**

**Serena:jeje bueno y ya decidieron quien de ustedes cantará conmigo?**

**Citron y ash:HAREMOS UN CONCURSO!**

**Serena:que no soy un premio...u.u pero esta bien... bien pues me toca a mi... y despues cantaremos eureka y yo de ahi ustedes.**

Ash:esta bien...me esforzare!:D

Eureka:como bailas mal no doy esperanzas a que cantes bien xd jajaja hermanito ganale!

Citron:eh yo...bueno suerte a todos :)

Ash:que canto bien :'(...

**Mientras en la rosa de Guadalupe...em digo en la habitación del lado con el equipo rocket**

James:las manos hacia arriba las manos hacia abajo y como los gorilas uhuhuh jajaj (hace como los gorilas xd)

Jessie y Meawth:jajajaj

Meawth:bien es el turno del mejor!

(Regresando con nuestros héroes...)

Meowth:de aqui nadie se va sin escucharme cantar :'( (ojitos gato con botas sherk)

Yo:esta bien Meawth pero deja de hacer eso...te dejo pero rapido que hay mas fic u.u

Meawth:esta bien :p esta es mi canción...

**Se llamaba charlie xd**

Se llamaba charlie la encontré en la calle tendida lloro de hambre charlie...temblorosa y perdida casi sin vida...ohh charlie tuviste suerte al cruzarte en mi camino yo te salve de tu destino ohh charlie...

( Todos lloran por la emoción)

Y ahora si de vuelta con nuestros héroes...

Ash:serena que vas a cantar?

Citron:sea lo que sea seguro canta lindo (sonrojado)

Serena:gracias...si lo intentare ;)

(Sonrojada)

(Ash al ver la escena decidió hacer algo en su vida xd)

Ash:una vez me disfrace de mujer!

Todos: ...

Ash:jaja :v

Ash mente:valio la pena ahora ya no hablan Wuajajajaj

Citron:ammm dime serena que vas a cantar? :)

Serena:pues la verdad aun nose...

Citron:seguro es una canción bien linda como alguien tan linda como tu.. (Sonrojado)

Serena:mu..muchas gracias citron (muy sonrojada)

Ash mente:mmm hay que hacer algo...ya se!

Ash:También me disfrace de mujer en otras ocasiones! ! :v

Todos:...

Mente ash:Bien funciono!Wujaja!

Serena:ash creo que mejor canto mas tarde ahora cantare con citron...estas raro...

Eureka:si y mucho seguro que no quieres ir a dormir?

Citron:amigo la verdad no tienes buena cara...anda a dormir...

Todos:amm...cuidate ash adios...

(Y dejaron a ash en el centro pokemon)

**De vuelta en el karaoke sing Pokémon**

Serena:Nos pasamos con ash?

Eureka:no creo...lleva dias raro...

Citron:y ahora dice que se viste de mujer...

Serena:tienen razón debe ser el estrés bueno..A cantar!Cantamos juntos citron?

Citron:cla..claro que si serena (con su mejor sonrisa)

Serena y citron estuvieron buscando una canción y la encontraron...

**mientras en el centro Pokémon**

Ash:Ahh no devi decir eso tonto tonto tonto (se pegaba asi mismo)Bueno...en estos momentos deben estar juntos...

Y todo por mi culpa...mmm intentare dormir mañana les explicaré que estaba raro por que me sentia mal...bueno a dormir...mm o mejor aun...tengo que hacer algo...

**De vuelta en el karaoke sing Pokémon**

Citron :Serena...necesito hablar contigo un momento...

Serena:claro pero cantemos primero asi y...tengo que darte tu regalo te acuerdas por ofenderte por lo de tu invento enserio lo siento...

Citron:no..no pasa nada tienes razón cantemos después te digo :D

(Mientras unas Eureka muy pensativa pensaba algo y no era bueno...okno pensaba en sobrinos xd)

Serena:citron cantamos esta?

Citron:claro es mi favorita :D

Serena:La mía tambien...entonces a cantar ;)

(Citron y serena cojieron los micros y empezaron a cantar su canción)

**Nikki Clan-No me digas que no**

**Serena y Citron agarraron los micrófonos y empezaron a cantar sin dejar de verse**

Serena:

Dices que

Somos amigos

Deberíamos ser algo más...

Y sé que

Piensas lo mismo

Pero tú sabes disimular...

Dices que como amigos

Me quieres eternamente

Pero como algo más

Me olvidarías fácilmente ...

No...

No me digas que no

Si lo que quieres es huir

No intentes ya mentirme más, ya no...

Sabes que mientes

Si ...

Mejor dime que si...si

Que es verdad que yo te gusto

Que no quieres nadie más que a mí ...

Citron:

Te gusta estar conmigo...

Volarme y hacerme creer...

Que quieres ser más que amigos...

Pero te la juegas otra vez ...

Serena:

Dices que como amigos

Me quieres eternamente...

Citron:

Pero como algo más

Me olvidarías fácilmente...

Citron y serena:

No...

No me digas que no

Si lo que quieres es huir

No intentes ya mentirme más, ya no ...

Sabes que mientes

Si...

Mejor dime que si...si

Que es verdad que yo te gusto

Que no quieres nadie más que a mí ...

Citron:

Tarde o temprano cambiarás...

Serena:

Serás tú quien se arrepentirá

Citron:

Alguien te hará lo que tú a mí

Serena:

Te usará

Te mentirá

Enamorará

Y te hará creer

Que no puede vivir sin ti

Para después dejarte ir

Citron y serena:

No...

No me digas que no

Si lo que quieres es huir

No intentes ya mentirme más, ya no

Sabes que mientes

Si ...

Mejor dime que si

Que es verdad que yo te gusto

Que no quieres nadie más que a mí...

Que es verdad que yo te gusto

Que no quieres nadie más que a mí...

Eureka : uhuuu otra otra!wow que bien cantan los dos ! Jaja otra otra (intenta silbar pero como no puede aplaude)

Serena:wow no sabia que cantaras tan bien citron...

Citron:jaja pero tu cantas mejor serena..

Eureka:Puedo preparar la boda ya?

(Serena y citron se sonrojadon ante el comentario de eureka)

Serena:mmm bueno nos toca eureka...

Eureka:uy si uy si cambiame de tema...pero pronto aqui alguien va a casarse entendieron?

(Aura maligna)

Serena y citron:si..si...

Serena susurrando:hey tu hermana da miedo jaja asi...tenias algo que decirme no?

Citron susurrando:si...pero saliendo te digo esta bien?

Serena susurrando:claro citron;)...esta detrás mio no?

Citron:si...corre! (Le agarra la mano)

Eureka: otra vez? Que era broma u.u bueno hasta que vuelvan cantaré lalala

**Con citron y serena**

Serena:y..yo...ci..Citron (cansada de correr)

Citron:se..serena..yo tengo algo que decirte ven aqui podemos sentarnos...

(ACLARACIÓN:huyeron hasta un parque)

Serena:si vamos...

(Ya sentados)

Citron:serena...yo..mm no se como decirte...tu..me gustas...

(Serena en shock ante la confesión de citron no sabia que decir)

Serena:citron yo..t...

**Ash sale de repente**

Ash:SERENA NO!

Citron:ash?

Ash:serena

Serena:ash

Citron:serena

Serena:citron

Eureka:EUREKA!

Serena:Esto... dos cosas primero que haces aqui ash? Y segundo...desde cuando nos encontraron ustedes dos?

Citron:Eureka crei que estabas cantando...

Eureka:si pero me aburri y queria buscarles y vi a ash y entonces me escondio

en esos arbustos (señala los arbustos y todos miran)y me dijo que me callara y como vi algo que me gustó me calle jiji...

Serena:okay eso resuelve lo de eureka pero tu que haces aqui ash ketchum?

Ash:mmm yo...volvemos a cantar después les explicaré todo lo que paso...

Serena citron y eureka:esta bien?

Serena:vayan ustedes ahora les doy el alcance...

Todos:si

(Serena coje la mano de citron)

Serena:citron yo tengo algo que darte...

QUÉ SERA LO QUE LE PASO A ASH? QUE LE DIRA SERENA A CITRON?QUE CANCIÓN CANTARAN AHORA QUE LLEGO ASH? EUREKA SEGUIRA APOYANDO A CITRONXSERENA(TEAM CITRON XD)?JAJA Y EL EQUIPO ROCKET?ME COMPADECERE MAS DE ELLOS? PRONTO CANTARA SERENA PERO CANTARA CON ASH?

TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO NO SE LO PIERDAN!

Nota:quizás ne maten en el próximo capítulo y además esran en un karaoke asi que cantan todos jiji


	6. Capitulo 6-No quiero perderte

Lose tarde los siento..me quede sin Internet bueno solo aviso este capitulo es medio con canciones asi que si quieren lean lo con sus canciones sera mas interesante y no me odien este fic es amourshipping asi que tranquilos en el proximo capitulo me van a pendonar bueno les dejo el capítulo les amo mis amores

Pokémon no me pertenece esto solo es un fic creado por mi serenaketchum4445:

**Capitulo 6-No quiero perderte...**

Nos quedamos cuando nuestros héroes estaban en el karaoke SingPokémon donde ash aparecio justo cuando citron declaro a serena sus sentimientos...

Y Ahora...

Serena:citron ten... (le entrega unas galletas)yo...nose que decirte...creo que quizás...nose(sonriendo) quizás deberíamos intentarlo no sabremos que pasara tal vez funcione

Citron:d..de verdad serena?

Serena:si...vamos a decirles a todos? (Sonriendo)

Citron:claro vamos pero dime serena tu me quieres?

Serena:yo...nose estoy confundida pero quiero que esto funcione me siento bien cuando estoy contigo me divierto y estoy feliz...Citron si esto no funcionara prometeme que seremos amigos pase lo que pase...si?

Citron:claro que si solo vamos a dentro ya hace frio (sonriendo)

** Y mientras dentro del karaoke SingPokémon**

Ash:mmm se estan tardando...

Eureka:dejales seguro estan hablando

Ash:hablando de que?ahh creo que ahi vienen (dijo con cara seria)...

Serena:Ash Eureka hay algo que tenemos que decirles...

Citron:Si...y es muy importante...

(Ash solo miraba serio sin decir palabra alguna)

Eureka:Y de qué se trata hermanito?

Serena:Bueno...verás...Citron y yo somos novios...

Para ash esas palabras eran como una apuñalada en la espalda y el corazón no paraba de escuchar esas palabras con eco en su mente "SOMOS NOVIOS" su peor sueño hecho realidad no podía creerlo...cuando alguien llamo su atención...

Serena:Ash estas bien?

Ash:amm..si si claro me alegro por ustedes...

Ash (mente):Hoy...justamente hoy...hoy le hiba a decir todo lo que siento y decirle que si quería ser mi novia...debe saberlo...debo decir lo que siente tiene que saberlo...y si?...mmm puede ser y si...deja a citron por mi ella me quiere ami algo dentro de mi me lo dice...tengo que hablar con ella...

Serena:ASH! Reacciona!llevo rato hablando y no me escuchas...estas bien?

Ash:serena..yo..tengo que hablar contigo es importante y creo que deberías saberlo...

Serena:ash...mañana hablamos si?quiero que este dia sea especial al lado de mi novio mi cuñada y mi mejor amigo...

(Para ash cada una de esas palabras eran como una tortura para el...)

Ash:serena...tienes razón...mañana te dire...

Citron:serena vamos (sonriendo le agarra la mano)

Serena:si vamos citron (sonriendo)

**Eureka que estaba cerca de ash y serena decidió por fin salir de donde se encontraba para hablar con ash**

Eureka:ash se lo que intentas pero...ya es tarde son felices dejales ser felices juntos...

ash:No...tiene que saberlo...necesito escuchar que me diga que no con sus propias palabras para irme...

Eureka:irte? A donde? La liga aun no se celebrará hasta dentro de 4 meses...

Ash:por ella soy capaz de todo eureka...

Eureka:entiendo...pero también es la felicidad de mi hermanito y no dejare de apoyarles a el y a serena entiendes no?

Ash:(sonriendo) lo se y es por eso que no me rendire hasta rl final! La amo AMO A SERENA! Y NADA NI NADIE ME IMPERIRA IR A DECIRLE QUE LA AMO!

Eureka:Ash!

Ash:lose lose apoyas a tu hermano pero yo amo a serena asi que ire a verla ahora mismo y le dire lo que devi decirle hace tiempo... (pum se choco con la pared)

Eureka:Eso era lo que queria decirte jajaj

**Con citron y serena**

Serena:citron dime te gustaron las galletas?

Citron:me encantaron estaban deliciosas serena...yo..puedo besarte?

Serena:s..si claro...

Se estaban acercando cuando de repente...

?:citron?

Citron:ko..korrina...

Korrina:wow no sabia que tenias novia(dijo con tristeza)

Serena:hola korrina...

Citron:korrina serena es mi novia...

(Serena se sentia incomoda y algo no iba bien y ella lo sabia)

Serena:citron...ahora nos vemos voy con Eureka y ash...

Korrina:asi que al final llego...

(Serena y citron se miraron no sabian a que se referia)

Serena:Korrina a que re refieres con que llego?

Citron:si..y por que estas aquí?

Korrina(sonriendo):mejor les explico dentro jajaj es una historia muy muy divertida jaja

(Serena no entendía nada y citron menos aun asi que decidieron que lo mejor seria hablar con ash y preguntarle)

Ya adentro...

Eureka:jajaja que mal cantas jajaj!

Ash:pero ni siquiera he empezado...solo agarre el micrófono...

Citron:Adivinen quien llegó...

Serena:es...

(Ni llego a terminar la frase porque)

Korrina:ASH! (Se le lanzo a los brazos)

Ash:korrina gracias por ayudarme pero ahora puedes dejarme respirar jejej

(Yo:uhhh a citron y a serena no les gusta esto jiji)

Eureka:okay aqui algo es raro...bueno a cantar que ya tardamos le tocaba a ash que canta mal jajaja!

Ash:canto bien!

Serena:y que cantaras?

(Korrina ya sentada)

Korrina:es verdad por mi culpa no cantaste lo siento...

Ash:no te preocupes todo bien :)

Citron:ash y que cantaras?

Ash:Esta canción se llama...

**Te seguiré A donde vayas-Pacho Voces y Orquesta**

Ash:esta se la dedico a alguien que a pesar de todo siempre estará conmigo...

(Serena le miro triste)

(Ash empezó a cantar)

Tal vez no ha sido como lo esperamos

y hasta ahora no lo hayamos logrado

tu mundo tal vez

nunca nos dejo ser

Te di más que un poquito de cariño

de la que juramos cuando eramos niños

siempre te fuí fiel

jamás a ti te cambié

Yo quiero que seas felíz

y ahora más que nunca nena, me vas a tener

Te seguiré a donde vayas

y ya no pienses más en lo que pasara

saber que estoy contigo para la eternidad

Contigo estare cada mañana

tan solo dame una oportunidad

porque eres mi princesa, mi amor real

Te seguiré a donde vayas...

(Ash no dejaba de ver a serena)

(Serena se aguantaba las lagrimas citron miraba muy serio a su "amigo" eureka se quedo en shock y korrina solo aplaudía a ash...todos estaban callados hasta que...

Eureka:Wow al final resultó que canta bien o.o

Korrina:ese ash jiji bien hecho(con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja dandole golpes en la espalda)

Citron:Bueno a quien le toca?

serena:pues me tocaba a mi antes de todos ustedes...

Citron:entonces le toca a serena (sonriendo)

Eureka:ash canta bien...

(yo:pobre sigue en shock ...)

Serena:bueno entonces cantare...mmm esta!(señala una canción)

**Impermeable-Ha-Ash**

(Serena empieza a cantar)

Serena:bueno..mm esta canción se la dedico a mi novio a mi mejor amigo a mi cuñada y mi amiga korrina...bueno empiezo...

(Para ash la palabra "mejor amigo"era como si pikachu le electrocutara infinitas veces por segundo en resumen sufría...y mucho...)

(Bueno serena empieza a cantar)

[Serena]

Dicen tus palabras me escondes algo

lo se cuando esos ojos se te van llenando

sabes que si lloras gana mi debilidad...

ooh...

Cuantas veces he escuchado esta parte...

me duele cada vez que intento desifrarte solo te arrepientes cuando quieres regresar...

No eres perfecto Ya lo se...

eso no fue con lo que me enamoraste,

es tu manera de fingir que nada pasa al desilucionarme

me ahogaste y ahora...

vez que esta Fue la Ultima Vez,

por que tus Disculpas Ya No me Tocan

Tú te resvalas en Mi piel

por que Ya tus Lagrimas...

No me Mojan

de Perdonarte me Canse...

No vuelvo a Amarte...Hoy soy IMPERMEABLE...

(Serena miraba ash...)

En ese momento todos empezaron a aplaudir...

Citron:serena enserio cantas hermoso(sonriendo)

Eureka:si serena eres perfecta quiero ser como tu(sonriendo mucho)

Korrina:wow eres increíble la chica que cualquier chico quisiera...(medio triste)

Ash:serena...cantas bien...

(Serena se sonroja)

Korrina:bueno me toca jiji

Eureka:bien le toca a mi ex cuñada jiji

(Citron le tapo la boca a eureka y miraba cabizbajo...Y korrina se sentia rara...)

Korrina:bueno...creo yo...Citron...(todos la miraban a Korrina)..bueno luego hablamos tengo algo que decirte desde hace tiempo...jiji ahora a cantar!

Citron:cla..claro korrina... (muy sonrojado como un tomate o el rojo mas puro jaja ya me entienden)

Korrina:Bueno yo cantaré esta (Señalando una canción y agarrando el micrófono)

**Amor Sincero-Marina Yafac**

Korrina:se la dedico a una persona muy especial...(mirando a citron)

no me digas nada,

no desesperé

por que estoy pensando en ti

tu eres mi lucero, amor sincero

solo quiero amarte

no quiero perderte

yo quiero ser feliz

tu eres la persona que tanto soñé.

bajo la luna, y las estrellas

quiero abrazarte, y pedir un deseo

toma mis manos, y mira mis ojos

y quiero decirte, que por ti me muero

que por ti me muero.

no quiero perderte

solo quiero ser feliz.

no me digas ada,

no desesperé

por que estoy pensando en ti

tu eres mi lucero, amor sincero

solo quiero amarte

no quiero perderte

yo quiero ser feliz

tu eres la persona que tanto soñé.

bajo la luna, y las estrellas

quiero abrazarte, y pedir un deseo

toma mis manos, mira mis ojos

y quiero decirte, que por ti me muero ... (Biss) ...

que por ti me muero...

Korrina:jiji gracias a todos

Citron:que hermosa eres...

(Korrina Sonrojada)

Korrina:amm que decias citron?...

Citron:nada que cantaste bien...

(Eureka sin darse cuenta tropieza y hace caer a citron encima de korrina haciendo que estos dos se sonrojen estaban mirándose a centímetros de besarse cuando...)

Serena:citron...tenemos que hablar...

Citron se levanta le ofrece la mano a korrina y se va con serena a hablar sin decir palabra alguna...

Y mientras con Ash Korrina y Eureka...

Korrina:espero que no este mal por mi culpa...

Eureka:tranquila no te preocupes seguro todo estara bien...

Ash:bueno quien canta?

Eureka:yoo porfavor yoo!

Ash:Esta bien(sonriendo)ten el micrófono

Eureka:sii!Bien jiji Cantare amm esta...

**Antes Muerta Que Sencilla-Maria Isabel**

El pintalabios, toque de rimel

Moldeador como una artista de cine

Peluquería, crema hidradante

Y maquillaje que es belleza al instante

Abrid la puerta que nos vamos pa'la calle

Que a quién le importa lo que digan por ahí

Antes muerta que sencilla,

ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla

Antes muerta que sencilla,

ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla

Y es la verdad porque somos así

Nos gusta ir a la moda, que nos gusta presumir

Que más nos da que digas tú de mí

De Londres, de Milán, de San Francisco o de París

Y hemos venido a bailar

Para reir y disfrutar

Después de tanto y tanto trabajar

Que a veces las mujeres necesitan

Una poquita, una poquita, una poquita, una poquita libertad

Mucho potaje de los de antes

Por eso yo me muevo así con mucho arte

Y sí algún novio se me pone por delante

Le bailo un rato

Y una gotitas de Chanel nº 4

¡El más barato!

Que a quién le importa lo que digan por ahí

Antes muerta que sencilla,

ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla...

Korrina y ash aplaudieron a eureka mientras ella solo sonreia hasta que vio a una Serena muy seria y un citron algo triste y llorando..

Eureka:hermanito...

Korrina:citron estas bien?

Citron:si...no se preocupen...

Ash:serena que paso?

Serena:ash preferimos no hablar del tema solo hemos peleado y ya pero estamos juntos (abrazando a citron) solo que...bueno ya paso...bueno quien quiere cantar ahora?

korrina:Ash quieres que cantemos juntos?

Ash:claro eso me recuerda que...Serena tu y yo tenemos que cantar juntos...

Serena:(sonriendo)claro ash será un placer

Ash:(sonriendo)Bueno entonces canto con korrina y después contigo?

Citron:mmm...Korrina yo..puedo cantar contigo también?

Korrina:si...me gustaría mucho la verdad (Sonrojada)...

Serena:bueno entonces...ash cantará con korrina ahora después conmigo y luego citron cantará con korrina?

Citron:serena si te molesta no canto...

Serena:no citron tranquilo después hablamos (sonriendo)

Citron:(sonriendo)si bueno entonces que cantarán?

Ash:no lo se jeje

**Todos caen estilo anime**

Eureka:Serena dijiste que cantarias conmigo sniff sniff (llorando)

Serena:Eureka..lo siento es que con todo lo que paso me olvide pero cantamos después si? Lo prometo ;)

Eureka:esta bien serena pero solo por que eres la novia de mi hermanito(dijo esto con una gran sonrisa)

Korrina:chicas...les importa si canto con ustedes? Es que me gustaria jiji...

(Serena y eureka se miraron asentieron y las dos le dijeron que si a korrina con una gran sonrisa)

Ash:Bueno korrina y que cantamos?

Korrina:amm..dejame buscar una canción buena...mmm que te parece esta?(Señalando una canción)

Ash:me encanta (sonriendo) entonces a cantar jajaj

Eureka:ash de verdad esta raro...(mira a su hermano serena y korrina)bueno...todos estan raros...

Korrina y ash agarraron los micrófonos y empezaron a cantar...

**La vida es bella-Ana Isabelle**

[Ash]

Abro Los Ojos Muy Agradecido

Porque Sigo Vivo Un Dia Mas

Gracias A Dios Me Siento Bendecido

Porque Estoy Contigo Al Despertar

[Korrina]

Porque Otra Mañana Toca

Mi Ventana Y Trajo

El Aire Para Respirar

La Voz Y La Brisa

Llama Una Sonriza

Que Me Esta Invitando A Caminar

[Ash y Korrina]

Llena Algo De Alegria

Mi Corazon...

Mmmm...

Sumandole Energia A

Cada Ilucion...

La Vida Es Bella

Es Una Bendicion

La Vida Es Un Regalo

Hecha Pa Ya Lo Malo

Y Canta Mi Cancion

ohh...

La Vida Es Bella

Es Una Bendicion

Rescata La Alegria

Del Amor Que Esta

En Peligro De Extincion

[Que Esta En Peligro De Extincion]

[Que Esta En Peligro De Extincion]

ehh...

iee...

[Ash]

Siempre Un Arcoiris Hace

Su Presencia Despues

De Una Ruda Tempestad

Se Esconden Las Nuves

Salen Las Estrellas

Y La Luna Dice La Verdad

[Korrina]

No Faltan Faroles Pa

Alumbrar Al Mundo Aunque

Este Lleno De Electricidad

Mas Que Suficiente Con

Esa Corriente Que Dar

Unos Labios Al Besar

[Ash y Korrina]

Llenando De Alegria Mi Corazon

Mmmm...

Sumandole Energia A

Cada Ilucion...

La Vida Es Bella

Es Una Bendicion

La Vida Es Un Regalo

Hecha Pa Ya Lo Malo

Y Canta Mi Cancion

ohh...

La Vida Es Bella

Es Una Bendicion

Rescata La Alegria

Del Amor Que Esta

En Peligro De Extincion [Que, Que]

[Que Esta En Peligro De Extincion]

Y No Lo Cura Una Inyeccion

Ni Una Pociones De La Vida

Dentro De Tu Corazon

Porque La Magia Vive Muy Dentro De Ti (ohh...)

La Vida Es Bella

Para Ti Y Para Mi ...

Vive La Vida Que La Vida Es Bella (Ay Que Bella)

La Vida Es Bella

Vive La Vida Que La Vida Es Bella (Es Bella, Es Bella)

Bella, Bella

Vive La Vida Que La Vida Es Bella

La Vida Es Bella

Vive La Vida Que La Vida Es Bella...

Citron aplaudía sin dejar de ver a korrina mientras serena hacia lo mismo pero con ash y eureka ya estaba sospechando que algo no iba del todo bien...

Ash:bueno..y como cantamos? Serena:fue impresionante ash tienes una voz muy buena...

Eureka:la voz sera lo único bueno porqué bailando y siendo entrenador pokemon...sin mencionar en el amor e.e

(Yo:lo siento ash pero tiene razón u.u)

Ash:pero no lo digas :'(

Serena:bueno entonces ahora le toca a citron y korrina después ash y yo y para terminar nosotras chicas ;)

Korrina y Eureka:siii uhuu bienn (con una gran pero gran sonrisa que solo ellas podian hacer)

Citron:entonces...cantaras conmigo korrina?

Korrina:por supuesto!almenos que tu no quieras... (dijo algo triste :'( )

Citron:no..no queria decir eso...bueno mejor cantemos (sonriendo)

Korrina:si!

(Citron agarro un micrófono porque korrina aun tenia el suyo y empezaron a cantar)

**Quien dijo amigos-Rakin y ken-Y feat Ana Isabelle**

[Citron]

Pasaras por casa...

Sin llamar sin avisar...

No somos nada en especial...

Reiremos juntos y me contarás mil cosas que prefiero no escuchar...

Y aquí estoy otra vez... aguantandome un beso...

Y aquí estas, y no puedo callar

[Korrina]

Quien dijo amigos si fue amor que quede claro...

Si ya he perdido la inocencia de jugar...

Sera mejor aceptarlo

Hay un paso mas allá y para darlo...

Que tal si no te vas...

Quien dijo amigos...

Se me va la vida

Cuando sufres me pregunto para que tu soledad...

Mira bien ahora...

Yo soy la que mientras lloras te comprende de verdad...

[Citron]

Y aquí estoy no lo ves aferrado a este sueño...

[Korrina]

Frente a ti esperando una señal...

Quien dijo amigos si fue amor que quede claro...

Si ya he perdido la inocencia de jugar...

Sera mejor aceptarlo

Hay un paso mas allá y para darlo

Que tal si no te vas...

Quien si no, solo yo, en las buenas y malas

Dejame ser tus ganas de amar...

[Citron]

Quisiera besarte y el miedo lo impide...

Quiero ser el hombre que siempre te cuide

Esperando el momento a ver quien decide

En ese día que en mi tu te fijes

Como explicar lo que me pasa contigo...De solo hablarme te me haces sentir vivo...

Yo te prometo que siempre te amare

Aunque por el momento solo seamos amigos...

[Korrina]

Quien dijo amigos si fue amor que quede claro...

Si ya he perdido la inocencia de jugar...

Sera mejor aceptarlo

Hay un paso mas alla y para darlo...

Que tal si no te vas...

Quien dijo amigos...

Terminaron la canción sin dejar de verse y fue ahi cuando citron tomo su decisión...

Serena:citron...tomaste tu decisión?

(Todos menos serena y citron estaban intrigados)

Citron:...no del todo...después te digo si?

Serena:esta bien...

Korrina:...volvemos al centro pokemon?

Eureka:pero si aun no hemos cantado ustedes me lo prometieron... (empezando a llorar)

Serena:Eureka...

Korrina:serena cantemos si?

(Serena sonrie)

Serena:si ;)

Eureka:de verdad?(dejando de llorar)

Serena y korrina:si Eureka :)

Eureka:esta bien...pero que serena cante con ash!

Serena:ash tu que dices?cantamos ;)

Ash:por supuesto que si

(Yo:aqui alguien acabará con novio nuevo jiji)

(Serena coje dos micrófonos y le entrega uno a ash mientras le enseña varias canciones que podrían cantaran)

Ash:me gusta esta canción la cantamos?

Serena:es perfecta...vamos(le agarra la mano lo que hizo sonrojarse a los dos pero que ninguno se negará y sin dejar de mirarse

Y estar agarrados de la mano empezaron a cantar)

**Me muero por besarte-La quinta estación**

[Serena]

Muero por tus besos,

por tu ingrata sonrisa,

por tus bellas caricias eres tu mi alegria..

Pido que no me falles

que nunca te me vayas y que nunca te olvides

que soy yo quien te ama

que soy yo quien te espera

que soy yo quien te llora

que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas..

[Ash y serena]

Me muero por besarte ,

dormirme en tu boca

me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..

Me muero por besarte

dormirme en tu boca

me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..

que se equivoca...

que se equivoca...

[Ash]

Muero por tu ausencia

que me hace extrañarte

que me hace soñarte cuando mas me haces falta pido por la mañana que a mi lado despiertes enredada en la cama

hay como me haces falta...

que soy yo quien te espera

que soy yo quien te llora..

que soy yo quien te anhela, los minutos y horas..

[Serena]

Me muero por besarte ,

dormirme en tu boca

me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ...

[Ash y serena ]

Me muero por besarte

dormirme en tu boca

me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca...

que se equivoca

...que se equivoca...

Me muero por besarte...

dormirme en tu boca ...

me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca...

que se equivoca...que se equivoca...

(Ash y serena no dejaban de verse y estar con sus manos agarradas)

Y entonces...

Citron:serena..tu si tomaste una decisión no?

Serena:citron...hablamos cuando todo esto acabe si?...no es momento...

Eureka miraba a su hermano con una mirada que jamas le había visto y eso le preocupaba pero no tanto como a cierta rubia...

Korrina:bueno cantemos la ultima cancion chicas y nos vamos a dormir (bosteza) que sueño jiji (intentando sonreír)

Eureka:si...Serena y yo ya habíamos escogido la canción ahora a cantar (bosteza)si...venga la última y a dormir...

Serena:si a dormir...(mirando a citron)

(Korrina y Eureka agarraron los micrófonos serena aun tenia el suyo así que empezaron a cantar)

**Lo mejor esta por llegar-El sueño de morfeo**

[Serena]

Puedo vertelo en los ojos

entre guiños y sonrojos...

puedo leerlo en tus manos

y cuando te muerdes el labio

muerdes el labio

[Korrina y Eureka]

puedo sentirlo cuando hablas

en tu forma de caminar...

puedo sentir en ti algo nuevo

algo que te hace vibrar...

[Eureka korrina y serena]

quedate, no mires atras

lo mejor esta por llegar

y vuela como un huracan

en busca de tu libertad

y sin direccion

porque lo mejor esta por llegar...

[Eureka y serena]

puedo verlo en tus gestos

divertidos y traviesos..puedo leerlo en tu mirada soñadora y despistada

no lo dudes mas...

quedate no mires atras

lo mejor esta por llegar...

[Serena korrina y Eureka]

y vuela como un huracan

en busca de tu libertad

y sin direccion

porque lo mejor esta por llegar...

[Korrina]

Y vuela como un huracan

en busca de tu libertad

y sin direccion

porque lo mejor esta por llegar...

[Serena korrina y Eureka]

Lo mejor esta por llegar, porque lo mejor esta por llegar

lo mejor esta por llegar...

Ash y citron miraban a las chicas que tanto querian...ash miraba a serena y citron a eureka y...Korrina...

Citron mente:mm creo que ya tome mi decisión...

Ash:bueno volvamos al centro pokemon les parece?

Todos:sii!

**y con el equipo rocket**

James:la gente esta borracha lalala esta borracha y no puede parar :v

Meawth:hay mis pobres orejitas :'(

Jessie:hola narradora de mi corazón

Yo:hola Jessie Hola Meawth como estan?

James:ehh! Que también estoy yo :'( le dire a mi abuelita :'(

Yo:jeje perdona james crei que estabas cantando jeje...

Bueno que haran?

Meawth:pues...después de esto dormiremos en el suelo...

Jessie:si...(llorando)

Yo:ay...bueno tengan se pueden quedar en este hotel 5 estrellas pero yo les di dinero?donde esta?

James:teníamos hambre...

Yo:okay tengan ropa comida y la reserva en el hotel u.u ahora ya saben no molesten a ash y compañía ok?

Equipo rocket:sii! !

Yo:bueno adios

Equipo rocket:adios 3

De vuelta con nuestros héroes. ..

Ash:uff porfin en el centro pokemon tengo sueño voy a dormir hasta mañana (se fue)

Eureka:yo también tengo sueño hasta mañana (bosteza y se va a dormir)

Serena:citron...

Citron:serena...lo se también tome esa decisión...

QUÉ LE PASO A ASH?DE QUE DECICION HABLAN SERENA Y CITRON?QUE LE DIRA CITRON A SERENA?POR QUE KORRINA VISITA A NUESTROS HÉROES?

nota:no pude publicar por que se fue mi Internet pero ya lo arreglaron así que no debo tardar en publicar

NUEVA NORMA ACTUALISARE CADA 5 REVIEWS ADIOS BESOS SERENAKETCHUM4445

POSDATA:MILES DE DITTOS SON UTILIZADOS AL AÑO ARA HUEVOS...POR ESO YO DIGO NO! ALA PROSTITUCION DE DITTOS D:

SERENA:JUNTOS LOGRAREMOS UN MUNDO MEJOR:D!

ASH:YO DIGO NO! ALA PROSTITUCION DE DITTOS!

KORRINA CITRON Y EUREKA:NOSOTROS DECIMOS NO! ALA PROSTITUCION DE DITTOS! UNETE ALA CAUSA! TAMBIÉN DECIMOS NO AL ABANDONO DE BIDOOF!

Yo:LOS BIDOOF TAMBIÉN TIENEN CORAZON! :'(

TODOS:UNETE ALA CAMPANA SUSCRIBETE A ESTA ESCRITORA GUARDA ESTE FIC COMO FAVORITO COMENTA Y COMPARTE!

LES AMO 3


	7. Capitulo 7-Noche de Sorpresas!

HOLA A TODOS LEI CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS WOW GRACIAS POR ESOS COMENTARIOS Y UNIRSE ALA CAUSA JAJA BUENO LES DEJO EL EPISODIO Y TRANWUILOS NO MAS ENRREDOS Y AMOURSHIPPING JIJI LES AMO

POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE SÍ FUERA ASI VIVIA EN NARNIA BUENO USTEDES YA SABEN XD..BUENO LES DEJO EL FIC GRACIAS POR LEER LES AMO

Capitulo 7:Noche Con sorpresas!

Dejamos a nuestros héroes cuando estaban en el centro pokemon donde todos menos cierta pareja se fueron a dormir...Y Ahora...

Citron:serena...tu quieres a ash? (Sonriendo)

Serena:yo...citron..yo...

Citron:tranquila...somos diferentes además siempre supe que le querías (sonriendo)no hubiera funcionado...

Serena:citron..yo lo siento...pero tu quieres a korrina no? Porque no le dices? (Sonriendo) ahora estas soltero jaja...yo...

Citron:no hace falta...ven(abrasa a serena) siempre te querré...pero hay que ser sinceros lo intentamos y no funciono...bueno espero que ash te corresponda y si no ya sabes donde estoy(sonriendo)

Serena:uhh le dire a korrina jaja vamos(le abraza)

(Citron se sonrojo por el comentario de su ahora otra vez amiga)

Y en unos arbustos muy cerca de alli...

Korrina:deja sitio que no veo!

Ash:shuhhh! Nos escucharán!

Eureka:creo que se van!

Ash:se daran cuenta de que no estamos durmiendo...

Eureka:nose ustedes pero yo me voy..tengo que hablar con mi hermano...uh..como no pense jajaj soy su hermanita a mi me contara eso de lo que hablo con serena (sonriendo)

Ash:Bueno...nosotros diremos...que...fuimos a...pasear si...pasear...para...un combate. ..si un combate!

Korrina:mejor di que saliste para hablar y ya (gota en la cabeza)

Ash:si hablar! Muy bien pensado korrina!

**Korrina K.O(cae estilo anime xd)**

Korrina:mmm ash vamonos ya mañana les preguntamos jeje...y ahora que lo pienso creo que estas Agarrando la mania de espiar a esos dos en unos arbustos es la 3a vez que te veo haciendo eso jeje...bueno voy a dormir adiós...(bosteza)

Ash:si...adios (sigue viendo a serena y citron)

Serena:esto...ash...que haces aqui?

Ash:ahhh serena no me asustes cuando espio a serena y citron...ahhh no es lo que parece jeje...serena que haces aqui?

Serena:estaba a punto de irme cuando citron y yo empezamos a escuchar ruidos apareció eureka y citron se la llevo...y como tu y yo teniamos que hablar...

Ash:serena yo...tenia algo qie decirte pero...es tarde...

Serena:lose..es de noche...deberíamos ir a dormir. ..

Ash:no...me refiero tarde...por...ahh!es mas difícil de lo que crei ...espera sal frogadier

Frogadier:frog froga (que pasa? Estaba durmiendo)

Ash:frogadier como le digo a serena que le quiero?

Frogadier:(tengo pinta de psicologo? Ademas esta atras tuyo jaja)

Serena:te gusto ash?

Ash:ahhh!serena que haces aqui?

Serena:ash..de verdad eres despistado...sacaste a frogadier delante mio...

Ash:ahhh!yo...serena...tu me...ahh serena t..tu...vistes bien (rio como foca retrasada mental)

Serena:ash no fingas lo escuche todo...

Ash:...serena...odiame...lose estoy...enamorado de ti...pero estas con citron...

Serena:ah era eso...

Ash:pero...lo sabia tu no me quieres(miraba al suelo casi llorando...)

Serena:ash...yo...no te quiero...yo..te amo...

Ash:de..de verdad serena?

Serena:si..yo te amo ash ketchum!(lo grito) amm me pase?jeje bueno yo no estoy con citron...terminanos hace un rato por que...solo somos amigos y estamos enamorados de otras personas...yo de ti y el de...

Ash:korrina?

Serena:wow como sabes?

Ash:korrina también les espiaba por que tambien quiere a citron...

Frogadier:frog frog frogadier!

(Besala ya llevamos esperando 18 temporadas y eso que ni existia yo lo espero tu lo esperas serena lo espera los amourshippers lo esperan Besala!)

(Frogadier empuja a ash y cae sobre serena lo cual hace que se sonrojen y entonces...

Serena:ash..yo..

Ash:tranquila... (la beso!)

(música de fondo de chino y nacho-mi niña bonita*-*)

(Yo:siii!si!uhhh**destrozo mi casa de la emoción xd**18 temporadas porfin **empiezo a llorar)

Serena(sonrojada):ash...yo... (volvio a besarla)

(**Yo:aqui hay amoor aqui amoor :o! Ahhh **grito fanservise**)

Ash:serena...tu..quieres ser mi novia?

Serena:yo...yo..

(Yo:Dile que si D:)

Serena:si! Ash si quiero ser tu novia(le besa)

Frogadier:frog froga frog...(porfin ahora déjenme dormir)

Ash:frogadier gracias regresa...

Serena:frogadier mañana te hare tus pokelitos favoritos (abrazando a ash)mañana le diremos alos demas si?vamos a dormir amor... (Sonrojada)

Ash:a..am..amor?

Serena:no te gusta (triste)

Ash:si..pero es raro jejej me contara acostumbrarme pero...a esto no(la besa)

(Yo:ahh!**se desmaya**)

Serena:vamos a dormir mi amor..

Ash:si mi princesa(le abraza)

Serena:vamos (sonriendo)

**Y en una habitación del centro pokemon momentos antes**

Citron:eureka por que estabas alli?

Eureka:no fui la única ash y korrina también estaban alli...

Citron:mm de ash me lo creo pero de korrina! Eureka mentir esta mal!

Korrina:Citron...es cierto...lo siento...no debí haber hecho eso...

(Citron solo se quedo callado hasta que...)

Eureka:Hermanito...dime que eso de la decisión que tanto hablaban serena y tu?

Citron:...um bueno igual les hiba a contar...primero serena ya no es mi novia...

(Korrina sonrio intentando no hacer su baile de la alegría)

Eureka:Hermanito (aura maligna 1.00000000000 ) como que estas soltero...yo...te mato...uff lo venia a venir...

Asi que... (corre hasta korrina en modo pedida de mano xd y...)

Korrina tu eres la indicada para mi hermanito porfavor se su novia y casate con el y dame muchos sobrinos jiji

(Esta vez citron se quedo callado sonrojado esperando respuesta de una korrina totalmente sonrojada y impactada...)

Korrina:yo...claro que sere tu novia citron!jiji (abrasa a citron)

Citron:ko..Korrina...de verdad quieres?

(Eureka seguia celebrando)

Korrina:es lo que siempre he querido (le besa)

**Yo(despertadome):amm que me perdi...ahhhh**grito fanservise service nivel 1.000000000)

Le beso :'( estoy orgullosa)**

Eureka:uhuu puedo preparar ya la boda?

Citron:Eureka!

Korrina:claro pero que sea pronto jiji

Citron:lo que quiera mi novia amada(le vuelve a besar)

**yo:ahhhh!(se desmaya desmayadamente**

Citron:Bueno...amm...antes de todo esto...les estaba explicando algo no?

Korrina:bueno ya da igual ahora que te tengo a mi lado nunca te dejare lo juro (le besa)

Eureka:okay okay ya entendi se quieren se aman pero yo quiero saber así que ve abriendo esa boquita de Meawth que tienes y cuenta que hablaste con serena jijij

Citron:Bueno veras todo paso cuando nos fuimos a hablar fuera del karaoke SingPokémon... cuando korrina acabo de cantar...

**FLASHBACK**

serena y citron estaban saliendo del karaoke pero por el pasillo...

Alguien:la cuaracha la cucaracha lalala

Serena:hay mis oidos mejor salgamos fuera!

Citron:si!y rápido!

Asi serena y citron salieron a fuera a hablar...

Serena:citron...yo creo que tu quieres a korrina...no pasa nada tranquilo lo entiendo...

Citron:serena yo...

Serena:citron en la vida hay que tomar decisiones...(mirara al cielo nocturno*-*)

Citron:a que te refieres?

Serena:me refiero que..quizás deberíamos...tomar una decisión sobre...nosotros citron...quizás tu debes estar con korrina...

Citron:tu también debes decidir quizás tu tendrías que estar con ash y no conmigo...

(Empieza a llorar)

Serena:citron...cuando estes preparado y sepas tu decisión hablamos de momento sigamos estando juntos (le abraza lo que hace llorar a citron)

Citron:volvamos con los demas(sonriendo)

Serena:si vamos(sonrie también)

Y en mitad del pasillo otra vez...

Alguien:las manos hacia arriba las manos hacia abajo y como los gorilas uhuhuh

Serena:por arceus quien canta tan mal corre!

Citron:serena no corras tan rapido...aqui atrás aun se escucha esa voz horrible! (llora otra vez)

Serena:vamos alli estan...

Citron:si...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Citron:Bueno y lo demas ya saben (sonrie tímidamente)jejebueno llore por que habia alguien que cantaba horrible...me pregunto quien sera...

Eureka y korrina:te creemos...suena horrible de tan solo como los describes pobre quien cante asi.

..pobre cosita fea ...

Citron:si...bueno vamos a dormir? Korrina:si pero bebito puedo dormir contigo?

Eureka:segura de que te casaras no?

Citron:Eureka!

Korrina:si...lo haré... (mira a citron a los ojos)

Eureka:bueno entonces te permito dormir con tu bebito jiji

Citron:eureka!

(Citron estaba a punto de gritar mientras era agarrado por korrina cuando ciertas personas entran al cuarto abrazados)

Serena:para nos escucharán jiji

Ash:si...pero que paso?que me perdi? D: comieron pizza y pelean por el último trozo?

(Todos caen estilo anime)

Serena:amm ash creo que no es eso...jeje

Eureka:Uff de la que me libre jiji korrina cuñada controla mas a tu bebito jiji

Ash y serena:BEBITO? (Empiezan a reir)

Ash:am jajaj citron...jaj ya veo que al fin estas con..jaja korrina no?bebito jajaj!

Serena:am..jaja felicidades bebito jaj felicidades korrina jaja suerte con tu bebito jajaja...

Korrina:nose rian de mi bebé!el es perfecto para mi y ademas nos casaremos pronto jij

Serena y ash se sorprendieron ante la noticia de su amiga...

Ash:wow tan rápido?

Citron:ash amigo en el amor no existe tiempo ni distancia si mi linda digo hermosa novia jeje quiere casarse que asi sea (sonriendo)

A todo esto...no creo que nosotros seamos la unica pareja por aqui...

(Mirando a ash y serena)

serena:bueno...si...les íbamos a contar pero pensamos que estaban durmiendo...

Ash:deberíamos dormir mi princesa(le besa)

Serena:si mi amor(corresponde el beso)

Eureka: porfavor paren ya que soy pequeña :3

Respetenme jiji

(Todos rieron ante el comentario de la menor)

Y asi nuestros héroes se fueron a dormir...

Y si preguntan por el equipo rocket pues ellos estan felices en un hotel 5 estrellas...si preguntan como...pues...magia..magia pokemon amigos \\(•-•)/

Al dia siguiente...

Ash:Buenos días princesa... (mirando a serena)

serena:Buenos días amor

(sonriendo)como amenciste?

Ash:bien porque estoy a tu lado aunque me hubiera gustado dormir contigo pero cierta "niña pequeña"(gritando lo último) no quiso por que no estamos casados...

Serena:pero tiene razón...además esos dos si se casaran...(mirando a korrina y citron dormir juntos)

Ash:Bueno al parecer hoy me desperté temprano asi que...no creo que haya problema en que me eche un ratito con mi amada novia no?(sonriendo)

Serena:no no creo(sonriendo)

Cuando derrepente...

Eureka(aura maligna 1.00000000):ketchum que ibas a hacer (gribaba con los brazos cruzados)

Ash:emm..yo..serena..afshdyshs...

Eureka:no entendi ni bidoof de lo que dices asi que...corre por tu vida! A serena se respeta entendiste!

Ash (Empieza a correr) siii!

Serena solo reía nerviosamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que cierta pareja se estaba despertando...

Citron:Buenos dias hermosa

Korrina:Buenos dias bebito (sonriendo)lo ayer fue estupendo...

Citron:fue maravilloso...

Serena:Buenos dias pareja y qie fue lo que hicieron anoche tan para que fuera tan estupendo y maravilloso?jeje

Citron y korrina solo se sonrojaron...

Citron:am..nada estar juntos...

Korrina:eso..juntos...

Serena:saben disimulan mal jaja y tranquilos no le dire nada a eureka...pero igual no creo que se moleste si se van a casar no?

Citron y korrina:si (sonriendo)

Serena:la verdad yo de ustedes esperaría ala luna de miel jaja pero les entoendo además vayan rapido que eureka quiere muchos sobrinos jajaja

(Korrina y citron solo se sonrojaron aun mas)

Pero entonces...

Eureka:ya esta...atrape...a..ash..(agitada de tanto correr)

Ash:eso no estuvo bien..uso a dedenne...auch aun duele...y que me perdi? Serena:nada amor la pareja que se acaba de levantar jiji

Eureka:hola cuñada hola Hermanito se divirtieron a noche korrina ya estas embarazada? Por que ya besaste a mi hermanito asi que ya debes estar embarazada jiji

(Korrina solo se sonrojaba)

Serena:amm..eureka...tu sabes de donde se hacen los bebes?...

Eureka:Si!

(Todos sudaron frio)

Ash:am...y como es eureka?

Citron:...eso?

Eureka:facil la pareja se tiene que besar mucho y por cada 100 besos hay un bebe en la barriga asi que ya quiero que mi hermanito y korrina se besen mucho!

(Todos se miraron y dieron gracias a arceus de que la niña fuera tan inocente)

Ash:Bueno entonces...em que hacemos la liga empieza en 4 meses...

Citron:yo...Quiero planear la boda...

Serena:Korrina vamos a ver el vestido?

Korrina:sii jiji y las flores y todo eureka nos acompañas?

Eureka:tengo la sensación de que me estan cambiando de tema...pero bueno jiji ya paso :3 vamos jiji (sonriendo)

Ash:menos mal eh citron?

Citron:si jeje ash un combate?

Ash:claro amigo vamos(sonrie)

Un combate despues...

Ash:jajaj te gane

Citron:Bueno pero mm..yo..em me casare joven juajaja ...

ash:hermano enserio quieres casarte joven?

Citron:supongo...estoy enamorado de korrina y hare lo que sea por ella incluso casarme jeje tu harias lo mismo con serena no?

Ash:casarme...nose es muy pronto pero si ella quisiera...nose...puede ser...ahhh!nose...supongo(sonrisa tímida)Serena es...perfecta...nose como esta con alguien como yo...

Citron:por que te quiere(sonriendo) Ash tengo que ir a vestirse eureka preparo una cena romántica de pedida para de korrina sabes...pase lo que pase no me arrepiento...adios ash(se va)

**Ash se quedo pensando...**

Y con serena korrina y Eureka...

Serena:entonces era enserio lo de casarse?

Korrina:claro jiji

Eureka:serena como interrumpas la boda te mato (mirada asesina)

Serena:am jeje...no yo amo a ash...

Eureka:entonces puedo planear su boda(con ojitos y voz soñadora)

Serena:casarme con ash...

Korrina:y este vestido?

Serena y eureka:te queda perfecto!

Korrina:genial! Ahora falta el de pedida...mm que tal este?

Serena:te iria mejor este

(Enseña un vestido blanco con contrapartes carmesí)te quedaría bien...

Korrina:Me encanta !

Y con el equipo rocket...

Jessie:hola!sabes james y yo seremos papas!

James:para esto devi casarme y tener el dinero wuaa! (Jessie le jala de la oreja)

Meowth:bueno seremos una familia feliz jeje Meowth

Yo:felicidades chicos entonces no seran malos?

Jessie:gracias por todo lo que nos distes hoy somos buenas personas y...bueno nose comp agradecerlo...

James:yo igual..

Meowth:También yo...

Yo:ya se...cuando les necesite les llamare cualquier cosa ya saben...(abraso familiar)

De vuelta con nuestros héroes...

Citron no paraba de dar vueltas en su habitación...mientras ash solo miraba la escena que estaba haciendo su amigo...

Ash:amigo calmate no es tan difícil osea es facil solo te arrodillas asi..

Citron:ajam...como y korrina asi?

Ash:si!y luego cojes su mano asi(coje la mano de citron mientras ash esta arrodillado) le dices "QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?"

Y entonces dos chicas y una niña empezaron a gritar...

Serena:Ahhh! Ash ketchum que estabas haciendo!?

Eureka:hermanito malo...hermanito muy muy malo...(aura maligna infinita)

Korrina:citron...tu..y..ash...pero..yo...y...tu...wuaa (Empieza a llorar a mares)

Ash:Esperen Esperen...ustedes...creaian que...jajajaj! Solo le estaba enseñado como es una pedida porque el bebito jaja aqui presente(señala a citron)esta de los nervios jaja y no sabia como pedirle matrimonio a korrina jajaja

Serena que fue por un cuchillo para asesinar a ash, Eureka que iba a matar a su hermano y korrina que lloraba pararon de hacer todo y empezaron a reir...

Korrina:entonces bebito solo estabas nervioso?(Sonriendo tiernamente mientras acariciaba la cara a citron)

Citron:casate conmigo(se arrodilla)

Korrina:si quiero... (se besan)

Serena:que romántico...

Ash:jeje ese es mi amigo bien hecho!

Eureka:No! Mal mal!asi no! Tenias que hacerlo en el restaurante!Y ahora que hago con esa reserva!?

Korrina y citron se miraron asentieron y dijieron...

Citron y korrina:que vayan ash y serena(sonriendo)

Citron:al fin y al cabo nosotros ya no la necesitamos jeje

Korrina:jiji seguro se lo pasan bien (abrazando asu"BEBITO"xd)

Serena:bueno ash tu que dices?

Ash:bueno...por que no (sonriendo)

Eureka:en ese caso esta bien uff me resigno jeje(sonriendo)

Korrina:serena hay que agregarte tengo algo para ti ven conmigo jiji

Serena:esta bien...gracias korrina tu también no eureka?

Eureka:sii! Adios chicos les estare vigilando...

Los chicos sudaron frio...

Ash:mm citron tu hermana da miedo...

Citron:lose...por eso no me gusta pelear con ella...

Bueno ash hay que arreglarte ;)

Ash:jaja pero si estoy bien...

(Citron se cae al suelo estilo anime)

Citron:amm...ash es obligatorio tienes que ir con traje jeje...

(Nota:no no lo es bien hecho citron)

Ash:bueno...esta bien! Vamos a ver que me pongo jeje

QUE PASARA EN LA CITA DE ASH Y SERENA?YA ME PERDONARON POR EL LIO QUE HICE? SE UNIERON ALA CAMPAÑA NO AL ABANDONO DE BIDOOF Y NO A LA. PROSTITUCION DE DITTOS D:!?

DE VERDAD SE CASARAN KORRINA Y CITRON?COMO LES IRA A JESSIE Y JAMES AHORA QUE SERAN PADRES? CUANDO PUBLICARE EL FLASHBACK DE ASH Y KORRINA?TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO NO SE LO PIERDAN!

Nota:este fic es amourshipping si yo provoque el serena x citron aproposito e.e ajaja cambiando de tema gracias por los comentarios lo amo tranquilos que seguire publicando seguido att:Serenaketchum4445

Posdata : EUREKA PROTEGIENDO LA VIRGINIDAD DE SERENA DESDE..EMM BASTANTE TIEMPO?

Les amo bebes adios serenaketchum4445


	8. Capitulo 8-Una cita inesperada!

Hola esta vez tarde porque bueno jeje luego sabran :p pero ustedes no comentaron :'( igual les amo por eso aqui tinen nuevo capítulo 3

Pokémon no me pertenece esto solo es un fic creado por mi serenaketchum4445 :

Capitulo 8:Una cita inesperada! ...Y se aproxima una boda!

Dejamos a ash y citron buscando un traje para la cita de ash mientras que korrina tenia que darle algo a serena...

Y Ahora...

Serena:Korrina enserio me regalas ese vestido? Es hermoso gracias

Korrina:De nada jiji ademas a ti te quedara mejor que a mí...bueno en realidad lo compre para ti jiji...(Korrina le regalo un hermoso vestido rosa fuerte con contrapartes negras con escote corazon que a serena le llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas)

Eureka:Serena te ves hermosa jiji ahora hay que arreglar tu pelo(empieza a peinar a serena)

Serena:esta bien?...korrina tu también?oh..oh..

(Korrina empieza a maquillar a serena y eureka la peinaba)

Serena:wow gracias chicas estoy...increíble...

Korrina y Eureka:de nada serenita jiji

Y es que aunque serena tenia el pelo corto lo tenia de costado y le quedaba muy bien y el maquillaje era muy natural lo que le hacia mas hermosa aun...

Y con los chicos...

Ash:ah!Citron de verdad es obligatorio?!me veo ridículo con este traje!

Citron:amigo estas bien(sonriendo)

Citron habia comprado un traje negro con una camiseta manga largas con botones sin corbota para ash...

(Yo:que sexy *-*)

Citron:ash calmate jeje estas nervioso?

Ash:quien?Yo?naaa!es solo que me siento incomodo no me siento yo mismo jeje

Citron:ay ash...

Y en la puerta del centro pokemon...

Ash:enserio siempre tardan tanto las mujeres?

Citron:eso creo jeje..ash...ahi vienen(sonriendo)

Serena baja acompañada de eureka y korrina...

Serena:hola amor como estoy?(Sonriendo)

Ash seguía en su mundo...

Serena:ASH!REACCIONA!ME PROCUPAS!

Ash:amm wow..serena estas...hermosa...no hay palabras enserio...(Sonrojado)

Serena:gracias amor(le da un beso en la mejilla)vamos?

Ash:si mi princesa vamos (sonriendo mientras le agarra la mano)

**Se van al restaurante francés chez poukemon xd**

Eureka:ummm y cuando tendré a mi primer sobrino?

Citron:Eureka!

Korrina : pronto creo jiji

Citron:QUEEEEEE!*se desmaya*

Korrina:creo que me pase...

Eureka:y de cuanto estas?*-*?

Korrina:nose jeje de un dia?presentimiento de madre!Jijies broma jiji queria gastarle una bromita pero me pase...

Eureka:jiji bien ahora llevemos a mi hermanito a dormir juju muchas emociones por hoy...

Korrina:jiji si eso creo (sonriendo )

y asi cargaron a citron y se fueron a dormir...

Y con ash y serena...

Ash:serena ya llegamos!

Serena:wow eureka si que lo tenia todo planeado...

Ash:pero no creo que planteará que au hermano le dijera a korrina antes y que nosotros fueramos al restaurante jeje

Serena:bueno entremos(sonriendo)

Y dentro en chez poukemon...

Camarero:boungour que desean?

Serena:nuestra amiga reservo mesa su nombre es eureka

Camarero:wi wi su amiga pequeña si todo esta listo siganme...

El camarero les llevo hasta la terraza dónde estaba todo decorado estilo románico con rosas velas...ya se imaginan...

Serena:wow eureka si que lo planeo bien...

Ash:hasta me dan ganas de casarme...em digo comer si comer jeje..

Serena:si amor...

Mientras tanto en una habitación del centro pokemon...

Korrina:me pregunto como les ira...

Citron:si...yo también tengo curiosidad...Eureka...que estas mirando?(se acerca a eureka que miraba una pantalla mientras comia palomitas)

Eureka:la cita de ash y serena(lo dijo tranquilamente mientras comia sus palomitas)

Citron:QUEEEEEE!Eureka!por que les espias!

Eureka:era para ustedes por si korrina al final se arrepentia mira (toca un botón y..)

Con ash y serena...

Serena:si esta delicioso-sonriendo-

Cuando de repente...

Aparecen un montón de carteles diciendo "casate conmigo porfavor!" Y saliendo un montón de globos lo que dejó a ash y serena con un sonrojo y sin palabras hasta que...

Camarero:les traigo el postre felicidades por su compromiso jiji

Ash:am...gracias?bueno serena a comer!

Serena:s..si amor...

Y de vuelta con Citron Eureka y korrina...

Citron:uhh te pasaste...

Korrina:enserio hiciste todo eso?

Eureka:siii! Queria asegurarme de que se casen jiji

Korrina:ya te dije que si me casare con mi bebito jiji

Citron:cariño...

Eureka:shuhhh silencio ahora se van al parque jiji puse cámaras por todos lados para que todo saliera bien

Citron:oye ese no es mi invento?yo hice esa tele...

Eureka:oh...oh..

(Pum bummm sash**explosión**)

Korrina:bebito puedes arreglar eso?(mareada)

Eureka:si arreglalo.. (mareada)

Citron:si pero tardaré...

Y con ash y serena...

Serena:estuvo bien...

Ash:serena...tu...quieres casarte conmigo?

Serena:si ash ketchum...quiero casarme contigo pero...solo ai ganas la liga(sonriendo)

Ash:otra razón para ganarla (sonriendo)

Serena:espera...si ganas la liga y cumplimos 20...

Ash:tenemos 15 asi que(coje sus dedos y empieza sumar)

Quedan 5 años?genial asi mejor-sonriendo - vamos volvamos al centro pokemon-sonriendo-

Y en el centro pokemon...

Citron:ya casi esta denme 3 minutos...

Korrina:date prisa o nos perderemos la cita...

Eureka:hermanito...corre!quiero saber que hacen!y si ash respeta a serena!

Y entonces una pareja entra...

Serena:de quien se perderan la cita?

Ash:y a quién vigilaras eureka?

Eureka:amm..nada...jeje vamos a dormir...

Korrina:ahora que lo pienso...No les dije lo que paso con ash no?

Todo menos ash:no que paso?

Korrina:veran lo que paso fue que...

**FLASHBACK**

Ash fue a llamar a korrina...

Ash:hola korrina puedes venir es una emergencia!

Korrina:Que paso?Estas bien?Citron tuvo un accidente?esta bien?ahh! Ash dime antes ds que me muera!

Ash:no..tranquila...pero...creo..que..quiere a serena...hay que hacer algo...cuando llegas?

Korrina:nose estoy cerca mañana te digo...(cuelga)pim..pim...

Y al dia siguiente...

Ash llama a korrina otra vez...

Ash:ya estas aqui?

Korrina:estoy cerca en poco rato estoy alli jij

Ash:okay te espero...no tardes...

(Cuelga)pii...pii..

Y cuando ash se fue del karaoke por decir que se viste de mujer...

Ash:ahh!Ya se...(sale del centro pokemon y se esconde en unos arbustos cerca del karaoke para ver a serena y citron cuando cierta chica rubia se acerca a ash)

Korrina:hola ash que haces?

Ash:ahh!silencio korrina no me asustes cuando estoy espiando a serena y citron...uh..ahh!korrina..no...es..lo..que...parece..yo..em estaba...hablando...con..com...las...plantas..si eso!...hablando con las plantas jeje..

Korrina:disimulas mal...bueno a donde vas?

Ash:bueno...quiero ir al karaoke jeje...y cuando llegaste?(sonriendo)

Korrina:hace unos minutos y vas vestido de arbustos?jajaj

(Ash se va y corrina se fue aun parque donde encontro a serena y citron hablando)

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Korrina:después de eso ya saben que paso ash volvio a esconderse...y el resto ya saben...

Ash:jajaja que tonteria korrina jaja yo espiar jaja en arbustos jaha (rie como foca retrasada mental )

Ash:amm...luego hablamos...tengo prisa...adios!

Korrina:ash! Espera no me dijiste donde esta citron!uff bueno...lo buscare por mi cuenta...ire a ese parque...es citron (sonriendo)pero...esta con una chica mejor me acerco...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Korrina:bueno eso fue lo que paso jiji

Ash:un momento!Un momento!

(Todos miran a ash)

Ash:Yo nunca me escondido en arbustos y si miento...que pikachu me electrocute jejej

(Todos caen estilo amime y pikachu empieza a electrocutar a ash)

Serena:jajaj em...estas bien?

Eureka:ash mentir esta mal!me lo dijo mi hermanito jiji

Citron:es verdad amigo nunca mientas jeje

Korrinna:ven mi bebito siempre tiene la razon(sonriendo)

Serena:bueno y esa maquina para que sirve?

Eureka:es...un nuevo sueñarium!

Citron:si el sueñarium 2.0 jeje(risa nerviosa)

Ash:wow enserio?!como mola la ciencia \\(*-*)/

Serena:yo quiero saber mi sueño...

Ash:yo igual...no pudimos llegar a saberlos :/

Korrina:bebito pero que es un sueñarium?

Citron:un invento mio...pero no llegamos a usarlos por que el equipo rocket lo robo y luego exploto...

Korrina:pero bebito...seguro esta vez salio mejor...

Citron susurra a korrina:mi reina este no es el sueñarium son las cámaras de vigilancia...

Korrina:QUEEEEE!(grita)

MIENTES!YO QUERIA SABER MI SUEÑO!COMO QUE NO ES EL SUEÑARIUM!? COMO QUE ESPIANDO A ASH Y SERENA?!bebito malo

(Korrina empieza a gritar a citron mientras ash y serena empiezan a callar hasta que...)

Serena:(aura maligna)con que espiando a sus amigos?NO LES DA VERGÜENZA!? (Gritando)Y SEGURO TAMBIÉN USTEDES TIENEN LA CULPA DE LOS CARTELES DE "CASATE CONMIGO" NO?!O ME EQUIVOCO?!

(todos incluido ash tenian miedo)

Eureka:se..serena...los carteles..eran..para korrina...lo siento-empieza a llorar-

(Yo:serema te pasate :'( )

Serena:Eureka...(sonriendo abrasa a eureka) lo siento me pase...es que entiendenos una cita es algo íntimo...no una telenovela para que ustedes nos espien...

Ash:Lo mismo digo!(serena le mira mal y ash se esconde detrás de citron)

Serena:Eureka...para que me perdones te prepsrare un pastel solo para ti (sonriendo)

Eureka:siii!Jiji gracias serena y perdón por espiarles...

Serena:tranquila ya paso(abraza a eureka)

(Yo:coshitas lindas (/'w'\\) )

Ash:Bueno...y alguien dijo pastel?jeje

Citron:serena por favor...invitanos de tu pastel jeje...

Korrina:anda di que si jiji

serena:umm..dejenme pensar...(pose pensativa)NO! Eso les pasa por espiarme!

(Todos menos eureka lloran como brock cuando es rechazado xd)

Serena:es broma jeje hare dos pasteles uno para ustedes y otro solo para eureka de su sabor favorito (sonriendo)

Todos:bien!(se ponen a bailar como yo intentando hacer un hamlet shake xd)

Ash:esa es mi novia!te amo!

(Yo: presume de novia es lo unico bueno que te queda ewe)

Serena:ahora vuelvo voy a preparar el pastel(sonriendo)

Un pastel después...bueno dos...

Todos:ahh (/*-*\\)rico..rico ñam ñam a comer!...

Serena:alto!primero lavense las manos!

Todos:si...Serena...

Una lavada de manos después xd...

Serena:ahora si a comer!

Todos:sii!

Serena:esperen! Ese pastel es de eureka jeje...

Eureka:*-* gracias serena eres la mejor

Ash:y entonces para nosotros (quejándose a punto de llorar)

Serena:primero saca a frogadier porfavor...;)

Ash:esta bien sal frogadier!

Frogadier:frog frog!(y ahora que pacho :'(?estaba viendo mi novela y justo ahora estaban diciendo quien es el malo D:!)

Serena:frogadier ten(le da pokelitos increíbles ricos que hasta yo quisiera comer *-*)

Serena:bueno estos son para frogadier pero...hice para todos asi que salgan pamcham Fenekin y sus pokemon también (sonriendo)

Frogadier:Frog frog frogadier...(el mejor dia de mi pokevida **llora**)

Ash:jejej bueno salgan todos!

Citron:ustedes también!

Eureka : dedenne tu también jiji(dedenne sale del bolso de eureka y empieza a comer un pokelito)

Korrina:a lucario le hubiera gustado...pero..esta entrenando con mi abuelo jiji asi que...a comer!

(Todos menos korrina rien nerviosamente y tienen una gota en la cabeza)

Eureka:Hermanito korrina esta embarazada? *-*

Citron:no jeje no creo?

Serena:jaja eso seria completar el paquete novia+boda+hijo jajajaj

Ash:jaja si jaj...uh..korrina?

(Korrina corre va al baño vomita y vuelve)

Korrina:am jiji..estoy bien...

Serena:No es culpa de mi pastel...

Citron:después vamos al medico si mi korri?

Korrina:esta bien...

Eureka:genial sere tia un sueño menos en mi lista(Eureka saca de su bolsa una lista y tacha unas cosas sonriendo)

Ash y serena solo callaron todo el rato hasta terminar el pastel...

QUE PASARA CON KORRINA?QUIEREN QUE CITRON HARA EL SUEÑARIUM 2.0? EL SUEÑO DE EUREKA SE HARA REALIDAD?SERENA Y ASH SE CASARAN? ASH GANARA LA LIGA?COMO LES IRA AL EQUIPO ROCKET? SERENA COCINA BIEN? PRONTO APARECERA NUEVO PESONAJE?SERA GARY? MISTY? MAY? DAWN? IRIS? BROCK?CILAN?

VOLVERE A ESTUDIAR?POR QUE NO COMENTAN D:? ME ODIAN?TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO NO SE LO PIERDAN!

Nota:se que tarde...lo siento pero tengo mis responsabilidades :'(aunque estan siempre en mi kokoro y hago un esfuerzo para escribir y públicar siempre lo mas pronto posible :'( ya les dije que actualisare cada 5 REVIEWS y quiero dejar claro lo de la relacion un dia de SERENA Y CITRON bueno era por que estaban confundidos y con todo lo que les paso dejaron claro sus sentimientos y que solo son amigos porque citron ama a korrina y serena ama a ash

Bueno mis amores les amo att: Serenaketchum4445

Posdata : sabian que cada vez que no comentan hay 100 bidoof que se suicidan D: y 1000 DITTOS Prostituyendose D:!


	9. Capítulo 9-Lo que no se esperaba!

**Hola mks amores les dejo otro capitulo no comentan ewe pero igual lea amo asi que aqui eesta **

**Capitulo 9:Lo que nos espera...Y 4 historias un destino! **

Dejamos a nuestros héroes cuando estaban comiendo el pastel de serena...

Y Ahora...

Serena:y les gusto?...

Todos:Nos encantó!

Ash:cocinas riquísimo amor te amo(abraza a serena)

Citron:estaba delicioso gracias por invitarnos serena(sonriendo)

Korrina:estaba rico jiji pero yo cocino mejor ya bebito(abrazando a su"BEBITO")

Serena solo rio nerviosamente mientras tenia una gota en la cabeza...

Eureka:gracias por mi pastel serena te quiero jiji (abrasa a serena)

serena:bueno es hora de irnos...

Citron:pero a donde?

Korrina:yo digo que a ciudad luminalia para preparar la boda jiji

Eureka:si...pero...Yo quiero ir a casa de serena jijij

Citron:a casa de serena?

Serena:Eureka porque quieres ir a mi casa?

Ash:no...eureka...no...

Todos miraron a ash nervioso mientras eureka solo asentía y serena entendío lo que queria...

Citron:no entiendo...me explican?

Korrina:bebito creo que eureka quiere que ash conozca a su suegra jiji

Eureka:si eso es jiji entonces vamos?(Sonriendo)

Serena:supongo...si vamos...

ash:nooo!lo que ella quiere es que tu mama me mate con rayhoorn (llorando)

(Yo:ash enserio?ewe)

Serena:no tranquilo...a kalm no le hizo nada jeje...

Todos:Quien es kalm!?

Serena:Kalm...es un famoso entrenador pokemon pero cada vez que gana prefiere mantenerlo en secreto...fue mi primer novio...y queria que me casara con el...

TODOS:QUEEEEE!(sorprendidos)

Ash:se..serena..ese tal kalm...fue tu novio?

Citron:al parecer ash no fue el unico que se enamoró de ti(abrazando a korrina)

Serena:bueno...kalm...gano la liga kalos...entro al hall de la fama...y me amaba...pero un dia...

**FLASHBACK**

serena:kalm...yo...no puedo casarme contigo...

Kalm:serena se que somos jovenes...pero te amo y conmigo nada te faltará te amo (besa a serena :'()

Serena:kalm...yo...no puedo...creo que pronto quizás...

Kalm:sigues pensando en ese niño del campamento?

Serena porfavor...nunca le verás...fue un error no acompañarte...

Serena:no es tu culpa...pero...lp siento mejor términos aqui...

Kalm:serena si consigo ganar a ese algun dia...tu te casaras conmigo?

Serena:por supuesto...pero como tu has dicho...es imposible...nunca le vere...

(Yo:nunca digan nunca :'( )

Kalm:Prometeme...que te casaras conmigo porfavor...o estos 5 años no han significado nada?

Serena:esta bien...lo prometo

Kalm sonrie y besa a serena...

(Yo:te odio kalm :c)

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

serena:bueno...eso es lo que paso...

Ash:yo...bueno...prometo amarte mas que ese...

Serena:yo te ame desde siempre pero digamos que poco a poco perdia la fe...pero dias después de eso te vi en la tele...y decidi buscarte...pero nunca mas volvi a saber de kalm..solo se que esta viajando consiguiendo más titulos...

Citron:serena...kalm..no tendrá el pelo negro y ropa azul con gorra roja y gafas negras?

Serena:si...le conoces?(pregunto como una niña pequeña)

Citron:serena...esta en la puerta del centro pokemon...

Serena:oh..oh..escondanme...

Eureka:mmm...

Serena:Eureka que ocurre?

Korrina:serena...se esta acercando...

Serena:ahhh!

Kalm se acerca y...

Kalm:serena?wow como has cambiado te has cortado el pelo pero estas linda...y quienes son ellos?(mirando a todos)

Serena:kalm...que haces aqui?

Kalm:viajar(sonriendo)pero aun no me has dicho...

Serena:ellos son...

Kalm:un momento...ellos son korrina y citron conbati con ellos hace años(sonriendo)y ella es su hermana pequeña eureka no?pero y el?...

Citron susurra a korrina:la verdad no le recuerdo...

Korrina susurra:yo tampoco...

Serena:kalm...el es ash...mi novio...

Kalm:espera...el es el del campamento ese ash?...

Ash:si ese ash soy hay algun problema?(serio)

Kalm:no...Serena...recuerdas lo que me prometiste?

Serena:si..pero no lo haré...

kalm:serena lo prometiste...

Serena:lose...pero amo a ash...entiendelo porfavor...

Ash:kalm..te reto a un duelo pokemon!si me ganas...me ire...

Serena:ash...no lo hagas...por favor...

Ash:confia en mi (sonrie y besa a serena kalm solo miraba con ira la tierna escena de la feliz pareja)

Kalm(serio):am..entonces aceptas?

Ash:por supuesto!

Kalm:nos vemos en la liga...si eres lo suficiente bueno nos veremos en las finales jeje adiós...(se va)

Ash:ya entiendo porque le dejaste...

Serena:es...muy...todo lo contrario a ti ash...a ti te amo desde pequeños el solo...quiso ser mi novio y bueno acepte...

Citron:es pasado...

Korrina:entonces vamos a casa de serena jiji?

Citron:korri mi reina...vamos(le besa)

Eureka:sigo diciendo que soy pequeña respeto por favor!Por el amor del señor arceus!(haciendo morritos)

Todos rieron ante el comentario de la pequeña...

Serena:bueno vamos a mi casa (sonriendo)

Ash:si ese...fue aceptado como tu novio por tu mama! Yo sere como su hijo jajaj

Serena reia nerviosamente por las palabras que decia su novio...

Serena:bueno en marcha(sonriendo)

Por el camino korrina tenia náuseas y vómitos y mareos...

Serena:Korrina no tienes buena cara...

Citron:mi korri...te sientes mal?

Korrina:si..tranquilos jiji

Ash:deberías ir a un doctor...estamos cerca de la casa de serena pronto llegaremos ahi podras ir al doctor...

Citron:sera lo mejor mi korri...

Korrina:esta bien bebito...

Korrina:No se porque son tan dramáticos si se nota que esta embarazada jiji

(Todos sudaron frio)

Serena:Korrina tenemos que hablar...

Ash:citron hermano...tambien nosotros...

Eureka al ver como ash y serena ponian las manos en los hombros de citron y korrina con mirara seria y nerviosa decidió hacer lo mismo...

Eureka:Dedenne tenemos que hablar...

Dedenne:denn nen denn?(pero que hice?)

Al ver a eureka todos empezaron a reir y como era tarde decidieron hacer las tiendas y dormir...

Y con korrina y serena...

Serena:Korrina...tu crees que estes? Ya sabes...embarazada...tu has...ejem..ejem...con citron?...

Korrina:desde hace 2 semanas que no...

(ACLARACIÓN:nuestros héroes llevan viajando a casa de serena desde hace dos semanas)

Serena:Korrina...tu...ay dios...

Korrina:(se desmaya)

Serena:Korrina otra vez?!

(Serena echaba a korrina en una tienda para que durmiera)

Serena:ay...la que se armara...

Y con ash y citron...

Citron:no..no..no...ahh!

Ash:debieron usar protección...am a todo esto...enserio como no les escuchábamos...

Citron:(sonrojado)bueno...pediamos otra habitación...pero...tu de verdad crees que korrina...mi korri este embarazada?...

Ash:bueno...por lo que me has contado...supongo...

Citron:mañana llegando la llevaré a un doctor...

Ash:será lo mejor...

Y así nuestros héroes durmieron...Y si preguntan por eureka estaba jugando con todos los pokemon hasta que korrina y serena acabaron de hablar para dormir...

Y al dia siguiente...

Serena:bueno hemos llegamos...

Todos:si...

Y es que para cada uno ese dia cambiaría sus vidas...

Si para cada uno incluso dedenne y pikachu...

Historia N°1:Citron y Korrina...

Serena:Esa es mi casa bueno...suerte en el doctor...

Ash:suerte hermano...

Eureka:yo me quedo con ash y serena jiji

Citron:esta bien...portate bien...

Korrina:hasta después...

Y asi korrina y citron fueron al doctor...

Y en el doctor...

Doctor:muy bien señorita korrina tengo los análisis aqui(con un sobre en manos)

Sera me que tomen asiento...

Korrina estaba preocupada pero citron le agarraba la mano para que no tuviera miedo

Citron:y bien doctor que tiene mi prometida?

Doctor:nada...

Korrina:uff menos mal me preocupe por todo jiji

Citron:jeje yo también(sonriendo)

Doctor:me dejan terminar?

Citron y korrina:si!

Doctor:dije..que no tienes nada...

Korrina:si lose(sonriendo)

Doctor:repito no tienes nada...que no se pase en 9 meses estas embarazada felicidades!

Korrina y citron se miraron preocupados y salieron de la clinica para dar una vuelta...

Citron:bueno...entonces...seremos papas...

Korrina:yo...lo siento(empieza a llorar)

Citron:korrina...te amo ademas... (sonriendo mientras abraza a korrina)además. ..Eureka quiere muchos sobrinos (sonriendo mas) te amo(le besa)

(Yo:sniff sniff 7w7 me emocione enserio tanto como cuando serena se corto el pelo :c)

Korrina:bueno bebito jiji ya no seras mi unico bebe(mientras se tocaba el vientre)lo que nos espera...

Citron:si...pero juntos podemos con todo(la besa)

(Yo:(7w7) **llora de la emoción**)

Korrina:bebito volvamos con todos a darles la noticia(sonriendo)

Citron:si mi korri (la besa y le coje la mano)

Y al volver...

Citron:chicos ya estamos aqui...?

Korrina:por arceus que paso?!...

Korrina y citron se encontraron una Serena casi llorando subiendo a su habitación a eureka gritando a ash y ala mama de serena amenazando a ash con casi toda la casa destrozada...Y a ash llorando..

Historia N°2:Ash y Serena...

Horas antes...

Ash:ya se fueron...ojala les vaya bien...

Serena:si...ojala...es la hora ash...estas nervioso?

Ash:no...todo ira bien...ya sabes NO TE RINDAS HASTA EL FINAL!jaja...

?:Serena!Hija! Has vuelto!

Serena:hola mama(le abraza)

Eureka:jiji hola señora grace

Grace:hola eureka(sonriendo)hola ash? Estas bien parece como si tuvieras miedo...estas muy palido...bueno (buscando algo o alguien..)y no viajaban con otro amigo tuyo?

Serena:si...citron...fue a la clinica con korrina su novia...no se encontraba bien...

Grace:uy seguro esta embarazada jaja

Eureka:ojala es lo que quiero jiji

Grace:wow vaya niña jaja a este paso también le pediré que te busque un novio jajajaj!

Serena y ash trajaron salida y sudaron frio y alguien tomo la iniciativa de hablar...

Eureka:jaja Serena?serena...estuvo 1 dia de novio de mi hermano luego le dejo por ash ewe...

Grace:...

Serena:Eureka...

Ash:arceus protegeme...

Grace:asi...que..primero dejas a kalm...el chico perfecto que te amaba con locura...que pidio tu mano en matrimonio...luego te vas de viaje...decides no ser corredora pokemon...despues sales que seras performer...luego tu pelo...ahora me dicen que estuviste con citron uno de los mejores lideres de gimnasio de toda kalos...y le dejas!por quien?por Ash ketchum!...un entrenador que no ganara una liga jamas! Oh no...no señor jovencita!...sal rayhoorn!...

Rayhoorn:Rayy! (A quien mato?!)

Grace:mata a ese mostaza o ketchup o lo que sea ya!almenos que dejes a mi hijita linda muere!

Ash:ahhh!nunca la dejare(empieza a correr por su vida)

Grace:bueno rayhoorn le mantendrá ocupado(sonriendo)ahora a dentro jovencitas!

Serena y eureka:si...si!

Ya dentro de la casa de serena...

Serena:mama...yo...

Grace:tranquila hija solo era para ponerte en tu sitio...ademas se esta divirtiendo con rayhoorn (sonriendo)

Todas miran por la ventana como ash gritaba mientras rayhoorn le perseguía...

Ash:ahhhh!porque ami!

May:jaja ash que haces asi?

Ash:may? Que haces aqui?

May:bueno...me dijeron que estabas en kalos y decidi ir a buscarte...

Max:hola ash! Yo también vine jeje no hiba a dejar ami hermana sola ewe...

Ash:que buen hermano jej (gota en la cabeza y con rayhoorn encima)alguien me puede ayudar?

Max:tranquilo ten rayhoorn(le da comida especial para rayhoorn...y rayhoorn deja en paz a ash)

Ash:gracias max y como me encontraron?

May:bueno...te estuvimos buscando hasta nos íbamos a rendir pero...resulta...que...te encontramos corriendo huyendo de rayhoorn...y bueno aqui estamos(sonriendo abraza a ash)

Max:bueno y que vas a hacer ahora ash?

Ash:participare en la liga kalos

May:y ya tienes todas las medallas?

Ash:si(sonriendo orgullo muestra sus medallas)

Max:wow me hubiera gustado verte ganarlas...

Ash:tranquilo ala próxima jeje

May:ash y a donde ibas?

Ash:bueno...yo...a presentarme como el novio de mi novia a mi suegra jeje

may:tu...novia...

Max:may...

May sale corriendo y max se queda con ash...

Max:(suspira)ash...may...solo vino a buscarte porque...te quiere...

Ash:wow...ire a buscarla...

Max:bueno yo me quedo por aqui(sonriendo) Y suerte ash!

Y asi ash fue a buscar a may y max se quedo por los campos de casa de serena...Que qué hizo max? Pronto lo sabran...

Continuemos...

Ash:ma...may (cansado de correr ash encientra a may en un lago sentada llorando)

May:que quieres (intentando limpiarse sus lagrimas)

Ash:por que te fuiste asi?...

May:por...porque te amo ash...

Ash:may yo...

May besa a ash y el le corresponde pero justo en ese momento...

Serena:ash! (Empieza a llorar)

Ash:serena no es lo que crees!

May:ash...yo...lo siento...

Ash abraza a may...

Ash:may...lo siento...pero..algún dia quizás...pero amo a serena...

May:entonces buscala...te estare esperando hasta el final...

ash:prometido no creo que pase pero si termino con serena me casare contigo(sonriendo)

May:promesa (sonriendo y poniendo su meñique como promesa y ash igual)

Ash:bueno may luego hablamos...

May:adios ash..

Ash fue a buscar a serena pero cuando entro la madre de serena estaba consolando a serena y eureka aura maligna em digo la dulce eureka estaba esperando a ash...

Y ahí serena se fue asu habitacion...ash intento sobrevir de la mama de serena mientras rompían los muebles por su pelea y eureka gritaba a ash...

Entonces cierta parejita llega a casa...

Historia N°3:Eureka y Max...

Citron:wow...que paso?

Ash:citron hermano ayudame!(llorando)

Korrina:Y serena?

Eureka:ash es malo!beso a otra chica!

Citron y korrina:...Que?!

Entonces tocan la puerta...

May:hola...yo soy may y el mi hermanito max y...bueno...venimos a buscar a ash...

Max:mi hermanita...hizo algo malo y viene a pedir disculpas...

Citron:asi que tu eres la chica que beso ash?

May:bueno..en realidad yo le bese...y lo siento...

Ash:may!max!menos mal!por favor diganle a serena que paso...

May:yo ire...

Korrina:y yo te vigilare...

Citron:korrina yo ire contigo...

Korrina:bebito tranquilo cualquier cisa te llamo si?

Citron:esta bien mi korri

Korrina y may se van...

Citron:señora grace deje a ash u.u...

Y con max...

Max:mejor salgo afuera...

Max salio y vio a una chica rubia peinando un dedenne y jugando con el...

Eureka:todos estan raros dedenne...primero mi hermanito y korrina y ahora ash y serena...por eso yo no me enamoro (sonriendo)

Max se acerca a eureka...

Max:hola...me llamo max...(Sonrojado)

Eureka:am..hola?quien eres tu?(sonrojada)

Max:yo..soy max te lo acabo de decir..(triste)

Eureka:hola max me llamo eureka no estes triste (sonriendo)me referia que que haces en la casa de mi amiga serena jiji

Max:soy amigo de ash viaje con el...(Sonrojado)

(Yo:no son lindos? )

Eureka:jaja tiene gracia ahora viajo con el(sonriendo)

Dedenne:nenene

Eureka:asi...el es dedenne es mi pokemon (sonriendo)

Max:pero si aun no podemps ser entrenadores...

Eureka:si pero mi hermanito me lo capturo y yo cuido a dedenne hasta que sea mayor jiji (sonriendo)

Max:wow...qie buen hermano...yo tengo una...y nunca me ha capturado ningun pokemon...ni siquiera con un raphs con el que me encariñe...(triste)

(Yo:vale bidoof la pokevida:'( pobre max...:'()

Eureka:no estes triste...y si...mira y...si cuando seamos mayores viajamos juntos (sonriendo algo sonrojada)

Max:claro me encantaría! (sonriendo y sonrojado)

Eureka:jaja estas rojo jaja

Max:...yo...esque...

Eureka:tranquilo...aqui hace mucho calor es normal(sonriendo )

(Yo:santo arceus de verdad que es inocente owo)

Max:eureka...yo...tu...me..gustas...(abraza a eureka)

(Yo:owwww lindos ww)

Eureka:te..gusto (sonrojada)

Max:si..(mas sonrojado)eureka...quieres ser mi novia y cuando seamos grandes nos casemos?

Eureka:esta bien(sonriendo sonrojada)vamos a decirle ami hermanito jiji

Max:si(sonriendo)de paso a mi hermana...

Y adentro...

Eureka:hermanito!

Citron:que paso eureka estas bien?(mira a max) eh es l niño de antes...

Eureka:ash esta limpiando jajaj parece una ama de casa jajaja!

Max:eureka..el es tu hermano?

Eureka:si(sonriendo) el es citron mi hermanito mayor y lider del gimnasio de ciudad luminalia (sonriendo aun mas)

Max:hola citron yo soy max...y quiero que me dejes ser el novio de tu hermana y cuando seamos entrenadores viajemos juntos y...nos casemos(sonriendo)

Eureka:Hermanito?el ea mi novio jiji

Citron:esta bien...(ya reaccionó) QUEEEEE!?eureka...no tienes edad para...

Korrina:amor deja a eureka en paz ya esta grande ademas pronto sera entrenadora...(sonriendo tiernamente)

Citron : korri que haces aqui y serena?

Korrina:esta por bajar(sonriendo)

Ash:entonces...me perdono?(esperanzado)

Korrina:(seria) eso tendras que saberlo tu...

Ash:si...(triste)

Grace:hija!

Serena:ash! Lo siento...may me explico todo...

May:lo siento ash y serena enserio...

Serena:amor nunca mas peleremos si?

Ash:si mi amor(se besan)

Historia N°4 todos juntos...

Serena:te amo ash...

Ash:yo te amo mas (se iban a besar pero...)

Grace:ejem ejem mi casa se respeta condimento roba hijas!

Ash:si señora...espere como que roba hijas!?y condimento? (Llorando) suegra no me odie :'(

Seguian asi pero cierta pareja decidió interrumpir...

Citron:amigos...Korrina y yo...tenemos algo que decirles...

ash:korrina estas enferma? Vas a morir? D:Nooo!sniff sniff no te mueras 7w7 con quien estara citron? Se quedara solito como un bidoof sniff sniff 7w7

Serena:ash...para...ya!

Ash:noo!korrina morira y..y citron...solo...y wuaaa(llora a mares y abraza a korrina)

Todos miran a ash con una gota en la cabeza...

Korrina:ash primero...sueltame!segundo! Nadie va a morir!ufff...estoy embarazada (lo dijo con mucha tranquilidad y una sonrisa que daba tranquilidad que solo una madre puede dar...)

Ash:entonces no moriras! Bienn uhuu!(ash baila)

(yo:bailas mal ash ewe)

Serena:ash! Korrina y citron seran padres!(regañando a ash)felicidades korrina felicidades citron (les abraza)

Ash:bueno..felicidades(se une al abrazo)

Eureka:BIEN!SI!AJAA AJAA UJUM UJUM!(se pone a bailar)felicidades hermanito!

Citron:gracias eureka... (abrasa a su hermanita)

(Yo:eso me llego ami kokoro 7w7)

Eureka:bueno yo también tengo algo que decir jiji...

Todos miraron con intriga a eureka...incluso max...

Serena:estas bien eureka?

Ash:estas rara...

Korrina:es por lo de su noviecito seguro jiji

Citron:QUEEEEEE!?era enserio... (triste)

Korrina:bebito...asi es la vida...

Serena:noviecito?

Ash:eureka y noviecito jaja sentados en un árbol jaja quien se llama noviecito?jajaj

May:ash sigues siendo el mismo jeje(gota en la cabeza)

Max:hermana...Eureka es mi novia...

May:aja...QUEEEEE!?

Citron:korri mi reina dime que yo no hice esa cara porfavor...

Korrina:lo siento bebito pero hiciste exactamente la misma jiji

Ash:esperen...entonces eureka y max...okay vale bidoof la pokevida...morire solo...

Serena:ash...estas conmigo ewe de mi no te libras fácilmente (le pega)

(Yo:Esos son mis chicos sniff sniff 7w7

Vecina:amm..okay..?)

Ash:bueno...y ahora?

Todos:ahora? Que ash?

Ash:que a que hora comemos jajaj(rie como foca retrasada mental)

Pero grace alias la super mami protectora de serena uso el quitagrasas anti ash ketchum jaja okno owo le pegaba con la escoba jajaj...

Serena:bueno la verdad tengo hambre jeje...

Korrina:yo también recuerden que ahora como por dos...

Citron:si mi korri (sonriendo)

Korrina:o puede que tres?Jajaja

*CITRON K.O*(se desmaya)

Korrina:bebito! Otra vez!que era broma!

Todos:uy si uy si...

Korrina solo les lanzo una mala mirara mientras echaba a citron en el sofa y despues fue a comer...

Y a la hora de dormir...

May:muchas gracias señora grace...

Grace:de nada may tu y tu hermano pueden quedarse la casa es suficiente grande incluso más diría yo jeje

Serena:bueno yo dormire con may y eureka

Ash y max dormiran juntos y citron y korrina igual (sonriendo) ahora a dormir...

Ya en las habitaciones...

Serena:chicas y si hacemos una pijamada?!(sonriendo)

Eureka:si jiji

May:ami me encantaria (sonriendo)

Serena vayan preparando todo voy a por korrina jeje...

Y en la habitación de ash y max...

Max:no por que si usas a pikachu ganarías...

Ash:tienes razón...

(Okay solo hablan de pokemon...lo raro es que tengan novias 7w7)

Y en la habitación de la parejita feliz..

Citron:y como le llamamos si es niña?

Korrina:aun tenemos tiempo de pensar en eso bebito(sonriendo )

Pero alguien toca la puerta...

Toc..toc..

Serena:korrina? Y si hacemos una pijamada?Lalala

Citron abre la puerta y...

Korrina tira su almohada a serena)

Korrina:serena frozen en este fan fic no!y lp siento tengo que cuidarme estoy embarazada recuerdas? (Sonriendo agarra su almohada y cierra la puerta)

(Yo:No tengo nada contra frozen ewe)

Serena:genial...mejor vuelvo con may y eureka...tampoco era para que me tirará su almohada 7w7...

COMO LES IRA EN LA PIJAMADA?KORRINA TENDRA UN NIÑO O UNA NIÑA?ALGUIEN SABE DONDE ESTA EL EQUIPO ROCKET?TENGO ALGO CONTRA FROZEN? LES GUSTO EL CAPÍTULO?AMAN EL EUREKAxMAX? QUE PASARA EN LA LIGA Y CON KALM? CITRON SE CASARA CON KORRINA? POR QUE AMO A LOS PANDAS? PORQUE ODIAN A LOS BIDOOF?POR QUE NO SE UNEN ALAS CAMPAÑAS DE NO ALA PROSTITUCION DE DITTOS! Y NO AL ABANDONO DE BIDOOF :'(

Nota:wiii...les amo mis amores pero si no comentan aunque sea dos comentarios no actualizo 7w7

Att:Serenaketchum4445

Posdata:enserio no tengo nada contra frozen es por dejar claro ewe!y si tienen alguna pregunta haganmelo saber nwn les amo mis amores


	10. Capitulo 10-Una pijamada muy loca!

**Hola mis amores gracias por los comentarios. ...bbueno quizás me odien por este capitulo pero tranquilos...cuando publique los siguientes capitulos me perdonaran...creo...bueno les dejo este capitulo ojala les guste y comenten si les gusto **

**DISCLAIRMER: POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE CUALQUIER PARCECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445:**

**Capitulo 10:Una pijamada muy loca!Y un salto en el tiempo...**

En el capítulo anterior dejamos a nuestros héroes en casa de serena donde serena iba a hacer una pijamada con may y eureka...

Y Ahora...

Serena:auch...si que duele..uff bueno no hay remedio...ire con las chicas jiji la noche es joven jaja me pregunto como le ira a ash y su amigo max...

Y con ash y max...

Ash:jaja y luego use a charizard y pum el equipo rocket despego jaja...

Max:jajaj si me imagino...

(Yo:okay estos son muy pokemaniaticos 7w7 y yo sin novio)

De vuelta con las chicas...

May:eureka enserio te gusta mi hermanito jejej(le miraba con cara pervertida D: )

Eureka:por última vez Si!uff ya entiendo lo que sufria mi hermanito...

Serena:chicas...Korrina no vendrá dice que quiere estar con su bebito y no quiere venir uwu

May:jaja bebito?

Eureka:asi le llama ami hermanito jiji

Serena:bueno entonces NOCHE DE CHICAS!

Las tres cojieron sus almohadas y empezaron la GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS :v...

Eureka:jaja ya...esta boen..jaja venga Sientense...

May:para que?

Serena:uhhuu ami me gusta los misterios asi que me siento jeje...ven may sientate aqui(le enseña un sitio a su lado)

(Yo:bueno ami nunca me han invitado a una pijamada...pero creo que por lo que veo en las peliculas algo asi deve ser 7w7 vale bidoof la pokevida sere ditto y me prostuire sniff sniff 7w7)

Eureka:jiji ahora juguemos a verdad o reto jiji!

Serena:esta bien ummm..ya se!(coje una botella de platico de un refresco vacío)

Serena:usaremos esto jeje

May:y quien comienza?

Serena:usaremos la botella a girar!

(La botella gira y cae en may)

May:bueno..em eureka verdad o reto?

Serena:uhuuu

Eureka:verdad!

May:okay..amm...tu..am..ejeje..

Serena:que pasa may?(preocupada)

May:esto...no se me ocurre nada jeje...

(Eureka y Serena K.O caen estilo anime)

Serena:jeje(gota en la cabeza)

Eureka:entonces reto!

May:ejem...besa a max...

Serena y may:uhuhuh

(yo:malas :'( )

Eureka se sonroja y...

Eureka:esta..bien...may luego me las pagarás (aura maligna infinitaX2)

May:aja..aja..anda y besale... (lo dijo con miedo -w- )

**Y en la habitación de korrina y Citron...**

Citron:me preocupa eureka...es muy pequeña para novios...que sera lo próximo que se embaraze!?

Korrina:bebito..no exageres además ella es mas lista que tu y yo...bueno mas lista que yo jeje tu eres el mejor inventor te amo(besa a citron)

Citron:yo mas mi korri(la besa)

**Y con ash y max...**

Max:jaja y luego agarre a brock...jajana que tiempos...

Ash:si...

**De pronto...**

*TOC TOC*

Ash:si?quien es?

May:ash necesito hablar con...

ash:may...ya hablamos de eso...amo a serena...

May:ejem...me referia que quiero hablar con mi hermano abre la puerta porfavor...

(Ash abre la puerta en noxers lo que hace sonrojarse a may)

May:am...a..ash?...y max?

Ash:adentro pasa...

Max:pasa algo?

May:ven conmigo un momento...(sin mirar a ash porque se sonrojaba)

(Yo:que mira a otro lado por no ver al sexy se ash okay?okay.)

Max:si vamos...

**Max sale y...**

Eureka:hola max...

Max:eureka pasa algo?

Eureka:yo...

Max:tu...?

Eureka le besa pero en ese momento cierto rubio empieza a gritar...

Citron:AHHHH! QUE LE HACES AMI HERMANITA! AHHHH (Grito de chica nv100)

Eureka:Hermanito...que haces aqui?

Korrina:bebito! Para ya! Solo hacen lo que todos hacemos!

Citron:pero...

Korrina:pero nada!Vuelve adentro!ahora!

Citron:si korrina...

Korrina : y si sigues asi...dormiras en el sofa con pikachu!

Todos miraban a la pareja que no se dieron cuenta de que max beso a eureka otra vez y que se fueron a sus habitaciones...

**Y ya en las habitaciones...**

May:uhuu..okay..creo que me pase...

Serena:creo que korrina si sera buena madre y esposa...

Eureka:yo les dije jiji bueno haz girar la botella may!

May:si(sonriendo gira la botella y la botella cae en serena)

serena:bien! Amm may verdad o reto?

May:verdad?

Serena:quien te gusta?

May:...reto...prefiero reto...

Serena:esta bien te reto a decir quien te gusta(seria)

Eureka:uhooo!:v

May:...

Serena:a que esperas may?

May:me..me gusta...

Eureka:quien te gusta?

May:me gusta...ash...

(Momento de silencio cuando)

Serena:...aja...te..gusta..mi..novio?

May:...por eso no queria hablar...

Serena:okay...primero...viajas con el...comparten medio listón que siempre guarda con cariño...luego le besas...y ahora tienes el descaro de decirme ala cara que te gusta?...

Eureka:...hay..hay...mejor me voy...

Serena:no...pos...YO A TI TE MATO!ROBA NOVIOS DESCARADA MALA AMOGA BASURA!PORQUERIA!#!$ /!/!

Eureka:oh..oh..

Serena coje a may de los pelos...

Y Eureka solo miraba con miedo...pero los gritos de serena y may eran fuentes...tan fuentes que despertaron a todos...

May:ahhh...mi pelo...eh!me arancaste el pelo!Me has mordido!

Serena:eso no es nada!ahora viene lo peor! (Empieza a tirarla al suelo y empieza una batalla chicaVSchica épica (/'-')/vendo las entradas a 100poke dólares)

Eureka:llamare a ash...

Ash:no hace falta...nos despertaron...serena...may...ahhh!pikachu!usa rayo sobre ah...ahh serena y may(dando saltitos de la desesperación)

Serena y may:ahhh!ash!

Ash:lo siento...pero se pasan..eh serena que eso que tienes en la mano?

Serena:am..esto jeje ten may...

May:auch..es mi pelo ewe...

Citron:que paso?!mi Korri y yo nos hemps despertado nos atacan o algo?ahh!

Korrina:hay ladrones verdad?Tranquilos llamare a lucario...

Todos:NO!

Korrina:okay..okay...y que paso? Porque may esta asi?

Ash:serena...te pasastes...(serio)volvamos todos a dormir...

Serena:ash..yo..

Ash:mañana hablamos serena...voy..voy a dormir...

Serena:hasta... (serena no termino de hablar porque ash fue a su habitación)

Serena:mañana...

Eureka:...mejor vamos a dormir...ire a dormir con korrina y mi hermano...

Max:may..ven con nosotros...

May:si...adios serena hasta mañana...

Serena:adios..(triste)

Al dia siguiente...

Serena bajo a desayunar y todos que hablaban se quedaron callados...

Serena:Hola...

Grace:hija...quieres desayunar?

Serena:no..no me siento bien..voy a pasear...por favor que nadie me siga...ni tu ash...

Ash:tranquila no lo hiba a hacer... (serio)

Serena:esta bien...disfruten su desayuno...

**serena se fue corriendo hasta un parque donde se sento en el pasto y empezo a llorar**

?:un pañuelo?

Serena:que haces aqui?

?:te vi llorar desde tu casa y te segui...recuerda eres mi mejor amiga y soy tu vecino...

Serena:kalm... (abraza a kalm)

Kalm:quieres contarme que ha pasado?

Serena:si..(kalm le limpiaba las lagrimas a serena...)

Serena:me pelee con una chica que beso a ash..u el la defendio...y...(llora más y kalm le abraza)

Kalm:...serena...yo..(besa a serena :'( y serena le corresponde)

Serena:kalm. Lo siento...tenias razón...el..es...

Kalm:imposible...te lo dije...Serena...yo. te amo...

Serena:kalm...yo sigo siendo novia de ash...nose que hacer...

Kalm:dejale y vuelve conmigo...(kalm se para y le ofrece la mano a serena y serena se para con la ayuda de kalm)

Serena:puede que tengas razón...

Kalm:serena...vamos...tienes que terminar con el...

Serena:yo...esta bien...

(Yo:No :'( kalm...tu antes molabas viejo... )

Kalm:(sonriendo)Serena te acompaño

Serena acepto y ella y kalm fueron a casa de serena...

Y en casa de serena...

May:ash..yo...

Ash:may no tienes la culpa serena se paso...ella sabia que tu me quieres...pero te hizo daño...y eso no se puede permitir...

May:ash... (abraza a ash)

Max:ejem ejem...hay gente que les ve ewe...

Eureka:mi osito lindo tiene razón (abrazando a max)

Citron:ejem..ejem...respeta a tu hermano eureka!

Korrina:Citron!dormiras en el suelo!

Citron:lo siento mi korri...aun no lo acepto...pero esta bien...

Max:bueno...gracias cuñadito...jiji

Citron:AHORA SI QUE TE MATO MOCOSO!

korrina:citron!

Citron:lo siento...pero que no me diga mas "cuñadito" ewe!

Eureka:ya paren!

La pelea iba a llegar a peores cuando...

Serena:hola a todos...necesito hablar con ash...(seria)

Ash:esta bien...salgamos a fuera...

Y afuera...

Serena:ash...esto no funcionara...terminemos aqui...

Ash:eso quieres?

Serena:si...

ash:esta bien adios serena...

Y adentro...

Eureka:escuchan algo?

May:estoy con una oreja en la puerta y creo que hablan algo de comida y chicos...

Max:eso eso es lo que piensas no lo que hablan!

Citron:es el momento donde la ciencia nos muestra el camino hacia el futuro!

Korrina:mi bebito invento esta cosa...uwu

Citron:korri no es una cosa...es el escuchador de conversaciones 2.0

Eureka:vaya nombres ewe...

Max:y que paso con el primer esa cosa?

Citron:emm..exploto...

May:y es seguro o esta cosa también explotará?

Korrina:tranquilos yo le ayude jiji

(Entonces 3,2,1)

**Boom sash pum**(explosión)

Korrina:em..bueno...yo..no soy buena con la ciencia (mareada)

Eureka:si pero ojala seas buena madre...(mareada)

Todos:eso!

Korrina solo les lanzaba miraras asesinas hasta que...

Ash(llorando):korrina citron Eureka...me voy serena y yo terminamos...

(Ash se fue de la casa corriendo y may le sigue)

May:ash...

Ash:may que pasa...estas bien?

May:terminaste con serena por mi culpa?... (llora)

Ash:no...ella me termino...tendra sus razones y bueno...no funciono...la quiero...pero...no funciono...

may abraza a ash y esta vez fue ash quien beso a may...

(Yo:no 7w7... ellos no..

Vecina:pero por que me has amarrado en esta silla!

Yo:por el amourshipping y la prostitución dittos y el abandono de bidoofs..

Vecina:llamare ala policía!)

Y con serena...

Citron:serena enserio terminaron?

Serena:creo haber dejado claro eso...(seria)

Eureka:bueno...hermanito busquemos a ash...

Korrina:gracias por todo serena adios...

Max:eureka esperame!gracias y dile a tu madre que michas gracias por todo serena...adios...

Citron:serena...cuidate...adios...

(Todos se van pero en puerta chocan con kalm)

Kalm:lo siento (sonriendo)no era mi intención...adios...(entra ala casa)

Serena:hola kalm (le besa y cierra la puerta)

Todos se quedaron en silencio y preferíeron ir a buscar a ash...

Max:may...se fue a buscarle estaran cerca...

Citron:no puedo creer lo que ha hecho serena...

Korrina:bebito...olvidemos a serena hay que buscar a ash...

Eureka:alguien hizo caso a mi osito max?dice que su hermana ya le estaba buscando!

Max:y veo que le encontró...(sonriendo)

Todos miran a max y ven que mira un escena que nadie creería jamás...

Ash estaba besando a may...

Ash:may..yo..quieres ser mi novia?

May:por supuesto que si ash ketchum(le besa)

Max:wow al final resulta que somos familia (sonriendo)

Ash:si max(abrazando a may)

Max:jaja bueno ami papa y ami mama siempre les caiste bien y ami aun mas(sonriendo)

Korrina:que lindos...bebito necesito hablar contigo...

Citron:si mi korri...

Citron y korrina se alejan un poco:

Korrina:le decimos a ash lo de kalm?

Citron:no...ahora es feliz con may...creo que serena esta feliz con kalm...asi que mejor no meternos volvamos con ash..

Korrina:si bebito...

Y asi ash se hizo novio de may y serena novia de kalm...

(Yo:no durarán tranquilos 7w7)

Y asi paso el tiempo hasta que...

**3 meses y 2 semanas después...**

(Yo:wtf o.o siguen juntos...)

Ash:bueno hoy es el dia ganare la liga kalos ya veras amor(besa a may)

May:te estare animando en primera fila (sonriendo abraza a ash)

Max:Respetenme ewe

Eureka:osito!esa es mi frase!jaja

Citron:aun no me acostumbro...

Korrina:dejales bebito piensa que pronto tendrás a tu hijo y podras cuidar de el jiji(tocando su pancita)

Citron:tienes razón mi korri jeje te amo (besa a korrina)

**Y con Serena...**

Serena:suerte amor (besa a kalm...)

Kalm:hare lo mejor que pueda ademas creo que mejor solo participo en competir con el alto mando ya gane varias ligas...tu que cres mi vida?

Serena:me parece estupendo vamos a decirle ala enfermera joy que no participaras(sonriendo)

Kalm:si mi vida te amo (le besa)

Serena:y yo mas...

**Horas después...**

La final se decidirá entre ash ketchum de pueblo paleta y blasco monteir de ciudad luminalia

(Todos aplauden)Qué empieze el combate!

Ash:...vamos pikachu esta vez ganaremos...

Pikachu:pika pii(si o si no te electrocuto)

Ash:creo que es un si...(sonriendo)

Pikachu:pika pika pika pi(jaja si supieras)

Ash:...charizard yo te eligo..

Blanco:un charizard wow...sal happiny...

**Y en las grandas...**

May:wow ese chico va a usar un happiny ash ganara con charizard!

Max:si may...pero debe ser fuerte por que esta en la final...

Citron:si pero recuerden que por alguna razón el chico que decian que era muy fuerte y que siempre gana decicio no participar...

Korrina:me pregunto quien sera...

**Y en el campo de batalla...**

Árbitro:happiny debilitado charizard gana...

(Todos aplauden)

Blasco:bien hecho happiny regresa...uff sal meganium y ayudame a ganar!

Ash:un meganium...bueno confio en ti charizard!

**Y asi fueron pasando las horas y ash iba ganando con charizard mientras que a blasco solo le quedaba un pokemon...**

Blanco:eres mi última esperanza...sal...Frogadier!

Ash:un último esfuerzo charizard!

**Y en las gradas...**

Eureka:mira max!Ash va a ganar!

Max:jeje ya veo(max estaba cargando a dedenne)Eureka gracias por dejarme cuidar a dedenne pero...tenia que ser ahora?quiero ver a ash ganar D:!

Eureka:no quieres a tu hijo?! A nonono! Entonces...Dedenne usa moflete estatico!

Dedenne:dedennn!(Papi malo!(dedenne uso sus mofletes para dar electricidad a max)

Max:era broma mi vida... (mareado por la electricidad)

Citron:te lo merecías jeje...

May:callense y miren alguien se debilitó...

**En el estadio hubo una gran explosión y todos querian saber de que se trataba...**

Árbitro:frogadier esta debilitado lo que significa que el ganador de la liga kalos y nuevo maestro Pokémon es Ash ketchum de pueblo paleta!

(Todos aplauden)

Ash:gane...gane!

May fue a por ash y...

May:felicidades amor (le besa)

Ash:gracias a ti may ahora acompañame a recoger mi trofeo(sonriendo)

May:sera un placer(sonriendo)

**Y asi ash y may subieron a recoger el trofeo del nuevo campeón de la liga de kalos...**

Dianta:te hago entrega de este trofeo (le da el trofeo y todos aplauden)

Dianta:algunas palabras?(Sonriendo)

Ash:bueno si primero agradecer a mi madre que nunca dejo de creer en mi...al profesor oak por darme a pikachu...a mis amigos citron y eureka por acompañarme en el viaje a korrina por estar con citron y no dejarle como un bidoof jeje...a todos mis amigos en resumen y sobre todo a mi cuñadito max jeje...y ahora...

Todos público euforico:Y ahora?Que ash?

Ash:ahora esto(sonriendo nerviosamente se arrodilla en forma de pedida)con un estuche negro donde dentro habia un anillo hermoso de diamantes)

Ash:May balance...casate conmigo... (sonriendo)

(Todo el público quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de la chica)

May:ash...yo..SI!me casare contigo (besa a ash)

Público:ohhh que bonito

Pareja del público:por que tu no ganas una liga para pedirme matrimonio?!

Chico:pero si estamos casados!

Chica:es verdad jeje...

**Y con ash...**

Ash:te amo may (sonriendo)

May:yo mas ash (sonriendo)

Citron:felicidades chicos

Max:jeje seremos familia oficialmente (sonriendo abraza a may y ash)

Eureka:jiji ahora a planear su boda jiji

Korrina:yo les ayudaré (sonriendo)

Citron:yo no me quedo atrás jeje ayudare en lo que me pidan hermano(sonrie mas)

Ash:volvamos a pueblo paleta (sonriendo)

Korrina:si seguro es lugar muy lindo jiji vamos bebito!

Eureka:vamos osito! (Abrazando a max)

May:jeje...vaya parejas...(gota en la cabeza)

Ash:pero nosotros no nos quedamos atrás amor(abraza a may por la espalda)te amo...

May:ash (sonrojada) a todo esto. ..

Ash:si?

Público:iros a un hotel uhhuu!

May:eso era...seguimos estando en público jeje (muy sonrojada)

Ash:jeje...me olvide vamonos(sonriendo sin dejar de abrazar a may)

Todos:si! Ash(sonriendo)

**Y en Pueblo paleta horas después...**

(ACLARACIÓN:fueron en avión por eso llegarón rápido)

Ash:ahh!(respirando) por fin en casa!

May:como se tomará tu mama la noticia?

Max:supongo que mejor que papa jejej

May:no digas eso...a papa le gustara la noticia!

Max:tu y yo sabemos como es jaja

May:uy...yo te mato!(hermano y hermana empezaron a pelear mientras todos miraban)

Citron:eureka tu y peleamos así?

Eureka:nose la verdad pero espero que no...

Korrina:tranquilos nunca les he visto como ellos jiji

Eureka y citron:ufff menos mal jeje

May:uf...ya...podemos irnos(sonriendo mientras se arreglaba su pelo)

Ash:vamos amor (abraza a may)

Eureka:osito!Estas bien?

Max:tranquila mi vida mi hermana y yo somos así jeje y bueno asi nos demostramos nuestro amor de hermanos y asi..eh!?esperenme!

**y en casa de ash**

Ash:bueno es la hora...(traga saliba y abre la puerta)mama ya estamos aqui...? !?Ahhh!

Norman:asi que quieres casarte con mi hijita?(pose seria con los brazos cruzados)umm...esta bien(sonrie aun con los brazos cruzados y todos caen estilo anime)

Delia:hola hijo que bueno que llegaste todos estan esperando (sonriendo)

Ash:esperando?

Delia:si es la fiesta para el campeón y la de afuera es la de pedida de mano a may jiji idea de Norman (sonriendo)

Norman:mi hija se merece lo mejor jajaja!

Max:papa ella es eureka mi novia (sonriendo)

Norman:bien hecho hijo (sonriendo y mostrado su pulgar de aprobación)Bienvenida ala familia jeje

Eureka: gracias señor Norman (sonriendo)

Mama de may:hijos!wow les dejo un tiempo y ahora...May se casa...y max tiene novia uff como crecen no querido?

Norman:si querida(sonriendo abraza a su mujer)

May:entonces...ya sabian?

Norman:jajajaj claro hija les vimos en la televisión jajaja ash ganaste la liga felicidades qun recuerdo el dia en que te conocí...y...eh! Esperenme!

(Yo:jaja padre e hijo tenian que ser jaja

Policía: Serenaketchum4445 queda detenida! por secuestrar a su vecina!ponga las manos en alto!

Vecina:Te lo adverti :v

Yo:okay...pero ella prostituye dittos! y suicida a bidoofs!

Policia:eso es peor!vecina queda detenida por prostitución de dittos y suicidar a bidoof inocentes!

Vecina:Whats o.o?

Yo:llevensela no me deja escribir mi fanfic **llorando**Ahora volvamos con rosalinda...amm digo Pokémon jeje...)

**Y en la fiesta...de celebración por ganar la liga...**

Ash:y gracias a frogadier...a goodra..a charizard a todos... (sonriendo acababa de leer una larga pero larga muy larga lista de agradecimiento)

**Y en la fiesta de pedida de mano en el patio de los ketchum...**

Norman:ejem..ejem...funciona esta cosa? (Da unos golpes en el micrófono)

Max:es un micrófono papa!y si funciona!

Norman:jajaja! Bueno empiezo quiero felicitar a ash por ganar la liga...y..eh!? Otra vez!? Haganme caso!(Todos le miran con miedo por sus gritos)

Norman:bueno...emm jeje...a continuación ash pedida la mano de mi hijita linda(llora como brock cuando es rechazado xd)

Max:ay arceus...

Citron:wow...vaya familia...los hermanos que se matan a peleas ..eĺ padre bipolar y la madre creo que es la unica normal...

(De pronto la mama de may empieza a bailar peor que ash y acantar como una de las hermanastras de cenicienta intentando cantar o dulce ruiseñor xd)

Citron:retiro lo dicho...la madre tambien esta loca...vaya familia. .

Max:aveces creo que soy adoptado o que me encontraron en la puerta o peor en la basura...y que mis verdaderos papas son millonario y ahora se arrepienten y me estan buscando uwu

(Yo:Tranquilo max yo también pienso lo mismo de mi familia sniff sniff 7w7 )

Eureka:osito no hables asi! (Abrasa a su"Osito"xd)

Ash:bueno atención porfavor...me dispongo a pedir la mano de may en matrimonio jej (sonriendo)

Ash:bueno emm señor...Norman...me entregaría la mano de su hija en sagrado matrimonio?(con miedo)

Norman:yo...

(Todos miran a Norman esperando una respuesta)

Norman:Yo...

Todos:tu...

Norman:claro que te la doy wuaaa! (empieza a llorar a mares como estilo brock cuando es rechazado xd)

Brock:un momento...aqui todos...tienen pareja...wuaa vale bidoof la pokevida :'( (llora xd)

Todos:jeje (reian nerviosamente con una gota en la cabeza)

Ash:gracias señor prometo que cuidare bien de may(sonriendo)

May solo lloraba de la emoción y su madre y delia le abrazaban)

Max:quien iba a creer que estos dos se casarian jeje

Korrinna:bueno ellos no serán los únicos (sonriendo) nuestra boda es en 2 semanas y están todos invitados!(Korrina lo grito como si no hubiera mañana)

Citron:jeje bueno mi korri todos lo sabian les dimos las invitaciones a todos recuerdas? (Con una gota en la cabeza)

Korrina:jiji es verdad bebito lo había olvidado jiji bueno mañana es la cita no te olvides (sonriendo)

Citron:si amor (besa a korrina)

QUE PASARA CON NUESTROS HÉROES?DONDE ESTA SERENA PARA INPEDIR ESTA BODA? DE QUE CITA HABLAN KORRINA Y CITRON?CUANDO SERA LA BODA DE ASH Y MAY?Y EL EQUIPO ROCKET? ALGUIEN LES HA VISTO?MI VECINA SALDRÁ DE LA CARCEL ALGUNA VEZ? POR QUE NO COMENTAN D:?

NOTA:Quiero agradecer a unas personas que siempre comentan y que me animan a seguir publicando (sonriendo) son los mejores les amo

Gracias a:

-Arturojeff(siempre comentas gracias )

\- ash the pokevenger(tu también comentas jeje gracias )

-Torterrax-99(jeje siempre me animo cuando leo tus comentarios)

-Asurax1(fuiste el primero que comento)

Posdata:no me maten aun...amourshippers tranquilos en los próximos capitulos me perdonaran les amo mis amores

Posdata2:gracias alos que comentan enserio :'( ahora muchos dittos y bidoof tienen una vida mejor nwn)

Adios mis amores nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	11. Capitulo 11-Nunca te perdonaré

**Hola mis amores no he podido publicar por varias razones que explicare el final bueno les quiero decir algo serena alias shasha gray okno enserio? Jajaja rei como una foquita retrasada mental jajaj pero bueno amm...**

**Aclaración:serena y citron estaban confundidos y por eso intentaron su relación pero los dos se dieron cuenta que amaban a otras personas bueno por eso terminaron y la relación de ash y serena ha durado 2 semanas okay no un dia uwi lean bien y bueno ash y may llevan casi 4 meses juntos jeje bueno les dejo el fic nwn**

**DISCLAIRMER : POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARCECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA...**

**aqui el fic nwn gracias por leer y comentar les amo**

**Capitulo 11:Nunca te perdonaré...Y la sorpresa de los papas!**

Dejamos a nuestros héroes en la fiesta de pedida de ash y may...

Y Ahora..

Ash:wow...

Citron:pasa algo malo ash?

Ash:no...nada malo hermano...es solo que...cuando era novio de serena crei que nos casariamos...y me casare con may...creo que para serena esas dos semanas de ser mi novia no le importo para nada...

Citron:ash...tu le importabas...te lo digo yo...ella me lo dijo...te amaba...ash..yo...tienes que saber algo...

(Yo:no le digas de kalm 7w7 maldito kalm °-°!)

Korrina:bebito!ven vamos a llegar tarde!

Citron:tarde a donde?

Korrina:bebito...enserio?viene mi abuelo y tu papa!Jiji por fin vere a lucario jiji y conoceré a tu papi jiji(sonriendo)hay ojala se tomen bien lo del niño...

Citron:lucario...todo menos el...me matará...korri tu abuelo no sera sobrepotector no?

Korrina:naaa jiji

Ash:les dejo jeje... (gota en la cabeza)

Korrina y citron:si adios ash!

**Ash fue a pasear y se encontró con...**

May:hola amor(abrazando a ash)

Ash:hola mi amor (la besa)tu también te pones nerviosa con toda esa gente?

May:si...es horrible jeje mi papa se paso (gota en la cabeza )

Ash:pero es lo minimo amor tu vales eso y mas cuando nos casemos iremos de luna de miel a donde quieras mi vida (la besa)

May:si mi amor y cuando nos casaremos?

Ash:cuando tu quieras amor si quieres lo mas pronto posible(sonriendo)

May:te parece dentro de 2 semanas?

Ash:pero dentro de 2 semanas se casan citron y korrina...

May:hable con korrina y me propuso una boda doble (sonriendo)

Ash:me parece bien pero estas segura?podemos hacerlo la próxima semana si quieres jeje te amo (la besa)

May:suena bien (sonriendo)nos casaremos la próxima semana (se recuesta en ash...)

Ash:si!Vamos a decirle a todos

May:si le dire a eureka que organize la boda jeje...

**De repente...**

Eureka:perfecto entonces quieren pollo o pescado para el banquete?

May:ahhhh!

Ash:de donde saliste?(Abrazando a may)

Eureka:de alli(señalando unos arbustos)

(Yo:enserio ewe llamare a un jardinero sexy para que corte todos los arbustos *w* y dejen de espiar a la gente juejuejue)

Ash:eureka! Nos estabas espiando?

Eureka:no es espiar es vigilar con estilo :v

May:aja...bueno organizas la boda? La de korrina y Citron la organizaste tu y me encanta!

Eureka:esta bien jiji

Ash:entonces la próxima semana nos casamos(sonriendo)vamos chicas hay que decirles a todos(empieza a correr)

May y Eureka:esta bien!ash esperanos!

**Y en casa de ash**

Delia:me parece buena idea(sonriendo)

Norman:si jajaja!

Max:lo que ustedes quieran (sonriendo)

Korrina:entonces se casaran antes que yo D:?bebito haz algo quiero casarme ya!

Citron:korri...nos casaremos dentro de 2 amor...calmate estas de 4 meses...

Korrina:razón de mas!Quiero casarme y que no se note que tengo pancita...

Citron:korri...(abraza a korrina)

**Todos estaban callados hasta que...**

Max:bueno...preparemos la boda!

Norman:jajaja ese es mi hijo!ya quiere casarse!jaj

Citron:QUEE!

Eureka y Max solo se sonrojaron...

May:papa max se referia a mi boda...ademas el no tiene ni 8 años...

Max:eso...

Citron:menos mal!

Korrina:Citron!ya hemos hablado del tema!no molestes a eureka y max!

Citron:si..mi korri...

**Todos reian nerviosamente con una gota en la cabeza**

Ash:amm...y bueno ya es tarde...vamos a dormir?

May:si vamos!

Asi todos se fueron a sus casas excepto ash may max citron Eureka y korrina que se quedaron en casa de los ketchum...

Y con serena...

Kalm:amor...te sientes bien?Desde hace tiempo estas rara...es por lo de ash?

Serena:kalm...yo estaba confundida me precipite!y ahora se casara...no debí dejarle...debería haber hablado con el y arreglar las cosas...kalm...te lo dije la primera vez y te lo diré ahora...(seria)yo...

Kalm:serena Yvonne casate conmigo(se arrodilla con un anillo dejando a serena sin palabras)

Serena:kalm...yo...

Kalm:serena te amo...casate conmigo porfavor...

Serena:esta bien...me casare contigo...pero primero necesito hablar con ash...

Kalm:esta bien amor(sonriendo abraza a serena)

(Yo:que mal...Serena...no le hagas daño a ash...por favor...)

**Al dia siguiente...**

En Pueblo paleta se respiraba un aire muy agradable era lo que se suele decir un dia agradablemente perfecto...pero en cierta casa...

Familia corriente:La casa ketchum es la del lado ewe

Yo:jaja lo siento... (se aleja sigilosamente)

OKAY AHORA SI...

**Y en casa de los ketchum...**

Ash:ahh (bosteza)umm...Buenos días pikachu!parece que hoy sera un gran dia (sonriendo)

Pikachu:pika(eso parece)

Ash:pikachu...en 6 dias me caso(sonriendo)ojala todo vaya bien...

Pikachu:piii pika! (Tranquilo yo vigilo! jiji)

Ash:no entiendo nada jeje

**Pikachu K.O cae estilo anime**

Ash:bueno ire a buscar a may(sonriendo)

**En la habitación de may y eureka**

May:ahh (bosteza)umm Buenos días eureka jeje

Eureka:tu y ash son almas gemelas ya entiendo porque se casan jaja a verdad may hoy tenemos cita para el vestido iremos korrina yo tu mama y mi osito max(sonriendo como solo eureka sabe)

May:wow tu si sabes organizar bodas jeje

**De pronto...**

**TOC TOC**

May:si?Quien es?

Ash:se encuentra la futura señora ketchum alias el amor de mi vida alias may balance mi prometida?(Sonriendo)

**May abre la puerta**

Eureka:hola ash ewe cuidado con may (aura maligna infinitaX4)

Ash:deberías dejarnos dejarnos dormir juntos igual nos casaremos (abrazando a may)

May:hola amor (besando a ash)

Eureka:esta bien dentro de 6 dias jiji

Ash:pero dentro de 6 dias estare casado con may (sin dejar de abrazarla por detrás)

Eureka:jiji por eso!Bueno voy a salir a preparar los últimos detalles...por cierto ya envie todas las invitaciones jiji sus mamas me ayudaron en esa parte(sonriendo)

Bueno me voy y...ash...respeta a may (sonriendo tiernamente) adios chicos (se va)

Ash:bueno may...por fin estamos solitos jeje...que quieres hacer?

May:tu sabes perfectamente lo que quiero jeje (mirando a ash)

Ash:si eso creo(sonriendo)

Ash y may:...IR A COMER!jajaj

**se fueron a comer a la cocina...Mientras con una chica pelimiel...**

Serena:ya estoy en Pueblo paleta...esperame ash...pronto te explicaré todo...

**Serena siguió su camino hasta la casa de ash pero al llegar**

Serena:vamos...yo puedo...solo tengo que tocar la puerta explicarle todo y...

**Alguien abre la puerta y se escuchan risas**

May:vamos korrina dijo que hoy hiba a saber si era niño o niña amor no hay que llegar tarde(sonriendo abrazando a ash)

Ash:Sí amor (besa a may pero se da cuenta de que había alguien y may también)

May:serena?...que haces aqui?

Serena:pasaba por aqui y...

Ash:que quieres serena?(Abrazando a may)

Serena:yo...

**May se fue ala entrada y le dio algo a serena...**

May:amor vamonos creo que serena solo vino por la invitación no serena?puedes ir con tu novio kalm...

(ACLARACIÓN:citron y korrina le contaron a may y ash)

**serena solo aguantaba las lagrimas**

Serena:si...pero ash...necesito hablar contigo...

Ash:lo siento...estoy ocupado (dice fríamente mientras vuelve a abrazar a may)

May:ash...deberías hablar con ella...

Ash:solo por que tu me lo pides(besa a may)

May:te estare esperando en la clinica no tardes (sonriendo)

Ash:si mi amor (la besa)

May:te voy a extrañar...(triste) ash:no tardare lo prometo(sonriendo)

Serena:adios may...ash...yo...tengo que decirte la verdad...

**May se va...pero con curiosidad**

Ash:okay serena que quieres!? (Gritando)

Serena:calmate y dejame explicarte que paso...

Ash:esta bien..pero después te iras!Y no volveras...entendiste?

Serena:si si ya entendi que acaso quieres que firme un papel?

Ash:ahora que lo dices...(ash llama por teléfono y gracias a el teletransportarme de abra un abogado aparece ante ash y serena)

serena:es enserio?

Abogado:señorita serena yvonne usted acepta despues de hablar con el señor ketchum no volver aparecer hasta que la misma escritora lo dicte?

Serena:okay?

Abogado:muy bien...entonces...firme aqui...

(Serena empieza a firmar)

Abogado:aqui...y aqui...perfecto ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme adios...(abra vuelve a usar su teletransporte y se va con su abogado y vivieron felices por siempre ...)

Ash:ajam! Ahora si puedes hablar(con cara seria)

Serena:adgdsj...

Ash:que?

Serena:ah...lo siento jeje esque aun no entiendo lo del abogado?

Ash:es por seguridad y por si no sabes en la letra pequeña pone que si asistes a mi boda o intentas impedirla iras a prisión!

Serena:okay? Bueno amm dejame explicarte...Todo comenzó el dia en que se fueron el dia que terminamos...bueno un poco antes cuando me fui corriendo...

**FLASHBACK**

(Serena estaba de camino a su casa con una decisión en me te hasta que alguien le saco de sus pensamientos...)

Kalm:serena?Estas bien?hace rato que te estoy hablando y no me haces caso...

Serena:lo siento...kalm yo...

Kalm:bueno si me dejas terminar de hablar(sonriendo)te estaba explicando que participaré en la liga sera la mas facil jajaj entrar al hall de la fama sera como ir a comer en comparación uff hasta pienso en no participar...

**serena que había tomado su decisión cambip su estrategia y aunque le doliera en el alma ella pensó que seria lo correcto)

Serena:kalm...tienes razón...no partícipes!tu vales mucho mas que una liga que encima de fácil ya ganaste!

Kalm:bueno...y no estarás diciendo eso solo por ash no?

Serena:kalm...tu ganarías fácilmente...yo solo lo digo por que con toda tu fuerza tu serás capaz de llegar a lo mas alto!pero si quieres participar participa...

Kalm:eso hare!y lo mejor sera que te tendré a mi lado(sonriendo)bueno mi amor te espero cualquier cosa me llamas te amo(besa a serena)

serena:si...gracias...

**rato después cuando todos se fueron serena volvio con kalm dentro de su casa**

kalm:esos eran tus amigos amor?Porque se fueron?

Serena:tu mismo lo has dicho eran...ya termine con ash...

Kalm:perfecto ahora podemos descansar hasta que empieze la liga mi amor

Serena:si...(fingiendo una sonrisa que cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que era falsa pero kalm no...)

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Serena:esa fue la razón...pero ahora lo sabes!y podemos estar juntos ash lo hice por ti...te amo (intento besar a ash pero ash la evito)

Ash:enserio creias que no ganaria?Y que despues de todo este tiempo hiba a volver contigo?que cancelaria mi boda?Enserio lo creiste?!(Gritando)

( YO : ya no te quiere ewe largate shaha gray ewe )

Serena:lo hice por que te amaba!

Ash:adios serena porfavor...no te acerques...adios... (se va)

Serena:ash...lo siento...(serena se va por su camino de vuelta con kalm)

**Y con korrina y citron**

Korrina:y?que es doctor?

May:ya llegue!ash esta por venir jeje llegue tarde?

Max:no may recien la estan viendo jeje

Eureka:yo ya quiero saber que sera jiji

Citron:lo importante es que tenga salud(decia nervioso el futuro padre)

Korrina:hola ash!

(Ash acababa de entrar abrazando a may por detrás seguido de un beso y sin dejar de abrazarla)

Ash:hola!Llego tarde jeje?

May:no amor jeje yo también acabo de llegar y dime que queria?

Ash:después te cuento eso ya no importa...

Doctor:es...

Todos:es?

Doctor:es...UN HUMANO!JAJAJA! (Todos caen estilo anime)

May:eso ya lo sabemos pero es niño o niña?

Korrina:jiji eso!

Doctor:ay por arceus...

Todos:que pasa!(con miedo y preocupación)

Doctor:no puede ser posible...

Todos:hable ya!

Doctor:felicidades son gemelos jajajaja(reia como foca retrasada mental)

Citron:ah...era solo eso...(Reacciona\\(•-•)/ )espera QUEEEEE?!

Ash:wow...

May:recontra wow...

Max:super hiper recontra wow...

Korrina:jiji que bien!(todos caen estilo anime)

Eureka:...

Citron:QUEEEEEE!?(se desmaya)

(Yo:pobre sigue en shock...)

Korrina:bebito!

Eureka:...(mirando al suelo)

Max:eureka...estas bien?

Eureka:aahhhhh! (Gritando con ojitos tiernos *-*)

Eureka:sere tia! Y no de uno sino de dos bebes! Ahhhh! Mi hermano beso mucho a korrina y todo acabo asi jiji espero no estar embarazada jiji de lo que beso osito...jiji

(Max se sonrojo pero todos se quedaron con cara de Woobuffet xd)

Citron:eureka...bueno ya fuiste ahora tengo mis preferencias(sonriendo mirando em la pantalla a sus bebes y a korrina)

Eureka:...

Ash:amm...bueno es tarde vamonos chicos...

Korrina:ash...Citron y yo iremos a comer a un restaurante jeje pueden cuidar a eureka?

Eureka:...

Max:eureka...

May:por supuesto...ella es como una hermana tranquilos vayan nosotros estaremos en el centro pokemon cuidense vamos niños vamos amor...

(Ash may eureka y max se fueron)

Korrina:wow...parecen un matrimonio con hijos...jijij

Citron:son pequeños!

Korrina:me referia a ash y a may...ewe bueno vamonos a comer jiji tengo hambre jij

Citron:si vamos mi korri (besa a korrina)

**Asi la pareja se fue al restaurante que que paso?comieron :v bueno y con nuestros héroes**

Max:eureka no llores...

Eureka:como quieres que no llore...mi hermano ya no me quiere...(llorando)

May:eureka...ven (abraza a eureka)no te preocupes nos tienes a nosotros y...bueno tu hermano solo sera papa...no significa que te vaya a dejar de querer...solo que has crecido y...bueno ahora el tiene que cuidar a los que vendrán al mundo...bueno no soy muy buena siendo hermana... (abraza a eureka y a max mientras llora)hay lo siento mucho max wuaaa!te deje de lado...y...wuaaa! Soy peor hermana que may...espera may soy yo! (Llora más)

Ash:ya paren...yo..yo...nunca tuve hermanos! (También llora y abraza a todos)

(Yo:abrazo familiar ;-; (/•-•)/\\(•-•\\) Nunca me han abrazado ;-;sniff sniff 7w7 y a ninguno de ustedes les importa 7w7)

Eureka:gracias... (deja de llorar y sonrie con una sonrisa tímida)

**Y asi pasaron los dias de lunes a viernes como las golondrinas del poema de beker de estacion a estac...eh?upsss sorry :p ignoren lo ultimo solo pasaron **2HORAS OKAY SOLO 2 XD**

Korrina:ya llega...(Citron le tapa la boca y korrina mira la tierna escena donde todos duermen abrazados)

Citron:korri...vamos a nuestra cama es tarde (sonriendo)

Korrina:si bebito (sonriendo)

**Y asi nuestros héroes fueron a dormir...**

Al dia siguiente...

May:ahh(bosteza)buenos dias!(sonriendo mientras se estira)bueno un dia menos para la boda!

Ash:mami 5 minutos mas...

May:que lindo... (sonriendo tiernamente mientras miraba a ash)solo 5 dias mas amor...

Ash:ñam ñam Buenos dias amor tienes razon 5 dias(levantándose besa a may) te amo may balance casate conmigo (sonriendo)

May:acepto jaja (besando a ash)

Citron:Buenos dias pareja wow 11 dias para mi boda...como pasa el tiempo (sonriendo)

Ash:jajaj si hermano y ahora no pienses en arrepentirte jaja sobretodo ahora que vienen dos niños en camino jeje

Citron:si lose pero jamás lo haria yo amo a korrina (mirando como dormia abrazada con Eureka)

Citron:ellas son mi vida...y los que vienen en camino también (sonriendo)

May:que bonitas palabras...

Max:si es verdad...

Ash:max de donde saliste?

Max:me desperté temprano y fui a comer jeje hace un momento llegue jeje

May:bueno la boda sera en 5 dias...nervioso? (Sonriendo)

Ash:para nada amor (besa a may)

QUE PASARA CON LA BODA DE ASH Y MAY?SERENA INTENTARA IMPEDIR LA BODA O NO HARA NADA?DONDE DARKRAIS ESTA EL EQUIPO ROCKET!?COMO SE LLAMARAN LOS HIJOS DE CITRON Y KORRINA? YA LEYERON MIS MINI FICS?

TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO NO SE LO PIERDAN!

NOTA:perdonen si me tarde...es que he vuelto a estudiar y estoy escribiendo mi propio libro un Best seller uwu bueno prometo publicar cad dias o antes de eso si?perdonenme uwu pero tranquilos el final se acerca... y algunos me matarán...sera un final epico dramático...seguro lloraran...enserio...

Posdata::les amo nos vemos en el proximo capitulo les amo mis amores

Posdata 2:mori con lovde serena alias shasha gray xd


	12. Capitulo 12-El vestido perfecto!

**Hola mis amores gracias por sus comentarios y tengo que decirles algo jeje ustedes votarán el final :v si quieren que ash acabe con may o con serena si...lo del final alternativo bueno... yo ya lo tengo hecho solo que por algo se llama final :v okno bueno les quiero informar también que el final no esta cerca uwu quedan unos siete o once capitulos mas nwn tambien quiero aclarar que los otros fics no tienen nada que ver con este...bueno les dejo el fic nwn les amo mis amores **

**DISCLAIRMER : POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARCECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA...**

**Capitulo 12:El vestido perfecto...y los nombres de nuestros hijos!**

Nos quedamos cuando nuestros héroes se estaban despertando...

Y Ahora...

Korrina:ahh(bosteza)buenos dias jiji

Eureka:hola a todos buenos dias jiji

May:ahhh!(Gritando)

Ash:amor!estas bien?

May:eureka! Nos olvidamos del vestido hay que ir hoy urgentemente!

**Eureka que estaba medio dormida se desperto y de la nada aparecio en la puerta peinandose y gritando**

Eureka:vamos may vamos osito vienes korrina?

May:bueno nos vamos amor no te olvides de tu traje(besa a ash)

Ash:te amo (la besa)

Citron:ash hermano hoy vamos a ver nuestros trajes jeje adios chicas!

Max:yo quiero ir con ustedes jeje

Eureka:bueno te dejo pero solo por hoy ewe!(lo dice como una mujer casada controlando a su esposo jaja)

Max:si...si mi eureka...(com miedo)vamos chicos (abrazando a citron y ash mientras sonreia)

Eureka:nosotras también emmm...korrina...tambien hay que ver tu vestido...

Korrina:pero porque?

Eureka:dedenne...lo rompio...

Korrina:ufff bueno vamos jiji(sonriendo)

May:vamonos (sonriendo)

**Y asi cada grupo se fue por su camino**

Y con las chicas...

May:hay tantos vestidos...no se cual es para mi jeje

Korrinna:wow es verdad aqui hay muchos mas aww *-* me gusta este(agarrando un vestido)me lo provare!

May:yo este(sonriendo)

Eureka:yo les espero una lastima que tu mama no venga hasta la boda may...

May:tranquila jeje solo quedan 5 dias(saliendo con un vestido)

Que tal me queda?

Eureka:wow es hermoso!llevate ese! No enxontraras otro mejor!

May:tienes razón!uh..korrina estas bien?

Korrina:sii! Pero no me queda bien...la pancita se empieza a notar...

Eureka:tranquila lo arreglamos nos lo llevamos!

May:wow esto fue rapido jeje vamos al centro Pokémon!

Eureka y korrina:si!

(Y asi las chicas encontraron sus vestidos perfectos describire cada uno en sus respectivas bodas :v)

**Y con los chicos**

Ash:bueno ya estamos mejor volvamos es tarde (sonriendo)

Citron:si hermano(sonriendo)

Max:fue muy divertido gracias por dejarme acompañarles jij

Ash y citron:de nada(sonriendo )

(Y asi los chicos volvieron al centro pokemon donde se encontraron con las chicas)

Enfermera Joy:enserio lo siento pero les dare otras habitaciones...

May:esta bien gracias...

Eureka:uhh no hay remedio ash dormira con may korrina con mi hermanito y yo con mi osito max jeje al fin y al cabo todos nos casaremos jiji

Citron:que cosa!

Max:hasta mañana cuñadito (le mira con cara pervertida)

Eureka:esperame osito!hasta mañana jiji

Ash:amm bueno hasta mañana vamos amor (se va con may)

May:si! Hasta mañana (sonriendo)

Citron:uff..ese..

Korrina:dejale...ademas el niño y la niña que estan dentro tw necesitan mas yo tambien amor(le besa) vamos a dormir jeje (tocando su pancita se va con citron)

**Y en la noche en las habitaciones**

**En la noche con korrina y citron**

Korrina:amor son una niña y un niño como les llamamos?

Citron:el niño que se llame lem y la niña clem (sonriendo) te gustan?

Korrina:me encantan bebito(sonriendo besa a citron)

Citron:te amo

Korrina:yo mas amor

**con ash y may**

Ash:mañana solo quedaran 4 dias amor (sonriendo)

May:si jeje ya tengo ganas de ser la señora may ketchum jeje (besa a ash y ash sigue el beso lo profundiza y una cosa llego a otra y...ya ustedes saben...)

**Aclaración:durmieron en habitaciones diferentes...**

**Con max y eureka**

Eureka:osito...creo que es mentira...

Max:el que es mentira amor?

Eureka:la cosa es que yo creia que...si una pareja se besaba muchas veces tendrían un bebe pero...may y ash lo hacen siempre a cada rato y no hay bebe...

Max:eureka emm...(max susurra como se hacen los bebes y eureka solo se sonroja)

Eureka:aya...hacemos un bebe?(sonriendo)

Max:somos jovenes dentro de unos años si?

Eureka:esta bien bueno a dormir osito hasta mañana (se duerme abrazando a max)

Max:hasta mañana amor... (se duerme abrazando a eureka)

**Y asi nuestros héroes se fueron a dormir**

Y en la region kalos en ese mismo momento...

Serena:no...el me ama ami...pero si voy ire a la carcel...QUE HAGO?!

Kalm:ya volvi traje las galletas que pediste amor y cuando quieres que nos casemos?

Serena:lo mas pronto posible...

Kalm:volvamos a dentro tu mama nos esta esperando serena...de verdad quieres casarte?

Serena:si(intentando sonreír)

Kalm:yo...te amo (abraza a serena)

serena:yo también...

**Y en un parque muy cerca**

Jessie:hola!

Yo:wow que linda pancita

James:jajaj hace meses que no sabiamos nada de ti jeje

Meawth:ahora somos chefs bueno solo james...yo y Jessie ayudamos jeje

Jessie:enserio no sabemos como agradecertelo (sonriendo)

Yo:de cuantos meses estas?

Jessie:de 4 por?

Yo:pronto les dire...bueno nos vemos cuidenae y tengan un regalito (les doy 1.00000000000 de pokedolares :v)

Jessie james y Meawth:gracias 7w7

Yo:tengo que continuar el fic nwn nos vemos adios (llorando)

Equipo rocket:adios (lloran y me abrazan)

Yo:ahora se que es un abrazo familiar :'(...adios...

E.R:ADIOS...

**DEPUES DE ESTA TIERNA ESCENA**

Al dia siguiente...en Pueblo paleta...

Korrina:callense!(susurrando)

Max:jiji ya esta ahora que?

Eureka:que despierten jiji

Citron:no me convence...

Korrina:si fuiste tu el de la idea bebito!

Eureka:ya se despiertan...preparados?

Max:si! (Sujetando una cámara)

Korrina:vamos jiji...

Citron:es la hora jeje

La pareja estaba despertando pero...

Max:sonrian! (Tomando fotos con flash)

Ash:ahh!Mis ojos!

May:ahhh!me asustaron!que pretendían!?

Korrina:tomarles una foto jiji solo faltan 4 dias para que se casen jiji

Ash:es verdad jeje

May:como pasa el tiempo no amor?

Ash:si mi vida (ash besa a may y max como buen hermano y fotógrafo tomaba fotos de cada momento)

May:max!

Max:fue idea de eureka!

Eureka:fue idea de mi hermanito! Citron:fur idea de korr..(Korrina le miro con mirada asesina)

Korrina:claro claro intenten echar la culpa a la pobre mujer embarazada jaja!

Citron:fue idea mia...

Ash:no pasa nada tranquilos...

Korrina:no! Si que pasa...no puedo!

May:...

Max:...

Eureka:...

Citron:korrina...

Korrina:mirame! Me casare con una pansota!no queria esto!yo queria disfrutar mas de mi vida! Y mirame citron! Ni siquiera entro en el vestido de novia!

Citron:korrina... (abraza a korrina)

Korrina:lo siento mi bebe(llorando) creo que es por el embarazo...pero ellos lo valen...(acariciando su pancita mientras sonreia)

Ash:vamos todos a desayunar (sonriendo)

Max:vamos...

Eureka:tenemos que decirles algo...hermano primero promete no matar a max...

Citron:por que?que te hizo?uy...mocoso! No me obligues a sacar a luxio!(Enseñando la pokeball de luxio)

Max:no...es que...Eureka...uf diles tu...

Eureka:lucario el abuelo de korrina y mi papa estan abajo...

Citron:...no...

Korrina:pero...dijeron que vendrían el otro dia...y no vinieron...crei que vendrían a la boda y ahi les diriamos...mi abuelo no sabe que estoy embarazada...

Citron:y mi padre no sabe que sera abuelo...

Eureka:bueno...(mirando a otro lado)

Max:a eureka se le escapo...

Eureka:lo siento...

Citron:vamos korri hay que decirles...

Ash:nosotros les acompañamos!

May:ash es algo que ellos tienen que ver...

Citron:ash...may tiene razón...no te preocupes todo ira bien... (intentando sonreír tímidamente)

Korrina:vamos bebito(agarra la mano a citron)

Citron:vamos(besa a korrina)

Ash:suerte...espero que les vaya bien...

Citron y korrina:si... (se van)

Ash:um...

Max:estas bien ash?

Ash:si...solo que me preocupan esos dos...

may:todo les ira bien...un momento...Eureka tu dijiste algo de max!

Max:am...bueno es que...

Eureka:mejor les cuento ya da igual...

Ash:contarnos el que?

Eureka:max dijo que korrina estaba de 4 meses y su abuelo no lo sabia...y se enfado por que la última vez que fue a visitarle no le dijo nada...

Max:y lucario...

Ash:lucario que max?

Max:lucario...habia notado algo raro en korrina y...estaba algo raro...

Eureka:mi papa parece que se lo tomo con calma...pero el abuelo de korrina...

May:tranquilicense! Todo estara bien...

Ash:bueno...

Eureka:Dedenne! Max:dedenne que mi eureka?

Ash:ya entendi!

Todos:que?

May:yo no entiendo...

Max:yo menos...explicanos ash

Eureka:eso eso...yo solo dije el nombre de dedenne para calmar el ambiente y ya...pero si has pensado algo dilo!

Ash:jajaja claro soy el mas listo!

Todos:aja... (gota en la cabeza)

Ash:bueno yo creo que deberíamos ir abajo a comer jajaj dedenne tiene hambre!

Dedenne:deden...(no gracias...)

(Todos caen estilo anime)

May:am...bueno quizás si deberíamos ir a ver que ocurre...

Ash:vam..(abren la puerta y le dan a ash en la cara)

Ash:auch!Eso dolió...

Citron:hola...

May:y korrina?

Citron:se fue...(Empieza a llorar)

Ash:que? Porque?...

Eureka:hermanito...

Max:vamos a buscarla!

May:vamos!

Citron:...(llorando mira al suelo)

Eureka:hermanito...cuéntanos...que paso cuando se fueron?

Citron:(llorando)...esta bien...cuando nos fuimos...

**FLASHBACK**

Citron:tranquila mi korri...todo ira bien...

Korrina:tengo mucho miedo...

Citron:no hay por qué tenerlo...ahi están...

(Se oian gritos de un hombre y un señor entrado en años)

Abuelo korrina:ESTO ES IMPERDONABLE! SU HIJO SE APROVECHO DE MI NIETA!

Padre citron:SEÑOR MI HIJO ES UN BUEN MUCHACHO! Y NO VEO NADA DE MALO EN QUE ESTEN JUNTOS ADEMAS!...citron...

Citron:hola papa...

Korrina:hola abuelo...(agarrando la mano a citron)

Abuelo korrina:korrina...mirate hija!estas...

Korrina:EMBARAZADA!Si!ALGUN PROBLEMA?!(decia seria mientras no dejaba de agarrar la mano a citron)

Citron:nos casaremos en 10 dias...no veo el problema...yo amo a su nieta!

Korrina:Citron...

Papa citron:yo no me opongo hijo...pero es este señor y su lucario los que andan diciendome de todo!

Korrina:lucario?

Abuelo korrina:si y ahora entiendo la razón de su comportamiento!korrina nos vamos!

Korrina:yo no me voy a ningun lado!(apretando mas la mano de citron)

Citron:korrina es mi prometida y nos casaremos en 10 dias!Ademas esta embarazada necesita estar conmigo!

Papa citron:yo estoy de acuerdo contigo hijo...

Korrina:me quedo y punto abuelo!sabes si sigues a si no quiero volver a verte!Nunca!

Abuelo korrina:nunca...nunca me habías hablado asi...este chico solo trae problemas!Vamos korrina!te quedarás en casa hasta que tengas a ese nino y despues los daremos en adopción!Tu eres una lider de gimnasio!No una ama de casa!te crie como unahija!Y ahora sales que estas embarazada y que te vas a casar?Estas loca! Sobre mi cadaver te casaras con este bueno para nada!

Korrina:El tiene nombre y es citron...(empezando a llorar)y es el padre no de mi hijo si no de mi hijo y mi hija! Son dos bebes abuelo!y sabes ya no soy pequeña!Tengo casi 18 años!

Citron:yo también!somos jovenes pero nos amamos y amaremos a los bebes!

Citron papa:hijo...yo...estoy orgulloso de ti...y usted señor!(mirando al abuelo de korrina)debería dejarles en paz! Ellos son suficientemente mayores para saber que hacer con sus vidas! Y...bueno si usted no les ayudará...YO LO HARÉ!

Citron:papa...

Korrina:gracias señor...

Abuelo korrina:esta bien...pero...me llevo a mi nieta... (agarra el brazo a korrina)es mi nieta!aun es joven y no esta ni para bodas ni para bebés!

Korrina:abuelo sueltame!me haces daño(llorando)

Citron:Korrina! (Gritando intentando separar a korrina de su abuelo)

Abuelo korrina:dejame!me la llevo!sal lucario!

**Lucario aparece pero el lucario de korrina mientras que de la pokeball sale el lucario de el abuelo malvado**

Lucario:lucarrr...(Korrina...)

Lucario abuelo:rarer!(Enseñando sus dientes a citron)

Citron:no...no te tengo miedo...no te llevarás a korrina...yo la amo!

Korrina:citron...(llorando aprovecha el momento y se suelta de su abuelo y corre a los brazos de citron)

Citron:mi korri..te amo vamonos...

Korrina:si...uh...ahhhhh! (El Lucario de korrina intento atacar a citron perokorrina al darse cuenta empujó a citron y recibió el ataque lo que le hizo caer en el suelo...)

Citron:ko...korr..korrina! (Empezando a llorar)

Korrina:...es..estoy bien (intentando sonreír poco a poco cierra los ojos mientras citron la abraza tirado en el suelo junto a ella...)

Papa citron:como...como ha podido!su nieta esta embarazada!enfermera!necesitamos ayuda urgentemente!

Abuelo korrina:yo no fui...fue el lucario de korrina...

Citron:lucario...por que le hiciste eso?!

Lucario:lucarr raa...luuu

..lucarrriooo!(ella era mi amiga mi hermana... siempre estaba ami lado hasta que decidió salir sola y te encontró...y la vi...estaba diferente...lo sabia...estaba embarazada...ya no seria lo mismo..me dejaria por ti!)

Abuelo korrina:...lucario...entiendo tus razones pero...Korrina...es mi nieta...se lo que sientes...pero...lo mejor será irnos...y no volver como dijo korrina...

Citron:usted...entiende a lucario?

Abuelo korrina:hijo...llevo mi vida entera con lucario y se todo sobre ellos...entiendo perfectamente su idioma...

Citron:...

Abuelo korrina: porfavor cuida a korrina...ella es mi mayor tesoro...siempre intente...cuidarla y protegerla...pero...no podía evitar que creciera...ni que...se enamorara de ti...lo siento... (llorando) me equivoque...todos cometemos errores...pero hoy...puede haya matado a mi nieta...yo...se que se recuperará pero...cuando despierte diganle que no me busque...que he muerto...

Citron:no lo hare...nunca...

(La enfermera aparece con una camilla y se lleva a korrina al hospital mas cercano en una ambulancia)

Enfermera:los familiares tienen que ir...

Abuelo:el...es su prometido...

Citron:pero...

Abuelo:lo siento sabia que dirias eso...no me busquen...jamás...adios...nunca mas me veran...(se va y lucario le sigue)

Citron:papa...ve con korrina...yo avisare a los demás...

Papa citron:si hijo te esperamos...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Citron:después de eso...(mirando al suelo llorando)

May:ya entendemos...hay que ir a por korrina...

Eureka:si...vamos hermanito...Korrina es fuerte...ella...estará bien...(abrazando a citron)

Citron:gracias eureka...

Ash:vamonos...

max:esperen...entonces su abuelo...que le diremos a korrina?

Citron:la verdad...que se fue y nunca más le veremos...

May:pobre korrina ojala...este bien(mirando triste)

Ash:no hay tiempo que perder...vamonos...

Todos:si...

(Eureka no dejo a su hermano en ningun momento del camino...)

**Y al llegar**

Doctor:ustedes son los familiares de la señorita que esta embarazada y es rubia no?...

Citron:si...mi papa fue con ella...

Doctor:siento darles la noticia...pero...

Papa citron:hijo...Korrina...ha...

May:no...(llorando abraza a ash)

Ash:no puede ser...(abraza a may)

Max:...(llorando)

Eureka:no...no...sniff sniff...(llorando dramáticamente)

Citron:...no...

Doctor:am...su familia es muy dramática...

(Korrina aparece)

Korrina:si..ni me lo recuerde... (sonriendo tiernamente)

Todos:korrina!

Citron papa:uff de verdad ni me dejaron terminar de hablar...decia que korrina ha despertado...(con una gran sonrisa)

Citron:tenia miedo...no...no queria...me negaba...te amo(besándote lentamente a korrina) te amo demasiado amor...

Korrina:te dije que estaba bien... (sonriendo tiernamente abraza a citron)yo te amo mas bebito (le besa)

Max:y como estan los bebes?...

Korrina:...(llorando)están bien por suerte...casi...casi los iba a perder...y...pensé que no...despertaría de ese sueño...pero todo acabo bien(besando a citron)y ese señor que llamaba abuelo?

May:korrina...

Max:tu abuelo...

Ash:se fue...

Eureka:y no volvera...jamás...

Korrina:...uff otra vez?jiji(Sonriendo)

Todos:que?

Korrina:mi abuelo hace siempre lo mismo pero cuando pasan unas horas vuelve y...

(Se escuchaban unos gritos del pasillo)

Enfermera:le digo que no se nada!

Abuelo korrina:mientes!Donde esta mi nieta!

(Todos que se acercaron a ver la escena caen estilo anime al ver el carácter de aquel hombre)

Korrina:abuelo...emm..estoy bien pero...ya no intentes separarme de mi bebito(abrazando a citron)

Citron:si lo intenta tendrá que vérselas conmigo!

May:también conmigo!

Max:yo también! Ash:y conmigo somos 5! (Contando con sus dedos)

Citron:chicos...

Korrina:adios abuelo...nos vemos en la boda!

Abuelo korrina:jajaja!esa es mi nieta!(cruzado de brazos sonriendo se va)

Ash:okay...vaya abuelo...

May:si amor...

Max:mejor vamonos...

Korrina:siii!

Enfermera:de eso nada!estas delicada tienes que descansar!

Korrina:uff enserio?

Enfermera:mínimo hasta mañana!

Citron:yo me quedo contigo mi korri(sonriendo)

Ash:yo también nunca dejaría a una amiga en este estado(sonriendo)

May:yo tampoco (sonriendo)

Max:yo me quedo jiji

Eureka:yo por mis sobrinos mato!MATO!

Todos:jajaja!(con una gota en la cabeza)

Eureka:es enserio... (mirando con cara maligna infinitaX100)bueno quiero decir que yo también me quedo jiji

Korrina:gracias... (abraza a todos sus amigos)

Ash:nosotros estaremos en la cafetería...

Enfermera:perfecto entonces vamos señorita korrina le indicaré su habitación...

Eureka:yo soy la tia de los bebes yo les acompaño!

Max:yo soy el tio?jiji

Citron:bueno eso creo...(sonriendo)

May:wow...estas bien citron?normalmente te pones loco con max y...ya sabes...

Citron:bueno...con todo lo que ha pasado me he dado cuenta de que quiere a mi hermanita...y bueno hay que dejarles crecer...

May:tienes razón... (mirando tiernamente a max) crecen rápido...

Citron:si..eso creo(sonriendo tiernamente mientras ve a eureka abrazando a korrina)

May:amor voy yendo te esperamos si?

Ash:si!compro unas cosas y voy!(Besa a may)esperame amor (sonriendo)

May:siempre lo haré(besando a ash)hasta luego amor te amo! (Se va con todos a la habitación del hospital donde estaria korrina)

Ash:bueno...ire a comprar (sonriendo)

**Muy cerca de alli cierta chica pelimiel también decidió ir a comprar**

Ash:amm...que compro?que bonito oso...es un tediursa! Como el que me regalo may cuando vino a verme a sinnosh...(sonriendo coje el peluche y lo compra)Seguro le gusta... (sonriendo)y ahora comprare...un regalo para...korrina y citron...

**su sonrisa se convirtió en una cara seria al ver a esa chica...la chica que le hizo daño y a la cual nunca mas queria ver...pero como es de cruel el destino que la encontró...y la vio...ash se queria ir con sus amigos pero alguien le agarro del brazo**

Serena:hola ash...

Ash:dejame!Adios!

(Soltandose de esa chica)

Serena:por favor...

Ash:que quieres?porque estas aqui?!

Serena:...kalm...tuvo un accidente...alguien le atropello...esta mejor...pero desde que paso eso...estoy a su lado...y tu que haces en el hospital?estas bien?

Ash:perfectamente...adios... (se fue)

Serena:ojala algun dia me perdones por lo que te hice ash ketchum...(se va en otra dirección)

**Y en la habitación de korrina**

Ash:ya estoy aqui...ten amor (besando a may le da su regalo)

May:que lindo amor me encanta(abrazando a ash)

Korrina:gracias por recordarte de mi!

Ash:jaja no espera debe estar por llegar (mirando su reloj)

Eureka:llegar el que?

Max:wow...(mirando que llegaban unos pokemon con muchas flores globos chocolates tarjetas de esas de son para celebrar y globos)

Korrina:wow...gracias ash!Jiji me encanta!

Citron:gracias hermano!(sonriendo)

May:amor esto es increíble!

Max:jeje si ash esto me sorprende hasta ami!

Ash:jeje gracias (decia sonrojado rascándose la nariz)

may:amor tengo...algo que decirte...(sonriendo)

QUE LE DIRA MAY A ASH?QUE PASARA CON EL ABUELO DE KORRINA?COMO ESTARA KALM ?SERENA DIJO LA VERDAD RESPECTO AL ACCIDENTE DE KALM?QUE PASARA EN LA BODA DE ASH Y MAY?SERENA SE CASARA CON KALM? MI VECINA ESTA EN JUICIO POR LA LIBERTAD CONDICIONAL D:! SALDRA DE LA CARCEL?ME AMAN? ;-; QUEDAN AUN UNOS SIETE O ONCE CAPITULOS EL FINAL NO ESTA CERCA XD

POSDATA:ACTUALIZARE CADA TRES O CUATRO MAXIMO CINCO DIAS

NOTA:NO ODIEN A SERENA ewe aun...

POSDATA 2:comenten para escojer el final...

**OPCIÓN 1:ASH SE QUEDA CON MAY...**

OPCIÓN 2ASH QUEDA CON SERENA...

OPCIÓN3:LA RESPUESTA ESTA EN TU KOKORO :D

COMENTEN..LES AMO


	13. Capitulo 13-La boda se aproxima!

**Hola mis amores aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo del fic espero que les guste nwn Bueno ya saben comenten si les gusto **

**DISCLAIRMER:POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARCECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA...**

**Capitulo 13:El resultado de una tradición!Y la boda se acerca...**

Dejamos a nuestros héroes en el hospital donde korrina tenia que quedarde debido a su embarazo...

Y Ahora...

Ash:paso algo malo amor?(preocupado)

Korrina:ya le dirás?crei que le dirias en su luna de miel o en la boda jiji(sonriendo echada en la cama del hospital)

Ash:contarme el que?(confundido)

Eureka:uy...ash...ya fuiste...(aura maligna y asesina)

Max:calmate...may...primero me diras a mi okay?vamos...

May:si vamos(sonriendo)

(se va con max)

**Con ash Citron korrina y Eureka**

Eureka:entonces ustedes hicieron el amor? ewe!Ash te dije que...!(Citron le tapo la boca sonrojado)

Korrina:am...quien te digo que para hacer un bebe hay que tener relaciones...sexua..mmm.. (Citron también le tapa la boca mas sonrojado)

Citron:después hablare seriamente con ustedes dos...y eureka quien te dijo eso?

Eureka:fue mi osito max ewe!

Citron:ajam...bueno y ash...hermano te encuentras bien?

Ash:entonces sere papa...sere papa!que felicidad!tendre un hijo con la mujer que mas amo en este mundo!(Gritando euforico y feliz)

Citron:ash calmate estas en un hospital y es tarde!

Ash:pero como voy a callarme si sere papa!

**Eureka y korrina solo se miraban y preferíeron calllar pero**

Korrina:ash..may no...ash!

**Ash se fue a buscar a may**

**Y con Max y May**

Max:jajaja y yo pensando que seria tio!jajaja vamos a decirle entonces...uh...

**Ash aparece corriendo y abraza a may besandola**

May:ash...ocurre algo?(Sonrojada)

Ash:may...es verdad(sonriendo)

May:verdad?...ya te enteraste no?

Ash:jajaj si amor!Es una excelente noticia no crees?

May:wow...no crei que te alegrarias tanto? (Sorprendida)

Max:amm...ash..sabes de que esta hablando may?Me refiero a su "noticia"?

Ash:claro max jeje claro que se :v jajaj seras tio (abrazando a may)

Max:jajajahsjaj (rie como foquita retrasada mental mientras se tira al suelo dando golpes de risa xd)

May:ash...yo...no estoy embarazada...

Ash:QUEEEE!?Pero...yo crei que...

May:apenas cumplimos 17 años amor...jeje no la noticia es que(se desmaya)

Max:wow...al final resulta que si estara embarazada...ash...tendremos que hablar muy seriamente!(agarrando del hombro a ash y mirandole a los ojos)

Ash:max!No hay tiempo llama a una enfermera o un doctor!

Max:si...voy! (Se va a buscar a un doctor mientras ash carga a may)

Ash:tranquila amor...estaras bien...

?:ash!estas bien?!que le paso a may?!Enfermera!

Enfermera:que le paso?!

Ash:mi prometida se desmayo...

Enfermera:claro...ahora la llevo con el doctor...

Max:ya vine con el doctor...serena...que haces aqui?

Serena:estoy con kalm...el...

ash:da igual!dejanos adios!vamonos max!(empieza a caminar rápido hasta la enfermera y may y max le sigue dejando a serena sola en el pasillo derramando lagrimas)

Serena:por...que?nunca me perdonará...

Xana:ejem...

Serena:no estoy...de humor xana...(secándose las lagrimas)

Xana:amas a ash y estas a punto de casarte con kalm...wow nunca te creí capaz...

Serena:yo...ya no amo a ash (mirando seriamente a Xana)

Xana:entonces por que llorabas?

Serena:por que el nunca me perdonará...vamos tenemos que volver a kalos para mi boda...kalm ya se fue a kalos hace media hora yo me iba a ir...pero...(Enseñando unos papeles sonriendo)aquí esta el resultado de nuestro amor...(tocando su vientre)

Xana:estas embarazada?(Sorprendida)

Serena:si...(sonriendo)

Xana:felicidades (abrazando a serena con una gran sonrisa)

Serena:vamos a kalos(sonriendo)mañana me caso y quiero estar lista!(sonriendo)

Korrina:vaya...

Serena:korrrina...(mirando su pancita)veo que tu embarazo si esta bien me alegro felicidades adios...llego tarde...

Korrina:y yo veo que tu embarazo esta confirmado! Adios serena! (Se va)

Xana:...creo que siguen molestos contigo...

Serena:se les pasara...además que puede salir mal?

Xana:vamos a kalos amiga(sonriendo abraza a serena)

**Con ash y may**

Enfermera:te sientes mejor?Te hemos hecho unos análisis el doctor viene en un rato y te dira tu diagnóstico (sonriendo) nos vemos y suerte (se va)

Ash:espero que no tengas nada malo...(preocupado)

May:amor estoy bien(sonriendo)

Ash:Pero me preocupo por que te amo(sonriendo)

Doctor:Buenas noches...usted es la señorita May Balance?(mirando a may)

May:si...(se sienta en un sillón con ash)

Doctor:aqui tengo sus resultados...ummm (abriendo el sobre)

Ash:que tiene mi prometida doctor?

May:estoy enferma?

Doctor:tranquila solo estas embarazada...

Ash y May:jajaj aya...espere QUE!(se desmayan)

(Yo:primero un doctor troll ataca a korrina y citron y ahora un doctor bien recontra malvado ewe... es su castigo por embarazarse bien jóvenes)

Doctor:un momento...upss este era el de la señorita serena yvonne jaja este es el suyo...aja solo tiene un poco de colesterol alto debe alimentarse mejor...y..me están escuchado?

Ash:(medio despierto) si...mi prometida esta embarazada ...

Doctor:no! Esa es la señorita serena yvonne!su prometida solo tiene colesterol!

May:ammm.. (despertando)...me habia hecho ilusiones...

Ash:tranquila amor pronto sera real...(Sonrojado susurrando)gracias doctor...

Doctor:adios y cuidense!

**ya fuera**

May:ash...serena estaba en el hospital?

Ash:si...dice que kalm sufrió un accidente y que alguien le atropello...pero creo que le deje bien claro que no quiero verla mas cerca de nosotros amor(besa a may)

May:ash...te amo(le besa)

**Y en la habitación de korrina**

Citron:...no me lo creo...entonces se casara mañana?Y encima esta embarazada...wow..

Korrina:si bebito...increíble que una vez fuera nuestra amiga...

Eureka:para mi serena se paso demasiado...le hizo bastante daño a ash..lo mejor será evitarla..durante bastante tiempo...

Citron y korrina:si...

Citron:de vi acompañarte al baño...

Korrina:bebito!

Eureka:jiji yo si podia jiji asi le decia sus verdades a serena gray jajaha

Max:se paso...

Citron:almenos asi nos divertimos un rato jaja

Korrina:jajaja cincuenta sombras de serena jajajaj me muiroo jaja!

Citron:okay...jajajs la verdad da risa!

Max:jajajs serena yvonne es serena gray no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo jajajaj!

**Entran ash y may**

Ash:wow de que rien tanto?

Eureka:de serena gray jajaja pero no le digas a ash! Jaja...amm ahm...ash...

May:ya se enteraron no?

Korrina:de que serena esta embarazada y que se casara si!

Ash:se casara?

May:eso no sabiamos pero da igual...voy a dormir...tengo sueño...vamos amor(besa a ash y se va a una habitación del hospital a dormir junto a ash)

**En la habitación de korrina**

Citron:creo que serena a cambiado puede que igual que ash ella haya cambiado su vida y este enamorada de kalm...

Korrina:puede ser...la vi muy feliz cuando hablaba con su amiga...pero...no me fio...

Eureka:yo...sigo creyendo que algo trama...

Max:yo también...

Korrina:tendríamos que investigar...puede que quiera hacerle daño a ash y may...

Citron:si...pero no tendríamos que decir nada a ash y may...Korri escuchaste que haria serena?

Korrina:si...se estaba yendo a kalos...y lo último que escuche es que se casaria mañana y que estaba embarazada...estaba con una chica que se llamaba Xana...

Citron:conocemos a Xana...

Eureka:hace tiempo que no la vemos...pero y si la llamamos a preguntar si sabe que trama serena?

Korrina:sera lo mejor...pero ahora tenemos que dormir jiji...

Max:yo también tengo sueño...

Korrina:ustedes pueden dormir en la otra habitación jiji yo me quedare con mi bebito hasta mañana!(con esas ultimas palabras y sin dejarles hablar korrina hecho muy "amablemente"a Max y Eureka de la habitación)

Citron:si les echaste es que hay algo que tienes que contarme no?

Korrina:bebito...Serena esta embarazada...

Citron:si lo se pero por que estas asi?

Korrina:yo...pienso que el niño es de kalm...pero su amiga pensaba que era de ash...tu crees que ash...

Citron:no...no creo ash ama a may...y solo mejor sera no meternos en la vida de serena...ella solo trae problemas...

Korrina:si...tienes razón...

**Ring Ring Ring llamada llamada**

Citron:korri alguien llama espera...

(Citron contesta la llamada)

Serena:hola citron...

Citron:ahh!que quieres!como conseguiste mi numero!

**Korrina se acerca**

Korrina:te dije que no te metieras en nuestras vidas!

Serena:calmense..solo quiero decirles que mañana me casare...y que...amo a kalm!Y no me acercaré mas a ash y may!...adios!

Xana:bien hecho amiga

**cuelga la llamada**

Korrina:fue raro...pero mientras no se acerque mejor...vamos a dormir bebito...(besa a citron y se duermen)

**Han Pasado 3 dias y mañana seria la tan esperada boda de ash y may**

Era de noche en Pueblo paleta donde ash estaba con todos sus amigos y todos los conocidos hombres...

Ash:Mañana me caso!

Gary:ya ya con la mujer que mas amas!

Ash:tienes algun problema ewe?

Gary:el problema es que con esta ya van como 748 veces que dices lo mismo!

Cilan:en realidad son 967 veces yo estaba contando! (Sonriendo con una libreta pequeña en la mano)

Brock:hermano estas nervioso no?(Agarrando del hombro a ash)

Paul:jajaj que crio...

(TODOS MIRAN MAL A PAUL EL SEXY)

TODOS:uy si uy si!Será crio pero se casa antes que tu!

Ash:la verdad...un poco..pero lo difícil ya paso pero lo único que me preocupa...es que estarán haciendo las chicas...

Citron:no creo que hagan locuras...mi Korri esta embarazada...

Ash:citron...vamos a ver que hacen?

Kenny:yo quiero ver a dede jeje

Cilan:se nota que te gusta!

Kenny:y a ti Iris!

**Kenny Vs Cilan**

Ash:am...vamos...

Gary:yo me quedo no quiero tener problemas...

Cilan:yo también..

Brock:yo me quedo la última vez que les hice caso casi me mato!

Paul:yo no voy y ya son razón!

Ash:okay...y tu traicey?

Traicey:mi novia es la hermana mayor de misty Daisy recuerdas?

Ash:jajaj es verdad!esque como tu solo eras de rellerno y...

(Traicey se va a un rincón con una aura depresiva nivel infinito)

Ash:gary llama a daisy...emm nos vemos..

Gary:anímate bro..(consolandole)

(Ash citron y Kenny se van)

**Con las chicas**

May:amiga me alegro que hayas venido(abraza a dawn)

Dawn:yo mas...entonces te casaras?

May:jajaj claro por eso la fiesta jajaj!

Korrina:eres muy graciosa dawn!jiji

Iris:enserio nose como te casas con un crio!Jaja!(mira a may comiendo papitas desperamente como si su vida fuera en ello)

Iris:son tal para cual...si ya lo dicen...siempre hay un roto para un descosido...(rie nerviosamente con una gota en la cabeza)

Misty:jijiyo me alegro siempre sabia que se casarian!bueno la verdad no...la verdad crei que te habia dejado en la friendzone y que se quedaría con esa tal serena y que tendran muchos hijos y...

(ve a may con una aura depresiva comiendo sus papitas)

May:no somos nada...vale bidoof la pokevida

Misty:mejor..me callo..

Korrina:si..mejor jij(riendo nerviosamente)

Dawn:y..entonces mañana se casan?

Eureka:parece como si no te gustara la idea..

Dawn:que?no como crees..may es mi mejor amiga..y ash..igual..

Misty:chicas ya olvidense es la hora!

Todas:sii!uhuu

**y en un árbol cerca**

Ash:enserio es necesario que cortarán los arbustos?

(Yo:se los adverti 7w7)

Taylor Laugther sin camiseta y sonriendo:si es necesario y tambien los arboles (empieza a sudar mientras quita todos los arbustos)

Zack efron sin camiseta:yo cortare los arboles(empieza a sudar *-*)

Ash:pero..como las espiamos?digo vigilamos...jeje

Citron:ash mejor volvamos...

Ash:no...(se cae del arbol)

Ash:auch...

Zack Efron:era necesario...bueno tenemos trabajo vamos Taylor adios chicos suertes con sus novias (se van con movimientos sexys y sensuales muy sensuales *-*)

(Yo:agshwjsk sexys *-*!

Taylor:ahora paganos!

Zack:son 1000000000 de dólares!

Yo:claro tengan pokedolares!

Taylor:ejem...dolares reales ewe...

Yo:les pagare de otra manera jejeje les dije que seria ditto y me prostuiria 7w7

Taylor:...okay...

Zack:empezamos? (Escena sensurada por ser muy zukulemta 7w7)

**Y con las chicas**

May:creo que escuche algo...

Misty:habra sido un pokemon tranquila sigamos cantando lalala...

Dawn:yo prefiero mirar tengo sueño...

Eureka:okay...Korrina ven un momento porfavor...

Korrina:si vamos...

**Korrina y Eureka se van a una habitación dejando a may dawn iris y misty cantando**

Eureka:esa tal dawn...

Korrina:lose...se nota que su pelo no es natural...

(Eureka K.O cae estilo anime)

Eureka:am...Korrina no era eso...la verdad su pelo es asi jeje...me referia como que mira raro a may y sobretodo a ash...

Korrina:sera por lo de la noticia de may jiji ya sabes que la escogieron la mejor coordinadora del año jiji por eso estara rara hasta donde yo se dawn también es coordinadora seguro estará con envidia tu tranquila jiji uh...eureka!los bebes!Se mueven!toca!(Eureka toca la pancita de korrina)

Eureka:jiji hola sobrinitos!Soy su tia!Y les quiero!(abraza la pancita)

Korrina:apenas cumplo 5 meses jiji ya quiero tenerles conmigo...(sonriendo tiernamente)

**Y con los chicos**

Citron:uff creo que no hacen nada malo...pero...(mirando a escondidas por la ventana)

Ash: (acercandose a la ventana)pero?

Citron:Eureka y mi korri no están...

Ash:creo que hay vienen tranquilo seguro solo fueron a buscar algo!

Citron:si jeje...parece que le estan tocando la pancita...em ash...

Ash:que?(mirando a citron)

Citron:nos están viendo...(sudando frio)

Ash:ay...no...(mira en la ventana como las chicas estan viéndolos con mirada asesina)

Y...Kenny?

Kenny:fui a por papitas(comiendo papitas)

Ash:amm...Hola amor...Hola chicas...como nos vieron?

Iris:fue kenny!As ketchum!(Aura asesina)

Misty:estas!

Korrina:muerto?(lo dice con una inocencia)

May:tranquilas chicas(se acerca a ash y le besa)

Ash:May yo..lo siento...(mirando el suelo)

May:tranquilo.. pero vuelve con tus amigos a jugar videojuegos y contar sus aventuras mientras hacen sus batallas pokemon(sonriendo mientras rie nerviosamente)

Ash:si amor...un momento como sabes que?...

Dawn:fácil fuimos a ver que hacían

Kenny:entonces te importo!

Dawn:Kenny yo fui para acompañar a may a ver a ash...(mirando a otro lado con las manos agarradas por detrás)

Eureka:jiji que lindos son ustedes dos

Ash:jajaj si es verdad dawn deberías darle una oportunidad a kenny (sonriendo mientras abraza por detrás a may)

Dawn:...(mirando a ash)

Korrina:bueno...los bebes se estan moviendo jiji ven bebito siente a tus hijos(Citron se acerca emocionado y toca la pancita de korrina)

Citron:enserio parece que hize algo bien en toda mi vida!(llora de la emoción estilo brock cuando es rechazado)

(Yo:brock yo si me casaria contigo*-*)

Eureka:jiji bueno ya vayanse! Tenemos que dormir mañana es la boda!(Gritando)

Ash:esta bien...te extrañare amor(acariciando la cara de may)

May:yo más pero procura no llegar tarde(besa a ash)

Ash y may al unísono:Te amo (se besan)

Ash:hasta mañana amor te amo

Dawn:umm...(de brazos cruzados cosa que no paso desapercibida por kenny)

Kenny:dede...

Dawn:ah?deja de llamarme asi!

Kenny:esa es la dede de siempre que tanto amo...(sonriendo como si no hubiera nadie mas)

Ash:ya vayanse a un hotel jaja!

Eureka:nonono! Primero que se casen jiji!

Dawn:vamonos chicas es tarde..(mirando indiferentemente a kenny)

(Yo:kenny yo te amo 7w7!)

Misty:bueno...vamos...adios chicos...(se va dentro)

Iris:si...mejor vamonos...vienes dawn?

Dawn:claro vamos... (se va con iris)

Kenny:dawn...

May:déjala quizás este asi..por que me escogieron la mejor coordinadora del año...

Kenny:la conozco y...no es eso...bueno nosotros nos vamos adios chicas...(se va)

Citron:hasta mañana mi korri te extrañare mucho a ti y a los niños(besa a korrina)

Korrina:yo mucho más bebito...hasta mañana te amo (le besa y se va dentro)

Ash:bueno...me tengo que ir...(sonriendo)nos vemos mañana(besa a may)

May:te amo hasta mañana(se va con las chicas)

Ash:la amo demasiado...

Citron:se nota hermano vamos kenny esta cerca!

Ash:jaja espera kenny!(empieza a correr alcanzando a kenny)

Citron:es...esperen!(Intentando correr)

**Ya con los chicos**

Gary:yo apuesto que sera misty!

Paul:tonterías se nota que sera dawn

Cilan:yo no creo que sean capaces...

Brock:lo dices por que tienes miedo de que iris te deje jaja

Cilan:mentira!(sonrojado)

Trip:yo creo que sera esa tal serena

Gary:tu desde cuando estas ahi?Ash no te invito...

Trip:eh...bueno yo...no me invitaron...pero yo fui...tras la esquina espero el momento en que no me miren y meterme dentro...era mi oportunidad unos entran y otros van saliendo...y entre el barullo yo me cuelo dentro :v ahi me cole y en tu fiesta me plante cocacola para todos y algo de comer :v lalala

Todos:Whats o.o?policia!

Trip:amm..por que no me invitaron :c yo me quiero quedar :'c

**Ash citron y Kenny aparecen**

(Yo:ash!Se bueno con el sensualon se trip ewe!)

Ash:paso algo?..Gary:nada que trip se queda uwu...

Trip:bien!(Baila chido xd)

Citron:amm...y de que hablaban?

Brock:nada importante estamos apostando quien intentará impedir la boda de ash jajaja

Gary:brock!

Traicey:ya...bueno...Brock cree que sera serena...gary dice que dawn...Cilan no quiere decir nada por que tiene miedo de que iris le deje...trip dice que sera serena...

Trip:ehh verdahh jaja :v

Ash:trip malo! Malas palabras en este fic no!

Traicey:bueno... el profesor oak llamo y también cree que sera dawn...Paul dice también que sera dawn...y yo...tambien creo que sera dawn...

Max:yo creo que serena aparecerá...

Ash:QUEEEE?YO AMO A MAY!No la dejaria por nada ni nadie del mundo!

Max:mi idea no fue...fue idea de gary...

Trip:eh verdah!:v

Gary:eres raro trip ewe...

Ash:okay...gary...ya fuiste...

Gary:am...Brock...cilan..pero max afshsjafaj...!

Ash:no entendi ni bidoof de lo que dijiste pero...vas a morir!

**Ash persigue a gary y empiezan una sexy pelea de almohada \\(•-•\\)**

Asi nuestros héroes se fueron a dormir...

Y al dia siguiente...

Ash:hoy me caso...(sonriendo)

**Y con las chicas**

May:hoy es el dia...(sonriendo)

**COMO SERA LA BODA DE ASH Y MAY?DONDE ESTARA SERENA?SE HABRA CASADO?DAWN ACEPTARA A KENNY?KENNY AMARA A DAWN HASTA EL FINAL?QUE PASO ENTRE TAYLOR LAUHTHER ZACK EFRON Y YO?7W7(ZUKULEMTO)Y EL EQUIPO ROCKET?**

**TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

**NOTA:Lose me pase :p igual me aman ewe no pos...ya es la boda Jeje ewe**

**Eureka:yo la organize!**

**Yo:y quedo hermosa 7-7**

**Posdata:les amo comenten y bueno sobre la votación creo que aunque votaran ashxserena...el final es sorpresa:v**

**Posdata 2:ALGUIEN MORIRA...EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS OKNO SERA AL FINAL...**

**POSDATA 3:la canción que canta trip es de mecano:en tu fiesta me cole..**

**Les amo :* comenten o no actualizo 7w7**

** Att : Serenaketchum4445 **


	14. Capitulo 14-Se acerca el final

**Bueno amigos...**  
**Perdonenme uwu me pase en estos ultimos capitulos...pero tranquilos el amour sera canon!:v y este fic también esperen que esto recien empieza...**  
**DISCLAIRMER :POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARCECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA...**

**Capitulo 14:Se acerca el final...Y El amour triunfo!**

****POV May****  
**_Y llego el dia...la boda era hoy...nose como lo logre...(sonriendo)parece mentira...después de todo me caso...con ash...me pregunto que habrá pasado con drew...(suspiro)no puedo creer que hoy me case...pero...con ash..._**  
****FIN POV MAY****  
May:drew...(susurra y suspira)  
**Entran eureka y korrina**  
Korrina:may estas bien?  
May:si...(intentando sonreír)deben ser los nervios...  
Eureka:wow estas hermosa may(sonriendo)  
May:gracias(sonriendo)  
**May llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco escote corazon ajustado hasta la cola y la cola del vestido era larga con brillos may llevaba el pelo suelto de costado con el velo**  
Eureka:may ya casi es la hora estas nerviosa?  
**Eureka era la niña de las flores y llevaba un vestido blanco con un cinturón con lazo azul fuerte en la cintura y una corona de flores azules en la cabeza**  
Korrina:jij si me pongo nerviosa en la boda de may no me imagino como me podré en mi boda solo quedan 6 dias (sonriendo)  
**Korrina llevaba un vestido largo y liso color azul fuerte con un escote con tirantes y el pelo suelto)  
May:vamos...(sonriendo)  
Mama may:hija...(llorando de la emoción)estas hermosa...  
Eureka:yo dije eso hace un rato ewe!  
Korrina:shuhh!Calla eureka...(tapando la boca a eureka)  
Mama may:hija tu padre esta esperando es la hora(sonriendo)

May:lose...estoy lista(agarrando una mano y poniéndola en el pecho sopla aire)

May:um...uff(toma aire y lo saca)lista!Vamos!(Sonriendo tímidamente agarra su ramo)

**Y con el novio**

Ash:ahh!

Delia:hijo...calmate los anillos los tiene max...

Ash:si mama...tu crees que es muy pronto?

Delia:hijo calmate(abraza a ash)

Brock:ash es la hora!

Ash:si...si!(Ash llevaba un terno negro con una camiseta manga larga blanca)

Ash:no hay que rendirse...hasta el final...(mirando al suelo)serena...(lo susurra)

Citron:ash vamos!Te estan esperando(sonriendo)

****Ash POV****

_**Era la hora...hace unos meses atrás tenia celos de citron y hoy...hoy me caso...pero..y serena? Me pregunto que habrá pasado con ella...supongo que sera feliz...en estos momentos estara casada y esperando un hijo...mi hijo(mirando al suelo) paso hace 3 semanas...la vi..habia peleado con may...y...no se como paso...nos dejamos llevar y se que el hijo que espera es mio...lo siento en el corazón...entonces...por que estoy a punto de casarme?supongo que quiero a may no la amare como cuando amaba a serena...pero...las cosas pasan por algo...serena no te rindas hasta el final...por favor...**_

****Fin POV Ash****

Brock:ash?

Ash:si...vamos...

Citron:estas bien?

Delia:es por serena?

Citron:un momento...serena que tiene que ver en todo esto!

Ash:nada...vamos (fingiendo una sonrisa)

Brock:vamos...

**Mientras con serena**

Serena:me da igual!yo ire!Mama debes apoyarme amo a ash!y el hijo que espero es suyo!

Grace:no!

Xana:señora grace!su hija esta embarazada!

Serena:gracias Xana...

Xana:somos amigas y serena sera mejor que nos vayamos ya!Hoy es la boda!Tienes que decirle la verdad a ash!

Serena:no me perdonará...

Grace:pero kalm si!hija kalm te ama locamente!y sigue esperando para que se casen!

Xana:serena...tu decides...tu boda o la de ash...

Serena:yo...

**Y en la boda**

Norman:hija estas hermosa... (le pone el velo)

May:gracias papa te amo(abraza a su padre)

Norman:vamos...(sonriendo)

(Max sale caminando al altar con los anillos seguido de dawn iris y misty y korrina)

Eureka:vamos nos toca(Eureka empieza a tirar las flores y detrás de ella may se acercaba cada vez más al altar)

**Con serena**

Xana:sal!(sale un charizard de una pokeball)

Serena:de donde lo sacaste?

Xana:jiji em..(Sonrojada) Trovato y yo...somos novios...y le pedi prestado a su charmander y resultó que evoluciono demasiado jeje

Serena:felicidades amiga entonces crees que voy a subir en charizard?

Xana:si tienes miedo tengo otra opción juajahaj!(risa malvada)

Serena:no...yo..okay!tengo miedo!

Xana:lose...yo también...

Charizard:raar zaa!(yo soy bien bueno ustedes me hacen bulling :c)

Xana:sal!(Sale un abra)serena...donde es la boda?

Serena:supongo que será en Pueblo paleta...

Xana:vamos!

Kalm:serena!tu no te vas a ningun lado!Estas embarazada!necesitas descansar!puedes perder al bebe...

Serena:kalm..(le abraza)lo siento..

Kalm:si te dice que no...yo estare aqui...

Serena:gracias(se va con xana)

Kalm:y la boda es en..Xana!

**las chicas desaparecen con abra**

**Y en la boda**

Norman:cuidala ash ella es mi mayor tesoro... (llora estilo brock y todos rien nerviosamente)

Ash:no lo dude...siempre lo haré(sonriendo)

May:gracias papa(le abraza y Norman va a sentarse al lado de su esposa)

Juez:muy bien...empezemos esta ceremonia..Sientense! (todos se sientan)

**NOTA:SI QUIEREN MAS INTENSIDAD LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHAR "PACHELBEL CANON"ESA CANCION VA PERFECTA**

Juez:amigos hermanos y familiares hoy estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de Ash Ketchum y May balance quien han decidido unir sus vidas en santo matrimonio...muy bien empezemos...señor ketchum usted esta aqui por su propia cuenta?

Ash:si!

Juez:y usted señorita balance?

May:yo también!

Juez:bien..si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

**Silencio**Tu ash ketchum aceptas a may balance para amarla protegerla y respetarla en la salud la enfermedad hasta que la muerte les separe?

Ash:yo ash ketchum te acepto a ti May balance como mi esposa para amarte respetarte y protegerte en la salud la enfermedad en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separé(sonriendo mientras agarra las manos de may y la mira a los ojos)

Juez:los anillos...

Max:si!(le da un anillo a ash)

Ash:con este anillo en señal de mi amor por ti yo te desposo(le pone el anillo a may)

Juez:y usted señorita balance?Acepta al señor Ash ketchum para amarle protegerle en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte les separe?

May:Yo...

**Y con serena**

Serena:no...

Xana:serena...(abrazandola)

Serena:me equivoque...

**kalm aparece**

Kalm:seran impacientes!les estaba explicando que la boda es en hoeen!Me dieron la invitación...

Serena:entonces...es tarde...(llora en el suelo)ahora mismo estaran casandose...o ya lo estaran...

Xana:serena...

Kalm:yo...serena (abraza a serena)no te rindas hasta el final recuerdas? Vamos(abraza a serena)Xana es hora de ir a hoeen...

Xana:si...ayúdanos abra!

(Abra teletrasporta a serena kalm y xana hasta un lugar cerca de la boda)

Serena:ash...(llorando)

Kalm:serena...calmate..

**Y en la boda**

May:Yo May balance te acepto a ti Ash Ketchum como mi esposo para amarte respetarte y protegerte en la salud la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separé(sonriendo)

Max:ten may (sin dejar de sonreír le da el anillo)

May:Con este anillo en señal de mi amor yo te desposo para amarte respetarte y protegerte en la salud la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separé (sonriendo le pone el anillo a ash)

Juez:Yo les declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia (ash besa a may)

May:te amo

Ash:yo mas señora ketchum

(Se besan y todos aplauden)

**y cerca de alli**

Serena:noo!(llorando) no..no puede ser..yo..yo..le amo...

Kalm:calmate(la abraza)

Xana:amiga...

Serena:tengo que hablar con el...tiene que saber la verdad...

Kalm:serena yo te amo...ya es tarde...se han casado...deja de hacerte daño...odio verte asi...

Serena:kalm... (llora y le abraza)

Kalm:volvamos a casa...

Xana:vamos amiga...

Serena:yo...no puedo...

?:se lo que sientes...yo ame a la chica que acaba de casarse...(sentado en una piedra grande)

Serena:quien eres...y como conoces a may?

Drew:mi nombre es drew...y estaba enamorado de may...hasta...que...le confesé mis sentimientos y los rechazó...(poniendose de pie)

Serena:lo siento...(mirando a drew tristemente)

Drew:tranquila...(sonriendo)ella es feliz y es lo unico que importa...pero...esa chica..dawn...algo trama...

Serena:dawn?Ella es buena chica y...

Drew:esa chica odia a may...(mirando a lo lejos la boda)

Kalm:serena vamonos...

Serena:espera un minuto te prometo que nos iremos solo...dejame hablar con drew...

Drew:solo te dire algo...aleja a esa chica de ash y may...ella traerá problemas...

Serena:como lo sabes?

Drew:por que odia a may...

Serena:bueno me voy...(mirando a lo lejos la boda)ojalá...sean felices...

Drew:lo serán...

Kalm:vamonos...

Xana:amiga te hace daño a ti y al bebé...

Serena:si vamonos...

**Y asi serena se fue con Xana y Kalm a kalos**

Drew:es la hora (sonriendo saca una pistola)

**En la boda todos estaban muy felices sin saber que pasaría...**

Max:jajaja que fiesta tan divertida!

Eureka:lose!yo la organize jij

Korrina:mi boda también será espectacular jiji

Citron:claro espectacular para mi cartera uwu...

Korrina:decias algo?!ewe(Aura maligna)

Citron:que te amo mucho mi korri jeje...(la besa y siguen bailando)

Ash:todo esta perfecto señora ketchum(sonriendo)

May:si señor ketchum jeje te amo(le besa)

**De repente se escucha un disparo**

Todos:ahhhh!

May:ash...se escucho de lejos...tengo miedo...

Ash:llamare a la policía...

May:si...(abraza a ash con miedo)

**Horas después**

Policía:el cadáver a sido identificado como un chico llamado Drew De la Rousse...

Agente policía:la autopsia confirma que fue un suicidio...

Ash:arceus...

May:ash...(llora)

Max:no me lo creo...

Eureka:arruino la boda!

Korrina:eureka...no es el momento...

(Empieza a caer unas gotas y poco a poco a llover muy fuerte)

Ash:vamos amor...sera mejor irnos al hotel...hay que descansar...(abrazando a may)

May:si..vamos (secándose unas lagrimas que se le escaparon)

**Y asi drew murió...Y con serena...**

Kalm:Serena!

Serena:ahh! Me duele!Kalm!mi bebe...llevame al hospital!

Kalm:Si! Vamos!Xana avisa a la señora grace...

Serena:ahhh! Vamos...me duele mucho...kalm tengo miedo...no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi bebe...

Kalm:es de ash pero yo te amo a ti y amare a ese niño hasta el último de mis dias...vamos!

Serena:kalm...

**En el hospital horas después**

Doctor:señorita yvonne...ha pasado el peligro debe evitar las emociones fuertes o podría sufrir un ataque que le haria perder a su hijo...usted es el padre?(mirando a kalm)

Kalm:si soy el padre

Doctor:muy bien cuide bien a su esposa o su embarazo se complicará mas de lo que ya esta...

Kalm:tranquilo la cuidare con mi vida si hace falta!

Serena:gracias doctor...

**fuera del hospital**

Serena:gracias por todo kalm...

Kalm:Serena...te amo...por favor casate conmigo...ese niño merece llegar al mundo en una familia feliz...

Serena:Kalm...

Kalm:lo siento...

Serena:por que?

Kalm:por esto(besa a serena)

serena:kalm...yo...no puedo...

Kalm:no te obligare pero estare contigo cada dia de mi vida y con tu hijo por que yo lo considero mio y el resultado de tu amor...pero cuando este en mis brazos sera mi mayor tesoro(sonriendo)

Serena:gracias... (llorando abraza a kalm)

Xana:vengo en mal momento?(sonriendo)

Serena:no tranquila...ya paso lo malo...el bebé esta bien(sonriendo)

Xana:me alegro amiga ahora tienen que saber que paso...

Kalm:Xana!No nos asustes...

Xana:Igual les dire...el chico que vimos antes...el tal drew...se suicido...

Serena:Pobrecito...ojala arceus le tenga en su gloria...

Kalm:volvamos a casa(abrazando a serena)

serena:por que siempre me abrazas?(sonriendo)

Kalm:por que me gusta abrazarte(sonrojado)o prefieres que no te abraze?

Serena:no...sigue abrazandome...se siente bien(sonriendo)

Xana:Me alegro de que se hayan amistado

Kalm:no...Serena solo...

Serena:yo también me alegro(besa a kalm)gracias por todo kalm... enserio...

Kalm:de nada(sonriendo)

**y con ash y may**

Ash:no puedo creer lo de drew..

may:yo menos amor...

Ash:quizás deberíamos descansar...

May:si...(mareada se desmaya)

Ash:may!(ash llama a un doctor...)

**mas tarde**

Doctor:felicidades esta embarazada!

May:pero...el otro doctor..Dijo que...

Doctor:el otro doctor esta equivocado y estos análisis lo confirman esta de dos semanas y media!

Ash:sere papa...Sere papa!(grita bien fuerte)

May:Que noticia tan bonita amor!

Ash:si!(Abraza y besa a may)

Doctor:may te espero la próxima semana en mi consulta para tu revisión

May:si doctor y gracias!(Sonriendo)

**El doctor se va**

Ash:que feliz me haz hecho may!

May:y yo creyendo que tenia colesterol...

ash:lo importante es que tendremos un hermoso bebé (sonriendo)Si amor!(besa a ash)

**Han Pasado 4 meses**

Korrina:ahh...uff ufff yo puedo tranquilo ahhh!

Max:son cada 4 minutos

Eureka:tranquila todo va bien...mientras mi hermanito no se desmaye...

Citron:ahhh!(grito de chica nv100)

May:se ve doloroso(acariciando su pancita)

Korrina:uff lo es pero vale la pena(sonriendo)

Ash:amor yo estare a tu lado tranquila(sonriendo)

Doctor:ya es la hora has dilatado lo suficiente vamos a traer a esos niños al mundo!

Citron:aja...(se desmaya)

Max:auch...

Eureka:eso dolio...

Max:acabamos

Eureka:las frases del otro

Max:chocalas (chocan los cinco

~(•-•)/\\(•-•)~)

Ash:jeje suerte korrina te estaremos esperando...

May:voy con Eureka y max a la sala de espera amor puedes ir por algo de comer tengo hambre jeje...

Ash:claro amor(sonriendo)Pikachu cuida a may

Pikachu:pika pika!(Claro pero deberías pagarme con ketchup!)

Ash:como si no te conociera...ten...(le da una botella de ketchup)

Citron:amm..(despertandose)y mi korri?

May:de parto yo de ti iria con ella

Eureka:mi osito y yo nos quedamos aqui jiji

Ash:voy a por comida no tardo!

**ash fue al restaurante del hospital para comprar comida**

Ash:listo voy a volver (sonriendo con bolsas de comida en manos)

Ash:serena...(en shock)

(Ash habia visto a quién creyo que nunca mas voleria a ver...

Serena:ash... (acariciando su pancita)

Ash:entonces...

Serena:que haces aqui?

Ash:eso te pregunto yo...

Serena:vivo en kalos!

**ACLARACIÓN:Estan en kalos...**

Ash:si...me olvide...

Serena:me tengo que ir...adios...

Ash:de cuantos meses estas?

Serena:Cuatro meses y medio...

Ash:solo por una semana...

Serena:una semana de que?

Ash:may esta de cuatro meses y una semana...

Serena:no te preocupes...yo se cuidarme..a mi y a tu hijo...

Ash:entonces...

Serena:si...ese dia...me quede embarazada...ash...yo...

Kalm:hola amor como esta mi bebe(acariciando la pancita de serena hasta que se da cuenta de ash)

Kalm:mejor me voy...

Serena:no...vamonos...

Ash:serena...yo...

Serena:es tarde...suerte con tu hijo...por cierto es niño...(mirando su pancita y después a ash)

Ash:gracias serena...(escapándose unas lagrimas)

Kalm:umm...(se desmaya)

Serena:kalm!

Ash:llamare a un doctor!

**el doctor atiende a kalm**

Ash:me tengo que ir serena...por favor llamame necesito hablar contigo...

Serena:ahora lo que mas me importa es la salud de mi esposo...(mirando a kalm echado en una cama)

Ash:felicidades...

Serena:no es el momento...adios ash...por favor...no hagas esto mas difícil...

Ash:luego hablamos...

Serena:Ten..es mi nuevo número...mereces saber la verdad...

Ash:serena...(le abraza y siente algo que en bastante tiempo no habia sentido)

Serena:ash...me tengo que ir...(se va)

Ash:serena...yo...te...ya no tiene sentido...si ya hiciste tu vida...(mirando la tarjeta con el número de serena)mas tarde te llamare...yo también tengo que decirte la verdad...

(Yo:sniff sniff 7w7 alguien tiene un pañuelo?

Kenny:ten...

Yo:gracias(sonrojada)

Yo:si preguntan por la boda de citron y korrina a nadie le importo...uwu por eso me la salte...

Persona del público:ami si me importo!Exigo la boda de korrina y Citron!

Yo:aja...pium pium(le disparó con mi rifle)alguien mas?

Vecina:juajajaj volvi :v

Yo:no tengo tiempo para eso Jessie esta de parto!

vecina:okay...vamos!

Yo:no ewe no te pongas cursi yo voy con mi kenny

Kenny:pero...esta bien?

**Y en la habitación de Jessie**

Jessie:ahh...

Doctor:ya casi...

James:Meawth sigue grabando tu...yo...me desmayo...ay te voy San pedro!(se desmaya)

Meawth:ay que emoshion *-*!

Doctor:felicidades es un niño!

Jessie:es tan lindo (el bebe tiene el pelo de james y ojos de Jessie y la piel clara)

James:es un bebe!Que alegria (llora de la emoción 7-7)

Yo:felicidades chicos

Kenny:am...yo no se por que estoy aqui pero felicidades!

Jessie:tranquilo ahora somos buenas personas(cargando al bebé)

Yo:y como le llamaran?

Meawth:y si le llamamos kenny?Tiene cara de kenny!

Kenny:wow...gracias Meawth?

Yo:es un nombre muy bonito la verdad! (Abrazando a mi kenny mio ewe)

Jessie:a mi me gusta y a ti james?

James:hola kenny eres tan guapo como tu papa(haciendo poses estilo cuando decian sus tipicos lemas)

Kenny:wow...yo...gracias por ponerle mi nombre..(sonriendo tiernamente)

Jessie:a todo esto la mocosita rubita la del gimnasio esta de parto (tocando su boca en señal de pensar con un dedo)

Yo:ahhhh me olvide adios chicos luego les digo el favor que quiero!

Jessie:okay!Adios!

James:adios!

Meawth:chaito!

Kenny:am...yo tengo que irme adios?

E.R:adios!(sonriendo)

**Ya con korrina**

Doctor:felicidades ya son padres de un niño y una niña!(los bebes eran gemelos con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules y piel clara)

Korrina:hola bebitos!(sonriendo tiernamente)

Citron:mis hijos... (llorando abraza a korrina)te amo mi korri

Eureka:Bien! Por fin soy tia!ahora solo faltan 9 niños mas para un equipo de fútbol :v

Korrina:no!sera lo que tenga que pasar(sonrojada)

May:felicidades chicos(sonriendo)

Ash:felicidades!Y como les llamaran?

Citron:les llamaremos lem y clem (sonriendo viendo a los bebés)

Eureka:que nombres tan bonitos!

Ash:entonces la niña es lem y el niño clem?(rascandose la cabeza confundido)

Korrina:no!Jiji el niño es lem y la niña clem!

**Alguien toca la puerta**

Doctor:un momento ahora vengo!

Enfermera:Doctor!Esta chica esta embarazada de cuatro meses y medio y esta con dolores y un poco de sangrado!

Serena:ahhhh!(apoyándose en la puerta con una mano mientras con la otra agarra su vientre)

Ash:serena!

May:ash...

Korrina:doctor vaya con ella...

Serena:ahhh!(se desmaya)

Max:aunque nos haya hecho muchas cosas uno de nosotros debe ir con ella...

Korrina:yo estoy débil...(mirando a otro lugar)

Citron:yo tengo que cuidar a los bebes...

May:yo...estoy embarazada no debería hacer esfuerzos...

Eureka:yo...no puedo soy muy pequeña(mirando a otro lado)

Max:yo igual...

Ash:yo ire...

May:ash...no iras(agarrando la mano de ash) eres mi esposo y estoy embarazada yo te necesito!(Gritando)ademas donde esta kalm?

Ash:may...lo siento...(abraza a may)pero tengo que ir...

May:ash...no!

(Ash se va con serena)

May:llevo meses intentando que me ame tanto como a ella...pero...(Empieza a llorar)

Max:may...el te ama...solo que serena necesita ayuda...ademas tu eres su esposa!no desconfíes de ash...

Eureka:eso!Ash te ama!

(Korrina prefirio callar y citron también)

May:gracias.. tienen razón...ash no me engañaria nunca (sonriendo) además yo le daré un hijo algo que serena jamás le dio(tocando su pancita)

(Korrina y citron prefirieron callar otra vez...)

**Y con Serena...**

Doctor:ya paso...señora yvonne su esposo esta bien y el chico que le acompaño esta sentado esperándola

Serena:gracias...

**serena va con ash**

Serena:gracias por todo ash...

Ash:de nada...y kalm?

Serena:esta bien...tiene un poco de falta de hierro...por eso se desmayo...ash tengo que decirte la verdad...y despues me ire y no quiero que nunca mas nos encontremos...

Ash:yo también tengo que decirte algo...pero tu primero...

Serena:ash...yo (mira seriamente a ash)ya sabes que el hijo que espero es tuyo...lo que no te dije fue que...el dia de tu boda yo fui..pero llege tarde y ya te habías casado..(mira al suelo)

Ash:entonces...tu me amabas?

Serena:yo te amo..y si hice lo que hice lo hice por que te amo!(llorando)

Ash:serena...yo...crei que estabas haciendo tu vida con kalm...que eras feliz y...que ya no me amabas ese día de la pelea en tu casa...yo...debi apoyarte a ti...y no dejarte...

Serena:ya no importa...es tarde yo...me acabo de casar hace unos días y tu...ya estas casado y esperando un hijo...

Ash:espera tu...no te casaste?

Serena:ese día en que te vi supe que lo mejor seria no casarme lo estuve pensando...pero cuando may se desmayo yo...ya sospeche que estaba embarazada...y preferí dejarte...

Ash:yo...(besa a serena y serena le corresponde...)

Serena:ash...yo...no puedo ve con may...te esperaré hasta el fin!(Se va corriendo)

Max:ash...como pudiste?

Ash:max...tu...desde cuando estas aqui?

Max:el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no amas tanto a may como todos creemos...

Ash:yo...

Max:no le dire nada...pero nunca mas te acerques a serena!Entendiste?!

Ash:max...esta bien...volvamos con todos...(serio empieza a caminar camino a la habitación de korrina)

**Con serena**

Serena:daría lo que fuera por estar con el...

?:vaya amiga eres serena...primero le engañas le dejas por otro chico después te embarazas y ahora quieres quitar a may del camino?

Serena:dawn...yo no dije eso...y no se porque dices eso...

Dawn:ya pronto lo sabras...

Serena:a todo esto que haces aqui?

dawn:vengo a ver a los recién nacidos no se nota?

Serena:aléjate de ash...Drew renia razón... algo tramas...

Dawn:jajaj aunque fuera asi...ellos me creen una santa y la mejor amiga de may!mientras a ti..jajaj(se va)

?:dawn...

Serena:quien eres tu?

Kenny:me llamo kenny...soy un amigo de dawn...y la amo...pero la conozco y se que algo malo esta tramando...pero yo lo evitare...adios...(se va a por dawn)

Serena:sea lo que sea espero que no le haga daño a ash...(tocando su pancita se va)

**En la habitación de korrina**

Citron:ash...estas bien?

Eureka:max...que hiciste?

Max:(susurrando)Eureka...luego te cuento...

May:ash!Como esta serena?

Ash:bien y el bebé también...

Korrina:bueno mañana haremos la fiesta no lleguen tarde...(intentando sonreír mientras cambia de tema para calmar la situación)

Ash:yo...no se si ire...lo siento no me siento bien...

May:ash...

Citron:ash tengo que hablar contigo un momento...

Ash:esta bien... (se va con citron)

**Fuera con ash y citron**

Citron:ash...dime la verdad...tu amas a serena?

Ash:estoy casado con may...

Citron:no respondiste a mi pregunta...ash tu amas a serena o a may?

Ash:yo...

**QUE LE DIRA A ASH A CITRON? KENNY ME ABANDONO POR DAWN?:'(**

**QUE PASARA EN LA FIESTA DE LOS BEBES DE KORRINA Y CITRON?QUE HARA EL ABUELO MALVADO?(Abuelo korrina)LES GUSTO EL CAPÍTULO? !?**

**KENNY AVERIGUARA LO QUE TRAMA DAWN?EL FINAL ESTA CERCA?QUIEN SERA EL QUE MUERA?NO...NO ERA DREW...ALGUIEN VA A MORIR...MUY PRONTO...SOLO AQUI EN "HISTORIA DE UN IMPOSIBLE"NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

**SE ACERCA EL FINAL...**

****ANUNCIO****

**Ash:Tu pikachu suele electrocutarte?entonces llamamos!Con nuestras ofertas conseguiras que tu pikachu y tus pokemon tipo eléctrico no te toquen ni el pelo :v llama al 746271916 solo hoy!oferta valida solo hasta que acabe el fic :v**

**May:vale bidoof la pokevida...hay...no debí casarme...**

**Eureka:amm...les esperamos jiji **

**Yo:solo actualizaré si comentan! Les amo mucho mis amores **

**Posdata:Si tienen alguna duda sobre el fic no duden en hacérmelo saber a través de un comentario yo respondere sus preguntas em el siguiente capítulo...les amo **

**Atentamente:Serenaketchum4445 **


	15. Capitulo 15-La verdadY no lo hagas!

**HOLA MIS AMORES LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO INTENTARE ESFORZARME MAS POR USTEDES!BUENO LES DEJO EL FIC GRACIAS POR LEER LES AMO...**

**DISCLAIRMER :POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARCECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA...**

**CAPITULO 15:La verdad...Y no lo hagas Dawn!**

Dejamos a nuestros héroes cuando estaban en el hospital...

Y Ahora...

Citron:habla ya ash!

Ash:yo...serena...Citron yo...te dire la verdad...serena espera un hijo mio...

Citron:lo suponíamos...

Ash:suponíamos?

Citron:korrina y yo sospechábamosalgo hace algún tiempo pero...no te creia capaz(Citron no queria verle la cara ash)

Ash:citron.

.dejame explicarte como paso todo...

Citron:esta bien...(mirando a ash)

Ash:todo empezó hace exactamente 4 MESES Y DOS SEMANAS...

****FLASHBACK****

May:estoy cansada de ti!dejame!

Ash:pero may!Yo...no te vengas de santita que ayer...(los dos se sonrojan)

May:ash...(le tapa la boca sonrojada)calla...si eureka se entera nos mata...

****En ciudad luminalia****

Eureka:achuss(estornuda)

Max:estas bien?

Eureka:si...pero creo que estoy resfriada...

Korrina:jiji o estan hablando mal de ti!

(TODOS RIEN)

****Y con ash y may****

Ash:bueno...lo mejor es que me vaya a pensar bien las cosas...

May:si eso quieres...(mirando al suelo)

Ash:may...solo...dejame pensar...nos vamos a casar...y es un gran paso...entiendeme

May:esta bien (corre al hotel)

Ash:may...(se va caminando sin darse cuenta tropieza con alguien)

?:auch...eso dolio!Anda con mas cuidado!(Gritando)

Ash:lo siento...discuti con mi prometida...y...serena...(Sorprendido)

Serena:no crei que nos veriamos...

Ash:bueno...kalos es muy grande...

Serena:pero crei que estarias en kanto...(sonriendo tímidamente)

Ash:si pero...Korrina tenia revisión...y queria que los padrinos le acompañarán...

Serena:padrinos...(sonriendo mientras miraba al cielo)Korrina siempre me decía que yo sería la madrina de su hijo...

Ash:en realidad son dos...

Serena:wow...y quien sera la madrina?bueno nose ni porque pregunto...es may no?(mirando a ash)

Ash:si...yo...siento mucho como pasaron las cosas...ni siquiera te deje hablar...

Serena:no te preocupes...las cosas pasan por algo...quizás mañana...(sonriendo mira al cielo)

Ash:quizás mañana?

Serena:si...es mi frase favorita últimamente...

(Ash se quedo callado mirando a serena hasta que...)

Ash:y...como te va con kalm?

Serena:bien...ash yo...tengo que decirte algo...

Ash:el que?

(Serena toma aire para cojer valor y decirle sus sentimientos y la verdad a ash)

Serena:yo...te...amo...y...

(Ash la besa y serena corresponde el beso muy feliz y los dos se separan cuando les falta aire)

(Ash agarrando con sus manos la cara de serena mientras la mira)

Ash:te parecerá tonto..pero extrañe tus besos...

Serena:ash...yo...tengo que irme...ve con los demas...te estarán buscando...

Ash:no...porque may y yo les dijimos que nos iriamos unos dias...pero nos peleamos...y me fui...(sentándose en el prado)

Serena:y por que pelearon?(Sentándose al lado de ash)

Ash:por que...le prometi llevarla a ciudad romantis antes de la boda...pero estando a punto de llegar...vi que habia un festival y may queria participar...le dije que si...y ella participo...

Serena:y se enfado por que le dejaste participar?

Ash:no...al contrario ella gano estaba bien contenta...se enfadó por que despues se nos hizo tarde y tuvimos que pasar la noche en un hotel(sonrojadose)

Serena:bueno...yo...me tengo que ir...suerte con may ojala se amisten...(serena se paro pero ash la agarro del brazo lo que hizo que cayeran uno encima del otro)

Ash:lo siento...pero tu te quedas(sonriendo sonrojado)

Serena:enserio tengo que irme... (tratando de levantarse sin mirar a ash)

Ash:serena...yo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso ese dia...Todas las veces que te vi...debi dejarte hablar...lo siento (abrazando a serena)

serena:no importa...ademas te casas en una semana...

Ash:serena dejame terminar haz lo que yo nunca hize por ti...dejame terminar de explicarte...

Serena:esta bien...

Ash:bueno me quede cuando estabamos el hotel...ya nos íbamos a dormir...pero me di cuenta que quizas me hubiera precipitado con la boda...

Serena:no lo creo...si te vas a casar es por que amas a may...

Ash:dejame terminar(abrazando a serena)

serena:esta bien(sin soltarse del abrazo hasta que decidieron sentarse en el prado)

****ACLARACIÓN:ESTABAN DE PIE****

Ya sentados...

Ash:bueno si me dejas terminar...

Serena:no me queda de otra(sonriendo)

Ash:me gusta verte feliz con esa sonrisa...(Sonrojado se da cuenta de la situación)am...bueno de ahi may empezó a llorar diciendo que no me importa y que no la amo...

Serena:ash tu amas a may?

Ash:la quiero mucho...pero no la amare como te amo a ti...(mirando el atardecer)

Serena:creo que esta conversacion debimos tenerla hace tiempo...ya es tarde...

Ash:no lo es...Serena deja a kalm...yo hare lo mismo con may...casate conmigo vamonos juntos...

Serena:no ash...es tarde...parece que no coincidimos en tiempo y lugar...

Ash:a que te refieres?

Serena:me refiero que esta conversación debió pasar hace meses...y no ahora...ash te amo...(besa a ash)

Ash:yo también (besa a serena y poco a poco se dejan llevar y...ya saben que hicieron)

****Después de "eso"****

Ash:serena dejare a may(sonriendo)

Serena:de verdad? (abrazando a ash)

Ash:si(besa a serena)

Mañana nos encontramos en la entrada de ciudad romantis

Serena:te estare esperando (sonrie mientras empieza a vestirse)

Ash:si Eureka se enterada de esto...

Serena:nos mataría...jajaja

****Y en Ciudad luminalia otra vez...****

Eureka:achiss!achiss!(estornuda)

Max:wow..o hablan demasiado mal de ti o ya tienes gripe...

Citron:mejor vamonos al doctor una vacunita de nada te curada!

Eureka:jajaja...no!(asustada)dedenne usa moflete estatico!

Dedenne: dedennn!(electrocuta a citron)

Korrina:yo no dije nada...ami ni me mires dedenne estoy embarazada y si me haces algo...llamare a lucario...

(dedenne miraba a korrina con fuego en sus ojos y se imaginaba a lucario intentando matarle)

Dedenne:deden(no hare nada :'( )

****dedenne se esconde detrás de Eureka****

****Y con serena y Ash****

Ash:te estare esperando mañana al atardecer en la entrada de ciudad romantis (besa a serena)

serena:hasta mañana(sonriendo y viendo como ash se iba alejando)

Serena:quizás mañana...

**(Yo:Sniff sniff 7w7 alguien tiene un pañuelo?)**

****Y con ash****

Ash:debo ir al hotel y decirle a may que no puedo casarme...may..(Sorprendido) que haces aqui yo crei que estabas en el hotel...

May:yo...fui a buscarte toda la tarde estuve buscandote... ash...perdoname por comportarme asi contigo...pero te amo y es normal tener esas dudas...yo también las tuve pero te amo tanto que se que estando tan cerca nuestra boda todo ira bien...perdoname si me porte mal contigo...(abraza a ash)

Ash:may...yo...

May:lose...amor...pero perdoname...te amo no se que haria sin ti...(Empieza a llorar y ash solo le abraza)

Ash:may...

May:ash porfavor nunca mas me dejes...(llorando sin dejar de abrazar a ash)

Ash:yo...(ash no sabia que hacer pero tenia que hacer lo correcto o almenos lo que el creia correcto)

Ash:may...volvamos al hotel mañana volveremos a ciudad luminalia...

May:te amo(besa a ash)

Ash:vamos... (sin dejar de abrazar a may y asi el dia paso..serena espero y espero hasta llorar todas sus lagrimas...Pero Ash nunca fue...)

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Citron:eso explica lo del embarazo..pero ash..tienes que decir la verdad may tiene que saber la verdad...

Ash:como voy a decirle que serena espera un hijo mio..

May:ash..(se demaya

Ash:may!(corre a por may)

(Yo:enserio por que se demayan a cada raro

..)

Citron:vamos ala habitación...

Ash:si...(cargando a may)

****Y en la habitación de korrina****

Eureka:mis sobrinos si son tranquilos no lloran nadita jiji

Max:eso parece(sonriendo hasta que ve a ash cargando a may)

Max:QUE LE HAS HECHO A MAY!

Citron:tranquilo...esta bien...ya despierta...(Ash tumba a may en una cama)

May:um...que pesadilla tuve...fue horrible...ash estaba en kalos...y fui a buscarle con max...y serena me empezó a pegar...ay mi cabeza...mama me duele!

Ash:may!(Abrazandola)

May:ash...(Sonrojada)que...que haces en mi cuarto? Umm...ahh!por que tengo esta barriga de snorlax?!

Ash:may...no me asustes...que te ocurre?(Tocando la cara de may)

Max:oh...oh...

Eureka:esto no es bueno...

Citron:korrina cuida a lem y clem...ire a buscar a un doctor...

May:lem y clem?Doctor?Korrina...ugh...no entiendo nada...

Max:ash...creo que may no recuerda...

Ash:may...estamos casados recuerdas?(enseñándole su anillo)

May:wow(sonrojada mira su anillo)es verdad...entonces esta barriga no es por comer?

****Max cae estilo anime mientras que a ash korrina y Eureka solo les salen gotas en la cabeza****

Ash:no...estas embarazada recuerdas?

May:okay...dejame ponerme en orden...dices que estoy casada contigo Ash ketchum el chico que amo desde que le conocí...y que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo?(incredula)

Ash:aja...(asintiendo con la cabeza)

May:ajam...(se demaya)

Korrina:esperemos que no tenga nada malo...

**Citron llega con un doctor**

(Yo:wow...esos doctores llegan incluso mas rapidos que la policía y la pizza:v)

Doctor:tranquilos se le pasara en unas horas se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza...es un milagro...empezara a recordar todo poco a poco...es complicado de explicar pero la señora may ketchum se recuperará en unas horas no se preocupen(sonriendo)

****El doctor se fue y ash se fue a otra habitación con may para que descansará pasaron unas horas y ya era de noche derrepente...****

Ash:lo siento tanto may...te prometo que no te dejare nunca mas sola...hasta el fin!(llora mientras abraza a may quien empieza a despertar)

May:nunca me dejes ash...(llorando)te amo...y no me importa que haya pasado con serena...eres mi esposo!y estamos casados estamos esperando un hijo!te perdono!(llora mientras abraza a ash)jamás me dejes porfavor...yo te amo..m

Ash:te lo prometo(abraza a may y empieza a besarla)te amo (sonriendo)

****Alguien toca la puerta****

?:ay amiga me preocupaste(fingiendo preocuparse abraza a may)

Ash:es muy amable de tu parte que vinieras dawn...(sonriendo)

Dawn:claro que debía!además queria conocer a lem y clem jejej son iguales que korrina y citron jiji

Ash:la verdad si jeje y que tal te fue con kenny?le diste una oportunidad?

Dawn:si...algo así...(mirando a otro lado)

May:me alegro mucho por ti dawn(sonriendo)Kenny te ama todos lo saben

Ash:yo también me alegro oye dawn...te importaría dejarnos un rato a solas a may y a mi?Por favor?

Dawn:claro estoy en el hotel luminalia asi cualquier cosa ya saben...hasta luego cuidense...sobretodo tu may...(se va sonriendo)

****Llega el Doctor****

Doctor:May has comido o bebido algo raro últimamente?

May:no que yo sepa...por que?

Doctor:alguien intento envenenarte...

Ash:quien se habra atrevido!(dando un golpe en la mesa)

**(Mesa:lalali feliz hey!hola!**

**:D!espera que haces!D:?!noo!(in loveee we are es for youuu! **cámara lenta con la canción de Whitney heuston****

**R.I.P LA MESA QUE EN PAZ DESCANZE...)**

**(Yo:se tenia que hacer ewe xd me muiroo xd)s**

May:pero mi bebe...

Doctor:el bebe esta bien tranquila eres muy fuerte y el bebé también se nota que es un niño muy sano pero..te aconsejo que estes en un lugar tranquilo y sin peligro...

ash:tiene razón may...deberíamos irnos a Jhotto y no decirle a nadie...

May:pero korrina citron Eureka y max...

Ash:bueno ellos son la excepción (sonriendo) jamás te dejare...(abraza a may)lo prometo(besa a may sin dejar de abrazarla)

****Y con serena****

Serena:que hago...

?:tranquila pronto...la guerra solo sera entre tu y yo..

Serena:wow dawn...si que eres mala...pero dime que tramas?

Dawn:jajaja enserio creias que te lo diria?no bonita jajaj adios...y yo de ti me iría un tiempo por que yo creo que no pasara ni un dia hasta que piensen que fuiste tu...jajaja(se va pero se le cae un frasco de cristal con un líquido lila fuerte)

Serena:que es esto...

?:alejate!Deja eso!(Serena tira el frasco y ve como en el suelo el líquido empieza a arder y a quemar el mismo piso)

?:te lo dije!uff almenos estas bien...

Serena:tu...te llamas kenny no?

Kenny:si..ya descubrí lo que quiere dawn(mirando al suelo con los puños cerrados)

Serena:y que quiere?...

Kenny:ella...quiere a ash...y lo que tenias en la mano era veneno de ariados...mortal para las personas...Dawn me lo conto todo...con la condición de que...

Serena:espera...veneno?ash?!quiere matar a ash?(preocupada)

Kenny:no...quiere matar a May...(mirando a serena)

serena:pero...ay arceus...como averiguaste todo esto?(Sorprendida)

Kenny:antes la fui a buscar...y me dijo que la dejara en paz...y...

****FLASHBACK****

Dawn:dejame!Jamás estaría con alguien como tu!(Gritando a kenny)

Kenny:Dawn...yo...hare lo que quieras...solo dime que tramas?(triste y preocupado)

Dawn:lo que quiera...umm suena bien(sonriendo)esta bien te contare mi plan pero tu me ayudarás en algo si?

Kenny:primero cuéntame...yo haria lo que fuera por ti..

Dawn:Kenny...(le mira tiernamente y despues seria otra vez)

Kenny:Dawn olvida ash...deja de sufrir...esto solo te esta cambiando...

Dawn:cambiando!?yo...(Dawn se quedo con la boca abierta sin saber que responder)

Kenny:dawn...que tramas?

Dawn:Quiero a ash...y haré lo que sea para tenerle...incluso sacar del camino a may... (Enseñándole el frasco con veneno)

Kenny:dawn...no lo hagas porfavor...ash jamas te perdonaría...(agarrando el brazo de dawn)

Dawn:yo ya cumpli la parte del trato ya te conté mi plan...bueno solo una parte...ahora lo que necesito es quedarme embarazada...pensaba emborrachar a ash y dormirle para...ya sabes...bueno tu haz dicho que harás lo que quiera..y necesito embarazarme!

Kenny:pero por que quieres tener un hijo?

Dawn:no te das cuenta aun no?se nota que no piensas...uff que remedio un trato es un trato con el veneno no solo mataré a may...si no también a su bebe jaja y lo mejor sera que ash quedara solo y triste y yo estare ahi con el hijo que nunca tuvo con may (sonriendo)además no fingas como si ni te gustara la idea(acercandose a kenny y robandole un beso..:c)

(Yo:dawn...eres malvada(empezando a llorar)

Vecina:se que no sere la mejor vecina pero...ya estoy entendiendo la historia...ya entendi que...esa chica quiere matar...y que Kenny no te quiere...(limpiandome las lagrimas con un pañuelo)

Yo:no me rendire...espera pasame mi celular...tengo que hacer una llamada... **sonriendo mi vecina me trae mi celular 4G mi Samsung galaxy Core**

Yo:enserio es mi cell ewe

****lamo a alguien**)**

Dawn:ahora no puedes echarte para atrás(sonrie y besa a kenny...)

Kenny:Dawn...yo te amo...por favor deja de intentar matar a may...

Dawn:jajaj no arruines el momento(sigue besando a kenny)además may y su hijo no serán los únicos que mueran(sonriendo)

Kenny:dawn que vas a hacer?

Dawn:asegurar mi puesto como la futura señora ketchum y sacar de mi camino a serena...pero no creas que soy tan mala...a ella le estoy dando sorpresa tras sorpresa...primero es su bebé...luego kalm...y después ella...pagará el dia en que se metió con ash...

Kenny:dawn...yo te haré ese bebe...pero no hagas daño a may y serena...recuerda que cada vez que les haces daño le haces daño a ash...

Dawn:matare a quién sea...ahora vamonos al hotel(agarra la mano de kenny)

Kenny:pero y si no quedas embarazada a la primera(sonrojado)

Dawn:tranquilo no hay por qué preocuparse!(sonriendo a kenny)

Kenny:cada vez que dices eso es cuando mas me preocupo...

Dawn:que pesadito eres(haciendo morritos con los brazos cruzados)si no es a la primera no pararemos hasta conseguirlo!(sonriendo)

Kenny:si...(sonrojado se fue a hotel con dawn)

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Serena:kenny...

Kenny:yo...amo a dawn y la haré cambiar(sonriendo)

Serena:pero entonces tu y ella...(mirando a otro lado)

Kenny:si..pero yo creo que la haré cambiar y...se enamorara de mi...pero lo que me preocupa ahora es su plan...quiere matarte a ti y a may...

Serena:may!

Kenny:estas bien?

Serena:yo si...may probablemente no..Kenny este es mi número cualquier cosa llamame...tengo que irme adios!

Kenny:adios...(sonriendo)

****Serena fue corriendo buscando la habitación donde estaba may...y entro en "una habitación"****

Serena:donde esta may?ella va a morir...

Max:que haces aqui!y por que quieres ver a mi hermana morir?!

Korrina:por favor sal de la habitación...no nos obligues a llamar a la policía...(abrazando a los bebés)

Serena:ellos son...

Citron:si...ahora por favor sal de aqui...tu no eres bien recibida(mirando triste y ala vez seriamente a serena)

Eureka:Serena...vete...(mirando a otro lugar)

Max:largate!No entendiste!?eres una arrastrada despues de todo lo que hiciste a ash y may!y ahora encima te atreves a buscarles?!

(Todos preferíeron callar y dejar hablar a max)

Max:mira te lo dejaré bien claro!Ellos se aman por eso estan juntos!Y su amor es tan fuerte que may perdono a ash que te quedarás embarazada!

****Eureka y korrina que no sabian nada del embarazo se quedaron con la boca abierta pero aun asi preferíeron callar korrina miraba a sus bebés lem y clem...Citron solo abrazaba a korrina esperando que serena se fuera...y eureka...****

Eureka:vete...(susurrando)Vete!(grita)Nos hiciste daño a todos!Largate max tiene razón!eres una arrastrada poca cosa!Y creeme cuando te digo que ash nunca! Entiende nunca!Querrá conocer a ese error que hizo contigo!Y Nunca mas te hablará!Y si lo hace sera para decirte que te vayas y no regreses!

(Ahora fue max quien empezó a callar)

Citron:eureka...(mirando a su hermanita)

Serena:tranquilos yo ya me iba!Solo quiero ver si may sigue viva!adios...(serena corre al pasillo y empieza a llorar)

?:donde estabas te estaba buscando...(se da cuenta de que serena llora)

Serena:fue horrible...kalm...hay que irnos...algo malo va a pasar...y no quiero estar presente...y si nos quedamos vamos a morir...(llorando tirada al suelo)

Kalm:serena...calmate y almenos intenta calmarte...explicame todo...

Serena:esta bien...(serena deja de llorar...)

****Serena le explico la historia a kalm****

Kalm:tenemos que irnos...si llamamos a la policía podrían sospechar de ti...esa chica si es malvada...y de lo peor...hay que irnos a unova...allí estaremos bien... (abrazando a kalm)

Serena:si...vamonos...hay que hacer las maletas... (serena y kalm se fueron a unova...)

****Con ash y may****

Ash:tranquila...todo ira bien (acariciando la cara de may)

May:si...(acariciando su pancita)

****Tocan la puerta-TOC TOC****

May:quien es?

Max:soy yo!Max

Ash:ya voy(abre la puerta a max)

Max:como te encuentras may?

May:mejor...max ash y yo nos iremos a Jhotto...

Max:porque?(preocupado)

Ash:alguien quiere matar a may...intentaron envenenarla...no sabemos quien es...pero alguien quiere matarla...

Max:yo...creo saber de quien se trata!

Ash:dinos! Llamaremos ala policía!may tiene que estar bien!(Enseñando su puño)

Max:antes...Serena vino a la habitación de korrina estaba buscando la habitación de may y dijo algo...

May:que...que dijo?(Preocupada)

Max:dijo...que queria ver si estabas viva...

Ash:es verdad lo que dices max?(Abrazando a may)

Max:citron korrina y Eureka estaban conmigo en ese momento pregunten si no me creen...

Ash:te creo...serena se paso...nos vamos a Jhotto y...no nos acercamos a Serena...(triste)max avisa a korrina,citron y a eureka...que may y yo nos vamos...

Eureka:no hace falta decirnos...estabamos aqui...(entrando ala habitación)

Korrina:lo que dijo max sobre serena...es verdad...algo trama...y tienen razón lo mejor sera irnos...(cargando a lem **niño**)

Citron:nos iremos con ustedes a Jhotto hasta que pase el peligro...(cargando a clem**niña**)

Ash:chicos...gracias(sonriendo)

May:korrina...te sientes bien?hace poco que has tenido a los niños...

Korrina:si!soy muy fuerte!Además ya me dieron el alta...por algúna razón las enfermeras empezaron a llorar...(sonriendo inocentemente)

Ash:pobres enfermeras...

Eureka:yo también las apoyo...

Max:Y yo...

Citron:callense (mirando con cara de asustado a ash max y eureka)

****Con las enfermeras****

**(Suena la canción happy de pharell hiliams)**

Enfermera 1:uhuuu se fue :v

Enfermera 2:si!un dia mas y yo...me muiroo jajaj!

Enfermera 3:fue horrible!tendré que ir a un psicologo y resarle a arceus para no verla mas!

Todas:si!

****En la habitación de may****

Ash:korrina..jeje era bromita acaso crees que las enfermeras estan celebrando?

Citron:calmate mi korri...

Korrina:esta bien pero vamonos ya!

May:vamos!(se pone de pie y se va con ash y compañía)

****Y en Unova****

Kalm:te dije que era buena idea usar a abra para llegar rápido(sonriendo)

Serena:y donde viviremos?

Kalm:tranquila vamos a un hotel mañana comprare una mansión (sonriendo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo)

****ACLARACIÓN :KALM HA GANADO VARIAS LIGAS Y ENTRADO A VARIOS HALLS DE LA FAMA POR ESO TIENE DINERO DE SOBRA****

Serena:okay...(riendo nerviosamente)

kalm:de momento vamos al hotel hay que dormir es muy tarde...(abraza a serena)

****Y en kalos****

Ash:esta todo listo?

Citron:yo ya tengo todo(sonriendo)ya casi se va a cumplir un año...(osea serena se fue)

Ash:lose...lo mejor es no pensar en eso...(empacando sus cosas)

Citron:ash...te duele no?

Ash:si...pero mas me duele saber que alguien intenta matar a may...me niego a creer que fue serena...

May:listo ya empaque!(cerrando la puerta de su habitación)los billetes los tiene max(sonriendo)

Ash:si...ya estoy (sonriendo)

Max:ahhh!May!Ash!

Ash:que paso max?Estas bien?

Max:es que...

Eureka:uff menos mal que me tienes ami...en fin(sonriendo)el avión despega en 2 horas jiji tenemos que darnos prisa...

May:genial!Max dijiste que saliamos en 4 horas!(suspirando)

Max:lo siento... (mirando al suelo)

Ash:tranquilo max(abraza a max)es mejor si nos vamos mas pronto asi estaremos mas seguros(sonriendo)

May:tienes razón(sonriendo)

Max:el mejor cuñado de la historia!(llora estilo brock xd)

Citron:jajaja tranquilo...(con una gota en la cabeza)

Eureka:ay arceus...vamonos ya!yo y max estamos listos jiji

May:yo también! Korrina:nosotros también!jiji(cargando a clem y lem)

Citron:estamos listos!(cargando todas las cosas de korrina y los bebés)

ash:am...yo ya termine...Citron hermano quieres que te ayude?

Citron:si porfavor...

****Ya en el aeropuerto****

****EL VUELO KALOS-JOTHO DE LAS 18:00 ESTA EMBARCANDO ULTIMO AVISO PARA LOS PASAJEROS****

Ash:es la hora...

May:vamos!(sonriendo)

Max:es increíble viviremos en la casa donde crecimos may!(sonriendo)

Korrina:gracias por dejarnos quedarnos jiji prometo que nos iremos lo mas pronto posible en cuanto encontremos una casa!(sonriendo)

Eureka:bueno...en realidad...(mirando a otro lado)

Max:uff...no lo habras hecho...enserio!?(Sorprendido)

Citron:hacer el que eureka?habla ahora o...te quito a dedenne!(enfadado)

Eureka:yo...compre una casa al lado de la de ash may y max...es grande y bonita y esta decorada!(apretando sus puños cerrando los ojos con miedo de su hermano)

Citron:Bueno me parece bien (sonriendo)

Korrina:am...usaste la tarjeta de crédito de tu hermano no?(sonriendo)

Eureka:si!jiji

Korrina:mejor!Jiji no quiero usar la mía aun...

Citron:uff..(suspira)da igual cuidad olivo es una hermosa ciudad!

May:si...bueno vamos!

Ash:ahora les alcanzó voy a llamar a mi mama...no tardo...

May:si amor(le besa y se va con todos)

**Ash se va y llama**

Ash:vamos...contesta...

?:si?

Ash:hola señora esta serena?

Grace:eres tu...mi hija...se fue...con kalm...y no te dare su nuevo numero...

Ash:almenos dígame en donde esta!

Grace:ella...

**LE DIRA LA MAMA DE SERENA LA VERDAD A ASH?QUE PASARA AHORA CON HÉROES?QUE HARA DAWN?KENNY...YO...TE AMO :c...sniff sniff...lo siento me voy... (la narradora se fue)**

****PUBLICIDAD****

**Vecina:okay...se suponía que la narradora tenia que hablar...pero kenny...y dawn...bueno si leyeron el fic sabran que paso...ella esta llorando...creo que le animaría mucho que...le mandaran animos en los comentarios...**

**att:la vecina paquita :v**

**Posdata:si...soy la tia de james :v**

**Posdata2:comenten y animen a la narradora :c**

**Posdata3:soy tia abuela(sonriendo)nadie felicito a mis sobrinos Jessie y James!desonra!ewe!**

**Meawth:ya llegamos tia paquita que le paso a la narradora?**

**Paquita:despues te cuento...**

**DESCUBRAN QUÉ PASARA EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

**Jessie:lo dije bien?**

**James:eso creo (cargando a kenny)**

**Yo:sniff sniff...se llama como...wuaaa!(lloro mas)adios...hasta pronto mis amores.**..


	16. Anuncio 1-Dawn y Kenny

**LES DEJO UNOS ANUNCIOS DE EL FIC...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMENTEN CUAL FUE SU ANUNCIO FAVORITO...LES AMO**

**DISCLAIRMER :POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE NI LAS CANCIONES SOLO ESTOS ANUNCIOS...**

****Anuncio 1-Dawn y Kenny****

**(Cancion:La innombrable-Afrodisíaco)**

**_Mujer...que en mi vida marco mi piel..._**

Dawn:ellas me quitaron al hombre de mi vida...me quitaron a ash!

_**Mujer que hipnotiza con su querer...**_

Dawn:jajaja me las van a pagar...(mordido sus dientes)

_**Innombrable te dice la gente...pero no puedo ser indiferente a tu mirada a tu querer...**_

Dawn:Yo Soy Dawn!Y hare lo que sea para estar con ash!(sonrie y se va)

_**Tu mirada mata...tu sonrisa quema...Y tu amor envenena...**_

Kenny:Dawn...yo te haré cambiar...(sigue a dawn)

****Muy pronto...Solo aqui...en historia de un imposible****


	17. Anuncio 2-Serena

**LES DEJO OTRO ANUNCIO DE EL FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMENTEN CUAL FUE SU ANUNCIO FAVORITO...**

**DISCLAIRMER :POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE NI LAS CANCIONES SOLO ESTOS ANUNCIOS...**

****Anunció 2-Serena...****

**(Cancion:Camila-Mientes)**

Serena:hoy...se cumplen nueve meses...desde que te deje...y solo dos semanas para hacer los cinco meses..

_**Tu...Te hiciste indispensable para mi...y...y**_

Serena:Tu...me dijiste que no me rinda hasta el final...y eso hare(sonriendo mira a su pancita)

_**Y...con los ojos cerrados te segui...**_

Serena:es momento de olvidarte?no...aun no...

**_Si yo busque dolor lo conseguí..._**

Serena:lo hare por el...(acariciando su pancita)lo hare por ti...y lo hare por mi...algún dia seremos una gran familia...lose...no me rendire...(sonriendo)

_**No eres la persona que pensé...que crei...que pedi...Mientes!Me haces daño y luego te arrepientes...**_

Serena:ella esta contigo...y yo aqui...sin ti...

_**Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes...no me quedan ganas de sentir...**_

Serena:ese dia...llore todo lo que podia...te espere ash ketchum...me fallaste...

**_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte..._**

Serena:(sonrie)tenias que enamorarme...ilusionarme y irte...cuando le estaba empezando a querer a kalm...eres imposible...pero me fallaste...(poniendose su pelo detrás de la oreja)

_**Que hoy estoy mejor sin ti...**_

Serena:adios ash...(llorando rompe una foto de ash y ella juntos)

****Muy pronto...En historia de un imposible****


	18. Anuncio 3-Ash

**TERCER ANUNCIO...COMENTEN CUAL FUE SU ANUNCIO FAVORITO...**

**DISCLAIRMER :POKÉMON NO ****ME PERTECE NI LAS CANCIONES SOLO ESTOS ANUNCIOS...**

****Anuncio 3-Ash y May****

**(Cancion:Quizás Mañana-Nicole Pillman)**

_**Quizás mañana...te vea y yo...haga de cuenta que escucho tu voz...**_

Ash:Quizás mañana...esas fueron tus palabras...

_**Y en el vacio...escalofrío...me recuerde que nos conocimos un dia tan frio como hoy...**_

Ash:Y ahora...me voy...otra vez te dejo...quizás ese dia debi irme contigo...siempre habrá algo que nos una...nuestro hijo...

_**Quizás mañana...Te vea pasar...y haga de cuentas que no he de extrañar...esas palabras que fueron aliento para continuar...creyendo que existen mil caminos nuevos por andar...**_

Ash:No te rindas hasta el final...esas palabras te cambiaron la vida...

_**Prometi que no iba a llorar...pero ya me conoces tiendo a dramatizar...**_

Ash:Esos dias a tu lado fueron los mejores de mi visa...pero...ya te perdi...(derrama unas lagrimas)

_**Y si mañana me espera la soledad sentado despidiendo sueños en la oscuridad espero que tu recuerdo me pueda acompañar...y Quizás mañana tu me recordadas...**_

Ash:(sonrie)Te encontrare...lo prometo...

(May se acerca)

May:vamos el avión ya despega!(sonriendo)

Ash:Quizás Mañana...(mirando el avión donde dejaria todo por may)

_**Quizás mañana...Te vea pasar...**_

****Muy pronto...En historia de un imposible****


	19. Anuncio 4-Ash y Serena

**ÚLTIMO ANUNCIO...YA SABEN ESCOJAN SU ANUNCIO FAVORITO Y GANARAN UN PREMIO :$ LEA AMO...**

**DISCLAIRMER:POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE NI LAS CANCIONES SOLO ESTOS ANUNCIOS Y EL FIC...**

****Anuncio 4-Ash Y Serena****

**(Cancion:Sweet California-Vuelvo a ser la rara)**

_**Como fue que se marcho sin darme cuenta...**_

Ash:lo siento...(llorando)Donde estes...lo siento...(dando golpes en el espejo del avion)

_**Como fue que me dejo... promesas sueltas...**_

Serena:Por el bien de mi hijo...(rompe las fotos de ash)

**_Me creí mejor con el..me hizo ser la que soñé _**

**_Y un segundo se acabo..._**

Serena:se acabo...(llorando)

**_Y ahora vuelvo a ser quien era ayer..._**

**_Nadie o solo alguien del revés..._**

Ash:Que haré...

**_Y ahora se, que ya no contaras lunares en mi espalda..._**

**_Y se que ya no escribirás te quiero en mi ventana..._**

**_Y se que todo se me fue y vuelvo a ser la rara... _**

Serena:no puedo...le amo demasiado...(llora y recoge los trozos de las fotos)

**Nuca fui muy popular...ni tuve estrellas... **

**Y me acostumbre a pisar alguna piedra...**

Ash:nunca sabrás la razón por que gane la liga...no fue por mi...por por ti...me faltaste...pero...es pasado...(llorando)

**_Fue contigo que empece, a poner mi mundo en pie..._**

**_Y en un segundo se rompió..._**

Ash:No puedo...(mirando en la ventana del baño del avion empieza a llorar)

Y ahora se, que ya no me veré brillando en tus pupilas...

**_Se...que mientras tu sonríes yo me coso heridas..._**

Serena:tu boda...verte sonreír...al lado de tu ahora esposa...y la madre se tu hijo...al mio como dijo Eureka no querrás conocerle... (llora)

_**Ves..que todo se me fue y vuelvo a ser la rara...**_

Serena:Talvez debería alejarme...

_**Puede que no sea el mejor pero soy yo **_

_**Con mis noches y mi sol...**_

_**Estés tú o no conmigo...**_

Ash:Quizás prefieras a kalm...el es mejor que yo...pero...y si tu...me quieres?...

**_Y ahora se, que ya no contaras lunares en mi espalda..._**

**_Y se que ya no escribirás te quiero en mi ventana..._**

**_Y se que todo se me fue y vuelvo a ser la rara..._**

**_y vuelvo a ser la rara..._**

Ash y serena:no se que hacer...(Lloran)

****Muy pronto...Solo aqui...en historia de un imposible...****


	20. Capitulo 16-Una vida nueva!

**HOLA CHAMACOS! SOY SU TIA PAQUITA!NUESTRA QUERIRA NARRADORA...SIGUE MAL...**

**YO:PORQUE!KENNY YO TE AMO!(LLORANDO CON UN PAÑUELO)**

**PAQUITA:BUENO YO NARRARÉ LA HISTORIA...**

**JESSIE:UFF...Y CUANDO SALIMOS?**

**YO:CUANDO SEA EL MOMENTO...(LIMPIANDO LOS MOCOS)BUENO...QUIERO RESPONDER ALA PREGUNTA DE "BLACK" BUENO DAWN...SE COMPORTA ASI POR QUE ESTA "OBSECIONADA" CON ASH...Y A TODOS...GRACIAS POR ANIMARME ewe(malos)**

**BUENO**

**LES DEJO EL FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...YO...PUEDE QUE NO HABLE MUCHO PERO MI VECINA PAQUITA ME AYUDA...**

**PAQUITA:SI...**

**YO:BUENO LES DEJO EL FIC...**

**DISCLAIRMER:POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARCECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA...**

**Capitulo 16:Una vida nueva!Y La venganza de dawn...**

**PAQUITA:DEJAMOS A ASH HABLANDO POR TELÉFONO...**

**YO:okay...ya hablo uwu la vida sigue...(kenny vas a morir ewe)**

****Dejamos a nuestros héroes a punto de irse a Jhotto pero ash fue a llamar y ahora...****

Ash:donde esta!(Gritando)

Grace:Ella...se fue...no te diré nada más..adiós...

****Fin de la llamada****

Ash:te encontraré aunque sea lo último que haga...(susurrando lo último se va)

****En un hotel de ciudad luminalia****

Dawn:vamos...vamos...(con un test de embarazo en las manos)

Kenny:calmate...todo ira bien... (sonriendo a dawn)

(Yo:Malditos...*llorando*

Paquita:tranquila yo sigo el fic...)

Dawn:si!(sonriendo)

Kenny:estas...embarazada?(sonriendo)

Dawn:si...gracias kenny sin ti esto no sería posible...(sonrie tiernamente)

Kenny:(susurra)aun queda un poco de la antigua dawn...

Dawn:dijiste algo kenny?

Kenny:nada..y ahora que?(serio y triste)

Dawn:tengo que ir a buscar a ash..Kenny recuerda si alguien te pregunta me engañaste con otra y no quieres al bebé...(mirando a otro lado un poco triste)

Kenny:Y que pasaría si no quiero?(mira serio a dawn)

Dawn:Kenny..no lo hagas!Dijiste que harias todo lo que quisiera...y ya lo hiciste...

Kenny:Dawn...quédate conmigo...por favor...ya deja a ash...el ya hizo su vida con may...van a tener un hijo!Son felices!

Dawn:nunca!(grita enfadada)

Kenny:por lo menos déjame estar contigo hasta que nazca el bebé..al fin y al cabo yo soy su padre...

Dawn:esta bien(sonriendo tímidamente)casi lo olvido en 2 horas ash se va a Jhotto tengo que darle la noticia!(sonriendo)

****ACLARACIÓN:Nuestros héroes ya están camino a Jhotto su vuelo supuestamente salia en 4 horas pero fue en 2 y dawn no lo sabia****

Kenny:esta bien...vamos(triste)

Dawn:pronto seré la señora ketchum! jaja(sonriendo)

Kenny:vamonos (serio con cara de enfado se fue a la puerta)

****HAN PASADO 2 HORAS****

Dawn:donde pueden estar?

Kenny:quizás ya se fueron...deberías preguntar en información...

Dawn:Hasta que por fin dices algo inteligente(sonriendo a kenny...)

Kenny:gracias supongo(serio)

****Dawn fue a información****

Aeromoza:puedo ayudarla señorita?(sonriendo)

Dawn:si...me podría decir a que hora despega el vuelo kalos-Jhotto?

Aeromoza:espere...(tecleando en su computadora)

Dawn:si...

Aeromoza:segun mis informes el último avión Kalos-Jhotto fue hace dos horas y no habra ninguno hasta mañana en la mañana...

Dawn:mañana...gracias (mirando a kenny)

Aeromoza:si desea puedo venderle un billete para mañana a Jhotto

Dawn:vendame dos...tengo algo que hacer...(sonriendo)

****Y en el avión donde estaba ash****

Eureka:me encanta la primera clase!

Max:jiji es lo mejor!

Korrina:es por que tenemos dinero!jiji

Citron:sigo sin creer que ganaramos la lotería...es una suerte increíble!parece que las cosas iran bien a partir de ahora(sonrie abrazando a korrina)

May:si(sonrie) ahora podre reformar la casa hacerla mas grande comprar muebles nuevos instalar camaras de vigilancia!

(A todos les salen gotas en la cabeza)

Max:es necesario lo de las cámaras?(riendo nerviosamente)

May:si asi estare mas segura!(Sonrie y acaricia su pancita)dos semanas y por fin serán 5 meses de embarazo!

Eureka:pero tu no tienes la pancita que tenia korrina(haciendo morritos)

Korrina:es por que yo tenia dos bebés y no uno jiji(cargando a lem*niño*)

Citron:uff ganamos la loteria en buen tiempo si seguíamos como estabamos... estariamos en banca rota... (suspirando)

****Eureka se imaginaba que estaba en la calle con korrina los bebés y citron viviendo en una caja...**

**Eureka:una monedita...una monedita señor...(dedenne tenia un vasito donde pedian dinero:v)**

**Eureka:una monedita...una monedita señor...(dedenne tenia un vasito donde pedian dinero:v)**

**Max:eureka?eres tu?wow estas horrible...(max tenia nueva novia la modelo internacional conocida en todo el mundo pokemon por su belleza y dinero am...Nataly Estrella?)****

Eureka:wuaaaa!No!(llora con dedenne)

Max:que habrás imaginado...(sonrie con una gota en la cabeza)

Eureka:nataly estrella nunca!Entendiste!un momento eres feo

..mataly nunca se fijaría en ti! Jajaja tienes suerte que yo siendo tan linda me conforme contigo(abraza a max)Te quiero

Citron:jajaja!Esa si estuvo buena! (Riendo como foca retrasada mental cargando a clem*niña*)

Max:no entendi ni bidoof de lo que...espera...me llamaste feo?(Sorprendido)

Eureka:era broma jiji te amo!(le besa en el cachete)

May:creo que ya estamos llegando!(sonriendo)una vida nueva al lado del hombre que mas amo y nuestro hijo(sonriendo acaricia su pancita)ash...te sientes bien?llevas todo el trayecto muy callado...hasta pareces triste...estas bien?que te dijo tu mama?

Ash:tranquila may...todo bien(intentando sonreír)mi mama no se encontraba parece que salio...llegando a Jhotto la llamaré

May:si(besa a ash)

****Anuncio del avion****

**Queridos pasajeros les habla su capitán en breves momentos llegaremos a su destino por favor no se desabrochen sus cinturones hasta llegar a tierra gracias...**

****Fin del anuncio****

Ash:por fin...(sonrie)

****Y con Serena****

Kalm:Buenas noches te amo(besa a serena)

serena:yo igual...

Kalm:serena...por que rompiste esas fotos de ash?

Serena:no quiero meterme en su vida..es hora de que haga mi vida contigo y nuestro hijo...(mirando al otro lado de la cama triste aguantando sus lagrimas)

Kalm:te dije que si preferias no querias casarte no te obligaria(triste mira al suelo)

Serena:kalm..soy tu esposa!una vez te dije que quería estar sola..pero tu seguiste a mi lado(sonriendo se acerca a kalm por la espalda y le abraza)

Kalm:te amo(besa a serena)ya quiero que kalmcito nazca(sonrie y abraza la pancita de serena)

serena:Esta bien se llamará kalm(sonriendo besa a kalm) mañana empezaremos de nuevo..quizás mañana...(sonrie mientras abraza a kalm)

Kalm:hasta mañana amor(se duerme)

Serena:voy al baño...no tardo (sonriendo)

Kalm medio dormido:si...(se duerme mas)

****Serena se va a al baño y llama a su mama****

Serena:Hola mama...

Grace:hija...como te sientes tu embarazo va bien?y kalm?o no me digas que el desgraciado te encontró!

Serena:no le llames asi...estoy en un hotel con kalm...mañana compraremos una casa...mama tienes todo listo para venirte con nosotros?

Grace:si hija!(Sonrie)es tarde deberías descansar

Serena:no seras tu la que tiene sueño jaja ya mama nos vemos mañana adios..

****Fin de la llamada****

Serena:debería ir a dormir(serena se mira en el espejo y se da cuenta de que había cambiado su pelo había crecido sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente y que decir de el vientre plano que tenia antes de hacer "Eso" con ash y quedarse embarazada...a Serena no le molestaba ella tenia todo lo necesario con kalm nada le faltaría a ella y su hijo...

Serena:kalm me ama...(seria)es momento de olvidarte ketchum...(rompe la carta que ash le hizo meses atrás...la carta que guardaba como un tesoro... serena derramaba unas lagrimas se limpia la cara y se va a dormir)

****Y con Nuestros Héroes en el aeropuerto...****

Max:Eureka!Te juro que no se quien es Natalia...(Max K.O dedenne electrocuta a max)

Eureka:Es Nataly! Basuraa!confiesa de una vez!(con los brazos cruzados)

Max:quien te metió esas ideas en la cabeza(medio mareado por dedenne)

Korrina:callense! Lem y clem estam durmiendo!Eureka deja a Max! Sabes perfectamente que si te hace algo nos tienes a tu hermano a mi a ash y may!Asi que calmate!

Max:gracias...eureka...yo te amo...no te pongas asi...te prometo que estare contigo para siempre(abraza a eureka)

Eureka:esta bien...(se sonroja)

May:Max esta enamorado jajaj!(riéndose)

Ash:tranquila may...tienes que descansar...

May:lose...pero estoy emocionada!ya llegamos a Jhotto!

Citron:Ya pedi un taxi! (Sonriendo) el taxi nos espera vamos!(Enseñando el camino al taxi)

****Media hora después...****

Taxista:hemos llegado...suerte!

***Todos bajan del taxi y se quedan asombrados ante las casas donde vivirían***

Ash:es una casa hermosa!(sonriendo)tu que piensas pikachu?

Pikachu:pika...pikapi...

o.O(bueno...cuantos hijos tendrán o.O?)

May:Esta mejor de como la recordaba(abrazando a ash)

Max:esta bien linda...hey y korrina?

Citron:am...esta en...(se escuchan gritos de la casa que habia al lado de la de ash may y max)

Max:ya vio la casa no?

Citron:si...(cargando a lem y clem)

Ash:la verdad si es bonita y grande hasta tienen piscina!

Max:Nuestra casa también tiene jajaj!

Ash:jeje...no sabia(riendo tímidamente)

May:yo tampoco...todo ha cambiado...

Eureka:normal mande a reformar las casas jiji tranquilos yo pague

:v(Enseñando una tarjeta de crédito)

Citron:eureka...esa no es mi...ahhh!espera...somos millonarios jajaj(riendo como nunca)

**(Yo:ahora tengo plata como Enrique Iglesias tengo plata :v)**

Ash:bueno vamos a dormir es tarde...hasta mañana vecinos!

Korrina:de eso nada!

May:ahhh!me asustaste...cuando volviste?

Korrina:jiji hace un momento...nos quedaremos hoy en su casa la nuestra...tendremos que reformarla...parece que no es apta para mis bebitos...

May:si tranquila vamos dentro esta oscuro y encima hace frio

Max:jiji hoy toca "chiquingo" :v

Citron:que dices?(aura maligna asesina X1000)

Eureka:nada...vamos a dormir...(sonrojada)max...

Max:si?(con miedo)

Eureka:ten...(le da un golpe que le hace volar estilo ex equipo rocket)

Max:ya entendi...(mareado)

May:jaja?

****Todos entraron en la nueva casa de Ash may y max****

Korrina:wow parece un palacio!(sorpendida por el tamaño de la casa)

Ash:es verdad...parece una mansión!

May:esto no era asi...esta mejor!Todos a dormir!(Gritando)

Korrina:wow parece un palacio!(sorpendida por el tamaño de la casa)

Ash:es verdad...parece una mansión!

May:esto no era asi...esta mejor!Todos a dormir!(Gritando)

Todos:si!

****Asi nuestros héroes se fueron a dormir****

**Con Ash y May...**

May:es increíble(sonrie)hace años no me hubiera imaginado esto...estar casada contigo a pocos meses de que nazca nuestro hijo y viviendo en la casa donde creci...(sonrie tiernamente mientras se acuesta en su cama)

Ash:si nadie lo esperaba..(intentando sonreír)

May:ash...no me mientas te conozco que pasa?

Ash:solo...tengo miedo de que te pase algo a ti y al bebé...(mirando al suelo)

May:nada malo nos pasará(sonriendo se levanta busca a ash y le besa)

Ash:vamonos a dormir...(intentando sonreír)

May:te amo(besa a ash)

Ash:y yo...(se va a dormir con may)

****Con citron y korrina****

Citron:de verdad son muy tranquilos...

Korrina:lose...son igualitos a ti(besa a citron)

Citron:gracias por estar a mi lado y hacerme tan feliz(besa a korrina)

Korrina:gracias a ti por amarme asi(lleva a citron a la cama)vamos a "dormir"?(sonriendo)

Citron:nose...(sonrojado)lo que quieras mi korri(mas sonrojado aun)

(Citron y korrina hicieron su "chiquingo" :v y se fueron a dormir)

**Con eureka y max**

Max:enserio?

Eureka:si!

Max:enserio no se quien es Marta!

Eureka:Es Nataly!Y vete a dormir a tu habitación(dándose la vuelta en su cama y aguantando la risa)

Max:eureka...(se acuesta al lado de Eureka y se da cuenta de que se esta riendo)

Eureka:era broma puedes dormir conmigo(sonriendo)

Max:chikitingo :v!

Pikachu:pikapi!(de eso nada!No dormirán juntos!y menos tendrán chikitingos!)

Dedenne:denen...(no juntos no)...

**dedenne electrocuta a max y pikachu usa rayo sobre max**

Max:okay...ya entendi...te amo eureka...hasta mañana... (mareado se va a su habitación)

Eureka:jiji ahora si vengan a dormir conmigo jiji(pikachu y dedenne duermen con Eureka)

**Y con Max**

Max:estoy sólito no hay nadie aquí a mi lado...no habrá problemas hoy ami ya me electrocutaron..

(Yo:mejor vamonos a ver a kenny...(lloro)

Paquita:yo continuaré...(abrazandome)

Yo:gracias...

Paquita:tranquila...*me abraza*)

**Con Dawn Y Kenny**

Dawn:gracias por dejarme dormir en la cama...

Kenny:estas embarazada es necesario(sonriendo desde el sofá)

Dawn:Kenny la cama es grande duerme conmigo si quieres...además no será nada nuevo

Kenny:de verdad?(Sorprendido y sonriendo)

Dawn:si no quieres nadie te obliga...

Kenny:yo...gracias(se acerca a la cama y abraza a dawn)

Dawn:por...porque me abrazas?(Sonrojada)

Kenny:porque te amo(besa a dawn)

Dawn:Kenny...mejor...pido otra habitación(esquivando la mirada a kenny)

Kenny:no te dejare(abraza a dawn y se quedan en esa posición en silencio hasta que...)

Dawn:esta bien...pero no olvides que yo...amo a ash y...(kenny la besa)

Kenny:me da igual...te enamoraré ya verás(sonriendo)

Dawn:hasta mañana...

**Dawn se va a dormir sin decirle nada a kenny ni desprenderse del abrazo**

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

**Con Serena**

Kalm:Buenos dias amor(besa a serena)

serena:buenos días... (corresponde el beso)

Kalm:hoy compraremos nuestro palacio(sonriendo)

Serena:jaja me conformo con la mansión mas grande de toda Unova jaja(Serena bromeaba pero kalm...)

Kalm:lose!que bien que pensemos igual! Eres increíble por eso te amo tanto!(abrazandola)

serena:es...es enserio?

Kalm:claro! Eres la persona que más amo!

Serena:lose...me refiero a lo de la mansión(con los ojos muy abiertos y muy sorprendida)

Kalm:si amor y te tengo una sorpresa!adivina!

Serena:Ganaste otra liga?

Kalm:naah..eso lo hice ante ayer jeje la sorpresa es que compré mansiones las más grandes y enormes en cada región y también mansiones de primavera verano otoño y invierno por todas las regiones!(lo dice como lo mas normal del mundo)

Serena:aja...necesito descansar...(se desmaya en la cama)

**Y con Nuestros Héroes**

Ash:Buenos dias señora ketchum...may?(se da cuenta de que may no esta)

Ash:a donde fue?(asustado)

****Y en el Comedor de la Casa Ketchum-Balance****

Korrina:Esta delicioso may!

May:me he esforzado mucho espero que ash también piense lo mismo(sonriendo tímidamente)

Max:seria un tonto si dice que no le gusta!

Citron:korri los bebés tienen hambre...

Korrina:ya voy!ahora vengo bebito(besa a citron y se va)

Eureka:saben...yo creo que...Korrina esta embarazada...

Max:jahsjaj(rie como foquita retrasada mental)

Citron:eso es imposible!(sonrojado)osea ella...y yo...uh...KORRI!YA VOY!(Citron corre hasta korrina)

Eureka:la verdad no creo que...o puede que si?otro sobrinito mas!Jiji

May:le das unos infartos horribles a tu hermano sabes?

(Ash baja al comedor)

Ash:Buenos dias a todos!Buenos días amor(besa a may)

May:parece que hoy te has despertado con buen humor(sonriendo)

Ash:eso creo...eso se ve delicioso(con ojitos mira la comida de may)

May:me alegro que te guste lo cocine yo(sonriendo)

Ash:entonces...es comestible?(con miedo)

May:que dices ash?(con un aura maligna y asesina Xinfinto y ojos con fuego)

Ash:nada may..(Empieza a comer)um...

May:y bien?

Ash:egta deligiosjo!

May:ash!no hables con la boca llena!

Ash:(traga la comida)si!Decia que esta delicioso! (sonriendo)

May:me esforcé por ser buena esposa(sonriendo)

****Korrina aparece****

Korrina:eh!Yo también lo soy! El otro día intente cocinar!

Eureka:cuenta toda lo historia cuñadita ewe

Korrina:bueno cocine!se quemo!pero al fin de cuentas cocine(con pose de luchadora xd)

Citron:korri...el final final...(con una gota vuelve de korrina)

Korrina:okay! Cocine y puede que quemará la comida!y puede que después pidiera comida a domicilio!(llora con su pose luchadora)pero cocine!

Eureka:uy si uy si...

Citron:eureka!

Max:bueno y que haran hoy?

Ash:yo...tengo que...ir a ver unas cosas que me pidio el profesor oak..(miente ewe)

Citron:bueno nosotros tenemos que reformar la casa

Korrina:QUEE?!no y no!bebito tengo que ir de compras!los bebés y yo necesitamos ropa nueva!

Citron:esta bien mi korri...eureka y yo reformaremos la casa

Eureka:no!Yo ire con korrina!

Citron:okay...max me ayudas?(llora estilo brock xd)

Max:claro!(sonriendo)

Citron:almenos alguien me ayuda(llora mas)

May:ash enserio no puedes ir...

Ash:may...es importante

..tengo que buscar lo que el profesor me encargo(mirando a otro lado)

May:ash!hoy me toca revisión!hoy veras a tu hijo!(sonriendo)

Max:es verdad! Me gustaría ir...pero ayudare a citron ya me dirás como fue may(sonrie)

Ash:mi hijo...(mirando al suelo)

Max:pasa algo ash?(mirando serio-enfadado a ash)

Ash:no nada...esta bien vamos may...

May:me cambio y voy no tardo!(sonrie)

Citron:ya fuiste hermano cuando dicen eso siempre tardan jajaj yo de ti veo la trilogía del Señor de los Pokenillos el Poketanic y pokecruspulo jajaj

Ash:se nota que no conoces a may...ella...

May:ya estoy!vamonos!

Citron:okay...ya nada tiene sentido...(se va a un rincón con una aura depresiva nivel infinito)

May:jeje...bueno volveremos después de comer...les deje la comida lista...(con una gota en la cabeza sonrie)

Korrina:Gracias may y ustedes que comerán?

Ash:iremos a un restaurante!(sonriendo abraza a may)

Max:porque arceus!Yo soy el tio!yo debería ir!(llorando)

Citron:y yo soy tu cuñado y si no me ayudas a reformar la casa no te acercas mas a eureka entendiste?(con aura maligna infinitaX5!)

Max:si...(llora mas)

May:bueno... nosotros nos vamos suerte! Max portate bien!adios!(sonriendo y se va con ash en un taxi hasta el hospital)

Korrina:jiji bebito nosotras también nos vamos...quedate con lem y clem jiji un centro comercial no es buen lugar para unos recien nacidos jij adios!(Se va corriendo)

Eureka:jij adios!(se va corriendo con korrina)

Max:vaya madre...

Citron:la madre del año!

(Max y citron rien y se ponen a trabajar)

****Y con Dawn Y Kenny****

Dawn:listo...ahora a subir al avion...

Kenny:de verdad seguiras adelante con todo esto?(triste)

Dawn:no me rendire hasta estar con ash!(Gritando)

Kenny:ya entendi...vamonos...es tarde...

Dawn:recuerda que estamos peleando y que no quieres al niño...(mirando a otro lado)

Kenny:escúchame...ese niño quieras o no es mio!si te ayude no fue por ayudarte con tu venganza si no porque te amo dawn!y no te dejare hasta que entiendas que esto es una locura!que esto solo te hara daño!No continúes...por favor...

Dawn:si no quieres ayudar...ya sabes donde esta la puerta...ya tengo lo que quiero...asi que...(kenny la abraza)kenny...

Kenny:ya basta dawn!deja de comportarte como una extraña!tu no eres asi!eres una buena persona...incapaz de matar a sus amigos...y tener un bebé sin amar a la persona que sera el padre!

Dawn:mirame... (rie maleficamente) soy capaz de eso y mucho más por tal de conseguir lo que quiero!(mirando a los ojos a kenny)

Kenny:esta bien...igual no te dejaré!(enfadado)

Dawn:haz lo que quieras yo sere la futura señora ketchum!La unica!Y ni tu ni nadie lo evitará!

Kenny:cuanto tiempo crees que pasará para que may se de cuenta de que quieres a ash?o peor...que la intentas matar a ella y a su bebé?te llevaran a prisión!(grita preocupado)

Dawn:nunca se ha dado cuenta que la haria cambiar ahora?(rie y se va)adios kenny no me busques...y para asegurarme de que no me buscaras... (sonrie saca el billete de avion de kenny y lo rompe a trocitos en su cara)ash me ama ami!Y nadie me lo quitara!(se va al aeropuerto)

Kenny:yo te haré cambiar...por nuestro hijo...(llama por su celular)

Kenny:si...un billete de avión para jotho...si...el próximo...gracias(cuelga agarra sus maletas y va al rumbo al aeropuerto...)

****Y con Dawn****

Dawn:perfecto...la fase 1 completada con exito...(sonriendo)ya me embaraze y todos creen que es serena la que quiere ver a may muerta(sonriendo)ahora la fase 2...acercarme a Ash...matar a may y a su bebé(sonriendo entra al aeropuerto y dentro...)

****Llamada Llamada****

Dawm:si?hola!

Mama Dawn:hola hija!...

****Con Serena****

Kalm:es muy pequeña(haciendo morritos)seguro que no hay una mansión mas grande?

Inmobiliario:si...seguro..es la mas grande de toda Unova...(con una gota en cabeza...y susurra)pero cuanto dinero tiene este hombre o.o?

Kalm:decia algo?(con aura maligna)

Inmobiliario:no...nada entonces se la quedan?

Kalm:me parece muy pequ...ummm!

Serena:nos la quedamos!(tapando la boca a kalm)

Inmobiliario:perfecto vamos a firmar los papeles y la mansión sera oficialmente suya(sonriendo saca los papeles)

Kalm:perfecto!(apreton de manos

~('-'~)...y firma los papeles)

Serena:jeje...am kalm...tengo revisión...hay que darse prisa...

kalm:ya esta!(acabando de firmar los papeles)

Inmobiliario:felicidades!ya es su casa tengan las llaves bueno adios!Y no me llamen!(Se va corriendo)

Serena:wow...si le asustaste jeje (con una gran gota en la cabeza)

Kalm:Tampoco fue para tanto!(Gritando desde la puerta en dirección al inmobiliario)

Serena:jajaja vamos(sonriendo)

Kalm:Vamos amor(abraza a serena y se van en coche camino al hospital)

**COMO IRA LAS REVISIONES DE MAY Y SERENA?CUANTO DINERO TIENE KALM? POR QUE DIABLOS NADIE ME ANIMA :C DAWN SE IRA A JHOTTO ANTES QUE KENNY?SERENA VOLVERA A VER A ASH?SE ACERCA EL FINAL?**

**TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO NO SE LO PIERDAN! **

**JESSIE:TE NOTO MEJOR...(SONRIENDO)**

**JAMES:ES POR QUE...UMM(LE TAPO LA BOCA)**

**YO:CALLA!EL FINAL SERA SORPRESA!**

**PAQUITA:ADIOS CHAMACOS NO OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR!**

**YO:LES AMO!AUNQUE NO ME ANIMEN**

**;-; IGUAL LES AMO...**

**POSDATA:NO HAY POSDATA :C**


	21. Capitulo 17- El accidente

**HOLA MIS AMORES!GRACIAS POR ANIMARME ENSERIO GRACIAS AHORA SI HE VUELTO(Pose luchadora con ojos de fuego)**

**PAQUITA:CHAMACOS YO TAMBIÉN LES QUIERO Y YO TAMBIÉN LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR ANIMAR A LA NARRADORA LEER ESTE FIC Y COMENTAR!YA CASI ES EL FINAL!PERO...(Le tapo la boca)**

**YO:EL FINAL ES SORPRESA!**

**JAMES:WOW...PERO...(Le tapo la boca)**

**YO:DIJE SORPRESA!MEJOR LES DEJO EL FIC...**

**JESSIE:JAJA BUENO YA SABEN...ARCEUS LES HACE Y ELLOS SE JUNTAN!**

**MEAWTH:MEAWTH!BIEN DICHO!**

**YO:UFFF...BUENO...EL FIC(SONRIENDO)**

**DISCLAIRMER :POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARCECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA...**

****Capitulo 17:El accidente...Y Kenny** di la verdad!**

Dejamos a Ash y May de camino al hospital para la revisión de may...

Serena empezando una vida nueva lejos de Ash...

Y Dawn a punto de ir a Jhotto dejando a kenny abandonado en el Hotel...

**Y Ahora...**

****Con Ash y May****

Taxista:Y de cuantos meses esta?(sonriendo)

May:de cuatro meses y hoy hago Tres semanas (sonriendo)

Taxista:felicidades(sonrie)

Ash:gracias(acariciando la pancita de may)

****Y con Serena y Kalm en una sala de espera de un Hospital de Unova****

Kalm:enserio te sientes bien?

Serena:si...solo..siento algo dentro mio que me dice que algo va mal...que algo pasara...

Kalm:crees que la chica esa tal dawn quiera hacerte algo?(preocupado)

Serena:no...tranquilo no sabe ni donde estoy(sonrie)

****Altavoz****

**Señora Yvone de Xvone puede pasar****

**(ACLARACIÓN:nose el apellido de kalm y me lo invente xD)**

Serena:nos toca vamos(intentando sonreír)

Kalm:serena...segura que todo va bien?(mira a serena)

Serena:la verdad...no...pero sera mejor no pensar en eso...

Kalm:esta bien...vamos...

****Y con Ash y May****

Taxista:hacen una linda pareja...(sonriendo maleficamente)

Ash:perdone?(serio)

Taxista:nada...ojalá vivas ash ella te quiere vivo!pero a tu esposita...muerta!(se rie y salta del taxi)

Ash:como sabe mi nombre...ahhhh!(abraza a may)

May:ahhhh!ash!

***El taxi donde iban ash y may revolco y se estrelló...***

****Con Citron y max...****

Citron:bueno...tenias razón lo mejor era usar los pokemon(sonriendo)

Max:te lo dije!(sonriendo)

****Ring Ring Llamada llamada****

**(Llaman a máx en su pokenav)**

Max:si?...noo! Si...claro!ya voy!(preocupado)

****Con Dawn****

Dawn:perfecto gracias...(cuelga la llamada)

Dawn:jajaja...porfin...(sonrie)

****Altavoz de aeropuerto****

**Señores pasajeros les informamos que el vuelo a Jhotto ya puede embarcar gracias por Confiar en Nuestras Aerolíneas...**

****Fin de anuncio****

Dawn:pronto...(acariciando su vientre)hijito tu serás mi billete directo y en primera clase para ser la señora de ash ketchum(sonrie y sube al avión)

****Con Kenny****

Kenny:sabia que seria bueno irme antes que ella...(sonrie)ahora buscare a ash y may...y les dire toda la verdad y lo que dawn planea...(empieza a caminar a casa de ash)

****Y con Ash y May****

***Un hombre que pasaba por ahi...***

Hombre:ay arceus...(mirando el accidente y llama por su cellular)

Operadora:si? En que puedo ayudarle?

Hombre:señorita!es una emergencia!aun accidente señorita...

Operadora:calmese y expliqueme donde esta...

Hombre:cerca de la ruta 35! Señorita ayuda!es una pareja!la chica esta embarazada!

Operadora:tranquilo!ya viene ayuda de camino!calmese!

Hombre:si...(mirando la escena...)

****Con Citron y max****

Citron:no puede ser...(suspira)

Max:lose...(suspira)

Korrina:bebito!(abraza a Citron)

Max:que hiciste Eureka?

Eureka:yo no fui...fue ella(mira a korrina y come su piruleta)

Agente:gracias por venir...lo que su esposa hizo es imperdonable!

Citron:que hiciste korri?

Korrina:bueno...yo vi el vestido primero...y ella me insulto!

Agente:su mujer atacó a una clienta testigos afirman que la señorita clotilde fue agredida e insultada(seria)

**(Paquita:clotilde es mi prima!)**

Korrina:me dijo que estaba gorda!que era mala lider de gimnasio...mala madre..y que...(eureka le tapa la boca)

Eureka:puedes pagar la fianza?(sin dejar de tapar la boca a Korrina)

Korrina:ammwhsf!(muerde a eureka)

Eureka:auch!

Max:nota...nunca taparle la boca a korrina..(con miedo lo escribe en su Pokenav)

Korrina:Yo aguante todo pero no le permitiría que dijera que eres poca cosa para mi!Eres la mejor persona del mundo para mi te amo(besa a citron)

Citron:yo más mi Korri(la besa)

Korinna:aunque podia haberme casado con el chico multimillonario que estaba enamorado de mi..o el..(korrina mira a Citron con un aura depresiva)nada amor te amo solo a ti!(besa a Citron)

****Citron paga la multa y todos salen del centro comercial pero en la calle...****

**(Anuncio de televisión)**

**Ha ocurrido un accidente en la ruta 35 camino al hospital de ciudad trigal...nos informan que una pareja esta siendo hospitalizada...una de ellas esta embarazada!les mantendremos informados!**

**(Fin anuncio)**

Max:ojala esa pareja este bien

Eureka:si...y como les fue a Ash y May?

(Todos callan)

Citron:korri...no pensaras que...(mirando preocupado y asustado a korrina)

Korrina:lo mejor sera llamarles...

Eureka:no es mentira... (empieza a llorar y citron la abraza)

Max:mi hermana...mi sobrino y mi cuñado...(mira al suelo)vamos al hospital!(empieza a llorar tirándose al suelo dramáticamente)

Citron:lo mejor seria llamar primero para no parecer una familia rara y loca...segundo porque estan muy dramáticos hoy?(con una gota en la cabeza)

Korrina:es verdad?(a todos le salen gotas)

Eureka:eso fue raro...(rie nerviosamente pero nadie le hace caso)

Eureka:ok...ignorenme!(se va a un rincón con un aura depresiva)

Max:mejor llamo ya...(calmandose)

****Max marca unos números en su pokenav...****

Max:vamos...contesten...

****Lo sentimos el número que usted esta marcando no esta disponible o esta fuera de servicio por favor llame mas tarde...****

Max:no...(llora)

Citron:calmate..

Iremos al hospital todo ira bien...

Korrina:bebito...los bebes...no podemos dejarles solos...espera ya se!

(Korrina le quita el pokenav a max y llama a...)

Max:ehh!Devuélveme mi pokenav... (con miedo)

(Korrina le mira mal y max se calla)

**Korrina:Hola abuelo!Si si todo bien!no...que?!Claro que sigo con Citron!...aja..no los bebes estan bien...no!No me divorciare!Ufff...bueno abuelo ven a cuidar a tus bisnietos...y por favor se discreto...abuelo?**

**(Fin de la llamada?)**

Citron:Korrina...dime que no has llamado al loco de tu...

****Abuelo returns...B)****

Abuelo Korrina:donde estas mis lem y clem!

Korrina:abuelo!como llegaste tan rapido?(le abraza)

Abuelo korrina:bueno...estaba cerca jajajaj!(rie con los brazos cruzados)

Citron:nos estaba espiando?(sorprendido)

Abuelo:uy si uy si!el abuelo protege a su nieta y ya es un ocosador!(llora dramáticamentex8!)

(A todos les salen gotas en la cara y rien nerviosamente)

Max:nadie dijo lo de acosador...may tiene razón tenemos que poner cámaras...

Korrina:bueno abuelo cuida a los bebés tenemos que ir a buscar a ash y may...si nos tardamos ya te llamamos...adios mis niños mama volvera (llora dramáticamente abrazando a los bebés)

Abuelo:wow son muy tranquilos tu cuando eras bebé llorabas y llorabas y hasta dabas golpes...

Citron:salieron a mi(sonrie orgulloso)

Abuelo:mientras no hagan inventos locos que luego exploten...esta bien ewe...

Korrina:abuelo no digas eso delante de todos!bueno nos vamos... adios abuelo!

(Korrina Max y Eureka empiezan a irse...)

Citron:esperenme!(intenta correr para alcanzarles)

Abuelo:adios!lastima que ese sea su papa...un Estúpido!...porque Arceus!(llora mirando a sus bisnietos suspira y se va con lem y clem)

****Y con Serena****

Doctor:todo bien el bebe esta sano y fuente!

Kalm:jajaj claro igual a mi!(sonríe abrazando a serena)

Serena:(se queda callada)y..entonces ya me puedo ir?(evita a kalm)me siento mal...

doctor:si... tranquila no tienes nada malo deben ser los nervios!(sonríe)

Serena:si lose...gracias doctor nos vemos el próximo mes(sonríe)

Kalm:adiós y gracias

(Se van a su mansión)

****En la "casa-mansion"****

Kalm:serena que miras?

Serena:estaba viendo un performer y ahora estan emitiendo un accidente que ha ocurrido ahora daran detalles(seria sin dejar de ver la tv)

Kalm:ahora vuelvo...

Serena:si...(sigue mirando la tv)

****Noticias KalosTV****

**El accidente ha ocurrido en Jhotto cerca de la ruta 35...nos informan que la pareja esta conformada por May Ketchum y Ash Ketchum! Aun no tenemos detalles tampoco de la familia pero les mantendremos informados..**

****Fin Noticias KalosTV****

Serena:no puede ser...tengo que ir!(desesperada va a la habitación y busca la pokeball del abra de kalm)

Serena:abra...llevame al hospital de Jhotto...por favor...(llorando)

Abra:(no dice nada)

Kalm:serena...(entra sorprendido) porque quieres a abra?(Triste)

Serena:lo siento...yo...necesito ir...

Kalm:vamos los dos(serio)además abra solo hace caso a su entrenador...(rie nerviosamente)bueno...estamos casados y tengo que complacerte en todo(sonríe abrazando a serena)abra llevamos a Jhotto!

Serena:gracias(abraza a kalm)

****Abra teletransporta a serena y kalm al hospital****

Serena:vamos!

Kalm:si(serio)

****Cerca del Hospital...****

Max:segun el Pokenav estamos cerca...(triste-serio)vamos...

Eureka:si...(triste-preocupada)

Korrina:vamos citron!(le grita...korrina estaba tan preocupada que estaba modo "Seria")

Citron:insisto!Porque soy yo el que siempre carga todo!

Todos:porque si!(Gritan al unísono con un aura malvada)

Citron:esta bien(suspira)ahhh!(mira con miedo la entrada del hospital)

Korrina:que pasa?(mira a citron señalando con la boca abierta la entrada del hospital)ay arceus...(korrina prefería no mirar)

Eureka:aja..esa...ya fue!(va corriendo y todos la siguen)

****Con Dawn****

Dawn:por fin en jhotto!(sonriendo toma aire estirando los brazos)

****Aparecen "choferes disfrazados"jessie coff coff james coff coff Meowth****

James:Buenos dias...usted es la señorita Dawn?

Dawn:si?Por?

Jessie:el señor ketchum nos contrato para llevarla a su casa...

Meowth:Vamos!tenemos prisa sabe?despues tenemos que recojer a un importantisimo ministro pokemon!asi que suba!

**(Jessie James y Meowth hicieron entrar muy "amablemente"en el coche a dawn)**

Dawn:auch!(sobando su cabesa por el golpe)cuidado!que estoy embarazada!

Jessie:QUEE!

James:la mocosita esta...

Meowth:Embarazada!(los tres se sorprendieron)

E.R:nadie nos dijo!

Dawn:un momento...ash no sabia que vendria solo max...y..un momento...ustedes...SON EL EQUIPO ROCKET!

E.R:Ex EQUIPO ROCKET!Ahora somos buenos!

Dawn:si son buenos porque me intentaron secuestrar!?policía!(dawn grita y el Equipo Rocket huye)

Dawn:mejor voy con togekiss...togekiss sal!y llevame al centro pokemon de ciudad olivo!

**(Togekiss vuela con Dawn)**

****Con Kenny****

Kenny:porque tardan...ash debe saber la verdad...antes que dawn le mienta...(kenny mira al cielo y ve un togekiss)

Kenny:ya llego...eso no es bueno...usare el plan B...dejar la carta diciendo la verdad...y lo que dawn intenta...(Kenny deja una carta en el buzón Ketchum-Balance)

Kenny:ahora...a donde voy?...

?:kenny?Eres tu!?cuanto tiempo sin verte!Como has estado?

Kenny:jazmína! Justo a tiempo! Tienes que esconderme después te explico...pero vamonos!Ya!

Jazmína:tranquilo...vamos al gimnasio...

***Jazmína y Kenny van al gimnasio Y dawn llega a ciudad olivo***

****Y Dentro del Hospital****

Enfermera:le perdemos!Doctor haga algo!

Doctor:solo...esperen...y arceus les salvará...

Enfermera2:si...

****En la entrada del hospital****

Serena:señorita por favor tengo que verle...

Enfermera:usted no es un familar no puede pasar lo siento...

Eureka:acaso no te habias ido?seguro tu provocaste el accidente!

Serena:nunca haria eso...pero tienen que saber algo dejenme decirles...por favor...

Citron:Eureka calmate y deja hablar a serena...no podemos meterla a la carcel asi por asi!

Korrina:tienes razon!Asi que... habla que hiciste!?

Max:no debemos ni escucharla esta claro que quiere librarse de may...y irse con ash!(enfadado)

Eureka:lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a decir...Ash ama a May! No siente nada por ti y...menos por ese engendro que tienes!(señalando su pancita)

Citron:Eureka!(grita a Eureka)ya basta!

La ultima vez no te dije nada...pero...esta mal que digas esas cosas a una mujer embarazada!aunque ash ame a may y no quiera el hijo de serena y mucho menos a ella!(regañando a eureka)

Korrina:Citron!estas diciendo lo mismo que eureka!(empieza a regañar a citron y eureka)

Max:okay...te doy una!entiendes?UNA sola oportunidad para explicar que es lo que sabes!

Kalm:primero...dejen de gritar ami esposa!segundo la culpa de todo la tiene la tal dawn!(todos se quedaron callados y serena empieza a llorar y corre al baño)

Kalm:ella solo quiere ayudar!y van ustedes y la gritan!Por arceus esta embarazada!

Eureka:yo...perdón pero...lo mejor sera que se vayan...y no vuelvan...

Max:por favor amablemente...vayanse(señala la puerta sin verle la cara a kalm)

Korrina:un momento...tu..dijiste algo de Dawn?

Kalm:si...ella hizo todo esto!ella envenenó a may y tambien intento hacerle daño a serena!

Citron:esa...si estuvo buena!(empieza a reir con Korrina eureka y max)

Max:dawn es la mejor amiga de may!Eso es imposible!Hasta vendra a vernos!

Kalm:no se por que les cuento!tranquilos ya nos vamos pero cuando algo pase...ya les advertí!adios(Busca a serena y se va)

Eureka:y si quizás...(mira triste la escena)

Max:No iras a creerle no?Vamos dawn es la mejor amiga de ash y may!

Eureka:max...la verdad desde que la conocí como que...le vi algo de mala(mirando a otro lado)

Korrina:Yo también...y a mi no me engañan...(todos la miran atentamente)su pelo no es natural!

**(Todos K.O se caen estilo anime)**

Max:jeje bueno...en verdad como que es natural...(rie nerviosamente con una gota)

Citron:Mejor olvidemos todo esto...lo importante ahora son Ash y May

Max:busquemos un doctor!

Todos:si!

****Con el E.R****

Jessie:okay...esa estuvo cerca!

James:soy muy joven y guapo para ir ala carcel!(llora dramáticamente)

Meawth:callense!Almenos...lo intentamos...

E.R:si...(suspiran)

_**Ring Ring Llamada Llamada**_

_Yo:hola?lo consiguieron? _

_Jessie:no..se dio cuenta..._

_Meawth:esto...que les paso a los mocositos?estan en todas las noticias!_

_Yo:tuvieron un accidente..._

_James:nosotros ya cumplimos fallamos...lo siento_

_Yo:tranquilos...igual no puedo hacer nada solo ustedes me ven(les abrazo)vayan a cuidar a su hijo yo tengo que continuar el fic(sonriendo)_

_E.R:esta bien!Adios cuidate!(sonrien)_

****Con Kenny****

Jazmina:wow..te peleaste con dawn..tranquilo puedes quedarte aqui(sonriendo)eres como un hermano pequeño asi que normal(sonrie)

****Televisión****

**ULTIMA HORA!NOTICIASOLIVOTV!HA OCURRIDO UN ACCIDENTE CERCA DE LA RUTA 35!LOS PASAJEROS HAN SIDO IDENTIDICADOS COMO ASH Y MAY KETCHUM! ESTAN SIENDO HOSPITALIZADOS!AL PARECER LA RECIENTEMENTE ESCOJIGA COMO MEJOR COORDINADORA DEL AÑO MAY KETCHUM ESTA EMBARAZADA!SEGÚN NUESTROS REPORTEROS ENVIADOS A LA ESCENA NO SE ENCONTRABA EL CONDUCTOR!Y LA PREGUNTA ES...EL ACCIDENTE HA SIDO PROVOCADO?MAS DETALLES EN POKELOVE ALAS 15:00!...**

****Fin de televisión****

Kenny:tengo que buscar a dawn...no puede haber caido tan bajo...

Jazmína:no entiendo...no que te estabas escondiendo de ella?

Kenny:si..pero..no puedo permitir que haga cosas horribles y que... (kenny no sabia que decir habia engañado a Jazmína diciéndole que se habia peleado con dawn...no sabia como decirle la verdad...)

Jazmína:esta embarazada no?(sonrie dejando a kenny con la boca abierta)

Kenny:si...

Jazmína:entonces ya sabes!Si quieres que te ame pidele que se case contigo!

Kenny:ella diria que no...

Jazmína:nunca lo sabras...además se nota que le gustas tu!y no ash(sonriendo)

Kenny:como sabes que...

Kenny:facil!ash es mi vecino jiji y sabes algo? Yo creo que solo esta confundida...ash la ve como una hermana una amiga pero dawn le ve como el amor de su vida! Sinceramente deberías decirle la verdad decirle todo que nunca la dejaras que la amas!(grita emocionada)que...jeje aveces me emociono demaciado lo siento..pero entiendes lo que intento decirte no?

Kenny:si..y se que la enamorare!Una vez lo hize...

Jazmina:esa historia no me la se!cuentame porfiss(haciendoojitos de tediursa)

Kenny:esta bien (sonrie)Cuando dede y yo eramos pequeños...bueno en realidad fue hace unos años justo un dia antes de empezar mi aventura pokemon(sonrie)

****FLASHBACK****

**Era un dia muy soleado en pueblo hojas gemelas hogar de dawn y kenny...**

Dawn:entonces..te vas?(triste)

Kenny:si...mañana...seré entrenador pokemon(alegre y emocionado)

Dawn:Kenny...yo crei que esperarías los dos meses que faltan para que pueda ser entrenadora y poder viajar juntos...(mira el cielo triste)

****Nota:estaban en un prado sentados****

Kenny:lose...pero...dawn quiero ir mejorando cada dia mas y mas...tu también lo harias no?(sonriendo)y cuando seas entrenadora nos podemos encontrar y de ahi viajar juntos te parece bien?(sonriendo)

Dawn:si(sonriendo)

Kenny:dawn...ten(le da una caja pequeña color rosa muy nervioso y sonrojado)

Dawn:gracias... (sonrojada abre la caja donde dentro habia una pulsera negra con una perla pequeña)esta hermoso!Gracias kenny!(abraza a kenny)

Kenny:de nada... (sonrojado)

Dawn:sabes...(poniéndose la pulsera)antes de que vayas...yo tengo que decirte algo...(nerviosa)

Kenny:el que?

Dawn:kenny yo...te quiero(mirando a kenny a los ojos)

Kenny:Dawn..(abraza a Dawn)yo también...

(Y...se besaron :v)te prometo que te esperaré! la proxima vez que nos veamos viajaremos juntos!(la abraza)

Dawn:si...es tarde(sonrojada) mañana te vas y mi mama y mis dias sin ti me esperan(suspira)

Kenny:ya veras como el tiempo pasa rápido(besa a dawn)

**Y asi dawn y kenny se despidieron...**

***2 meses después...***

Kenny:es la hora...(toma aire)le dire que sea mi novia que la amo...y que viaje conmigo(toma aire y toca la puerta de casa de cierta peli azul...)

(Abren la puerta)

Johanna:hola Kenny!cuanto tiempo como has estado?

Kenny:bien...se encuentra dawn?

Johanna:dawn...kenny cuanto lo siento pero dawn ya se fue...

Kenny:no hay problema puedo esperar a donde fue?Al parque...al cine?

Johanna:kenny cariño...dawn..se fue...hoy madrugo...agarro su bicicleta y se fue...ayer hicimos la fiesta por su cumpleaños...estuvo toda la noche esperando tu llamada...y después...simplemente se fue...

Kenny:estuve llamando toda la noche!(enseña un papel con unos numeros)

Johanna:kenny..ese es nuestro antiguo numero...

Kenny:tengo que ir a buscarla...adios señora Johanna...

Johanna:kenny espera!dawn esta en el laboratorio del profesor date prisa!

Kenny:si gracias adios!(se va corriendo)

***Kenny corrio hasta el laboratorio pero al llegar***

Kenny:por..fin...(agitado de correr sin parar)

Professor:Hola perdona necesitas ayuda?

Kenny:hola professor...yo...estoy buscando a una amiga mia...se llama dawn hoy comenzaba como entrenadora...

Professor:claro!ya se de quien hablas jaja se fue con su novio!

(kenny no podia creer lo que el profesor le decia el creia que todo era una pesadilla)

Kenny:nov..novio?

Professor:jajaj bueno en realidad solo es un entrenador dawn encontró a su Pikachu aww una bonita historia de amor pero que!Esto es culpa de oak...nunca mas hablo con el!bueno me voy adios!(se va)

Kenny:novio?(Kenny seguia de piedra hasta que cabizbajo decidio ir al siguiente concurso)

****FIN DEL FLASHBLACK****

Kenny:Semanas después la vi...y me dijo que viajaba con ash...

Jazmina:pero...tu le dijiste alguna vez que fuiste a por ella?

Kenny:lo intente varias veces...pero me di cuenta que se habia enamorado de ash...que era tarde para mi...

Jazmina:quizás no sea tarde... (sonrie viendo la puerta como cierta peliazul entraba...kenny se escondio...)

Dawn:hola Jazmina!quizas tu puedas ayudarme estoy buscando a...

Jazmina:lose...kenny(sonrie)

Dawn:perdon?Estoy buscando a ash...llegue desde kalos para verle...yo tengo que hablar con el(seria)

Kenny:Ya basta dawn!

Dawn:que haces aqui?!rompi tu billete!

Kenny:compre otro!

(Yo:Cuanto dinero tienen o.o?enserio...)

Dawn:da igual!mejor me voy!

Jazmina:kenny...dile ya!

Dawn:decirme el que?(deja de caminar y mira intrigada a kenny y Jazmina)

Kenny:dawn yo..

Dawn:ya sé!tu y ella estan juntos no?mejor aun!(grita)claro...me dijiste que no me dejarias!...se repite la historia...(algo triste)

Jazmín:dawn yo no estoy con kenny el es mi primo!Kenny de una vez dile(con una aura maligna)

Kenny:si...dawn...el dia que empezaste como entrenadora yo fui a buscarte...y el dia anterior a si te llame...pero a tu antiguo numero...no me diste tu nuevo número y lo siento...(abraza a dawn)crei que te olvidaste de mi y...(dawn le aparta)

Dawn:he hecho cosas muy horribles y las seguire haciendo hasta tener a ash...(mira a otro lado)y por última vez dejame...

Kenny:yo te amo dawn!Desde hace tiempo quería pedirte algo...dawn quieres casarte conmigo?

Dawn:yo...

Kenny:DeDe te casaras conmigo?

Dawn:No me llames DeDe!

Jazmina:enserio...como que ustedes no fueron novios? Son tal para cual jeje(rien nerviosamente con una gota en la cabeza)

Dawn:Kenny...yo...

Kenny:Aceptas?...

**QUE LE DIRA DAWN A KENNY?DONDE ESTA EL TAXISTA?QUIRN PROVOCO EL ACCIDENTE? SOBREVIRAN ASH Y MAY?QUE PASARA CON SERENA?PORQUE LA OBSESION DE KORRINA POR EL COLOR DEL CABELLO DE DAWN? ENSERIO CUANTO DINERO GANAN POR ENTRENAR POKEMONS ;-;(YO QUIERO ;-;)**

**TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

**(Pokechistes:espacio dedicado si el fic no tuvo muchos momentos graciosos)**

****Pokechistes con Eureka y max***

**Eureka:señorita narradora...**

**Yo:si?**

**Max:como que esto de los chistes sera para el próximo capítulo no estamos de animos...**

**Eureka:si...estamos preocupados por ash y may...**

**Yo:uff bueno entonces para el próximo capítulo:v les amo :***

**POSDATA:MORI CON EL APELLIDO DE KALM XD...**

**Nota:johanna es la mama de dawn almenos asi se llama creo **

**Perdónenme si tarde pero he vuelto a estudiar y estaba en examenes...igual actualizaré lo mas prontito posible!ustedes me conocen nunca tardo les amo:***

**ATT:SERENAKETCHUM4445**

**COMENTEN Y ACTUALIZARE :***


	22. Capitulo 18-La hora de la verdad

**HOLA MIS AMORES!VOLVI JUAJAJAJ :v Y CON TORTURAS JUAJAJA...:v**

**PAQUITA:ESTO...(CON UNA GOTA EN LA CABEZA)ESTAN AQUI POR EL EL FIC JEJE...**

**YO:AMM...SISI EL FIC JAJA(ESCONDIENDO EL CUCHILLO Y EL LIBRO 50 SOMBRAS DE ASH XD)**

**BUENO SIN MAS DEMORAS...EL FIC :v AUNQUE PUEDO CONTARLES COMO ME FUE MI "CITA"CON UN AMIGO ewe me dijo no?osea todos saben que le gusto y...**

**PAQUITA:EL FIC!**

**YO:OKAY...(llorando)IGUAL NO ME RENDIRÉ CON EL...(sonríe tímidamente)**

**DISCLAIRMER:POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA**

**Capitulo 18:La Hora de la verdad...Y la perdida De un ser querido...**

**Dejamos a nuestros héroes en el hospital esperando noticias de ash y may...**

**Y Ahora...**

****Dentro del Hospital****

Dr:Rapido!

Enfermera:doctor...

Dr:esta...fuera de peligro(suspira)

Enfermera:y la embarazara?

Dr:la embarazada esta bien paso el peligro...aunque...

Enfermera:puede recaer no?

Dr:no le mentiré...alguien ha estado envenenando a esta chica...y el accidente...no ayudo...hay noticas de los familiares?

Enferma:si...estan esperando noticias...debería ir...

Dr:claro inmediatamente!enfermera llévales a una habitación...si la chica recae...llámeme!

Enfermera:si...(asintiendo)

****Con Dawn y Kenny****

Kenny:Di algo...(triste)

Dawn:yo...

Kenny:tu?...

Dawn:yo...nose...si...no...nosé!(empieza a ir a la puerta)

Jazmina:A donde crees que vas?aqui nadie se va sin responder!Asi que responde de una vez si o no?Es facil solo dilo!

***Jazmina toca un botón y todas las ventanas y puertas se cierran***

Dawn:wow cuanta seguridad(mira a otro lado indiferentemente con los brazos para atrás)

Kenny:nunca cambiarás no?(la mira tristemente)no te basto con provocar el accidente de ash y may!?

Jazmína:QUEEE! ?!FUISTE TUUU!(estaba a punto de matar a dawn pero...)

Dawn:espera...ash...esta mal?accidente?!no...(pum!se desmaya)

Kenny:Dawn!(preocupado la carga)

Jazmína:wow..si esta embarazada jiji buen trabajo primito jiji!(Sonrie)seguro estuvieron todo el dia como Dittos jajaj!

**(YO:Esto es un fic...pero La prostitución de dittos es cosa seria y no hay que tomar esto en broma...digan NO a la prostitución de dittos :c)**

Kenny:Jazmina!(Sonrojado)

Jazmína:tranquilo...jiji uff no tenias un alakazam?

Kenny:si...pero para que?

Jazmina:uff...usa teletrasporte!Y llevala al hospital!(sonriendo)

Kenny:buena idea!sal alakazam!llevanos al hospital!Ahora!adiós jazmína!

Jazmína:adios! Vuelvan pronto jiji

***Alakazam teletransporta a Kenny y Dawn al Hospital***

****Y en una sala de espera en el Hospital...****

Max:tardan demasiado...

Korrina:tranquilo...(abraza a max)

Citron:cuidado cuatro ojos! Alejate de mi esposa!bastante tienes con mi hermanita! (Abrasa"afixia" coff coff a Eureka)

Eureka:deden...dedenne!

***Dedenne electrocuta a citron :v***

Citron:esta bien...(mareado suelta a Eureka)

Korrina:tranquilos!estamos en un hospital no lo olviden!

Todos:si...perdón korrina

***De pronto...***

Dr:Ustedes son Familiares de Ash y May Ketchum?

Citron:si...somos sus cuñados políticos dado que...el cuatro ojos aqui presente(pone a max delante del dr xD)esta con mi hermanita!y el es hermano de may esposa de ash mi amigo y hermano no de sangre y ella es korrina mi esposa(pone delante a korrina)

Korrina:hola?(saluda tímidamente)

Citron:Y el es dedenne pokemon que capture para mi hermanita hasta que tenga edad...y...

***Dedenne saluda***

Dr:eso sobraba...(con una gota en la cabeza)solo bastaba con decir que les conocían...ahora...les dire como se encuentran sus cuñados hermanos suegros primos o lo que sean de ustedes!

Todos:Citron...(le miran con mala cara y korrina le pega)

Citron:Que?auch! Eso dolio...(llorando)

Korrina:No es momento para tonterias!

Dr:su esposa?por que es su esposa no?tiene razón

Korrina:Y tambien soy la madre de sus hijos!

Dr:Ay..arceus..ya me dieron dolor de cabeza peor que el de los psyduck! Uff...mejor siganme (suspira y les lleva hasta una habitación)

****En la entrada del hospital****

Kenny:ayuda!Por favor!mi prometida esta embarazada y se desmayo!

Enfermera:por alguna razón esto me resulta familar...sensación de dejavii?ay..disculpe!claro ahora mismo!vamos!

***La enfermera tumba a Dawn en una camilla y la lleva hasta una habitación***

Enfermera:tranquilo su prometida estará bien...ahora viene el doctor..enserio sensacion de dejavii..uy..bueno usted espere aqui ahora viene un doctor(la enfermera se va :v)

Kenny:nunca te dejare te lo prometí y siempre lo haré...

***Kenny le da un beso en la frente a Dawn***

****Toc Toc****

Kenny:adelante...

?:eres tu...

Kenny:serena?hola...que haces aqui?

Serena:yo..vine a ver a ash y may...tuvieron un accidente y...bueno que haces aqui?y con ella?(preocupada)te vi...y quería saludarte

Kenny:ella esta embarazada...tranquila esta dormida...bueno desmayada desmayadamente...

Serena:no me digas que... (sorprendida)

Kenny:si(sonriendo)seré papa!

?:serena?Estas aqui!te estaba buscando y...(mira a dawn)vamonos...como nos encontró?

Serena:kalm te quiero presentar a alguien(sonriendo)el es kenny es un amigo y ama a dawn tengo fe que si hay alguien en este mundo que pueda cambiar a dawn es el(sonriendo)kenny ten(le da dos tarjetas)son mis numeros uno de mi casa y otro de mi celular(sonriendo)me los cambié para que ash no me...

Kenny:encontrará?

Serena:si...bueno por favor no le digas a dawn...ni a nadie

Kalm:Si Serena confía en ti entonces yo también(sonrie y abraza a serena lo que le hace incomodar)

Kenny:encantado te llamas kalm?me suena...

Kalm:normal...soy un campeón de campe...(serena le tapa la boca)

Serena:cuidate kenny...y ella no debe saber que he estado aqui...adios(se va sonriendo seguida de kalm)

Kenny:adios...

****En el pasillo****

Kalm:te veo mas animada(sonrie)

Serena:nose...me alegra saber que hay alguien que esta intentando cambiar a dawn...

Kalm:Tienes razón(se detiene y mira a serena a los ojos)Serena...yo tengo que preguntarte algo...

Serena:El que?

Kalm:tu me amas?

Serena:yo...

****Y con Nuestros héroes****

Dr:esta despertando...(sonríe)Familiares...El señor Ketchum esta bien...y

Enfermera:doctor la señora may ketchum...

Max:que le pasa a mi hermana!

Dr:enfermera...prepare el quirofano...

Max:May...(llora)

Citron:Max calmate...doctor salve a May y mantenganos informados...por favor(serio-triste)

Korrina:por favor...(casi llorando)

Eureka:max...(mira a max llorar abrazado a citron)

****Con Serena****

Kalm:le amas no?(sonrie mirando el cielo nublado)

Serena:yo...(triste)

Kalm:no hace falta...tranquila estamos casados...no hay vuelta atrás...lo intentamos y aunque te ame tu debes ir con ash...

Serena:kalm...te quiero(le abraza)eres demasiado bueno para mi

Kalm:Serena yo solamente te amo y te esperaría todo el tiempo que haga falta no amaré a nadie como te amo a ti...(serena le abraza)

Serena:te cuento algo?(sonrie)

Kalm:el que?(sonriendo)

Serena:Qué no seré mas la tonta!Si soy feliz es por que me ayudas(le abraza más fuerte)enserio...y me parece muy hermoso de tu parte que aceptes a mi hijo como si fuera tuyo...(sonrie tímidamente)

Kalm:es mi hijo y punto(mirando a los ojos a serena mientras sonríe)

Serena:siento arruinar el momento pero quiero dormir

kalm:ya voy quiero llamar al profesor si?ahora te alcanzó

Serena:saca a abra(bosteza)enserio tengo sueño...(media dormida)

Kalm:si(la carga)

***Abra Les lleva a su mansión***

Serena:Kalm...yo...

Kalm:te vas no?(con tristeza)

Serena:yo te quiero...pero no te amo...lo he intentado...enserio...tu lo sabes hasta nos hemos casado pero un matrimonio sin amor no es matrimonio...

Kalm:Almenos lo intentamos (sonríe timidamente)

Serena:He sufrido demasiado yo amo a ash...y tengo que ir con el...no puedo lo siento(le abraza)ahora mismo hago mis maletas y me voy...

***Serena mira con tristeza a Kalm***

Kalm:serena...esta bien...te daré el divorcio...(triste)

Serena:yo...perdoname pero no quiero mentirte con mis sentimientos

Kalm:serena...ya no digas nada mas...(derramando unas lagrimas)todo esta bien(intentando sonreír)tienes razón...no tenemos que seguir con esta mentira...pero igual te ayudaré(sonríe)

Serena:gracias kalm ahora mismo lo que tengo que hacer son mis maletas...

***Serena hace sus maletas estaba a punto de irse al aeropuerto Cuando derrepente***

Kalm:antes de irte...ten(le da unos papeles)

Serena:no entiendo que esto kalm?

Kalm:los papeles del divorcio...y mi testamento...antes...llame ami abogado...y aqui estan los papeles...

Serena:testamento?Kalm no hagas ninguna locura...

Kalm:no la haré(sonriendo)pero quiero que tu y tu hijo tengan un buen futuro aunque no sea a mi lado(sonriendo)no me pasará nada pero...es por si acaso...

***Serena lee los papeles***

Serena:es...demasiado...es todo lo que tienes...tus títulos...las casas...los terrenos...todo tu dinero...kalm...(le abraza)gracias...

Kalm:no hay de que...(la abraza)recuerda que siempre te amaré...

****Con Dawn y Kenny****

***Kenny agarró la mano de dawn mientras ella estaba durmiendo***

Kenny:nunca te dejaré...(besa la mano de dawn)

***Dawn empieza a abrir poco a poco los ojos***

Dawn:kenny...

Kenny:por fin despertaste me preocupabas...(intenta sonreír)

Dawn:no hay por que preocuparse recuerdas?(sonríe mira donde estaba)kenny...tu..te quedate ami lado?

Kenny:DeDe eres la madre de mi hijo y la mujer que mas amo haría lo que haga falta por ti incluso lo imposible como intentar enamorarte(sonríe)

Dawn:por esta vez te dejo llamarme DeDe ...ahora dime...hice mal en no hacerte caso verdad?sabes...al final cumpliste tu promesa...la de nunca dejarme...

Kenny:eso creo...

Dawn:lo siento podras perdonarme?...

Kenny:Siempre lo hare...

Dawn:no se si será por el embarazo o por lo que siento pero...dejare en paz a a Ash y May(sonríe)y me casare contigo(abraza a kenny)

Kenny:enserio?(muy muy alegre :D)

**(Yo:me alegro por el*sonríe*)**

**(Dawn le besa)**

Dawn:ahora te quedo claro?(sonriendo)pero antes tengo que ver a ash y may y decirles la verdad y pedirles perdón...(mira triste el suelo)

Kenny:dawn...yo ye ayudaré(la abraza)tu quedate tranquila solo le haces daño a nuestro hijo estando asi...

Dawn:tienes razón(sonriendo)Kenny...ahora dime que fue lo que le pasó a Ash y May?(preocupada y con miedo)

Kenny:No fuiste tu no?

Dawn:no...nunca hubiera intentado matar a ash...

Kenny:Dawn...ahora vengo...

Dawn:Kenny no me asustes que pasa?

Kenny:dame un minuto...

Dawn:okay...

***Kenny usa a Abra y se va hasta la entrada de la casa Ketchum-Balance***

Kenny:ya esta...evite una desgracia(coje la carta y la rompe)ahi voy dawn...

***Kenny vuelve con Dawn***

Dawn:kenny que paso?(Preocupada)

kenny:solo evite una desgracia(sonríe y la abraza)

****Con Serena****

****Anuncio Del Aeropuerto****

**Pasajeros Kalos-Jottho ya pueden embarcar en breves momentos el avión partirá gracias por confiar en nosotros...**

****Fin Anuncio****

Serena:Es ahora o nunca No me rendire hasta el final...lo prometo...

****Con Ash y May...****

Doctor:porfin...esta estable...es increíble...casi la perdíamos...

Enfermera:El señor ketchum esta despertando...

Doctor:perfecto lléveselo a otra habitación y cuando este calmado llame y deje pasar a sus familiares yo me quedo con ella hasta que este completamente bien...si sigue estable hasta la noche estara bien..pero si...

Enfermera:pero?

Doctor:pero si recae...tendre que operarla y ahi ella misma decidirá si vivir o morir...

Enfermera:me llevo al señor ketchum...

***La enfermera siguió las ordenes del doctor y llevo a ash a otra habitación***

Enfermera:pobre chico...tan joven y su mujer puede morir...

***Ash empieza a despertar***

Ash:aaahhh!...(ash grita y mira sorprendido la habitación)

Enfermera:tranquilo...todo bien...ya pasó lo malo estas a salvo(sonríe)

Ash:donde estoy?y may?donde esta mi esposa! (Empieza a levantarse de la cama y a sacarse todos los cables que tenia puesto*

Enfermera:calmate sigues debil!Tu esposa...

****Y con Citron Korrina Max y Eureka****

Korrina:no me lo puedo creer...saben...(todos que estaban en sus mundos la miran)serena no es culpable...

Max:como?ella odia a may!Desde que la conoció!El primer dia casi le mata!la ataco!

Citron:En realidad...

Max:ahora dicen que la culpa la tiene mi hermana?

Korrina:calmense...nadie tiene la culpa...

Eureka:max...yo...(empieza a llorar)lo siento...(empieza a correr y citron la sigue)

Citron:esperen aqui!

Korrina y Max:si...

***Citron alcanza a Eureka y la ve llorando en un parque***

Eureka:yo tengo la culpa dedenne...yo fui la que...

Citron:la que? eureka(sorprendido)

Eureka:hermanito...(le abraza llorando)yo...hice algo horrible...

Citron:explícame...

Eureka:hace varios meses...cuando ash solo llevaba unos dias saliendo con may...escuche algo(llorando)

Citron:tranquila(sonríe y la abraza)todo bien solo dime que escuchaste?

Eureka:bueno...

****FLASHBACK****

***Hace casi 1 año okay exactamente 10 meses...***

May:jaja lose...no...como crees! (habla por su telefono)le quiero...pero...si..lose..dawn gracias enserio...me sentí muy mal...yo...me metí en su relación...

Dawn:tu solo apareciste el destino les unio además nunca sabes que puede pasar quizás te aburras de ash como lo hiciste de drew

May:es diferente...yo le rechacé porque quiero a ash...no me aburrire jamas de el!(grita enfadada)no sé por que te cuento...si parece como si no te gustase la idea!(enfadada)

Dawn:hay...ya calmate!Todo bien okis?por algo soy tu mejor amiga

May:si...bueno te dejo...quedé con drew...

Dawn:no que le habías rechazado?Y que amabas locamente a ash?

May:tengo mis dudas...pero se que amo a ash!

Dawn:okay okay pero si ash se entera de lo de Drew te mata a ti y a drew jaja

May:dawn...la verdad solo quede con el porque le presté dinero para que participe en un concurso...ya te dije que ash es diferente no es como los otros chicos!(Sonrie)además me da que yo seré la futura y próxima señora de ash ketchum jaja adiós amiga!

***Dawn intento hablar pero may colgó primero***

May:Ash es el amor de mi vida...yo lo sé(sonríe)mañana es mi primera semana con el(sonrie)con el dinero que me devuelva drew le compraré algo a Ash(sonriendo)

Eureka:entonces...mentiste a ash...el no es tu primer novio y tampoco el primer chico al que quieres...ademas vas a salir con otro chico...

*******Eureka mira seria a may***

May:que haces aquí?(sorprendida)

Eureka:venia a dejar unas cosas...te iba a avisar...pero...lo escuche todo may...

May:escucha yo quiero a ash y...

Eureka:sabes...solo por la felicidad de ash finjo que me caes...serena le ama y cuando vuelva estaran juntos!Pero nunca lo olvides el te quiere...pero ama a serena...tu les separaste adios...

May:ash es mi primer novio...el siempre me gusto y...

Eureka:no mientas...sabes crei que eras buena persona la chica que ash merecía tener a su lado...serena hizo lo imposible para verle y estar con el...pero tu...apareces de la nada y...(may le tapa la boca)

May:escuchame bien...amo a ash...(triste)serena se fue con kalm y no volverá olvidate de ella ahora estoy yo!y si tu le dices a alguien lo que has escuchado...te aseguro que nadie te creerá! Eureka tu y yo podemos ser buenas amigas seré como una hermana mejor que serena!Ademas eres la novia de mi hermanito asi que...la paz?

Eureka:nunca seras mejor que serena!Y si hago esto...lo hago por ash y max...

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Citron:es increible...

Eureka:es mi culpa!si hubiera hablado y le hubiera dicho todo a ash...el estaría con serena...y no hubiera tenido el accidente...(llora)

Citron:calmate...no es tu culpa...ash y serena tenian problemas y ash quiere a may...

Eureka:no nos engañemos la unica persona que aun cree eso es may!vamos hasta max se dio cuenta...ash ama a serena!Estaba claro que se aman por eso tendrán un hijo!

Citron:pero...tu le has dicho cosas horribles a serena...y eso estuvo mal...

Eureka:Para eso también hay una razón...

****FLASHBACK****

***Días después de la conversación de may y eureka***

Eureka:si hay alguien que puede ayudarme es ella...como no lo pense antes...(caminaba por los pasillos)

?:a donde vas?

Eureka:a buscar a mi hermano...

?:has visto a ash?

Eureka:no may...ahora si me perdonas tengo que irme...

May:tu no te vas...(agarra del brazo a eureka)querias buscar a serena no?

Eureka:dejame!me lastimas!(intentando liberarse)

May:hicimos un trato recuerdas?tu no decías nada y te portabas bien conmigo y todo bien(sonriendo) quiero que hagamos otro trato...yo amo a ash...

Eureka:si de verdad le amarás le dejarias irse con serena!

May:el me ama...y me lo demuestra día tras día...yo soy buena persona...(empieza a llorar y suelta a Eureka)

Eureka:de verdad le quieres no?

May:mas que a nadie en este mundo mas que a mi vida misma!

Eureka:yo...esta bien te apoyaré pero no le hagas daño a ash...

May:nunca lo hare!(sonrie)

***Suena el móvil de may***

May:esta cerca...

Eureka:perdon?

May:claro Estas perdonada!(le guiña un ojo sonriendo)

Eureka:me refería a que me expliques...(cae estilo anime con una gota en la cabeza)

May:hay si!es que cada vez que vamos a algún sitio llamo a mis amigas para que me avisen si serena esta cerca(le acerca el móvil) y por lo que parece esta cerca!y tu me ayudarás...

Eureka:a que te refieres...(mira a otro lado triste)

May:a que tienes que estar de mi lado apoyarse y hacer lo necesario para que serena no nos hable!

Eureka:tienes miedo a que ash la prefiera no?

May:yo no tengo miedo...solo que...no quiero que ash sufra...

Eureka:y no te has parado a pensar que el ama a serena y solo sufre al no estar con ella..y estar contigo?

May:ah...no entendi...solo apoyame...por favor...yo si amo a ash...

Eureka:esta bien...

May:gracias(la abraza llorando)

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Citron:Entonces tu no...(sorprendido)

Eureka:si no la ayudaba...ella me haria la vida imposible...no queria hablar por ash y max pero si lo hubiera hecho...ahora todos estarían bien...(llorando)

Citron:Eureka!Te has dado cuenta?(sonriendo)

Eureka:De que soy mala amiga?si...no me recuerdes...(baja la cabeza)

Citron:No!Mira...detrás tuyo...(sonriendo)

Eureka:yo...lo siento...(abraza llorando a...)

Serena:tranquila en realidad siempre supe que algo te hacia...te notaba diferente (la abraza mas fuerte)

***Citron observa que Serena trae sus maletas y unos papeles***

Citron:Yo te ayudo...(coje las maletas)serena perdoname...yo no fui capaz de observar el comportamiento de mi hermana...si hace meses hubiera hablado con ella...nada de esto hubiera pasado...

Serena:Nadie tiene la culpa son cosas que pasan... (sonriendo)enserio...tranquilos todo bien(sonrie mientras abraza a Eureka)

Eureka:Serena...perdoname por todo lo que te dije...yo..tenia miedo y no hablé cuando debía...creí que callar era lo correcto...

Serena:Enserio todo bien...me dolio pero ya esta todo bien me alegro de estar con ustedes ahora lo que necesito es ver a ash!(Con una cara de decisión)

Eureka:Serena que son estos papeles?Y ahora que lo pienso...porque las maletas?

Citron:es verdad...parece que llevaras todas tus cosas jajaj(cargando todas las maletas)

Serena:bueno...esque llevo todas mis cosas jaja...no quería seguir con la mentira que vivia...yo no quiero a kalm...yo amo a Ash ketchum!(lo grita)upss...espero que no me hayan escuchado jeje...

****En una casa de por ahi :v****

**?:Amo a ash ketchum! **

**Vecino:y yo amo mi cama!Callense!**

****De vuelta****

***Todos rien***

Citron:Entonces...te has divorciado de kalm?

Serena:lo acabo de decir jejeje(con una gota en la cabeza)extrañaba estar con ustedes(les abraza)

Eureka:ay!no pateen!

Citron:yo no fui!(sorprendido)

Serena:vaya...parece que fue el bebé creo que también esta feliz(sonriendo acaricia su pancita)Hola bebé ellos son tus tios Citron y Eureka y sabes que?Pronto estaremos con tu papa...

***Los dos hermanos se conmovieron con la escena que solo miraban y sonreían entre ellos y serena Citron fue a llamar a korrina***

****Dentro del hospital****

Ash:may...yo...lo siento...si te hubiera dicho la verdad no estarias asi...(mira a may echada en una cama)

***Aclaración:Ash ya estaba bien may estaba mal ewe lean bien!***

Ash:lo siento...(empieza a llorar)

Doctor:no es su culpa sabe?

Ash:Si le hubiera dicho que nunca la ame...no estaria asi...si estoy con ella es por que esta embarazada...

Doctor:Entonces porque se caso con ella?

Ash:Porque...lo prometí...le prometi que si alguna vez mi relación con la chica que amo no iba bien me casaria con ella...

Doctor:Y no funciono?

Ash:Funcionaba...hasta que nos peleamos por...may(se sorprende y reacciona)yo la quiero sabe?Ella es la madre de mi hijo y eso nadie se lo quita ella fue una de mis mejores amigas pase buenos momentos con ella...pero nunca la ame como amo a serena... (mirando a may)

Doctor:señor ketchum...hay algo que debe saber...

Ash:El que?

Dr:si no despierta en las próximas 4 horas...entrará en estado de coma...y si sigue asi...tendremos que usar medidas extremas...

Ash:que medidas?(preocupado)

Dr:Una mujer en coma es algo dificil de tratar...pero una mujer embarazada...es algo mucho mas complicado...

Ash:Y si se despierta?

Dr:Entonces todo ira bien...

Ash:que sea lo que arceus quiera...doctor yo?Ya puedo irme?

Dr:si pero vaya con cuidado!(sonriendo)y suerte!

Ash:gracias...(ash se va)

****En el pasillo****

Max:no...es imposible!

***Max mira como vienen serena con eureka y citron***

Korrina:Serena!(la abraza)te extrañe...lo siento yo...wow..que pancita(sonriendo)

Serena:gracias...Hola Max(seria)

Max:que haces aqui?!y por que le apoyan como si fuera su amiga!

Korrina:max...lo siento...ya te hemos apoyado lo suficientemente...ya deja de engañarte...

Max:Yo no me engaño!Ahora mismo mi hermana esta entre la vida y la muerte!Y...y...(llora)Ash ama a serena y no a may...

Citron:Donde esta?(Serio)

Max:fue a ver a may...(triste)

Eureka:Ya basta!

***Todos la miran***

Eureka:may...me obligó a mentir max...me hizo decir cosas que no queria!Y sabes lo peor? Si todos hubiéramos hablado cuando debimos may no estaría asi!y sabes lo peor de lo peor?Que lo hice porque te amaba!Pero ya me cansé!Serena es mi amiga!may es tu hermana...y sabes aqui terminamos todo!

Max:eureka...(le abraza llorando)no me dejes...(llora mas...citron iba a hablar pero korrina le detiene)

Korrina:mejor vamos a bucar a ash...ellos estaran bien...

Eureka:tranquilos...se cuidarme...(consolando a un max muy deprimido)

Max:lo siento...a ti también serena...(sigue abrazando a eureka)

Serena:todo bien..pero el estará bien?

Eureka:es muy dramatico jeje ya se le pasa al rato...

Max:okay...solo no me dejes...(abraza a eureka)

Eureka:vayan a buscar a ash...confien en mi yo puedo con max jiji hasta después(les sonríe)

****Todos Fueron a buscar a ash...pero no le encontraban****

Serena:Y si...preguntamos a alguien?

Korrina:si podemos pero mi bebito no quiero uff orgullo de machomen jeje(con una gota en la cabeza)

Citron:aha!ya esta!tengo el placer de prensentarles el localizador de Ash ketchum!

Serena:jajaj sigue con los nombres raritos...(rie nerviosamente)

Korrina:bebito enserio mejor preguntemos...

Citron:claro que no!Este es el momento donde la ciencia nos enseña todo su potencial y...enciendete!

***Citron rie como científico malvado con tu tipico reflejo de las gafas***

Citron:Funciona...Funciona jajaja!

***El invento era como un satélite con ruedas y una mini pantalla***

Serena:esto es seguro?recuerden que estoy embarazada...

Citron:tranquila...ajaaa!Según el invento Ash esta en...

Korrina y Serena:Ash esta en?

Citron:en...

Korrina:Dilo ya!

Serena:eso!

Citron:umm...ash esta en alaska?

Serena:okay...ya vali bidoof...

Korrina:mejor vamos a preguntar vamonos serena...

Serena:si...vamos...

***Empiezan a irse***

Citron:esperen! Eh?

***PUM SASH BUM SPLAH!***

**(Explota el invento y Citron acaba con pelo afro :v)**

?:otro de tus inventos?

Citron:si...oye! Te estabamos buscando!

?:quien?Yo estaba en la cafetería(con una gota en la cabeza)

Citron:las chicas...y ahh!ya se fueron...uff vamos...

***Citron agarra de la mano caminando a ?***

Citron:date prisa ash!

Ash:okay..pero deja de agarrar mi mano...nos miran raro...

***Ash estaba rojo como un tomate :3***

Enfermera:oh por arceus! Que es un hospital mas respeto!

Mujer:piensen en los niños!Es que nadie piensa en los niños!?(llora dramáticamente)

Hombre:Llamare a mo buffete de abogados!

***Nota:No tengo nada en contra enserio!Hasta estoy a favor de la union civil!todas las personas tienen derecho a casarse!***

Citron:vamonos se fueron por alli...(camina como un robot con la cabeza para abajo)

Ash:por si acaso el esta casado!

Abuelita:Ay arceus!Encima lo admiten!

Citron:pero...vamonos!Estoy casado con korrina!

Niño:mami esos hombres son raros...

Mama del niño:lose...mejor ignoralos...

Ash:vamonos! YAA!(mas rojo :v)

****Después de esta incomoda situación...***

Citron:ahi estan...korii!La gente penso que ash era mi esposo(abraza llorando como un nino pequeño a korrina)

Korrina:no es momento!

***Ash pensaba que se encontraria con Eureka pero a quien vio fue a una mujer de espaldas...que poco a poco se volteaba***

Ash:Serena...Serena!(la abraza)yo..perdón...que haces aqui?yo crei que jamas querías verme y vaya...(Ash sonrie tímidamente al ver la pancita de Serena)

Serena:hola ash...(sonrie)

Ash:te extrañe...muho...y extrañe a nuestro hijo... (la abraza)

Serena:yo también...y el también(llora)

Ash:Serena...yo te amo...ese día...fue may la que nos separó...antes me puse a pensar y nosotros nos amabamos...yo fui un tonto perdóname...(abraza mas fuerte a Serena)

Serena:ash yo...daria lo que sea por estar contigo pero...

***Aparecen ? Y ?***

?:sigues casado con may...no lo olvides ash...

Serena:Eso iba a decir...

Eureka:max arruines el momento!les estabamos buscando (sonriendo)

Max:okay...perdonenme...ya entendí todo...eureka me explico...y...

***Una Enfermera se acerca***

**(Recomiendo escuchar *Glasier-James Vincent* le da mas sentido a esta parte del fic...)**

Enfermera:señor ketchum?

Ash:soy yo...ocurre algo?(abrazando a serena)

Enfermera:su esposa despertó...pero..tiene que saber algo...

Ash:el que?

Enfermera:su hijo...ha muerto...lo siento...el bebé no sobrevivio a todo...pero...su mujer aun no lo sabe...el doctor cree que una notica asi es mejor que se la de usted...enserio mi mas sentido pésame...

***Ash empieza a llorar***

Ash:hoy...hacia cuatro meses y tres semanas...

***Citron korrina y serena abrazaban a ash mientras max solo se sentaba en una silla a llorar mientras eureka le consolaba***

Citron:lo siento tanto...es horrible perder un hijo...

Korrina:ash...soy madre y te lo digo por experiencia...no estes asi...a tu hijo no le hubiera gustado...

**(Desde aqui escuchar Move Together-James Bay)**

***Ash solo lloraba***

Serena:ash...(le abraza)no te volveré a dejar lo prometo...

Ash:y kalm?

Serena:Me he divorciado te amo demasiado...y no quería vivir en una mentira con kalm...y menos con nuestro hijo...

Ash:te amo...

***Ash se acerca a serena sonriendo y besa a Serena sin importar quien les mirada por que ella es su verdadero amor de esos de los que ya no quedan...***

Max:Ustedes se aman no?...(mirando triste-serio la escena)

***Serena solo asintio sonriendo tímidamente***

Ash:lo siento tanto max...enserio queria a may...pero amo a serena...

Max:La hiciste feliz...eso importa...ahora...tienes que decirle lo del bebé...

Ash:si...yo...has sido un buen cuñado(se acerca a max y le abraza)

Mujer de antes:Oh arceus...ahora adoptan niños!

Hombre de antes:y los niños?es que nadie piensa en los niños!

***Korrina coje su bolso y empieza a pegar al hombre y la mujer***

Korrina:Arruinan el momento!

Citron:les advertí que estaba casado!(abrazando a korrina)

Max:ash...yo gracias por hacer feliz todo este tiempo a mi hermana enserio...gracias yo...ya sabia desde el dia en que nos reencontramos que tu amabas a serena pero...preferí ponerme del lado de mi hermana y...

***ash le abraza***

Ash:enserio perdoname por todo esto...

Max:la paz?**(sonriendo y ofreciéndole la mano a ash)**

Ash:la paz...**(sonriendo hacen su apretón de manos ;-;)**

Serena:ash...es la hora...

**(A partir de ahora escuchar "Don't Say-Hannah Cohen")**

Ash:si...vamos...

***Ash agarra la mano de serena y van camino a la puerta de la habitación de may***

Citron:suerte hermano(sonríe abrazando por detrás a korrina)

Korrina:animo! Ustedes pueden jiji(sonrie)por cierto creo que...estoy embarazada!

Citron:aja...(se desmaya)

Korrina:bebito!Dije que creo!

Eureka:no les dije jiji ya sabia que posiblemente estes embarazada jiji!

Max:suerte ash...yo ire después...

Ash:gracias...a todos...

***Ash ve como max y Eureka asienten a ash mientras sonrien a korrina poniendo de pie a citron y después asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo tambien junto a citron...***

Ash:es la hora...

Serena:vamos...(nerviosa agarra la mano de ash)...

**QUE PASARÁ AHORA CON ASH Y MAY?...**

**COMO REACIONARA MAY AL SABER QUE PERDIÓ A SU BEBÉ?Y LO PEOR...QUE SU MATRIMONIO SE TERMINO?**

**QUE OCURRIRÁ CON DAWN Y KENNY?MAY ESTARA BIEN?QUE LES PASARA AHORA A NUESTROS HEROES?QUE PASÓ CON EL EQUIPO ROCKET?LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO?SABIAN QUE MI TIA PAQUITA SE EMOCIONÓ Y LLORO POR EL CAPITULO?**

**PAQUITA:FUE...HERMOSO...(LLORA)**

**NOTA:Ya casi es el final uno capítulos mas...les extranare :c pero tranquilos este solo es el primer fic de muchos!pronto hare otro!Tambien quiero pedirles perdón por la demora aunqie este es el capitulo mas largo asi que :v ya saben jeje pero entiendan tengo que recuperar todo el curso si quiero graduarme uwu!Pronto *-* por cierto ya tengo planes para el próximo fic**

**Posdata:Comenten!les amo y muchas gracias a los que comentaron sus comentarios me ayudan a continuar:***

**Posdata2:Les dije que alguien moriria y fue...El bebe de may...**

**Att:SerenaKetchum4445**

****Pokechistes con Max y Eureka :v****

**Max:yo...el próximo capítulo...lo promero...pero actualiza ya!**

**Yo:lo haré muy pronto*-* esta es la unica vez que he tardado mucho uwu**

**Eureka:Ya quiero ser tia!**

**Citron:Pero ya lo eres!(sonrojado)**

**Eureka:bueno jiji hasta el proximo capítulo jiji comenten :D adioss**

**Korrina:ahhh! Citron mira!(tiene una prueba de embarazo)**

**Yo:que salio?**

**Korrina:lo sabran en el próximo capítulo jiji adiós! **

**Yo:les amo!**


	23. Anuncio Final N1:Ash y serena

**Hola mis amores! Como ya casi es el final decidí hacer unos spoirles! Ojala les gusten son unos anuncios como la otra vez jiji y quiero prefuntarles que lesparece el fic y que si tientienesn una duda me la hagan saber a través de un comentario :* les amoo**

**DISCLAIRMER:POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE NI LAS CANCIONES ESTO SON SOLO INOS ANUNCIOS DEL FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445...**

****Anuncio N°1-Ash y Serena****

***Cancion y Cantante:Ahora estás conmigo-Mayra Couto***

_**Ahora estás conmigo...Que bueno...**_

Serena:porfin estamos juntos...soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo!

**_No sabes cuanto te quiero..._**

Ash:No te dejaré...lo prometo...te amo demasiado...ni Arceus nos separa...

**_Con un beso te robaste mis sueños..._**

Serena:Porfin...seremos una familia(sonrie acariciando su pancita)

_**Me gusta tu sontisa de niño y esa manera simple de ver la vida...**_

Ash:Ahora si...por fin podremos ser felices(sonrie)

**_Tu mirada que me lo dice todo..._**

Serena:me gustaria que nuestro hijo tenga tu caracter tan fuerte y decidido...Y que como tu me enseñaste "No Se Rinda Hasta El Final"

**_Poco a poco te haces dueño de mi corazón..._**

Serena:Te amo Ash ketchum...como nunca he amado a nadie...

_**Vamonos a caminar... olvidemos el mundo...**_

Ash:Solos tu yo y nuestro hijo...sin may ni kalm...

**_Solamente tu yo yo de la mano sin palabras nos quedamos..._**

Serena:Pero...Y May?

No quiero perderte jamás...pero y si ella...nos separa?(triste)

**_Dejame estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas... _**

Ash:Ella no me separará de ti...Jamás...

_**Compañeros para siempre...**_

Ash y Serena:Juntos...Para siempre..sin rendirnos hasta el final...(sonriendo)Pero ante todo...Juntos...


	24. Anuncio Final N2:Eureka y Max

**Este el segundo anuncio enserio ojala les guste nwn comenten si les gusto nwn**

**DISCLAIRMER:POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE NI LAS CANCIONES ESTO SOLO SON UNOS ANUNCIOS DEL FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445:**

****Anuncio N°2-Eureka y Max****

**(Cancion y Cantante:Alicia Robertson-Destino)**

**_Yo sé que sobran las palabras..._**

Eureka:Desde que te conocí...te vi algo especial...

_**Cuando al mirarnos ya decimos todo...**_

Max:te mire...y esos ojos me enamoraron al instamte...somos pequeños pero de que te amo..te amo..y yo lose...

**_Siempre creo en las promesas y sobretodo en nuestro amor..._**

Eureka:Ahora...estas pasando un mal momento...pero solo es eso..un mal momento...no me gusta verte triste...

**_Llego la noche y no puedo dormir..._**

Max:Hay dias...en que pienso que te aburriste de mi...y que me quieres dejar...

**_Será que tu estas pensando en mi..._**

Eureka:Aunque aveces hagas tus tonterias y berrinches...y me den ganas de dejarte...no puedo...

_**Dicen que nada es para siempre pero lo nuestro es diferente...**_

Max:mi hermana dice que somos jovenes...que aun no sabemoa nada del amor...

**_Y ahora ya no puedo seguir...si tu no estas..._**

Eureka:mi hermano piensa que soy muy pequeña para novios jiji...

**_No puedo sacarte de mi mente no puedo más..._**

Max:pero me da igual...yo ge amo...(sonrie)

**_Hay Cuanto tiempo esperé ahora tu estas aqui..._**

Eureka:Desde hace años he buscado una novia para mi hermano...y al final...cuando me rendi...aparecio korrina...no sabia que haria con tanto tiempo libre...pero te conocí...

**_Sin ti no puedo vivir...no..._**

Max:me siento tan bien contigo...y ahora...

Eureka:y ahora...

_**Para siempre tu eres para mi...**_

Eureka y Max:me enamore de El/Ella...y no hay vuelta atrás... (sonriendo)


	25. Anuncio Final N3:Korrina y Citron

**Hola mis amores...tercer anuncio jiji enserio comenten o les disparo nwn soy muy kawaii *-***

**DISCLAIRMER:POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO LAS CANCIONES ESTO SOLO SON UNOS ANUNCIOS DE MI FIC HISTORIA DE UN IMPOSIBLE CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445:**

****Anuncio N°3:Korrina y Citron****

***Cancion:Un loco amor-Koki bonilla(Afrodisíaco)****

_**Un loco amor...que nace derrepente...**_

Citron:la amo tanto...aunque me de unos infartos peores que los que me da Eureka...

_**Un loco amor que pensará la gente?Un loco amor que no es de este planeta! Un loco amor eso eres tu en mi vida!**_

Korrina:Jiji El es...el amor de mi vida...si soy feliz es por el...por sus inventos que explotan sus ideas locas sus chistes malos...jiji el es padre de mis hijos que mas puedo decir(sonrie)asi!que le amo locamente mas que mi vida jiji!

_**Tan cerca y tan lejos estuvimos todo el tiempo...**_

Citron:Es increíble...que siendo líderes de gimnasio no nos conociéramos antes...

_**Cupido esta jugando una broma perfecta de amor...**_

Citron:Recalculando la situación...Me he enamorado locamente de mi esposa...(sonrie tímidamente)

_**Pero que mas podría suceder aquí si todo el tiempo igual estas conmigo...**_

Korrina:Nunca le dejaré!Somos ina familia y...Igual me ama ami y solo ami(sonrie)okay...También a nuestros hijos y a su hermana jij pero mas a mi!

_**Un loco amor que nace derrepente...**_

Citron:Ojala estes conmigo hasta viejitos(suspira sonriendo)

_**Un loco amor que pensara la gente?**_

Korrina:la gente y sobretodo mi abuelo dicen que merecía algo mejor...pero tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado(sonríe)

_**Un loco amor que no es de este planeta**_

_**Un loco amor!Eso eres tu en mi vida!**_

Citron y Korrina:Un loco amor...eso es lo que tenemos(los dos sonrien)


	26. Anuncio Final N4:Dawn y Kenny

**Hola si han llegado aqui es por que leen este fic ;w; quiero decirles...que les quiero :* jajaj okno ewe asii también empezare a hacer fics de "INAZUMA ELEVEN" jiji les dejo el anuncio :v comenten cual les gusto mas :v**

**DISCLAIRMER:POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO LAS CANCIONES ESTO SOLO ES UN ANUNCIO DE MI FIC HISTORIA DE UN IMPOSIBLE CREADK POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445:**

****Anuncio N°4:Dawn y Kenny****

***Canción:Comenzar de nuevo-Jhovan Tomasevich***

**_Quieres comenzar de nuevo..._**

Dawn:Cometí errores...y...ahora solo quiero estar con el...

**_Dices que soy para ti..._**

Kenny:Ella...ha cambiado...por mi...Jazmina tenia razón...debí hablar mas con ella...

_**Simplemente yo quisiera...**_

_**Saber si me vas a querer...**_

Dawn:Espero que me ame tanto como para soportarme toda la vida(sonriendo)

_**Es que me importa tu vida y yo quiero darte todo...todo lo que hay en mi...**_

Kenny:Ese niño...es el inicio de una nueva vida junto a ella...

**_Es que me importa tu vida y yo quiero darte todo...todo lo que hay en mi.._**

Dawn:jiji le pediré un anillo!Para que todos sepan que me caso con el chico que en verdad amo desde pequeña...(sonriendo)

**_Angelito buenas noches..._**

**_Que bueno que estes aqui..._**

Kenny:es tan hermosa durmiendo...(sonrie)

**_La verdad te extraño tanto..._**

Dawn:fui por un mal camino...bueno casi fui por un mal camino...el me cambio(sonríe)

**_Sin ti no puedo seguir asi..._**

Kenny:Que ganas de tener a nuestro hijo...

_**Es que me importa tu vida..**_

_**Y yo quiero darte todo..todo..lo que hay en mi...**_

Kenny:La amo...

_**Es que me importa tu vida...y yo quiero darte todo...todo lo que hay en mi..**_

Dawn:Le amo...

**_En mi..._**

Dawn y Kenny:El/Ella es la persona que mas amo en este universo...(sonríen)


	27. Anuncio Final N5:May

**Holas ultimo anuncio no tengo ganas de escribir asi que lean y comenten :v o no actualizo:***

**DISCLAIRMER:POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO LAS CANCIONES ESTO SOLO ES UN ANUNCIO DE MI FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445:**

****Anuncio N°5:May...****

***Cancion:Jhovan Tomasevich-Ya no Volverás...***

_**Ahora resulta que no sabes todo lo que me sucedió...**_

May:Donde estoy?Y ash?... (busca a ash)

**_Te adueñaste de mis sueños y de mi corazón..._**

May:ahh...mi cabeza...me duele mucho... (acaricia su cabeza)

_**Ideferencia que me mata...**_

May:Siento que algo va mal...

**_Ausencia llena de dolor..._**

May:que le pasa a mi bebé?siento que le pasa algo!(triste)

_**Cuando se pierde en la distancia de lo que soñamos tu y yo...**_

May:Necesito a ash...el...el..(llora)el me ayudará...

_**Y que le pasa al amor cuando se pierde en el camino...**_

May:Donde esta?(llora más)

_**Este silencio no he vivido y me doy cuenta que tu no volverás...**_

May:y si...no...serena...esta con kalm...ni siquiera hemos sabido nada de ella...

**_Y duele el amor..._**

**_Porque tu juegas con fuego...que pena comenzar de nuevo..._**

May:Me duele todo...no puedo moverme...

_**Y lo siento...Ahora que tu ya no volverás...**_

May:Porque siento que algo malo me esta pasando a mi...y al bebé?

**_Que ya no volverás..._**

May:Que esta pasando?...Y donde esta ash..?(Triste y llorando)


	28. Chapter 19-La Venganza

**HOLA MIS AMORES!YA ESTA AQUI EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO!ENSERIO NO COMENTAN ewe BUENO...YO...AQUI TIENEN EL FIC...TRANQUILOS SI PASAN ESTAS COSAS ES PPR QUE ALGUN ANONIMO LOCO SIEMPRE COMENTABA "AMOURSHIPPING PLEACE"ewe BUENO LES DEJO EL FIC LES AMO**

**DISCLAIRMER:POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES COINCIDENDIA**

**CAPITULO 19:LA VENGANZA...Y EL FIN DE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR...**

Dejamos a nuestros héroes en el hospital y ahora...

Ash:vamos...(toma aire)

Serena:si...(nerviosa pero decidida)

Max:estaremos cerca...

Citron:vamos hermano...es la hora...

Korrina:si...ve ya!

Eureka:ay arceus...como se tardan!yayaya!vayanse!

***Eureka les empuja y hace entrar a la habitación de may***

****Ya dentro de la Habitación****

May:ash...donde esta ash...necesito a ash...

***May estaba en su cama buscando a ash cuando se da cuenta de que...***

Ash:Hola May...

May:Ash?...ash!(corre y la abraza llorando) te extrañe no..sabia donde estabas...las enfermeras solo me dijieron que tuvimos un accidente no me querian decir donde estabas y...y

***May se da cuenta de que Serena también estaba en la habitación***

May:Serena...(sorprendida)

Ash:May...primero quiero que te calmes tengo que decirte algo...

May:ash...no me dejes...(con un hilo de voz incapaz de hablar)no me digas que me vas a dejar!estamos esperando un hijo!(gritando a ash y moviendo los hombros de ash)

Ash:no...bueno si...pero may...escuhame!

***May se sentó en la cama***

Ash:tu hijo...

May:Nuestro hijo Ash!Tuyo y mio!

Ash:may...escúchame!

***May se pone de pie seria delante de Ash***

May:no...no quiero escucharte! Y si tu no quieres a tu hijo...yo si!yo si quiero a nuestro hijo!no como tu que me quieres dejar por ella!

***May empieza a correr a la salida del hospital***

Ash:serena...y ahora?

Serena:tenemos que buscarla!

Ash:vamos

***Ash agarra la mano de serena***

****En el pasillo momentos antes****

Citron:ojala no hayan tenido problemas con may...

Max:mi hermana es fuerte...y no sería capaz de hacerles daño...

Todos:uy si uy si!

Max:May no esta loca!

***May sale corriendo***

***todos miran a max con cara de "ewe"***

Max:esa...no es may!

****Aparecen Ash y Serena****

Ash:May!Vuelve!Vamos regresa! (gritando)

Todos:decías?

Max:no es momento...

Serena:chicos hay que buscar a may!

****Todos se miran entre si dudando****

Todos:si...(asintiendo)

**Muy cerca de allí**

?:Jajaj al parecer sobrevivieron...umm..La chica esa del pelo azul ya no quiere matar a May..."Plan A" fallado.. y sobrevivieron al accidente "Plan B" muy muy fallado...ya se...hora de actuar por mi propia cuenta!jajaj "Plan C"!Si este falla no se que mas hacer...no fallaré jajah!

*"?" toca su melena y todos miran raro a "?"*

?:si?hola?Si ya puedes venir!

****En los pasillos****

Kenny:yo quiero que tenga esos hermosos ojos que tienes

***Abraza a Dawn***

Dawn:Pero yo quiero que...May?

Kenny:quieres que May QUÉ?(sorprendido)

Dawn:no...mira allí!es may...no parece estar muy bien...

Kenny:quieres que nos acerquemos?

Dawn:tu crees que debería?

Kenny:Yo creo que deberías hacer lo correcto(sonríe a Dawn)

Dawn:vamos...

***Dawn y Kenny se acercan a may***

Dawn:Hola may...como...como estas?(Dawn intentaba sonreír)

May:Dawn amiga...que haces aqui?

***May abraza a Dawn***

Dawn:venia a visitarles(sonríe)

Kenny:Hola May(Sonrie abrazando a Dawn)

May:Que bonita pareja hacen(sonriendo)

Dawn:si verdad?adivina...(sonriendo)

May:se casan?

Dawn:sii!y...

***Dawn se da cuenta de que Ash estaba cerca***

Dawn:hola ash!(sonriendo)

Kenny:Ash ella es mia!(Abraza mas a Dawn)

Dawn:igual ya no tienes opción jajaja con un hijo en camino no puedes escapar(besa a kenny)te amo kenny (sonríe)

Ash:felicidades! Ven si yo siempre supe que ustedes dos acabarían juntos!

***Ash sonrie haciendo su pose de pensador y victoria***

May:yo...adios!

***May sale corriendo de nuevo***

Kenny:Ash...que le pasa?

Ash:May...y yo tuvimos un accidente...

Kenny:lo sabemos(serio aun abrazando a Dawn)

Dawn:si fue horrible kenny me explicó...salio en todas las noticias...

***Kenny abraza a Dawn por detrás***

Ash:No fue solo eso...May estaba mal...muy mal..y perdió al niño...

Dawn:lo siento tanto ash...yo...me tengo que ir...

***Empieza a irse y ash se percata de que algo va mal***

Ash:Dawn si hay algo que quieras decirme...dilo ahora...

***Ash estaba serio mirando a Dawn caminando...y después dawn se detiene y se gira hacia el***

Kenny:dawn...tu vas a?

Dawn:si...mejor le digo ahora...(seria)

Ash:el que?(preocupado)

***Dawn toma aire buscando el valor para decirle la verdad a Ash***

Dawn:Ash...se que nunca me perdonarás...(Dawn apretaba sus puños)

Ash:Dawn...dilo de una vez(serio)

Dawn:yo...fui la que enveneno a may...

***Dawn apretaba mas sus puños sin querer ver a Ash por miedo del que le diría***

Ash:Gracias...

***Ash se acerca a Dawn la abraza y le enseña su mano en señal de hacer su típico "Chocala"***

Dawn:ash...(dawn choca los cinco)no estas enfadado?

Ash:Deberia...pero...no amo a may...y tener a ese niño...aun amandolo con todo mi corazón hubiera sido un error...ese niño hubiera sufrido...y mucho...yo amo a serena...y me casare con ella...

***Ash miraba decididamente a dawn y Dawn solo sonreia***

Dawn:entonces todo bien?(sonrie)

Ash:claro mejores amigos para siempre(sonrie)pero dime porque lo hiciste?

**(Yo:Friendzone :v coff coff)**

Dawn:Alguien Me animo...un dia antes de que te casaras con May...

****FLASHBACK****

Dawn:que buen dia hace!...quizás hoy sea un buen dia para hablar con Kenny...

***Aparece "?"***

?:hola...

Dawn:Quien eres?(con miedo)

?:un amigo que quiere ayudarte(sonríe)

Dawn:no te conozco...mejor me voy...

?:hay que pena...entonces tendré que ir a ayudar a Misty a que conquiste a Ash(empieza a caminar)

Dawn:espera...dijiste...conquistar a...

?:Exacto! Conquistar a Ash Ketchum!

Dawn:no...el se casará y...

?:pero y si sacas del camino a May?(sonrie)

Dawn:yo no podría y si pudiera porque lo haría?

?:por que Ash debería estar contigo y no con ella?

Dawn:quizás tengas razón... (sonrie malvadamemte)

?:entonces...que dices?

Dawn:como la sacamos del camino?(sonrie)

?:con esto(le enseña el veneno)daselo y morirá poco a poco y cuando muera...tu serás la esposa de Ash Ketchum!

***Dawn le quita el veneno***

***"?" desaparece***

Dawn:gracias...y a todo esto como te llamas?...a donde fue?da igual...con este veneno yo estaré con ash para siempre!

***Se va a su casa***

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Dawn:después de ese día cada vez que la veia...intentaba matarla...hasta que me encontré con Kenny...supongo que estaba confundida...

Ash:y nunca supiste el nombre de quien te dio el veneno?

Dawn:no...solo le vi esa vez...y lo siento enserio..**.**

***Ash la abraza***

Ash:ya paso...

Kenny:coff coff...no quiero interrumpir la tierna escena que tienes con mi esposa pero máy ya se fue..y yo de ti ira a buscarla

***Kenny se acerca a Dawn y la abraza por la espalda mientras le besa en el cara***

Dawm:oye! Que aun no nos casamos(sonrie)

Kenny:lose pero ya quiero que seas mi esposa jaja (la besa)

Ash:bueno...jeje despues hablamos chicos se cuidan!

Dawn:tranquilo no hay por que preocuparse!(riendo)

Kenny:DeDe cuando dices eso es cuando mas nos tenemos que preocupar jajaj

Ash:lo digo enserio...cuidense porque estas embarazada por que han estado haciendo "Eso" y ahora...coff coff estas gorda coff coff...

***Dawn tenia los ojos con fuego pero kenny la retenia****

Kenny:corre ash...por tu vida si aun la quieres tener CORRE!

Ash:jajaj me voy adios chicos!

****Ash se va buscando a May y cerca de alli...****

?:Al parecer ni siquiera engañandola otra vez conseguiré que esa chica mate a may...baah da igual uff..

****"?" llama por su móvil****

Taxista:Hola? Donde esta el dinero? Yo hice mi parte del trato!

?:lose lose y ahi esta en el hueco del arbol!Y no tardes!

Taxista:ya lo encontré!Oye y...estas libre el viernes?

?:jaa!Si pero No para hombres como tu!me gustan mas guapos jajaj adiós!

****"?" Cuelga la llamada****

?:Es la hora...tengo que matar a Ash ketchum y hacer que may sufra y se vuelva loca hasta el punto de quitarse la vida jajaja!

****Con Ash****

Ash:serena con cuidado...no quiero que nada malo le pase al bebé...

Serena:Ash todo irá bien(le abraza)

Ash:ya perdi un hijo...no quiero perder otro

****Serena le abraza y besa****

Serena:sabes enserio extrañaba besarte(sonrie)

Ash:yo más(le besa)

?:Ash?Serena?

Ash:Citron!

Citron:Hola chicos como tardaban decidí buscarles(sonrie)

Eureka:Nosotros tambien!

Max:May es mi hermana...tenia que venir(serio)

Serena:vamos...

Korrina:pero a donde?

****Todos se quedan en silencio en poses pensativas...Pero de Pronto...****

?:Si preguntan a donde hay que ir!

?:Nosotros te vamos a decir!

?:para ayudar a los mocosos a encontrar a la loquita!

Max:ehh!es mi hermana!y ese bebé?

?:No interrumpas el lema!meawth! Bien dicho(cargando un bebe)

Jessie:asi...por donde íbamos...asi...Jessie!

James:james el padre del año!

Citron:El padre del año soy yo!

Jessie:mejor dejamos el lema(suspira)definitivamente no es igual desde que somos padres...

Ash:esperen ustedes nos ayudarán?Pero...no eran malos?

Jessie:"eran" tu mismo lo has dicho!

Korrina:y ese niño?ay arceus...lo han robado?! Para entrenarlo para el mal?!

***Korrina se pone estilo como el cuadro del grito***

James:ay...chamaquitos...dejen de pensar mal...acaso no escuchaste...

***El Equipo Rocket suspira hasta que...***

Jessie:es nuestro hijo...se llama kenny(sonrie y carga a kenny)

Meawth:me tienen de niñera...

****Meawth mira mal a Jessie y a James pero Jessie le lanza una mirada malvada y Meawth calla****

Serena:esperen esperen...ese niño de quien es hijo?!

Jessie y James:Nuestro!(sonrien con una gran sonrisa)

Korrina:Hay...me siento mala madre...me pregunto como estarán mis niños...

Citron:eso te pasa por dejarles con el loco de tu abuelo!

****Citron estaba de brazos cruzados sonriendo en señal de "Ya te lo adverti" o de "Ya te lo dije" pero korrina solo le pega y citron sigue aun de brazos cruzados pero ahora llorando****

Korrina:okay...en estos momentos cualquier ayuda es buena...y tienen un hijo se nota que han cambiado todos cambiamos al ser padres...

Citron:es verdad (sonrie abrazando a korrina por los hombros)

Ash:esta bien les creo

Serena:yo también

Max:okay me uno a la locura(sonrie tímidamente)

Eureka:Si no puedes con ellos unete a ellos jiji (sonrie)

Meawth:todo bien pero como encontramos a la loquita?

Ash:fue camino al bosque tenemos que rodear el bosque y la encontraremos...todos tienen móviles?

Todos:si!

Max:yo tengo el pokemav...un momento! Es mi hermana!No la llames loca!

Serena:lo mejor sera ir en grupos...

Korrina:perfecto jiji

James:cuantos mas mejor

Jessie:Yo voy con mi niño(jugando con la manita de kenny)

Ash:los grupos seran asi...Grupo uno...Yo serena...

Max:y porque tiene que ser serena?!May se alterará si la ve!

Serena:en eso tiene razón...yo ire con korrina y citron...

Korrina:por nosotros perfecto jiji no bebito?

Citron:si(sonríe)

Korrina:um...me pregunto como le ira a mi abuelo...

****Y con el super bisabuelo del año****

***El abuelo de Korrina estaba leyendo un cuento a lem y clem***

Abuelo:Y entonces el loco inventor destrosa familias alias el imbécil de su padre me robo a su mami y se la llevo de aventuras con de sus tíos muy lejos y...

****Los bebés empiezan a llorar****

Abuelo:ya entendí!son iguales que su padre ahhh...igual les quiero(les abraza pero los bebes siguen llorando)

abuelo:arceus...que hago..ya desate su furiaa ahaa...(da saltitos de la desesperación)ya dejen de llorar buaaa (llora con los bebes)

****De vuelta con nuestro grupo favorito****

Ash:esta bien...Grupo uno...Serena Korrina y Citron...

Max:asi mejor! Recuerda que sigues casado con mi hermana!respetala!

Ash:si...

***Serena solo callaba***

Jessie:parece que aquí hay tensión y mucha...

Ash:(toma aire)sigamos...Grupo dos...Jessie James y yo...

Meawth:Por fin una tarde son ese lloron!(da saltitos de alegría)

Jessie:a donde crees que vas!Tu te llevas a mi niño!(le da a kenny)

Ash:ajam...bueno Grupo tres...Max Eureka y Meawth

Eureka:jiji bien estaré con mi osito(abraza a max)

Meawth:mas niños!uff...(suspira resignado)

?:Nosotros también queremos ayudar(sonrie)

Ash:dawn kenny! (Sonrie)

****Aclaración:la que hablo fue dawn****

Dawn:es lo mínimo...

Ash:genial!entonces grupo cuatro kenny dawn y...bueno vayan solitos falta gente jeje y no hagan cosas malas!

***Dawn y Kenny sonrojan***

Kenny:Ash...dawn esta embarazada...(mas sonrojado)

***Todos reian pero si habia alguien queno se reia de esta escena ese era Max***

Max:vamos a buscar a may...

Eureka:eres un antipático!(Gritando)

Max:estoy preocupado por mi hermana solo es eso...

***Max estaba Serio-Preocupado sin querer ver a eureka y los demás***

Eureka:aun asi..!

***Eureka se da cuenta que todas la miran y...***

Eureka:después hablamos...(mirando triste a otro lado con los brazos cerrados)

Citron:bien!por fin dejara a ese mocoso jaja!

Korrina:Citron!(le grita y pega)

Eureka:no..si tiene razón...max esta relación...no funciona...y...

***Max no le dejo terminar***

Max:esta bien...ash...yo...mejor voy en otro equipo(serio)

Ash:max...okay.

**Grupo A:Jessie James y Meawth y max...**

Max:esta bien ire con ellos pero si me matan...que quede claro que el de los grupitos fue Ash!

***Max señala con su dedo índice a Ash como si fuera el culpable de un asesinato ***

E.R:Que somos buenos!

Ash:ejem...

**Grupo B:Korrina citron y Eureka y Serena**

Citron:ven Eureka aléjate de ese niño...

***Citron abraza a Eureka...pero Korrina le tapa la boca para que calle***

Korrina:vamos...

Eureka:si...

***Citron Korrina Serena y Eureka empiezan a irse***

Ash:suerte!asi...

**Grupo C:Dawn Kenny y yo...adios...**

***Ash Dawn y Kenny empiezan a irse***

max:busquemos a may...

****Nuestros héroes buscaron durante horas a May pero no fueron los únicos****

?:Es ella...jeje perfecto...y esta sola(esconde una pistola)

****"?"se acerca a...****

?:Hola may...

****Con el equipo A...digo equipo rocket jiji****

Max:Vamos seguro estamos cerca!

Meawht:calma mocosillo que estoy cargando un bebé!

Jessie:calmate encontraremos a tu hermana

James:seguro esta así porque la mocosita rubia le dejo jaja

Max:no...si..yo

***Max no sabia que decir y empezó a llorar***

Jessie:son cosas que pasan tu tranquilo seguro se amistan y si no...

Max:les pegaran(se limpia las lagrimas sonriendo)

James:Hasta yo se que no es eso!(Señalándose asi mismo)

Jessie:no...decía que si no se amistan tu tranquilo hay mas chicas en el mundo y además eres joven tienes una larga vida por delante(sonríe con una gota en la cabeza)

Max:pero ninguna sera como ella...

***Jessie James y Meawth se miraron y suspirando***

****Y con El equipo B****

Citron:eureka...ya deja de llorar...hiciste lo correcto...

Eureka:lose...(abraza a Citron bien fuerte)

Korrina:Hay ya me emocionaron...

Serena:estoy igual s(onrie)

***Korrina abraza bien fuerte a Citron y Eureka y Serena***

Eureka:vamos a buscar a may(ya sonriendo y limpiandose las lágrimas)

Serena Citron y Korrina:sii!

****Con el Equipo C****

Kenny:dawn cuidado camina mas tranquila...tienes hambre? Sueño?aaahhh!nose que hacer!

***Kenny daba saltos con las manos en la cara por no saber que hacer***

Ash:si se oone así ahora no me quiero imaginar cuando estes de parto jajaja!seguro se desmaya!jaja

Dawn:lose uff calma kenny todo bien si?

***Dawn intentaba calmar a un kenny en estado...digamos en estado "Yo cuando suspendo un examen y no se como decirles a mis padres:v***

Kenny:si...

****9 meses mas tarde (solo es un avance :v)****

Dawn:respira...uff uff uno dos...

Kenny:ay...me muero...(se desmaya)

Dawn:mama kenny se ha desmayado y estoy de parto que hago?(hablando por su móvil con una gota en la cabeza al ver a su esposo desmayado sin saber que hacer)

****Y de vuelta ala actualidad ~('-'~)****

Dawn:ufff vamos a buscar a may...

Ash:si y ehh kenny...

Kenny:si mami?

Ash:ya se desmayo(con una gota en la cabeza)

Dawn:ash busca a May en cuanto despierte iremos a buscarte

***Sonrie y hecha a kenny es sus piernas para que descansará****

Ash:esta bien con cuidado y si sigue asi...mejor llama a la enfermera Joy jeje

Dawn:Tranquilo no hay porque preocuparse

***Dawn sonríe se para y hace que kenny se de un golpe* **

Dawn:upss...ash ya anda y busca a May!

Ash:si!

***Ash se separa de Dawn y Kenny y ahora...***

Ash:esto seria mas fácil si tuviera un pokemon...a buena hora mando a todos mis pokemon con el profesor...un momento...

***Ash se esconde tras un arbol y observa***

**(Yo:Enserio Ash?Enserio?ewe sigues con la mania de espiar buuu)**

****Ash observaba****

?:dejame...yo...no sé de que hablas...

?:no te hagas may!si no fuera por ti...Drew estaria vivo!(Gritando)Tu mataste a mi hermano!

May:yo..no hice nada Harley!Drew se suicido!Yo no le mate!

***May se tira al suelo de rodillas y empieza a llorar...***

May:Tu...tu sabes donde esta ash?! TU LO SABES NO MIENTAS!

Harley:seguro se aburrió de ti por ser una cualquiera no te hagas ilucionaste a Drew!Y luego pumm le mataste al casarte con Ash!

May:yo...no se de que hablas...yo solo quiero ver a ash...necesito a Ash!

***los gritos de May hacen que todos los pokemon pajaros del bosque salieran volando...pero***

Ash:aqui estoy may...

May:ash...ash!

***May se levanta y va corriendo a brazos de ash***

Ash:May...tengo que decirte algo...

May:no importa (abrazando mas fuerte a ash)lo importante es que estas conmigo y nuestro hijo

Ash:may...

***Ash aparta a May de el***

May:Que ocurre?(triste)

Ash:May...perdiste a nuestro hijo...no sobrevivió al accidente...(bajando la cabeza)

May:no...tu..TU MIENTES!(Gritando)

***Harley que aun seguia ahi prefirió observar hasta que llegase el momento preciso***

Ash:may eso no es lo unico...

***Aparecen...***

?:ash!estas aqui!(le abraza) escuchamos un grito y...Hola May...

May:no...no es posible...tu y ella...no todo menos esto!Es... una pesadilla...si!Seguro es eso...tuvimos un accidente y esto solo es un sueño...y Serena esta con kalm ella no puede estar aqui!

Max:May...esto no es un sueño...perdiste al niño(llorando)

Jessie:parece que no se lo tomo bien...

James:mejor sera irnos adios chicos cuando quieran ya saben!

Citron:adios!

Korrina:cuidense!jessie nos vemos en el doctor para las revisiones de los ninos! De ahi dejamos a nuestros esposos y nos vamos a tomar un cafe jiji! (Lo grita)

Jessie:Claro!Adiós!

James y Citrom:les hemos escuchado!

***Jessie y Korrina les miran mal y sus esposos callan***

***El Equipo Rocket se fue a su Casa-Mansión***

**(Yo:recuerden que ellos son bienos y james tiene una cadena de restaurantes de exito!son millonarios*-***

**Paquita:Yo estoy orgullosa de mis sobrinos!)**

***Ahora...***

May:definitivamente esto es un sueño...el equipo rocket bueno...no...es un sueño...

Ash:may no lo es!

May:ya lo sé!(Grita)pero...me cuesta aceptarlo...he perdido a mi hijo...y esta vez si te perdí...

Ash:a que te refieres con esta vez May?

May:Yo...ya sabia todo!Y lo evite por que te amo ash!

Ash:Que hiciste May?(abrazando a serena para protegerla)

May:el día en que nos peleamos dias antes de la

boda...te encontré...y escuche todo! Querías dejarme!Ibas a cancelar la boda y...

Ash:me engañaste...tu sabias que amo a Serena y me mentiste!Solo para que May?para ser infelices!?

May:ibamos a tener un hijo!

Ash:pero lo perdiste!(gritando)nadie tiene la culpa del accidente!

May:pero...pero...

***Harley se acerca con el taxista***

Harley:ustedes si que tenian problemas...y solo por que May no supo escoger al hombre correcto (sonrie maleficamente)

May:Harley! Yo no hice nada!lo juro...

Harley:tu mataste a mi hermano! Mataste a drew!Y como buen hermano mayor que soy me vengaré!

Taxista:espera...(Harley le mira guiñando un ojo) eres hombre?!ay arceus...por poco te pido una cita!espera lo hice!(llora)

Harley:Bueno por donde iba?Asi...Yo provoque el accidente!may debió morir ahi ella rechazo a drew si le hubiera dicho que si el estaria vivo!Y a ti ash te tengo algo peor...enserio una pena que no murieras pero bueno igual pagarás!(saca la pistola)pagaras todo lo que has hecho!

May:dejale!...yo...

Harley:habla ahora mocosa!

May:yo sé que hice mal...y puede que yo haya tomado malas decisiones se que no devi separar a Ash y serena ni tampoco rechazar a Drew ..si yo hubiera hecho lo correcto ahora el estaria vivo..pero sabes algo?a el no le hubiera gustado que hagas esto! Intentar matar a sus amigos y a la chica que amo!

Harley:no...el...da igual!ahora callense o disparo...

(Serena abraza mas a ash)

Harley:morirás tu primero ash ketchum!Tu le hiciste daño a Drew al casarte con ella!

***se oye un disparo***

**(A partir de aquí escuchar "Ave Maria-Ellens gesang lll D839")**

***un cuerpo cae...y se ollen a los coches de policía llegar...**

Max:no..may!(llora tirándose al suelo)

Dawn:Kenny...fue el...el que casi me lleva por mal camino(

le abraza)

Eureka:max...(le abraza aun en el suelo)

Harley:uno de dos...no esta mal(rie)volveré!

Policía:queda detenido por provar el accidente de Ash Ketchum y El asesinato de May balance de Ketchum!tiene derecho a guardar silencio cualquier cosa que diga sera usada en su contra!(le ponen las esposas y le suben al coche)

Agente:mi mas sentido pésame...Señor Ketchum...

Citron:korri...(la mira triste)

Korrina:lose... (llora)

Max:mi hermana...nooo!ella no...(Grita llorando Eureka solo le abraza fuerte)

Ash:May...May a muerto...me ha salvado...

Serena:lo siento tanto ash...ella en el fondo tenia Buenos sentimientos...

Ash:si...lo sé (llorando)

***Han pasado tres dias desde el accidente y la muerte de may... *Y en el funeral...***

***Norman llora Brock style,**

**Max no dice nada de que ash se casara con serena...**

***Y Ahora***

Caroline:ash...no mientas te vas a casar no?

Ash:yo...si ..

Caroline:tranquilo...a may le hubiera gustado...yo...ten(le da una carta)

Ash:que es esto?

Mama/Caroline:Ash...el dia de su boda...may...mejor leela...

***Ash empieza a leer***

_**"Querido Ash...te escribo esta carta para decirte que tengo mis dudas...se que hace unos dias.. tu y serena...se querían escapar juntos...pero te amo demasiado...aunque yo también tengo mis dudas todos las tenemos casarse es un gran paso...pero quiero decirte que si recibes esta carta el dia de la boda es por que decidí escaparme con drew...y yo ...lo siento te amo...pero no podria soportar una vida donde finges quererme cuando en realidad amas a serena...y...bueno si recibiste esta carta por otro motivo por si me pasara algo...solo quiero desearte lo mejor y espero que estes junto ala persona que amas de verdad...siempre te amare Ash ketchum...nunca lo olvides...cuida a max...cuida a serena y suerte con tus sueños...quiero darte las gracias por haberme hecho muy feliz**_

_**Posdata:Se feliz...yo quiero que lo seas...**_

_**Att:May Balance...la mujer que te ama...**_

_***Ash empieza a llorar...***_

Ash:Harley la mato porqué ese dia no se fue con Drew...

Max:la culpa la tienes tu!si no fuera por ti!ella estaria viva!Si la hubieras cuidado mejor!(llora)encima te casaras con tu amante!(grita)

***Todos escuchan a Max y miran a Ash***

Ash:Serena no es mi amante es la mujer que amo!Max no te permito que vuelvas a hablar asi de la madre de mi hijo!(Grita mas fuerte y todos se poner a hablar)

***Todo se vuelve oscuro para ash***

Citron:Ash...es la hora...

Korrina:solo por un error del destino no tienes que seguir asi...(abraza a Citron)

Eureka:Ash...es hora de despertar...

Dawn:eso ash!despiertate por favor...

May:ash por favor despiertate...

***Ash empieza a ver que esta en una cama em el hospital con todos sus amigos***

May:Ash!(Le abraza)lo siento...aun no me hago a la idea...

Citron:hermano(llora de la emoción)

Max:ire por un doctor...

***max se va***

Ash:pero...que paso?yo...may murio y harley...y la carta y serena y mi hijo...

May:ash...Harley te disparo...intenté salvarte pero tropecé...llevas en coma tres dias...(triste)

Citron:no te hemos dejado...ni un solo momento... hermano enserio estuvimos preocupados por ti...

Dawn:Les dije que no había por que preocuparse!(abraza a Kenny)

Kenny:uy si...seguro por eso no despertaba...

Ash:Y serena!?

May:ella...

Ash:donse esta!?

Citron:ash...ella...

Dawn:tranquilo no hay por qué...

ash:Dawn no lo digas...siempre pasan cosas malando lo dices...

Daw:okay igual mira jiji...

****alguien sale del baño****

Serena:me perdí algo?(sonríe)

Korrina:solo el despertar de ash jiji!

***May solo callaba...hasta que llegan el Doctor y Max***

Doctor:por fin despiertas!

Max:que alegria...

Eureka:si...te perdistes varias cosas (sonrie)

Ash:como que? (Sonrie)

Eureka:pronto lo sabrás(sonrie)

May: Ash tu y yo...tenemos que hablar...

Ash:si...

May:A solas...(triste-seria)

Ash:esta bien...

**QUE HABLARÁN ASH Y MAY?QUE OCURRIÓ EN REALIDAD CUANDO HARLEY DISPARO A ASH!?PORQUE NO COMENTAN?!LES GUSTARIA QUE EUREKA Y MAX VOLVIERAN? CUANTO TIEMPO TARDARE EN HACER LOS "POKECHISTES CON EUREKA Y MAX"?KORRINA ESTARA EMBARAZADA?PORQUE MAY NO MATO A SERENA?**

**Posdata:les quiero :***

**Posdata2:almenos que haya mínimo cinco comentarios por capitulo no actualizo :* **

**Att:SerenaKetchum4445**


	29. Capítulo 20:El reencuentro con un amigo!

**HOLA MIS AMORES AUN FALTA PARA EL FINAL PORQUE QUIERO QUE TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES TENGA UN FINAL FELIZ O NO PERO QUE LO TENGA :* LES ADORO QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EL FIC TAMBIÉN QUIERO PEDIRLES PERDÓN POR TARDAR PERO ESTABA EN EXÁMENES Y ENCIMA CON GRIPE :c**

**PAQUITA:YA DILES!**

**YO:ASI...JEJE PRONTO PUBLICARE "TU SECRETO ESTA CONMIGO" Y "LA BODA DE KORRINA Y CITRON" Y POR ÚLTIMO DECIDI QUE "POKECHISTES CON EUREKA Y MAX" SEA UN FIC QUE CUENTE SU HISTORIA DESPUÉS DE LO OCURRIDO EN "HISTORIA DE UN IMPOSIBLE" PERO COMO PROTAGONISTAS A MAX Y EUREKA AHORA SIN MAS DEMORAS EL FIC :D**

**DISCLAIRMER:POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA...**

**Capítulo 20:EL REENCUENTRO CON UN VIEJO AMIGO!**

**Dejamos a nuestros héroes en el hospital donde Ash acababa de despertar del coma...**

**Y ahora...**

***Pov May***

Tres dias...eso habia pasado...todo ha cambiado tanto...hace tres dias tu y yo estabamos bien tan felices ...tres dias...tan solo hace tres dias tuvimos el accidente ese accidente que nos arrebató a nuestro hijo...tres dias en que ella no se ha separado de ti...tres dias...si eso ha pasado...y ahora te tengo delante mio para decidir nuestro futuro porque aun que no lo quieras aun soy tu esposa..."Tres Dias" eran las palabras que no dejaban de sonar en mi cabeza...

****Fin Pov May****

Ash:may estas bien?

*Ash estaba echado en una cama viendo a May callada como en otro mundo*

May:eh?...si...Ash tienes que decidir...(seria de pie delante de ash)

Ash:tu ya sabes lo que decidi(enfadado)

May:sigues enfadado?entiende lo hice por amor...y

Ash:Da igual la razón!Me mentiste!hiciste que nos casaramos!Tu sabias perfectamente que amo a serena!Y sabes que?(grita)

May:Que...(aguantando las lagrimas)

Ash:Que la amo!Y como nunca ame a nadie!ni a ti!

May:ya basta Ash!(gritando)

****Afuera****

Citron:no deberían espiar...

Serena:lose...solo que no quiero que may le haga algo a ash...es ser prevenida citron no espiar!

Korrina:shuuhh callen!(poniendo su oreja en la puerta)

***Korrina escuchaba gritos que provenían de la habitación de pronto...***

?:Yo no tengo la culpa de perder a nuestro hijo!(llora y se va corriendo)

Max:may...espera!

***Max se detiene y mira serio a todos luego va tras may***

Ash:creo que me pase...

Citron:hermano a este paso nunca tendrás el divorcio...(mira preocupado a Ash)

Ash:lose...(serio)

Eureka:quizás deberíamos alejarnos de esa familia de locos...(con los brazos cruzados triste mirando a otro lado)

Serena:Yo estoy contigo Eureka(abraza por los hombros a Eureka)

Citron:Eureka prometeme que no volverás a acercarte a ese niño(serio)

Eureka:lo prometo...

***Eureka tenia los dedos cruzados***

Citron:asi me gusta(la abraza)

Korrina:pero a donde vamos?no podemos volver a esa casa...pero ash deve...

Ash:porque?

Citron:es verdad...May podría demandarte por abandono...y en su estado...hasta en la carcel podrias acabar...

***Todos se quedan en silencio***

Serena:quizás...no...es muy arriesgado...

***Ash mira a serena***

Ash:Serena pasa algo?(preocupado)

Serena:tengo una manera de ayudarte pero tendrás que dejar tu orgullo atras...(suspira)

Ash:que has pensado?

Serena:pedirle ayuda a kalm...para que may te de el divorcio sin saberlo...

Ash:aja...espera QUEE?!

Serena:me refiero engañar a May para que te de el divorcio...

Ash:pero kalm...

Serena:Ash si quieres que may te de el divorcio tendras que pedir ayuda a kalm...(toca su pancita)hazlo por tu hijo!(grita cerrando los ojos)

Ash:uff...que remedio me resigno jeje y como la engañamos?

Serena:lo tengo todo planeado confia en mi(le guiña un ojo)

****Y con May****

May:todo va a peor...Harley debió dispararme a mi...y no a ash...yo debí morir ya no tengo nada por lo que luchar...

***May estaba sentada en un campo de platas y flores***

?:si que tienes!deja de decir tonterías!(sonriendo)hacia mucho tiempo que no te veia may como has estado?

***"?"sonrie sentándose al lado de May en la hierba***

May:no te veia desde que inicie mi viaje(sonriendo)

?:jajaj normal ser hijo de un profesor pokemon cuesta mucho tenia que investigar pokemon y a la vez viajar intentando cumplir mi sueño(mira a may y sonrie)

May:Bruno tu siempre tan sonriente jajaj (sonrie)

Bruno:porfin te veo sonreír(sonrie tímidamente)y tu cumplimiste tu sueño?

May:algo asi...ser hija de un lider de gimnasio tampoco es facil jeje al principio mi padre pensaba que seria una entrenadora en busca de sus medallas jeje

Bruno:Recuerdo que siempre decias que querías viajar por el mundo(sonrie)y lo hiciste?

May:Y yo recuerdo que tu siempre decías que querías ser como tu padre jajaj bueno...despues de iniciar mi viaje...decidí ser coordinadora pokemon y...

Bruno:pasaron los años y te casaste con Ash Ketchum Campeón de la liga kalos

***Bruno hablaba dejando a May con la boca abierta***

May:(sonrie)siempre sabes todo no?

Bruno:lo necesario jeje

May:a todo esto...que haces en Jhotto?

Bruno:Estaba haciendo una investigación para mi padre y derrepente no paraban de salir noticias sobre un accidente y ya sabes...siento mucho no haber asistido a la boda...me sentía mal...(baja la cabeza)

May:tranquilo fue una boda muy bonita solo que...Drew se suicido(triste)

Bruno:ese Drew que estaba enamorado de ti?

May:ese mismo...han pasado cosas horribles...en el accidente perdí a mi hijo...estaba embarazada y después Harley hermano el hermano de Drew intento matarme diciendo que yo tebia la culpa de todo después ash...que(llora)lo siento...no quiero aburrirte...dime y tu...estas con alguien?

Bruno:digamos que solo me enamoré de una persona y esa persona ya se caso...(sonríe tímidamente)

***May intrigada le mira***

May:y quien es? Porfitas dime!

**(Yo:enserio may? ewe)**

***May insistía como una niña pequeña***

May:Tu y yo somos los mejores amigos desde siempre!dímelo no le dire a nadie lo prometo!

Bruno:después te diré...pero solo si me dejas invitarte a comer te dire lo prometo

May:esta bien(sonrie)

***De repente***

Max:May te estaba buscando!Ash esta...y ese quien es?(con una ceja alzada y un reflejo en las gafas)

May:es verdad jeje el es bruno es un amigo de la infancia ahora que lo pienso tu le conociste pero eras muy pequeño jajaj

Max:No soy tan pequeño!...es la primera vez en dias que te veo sonreír...asi..(mira a bruno) hola encantado soy Max hermano pequeño de May futuro Lider de gimnasio de ciudad petalia...

Bruno:es normal todo lo que dice y hace?(con una gota en la cabeza)

**(Yo:este tal bruno no me cae ewe se mete con mi maxi ewe bueno si me cae esto del lado de Eureka asi que me caes bien bruno :* )**

May:Tranquilo es normal...lo raro seria que no lo hiciera...jeje va a seguir asi durante mucho pero que muchoo tiempo jeje(con una gota en la cabeza)mejor vamonos...

***Se van disimuladamente***

Max:Hijo de Norman y Caroline Balance...Cuñado de Ash Ketchum...ex Novio de Eureka hermana de Citron lider de gimnasio de ciudad luminalia y esposo de korrina lider de gimnasio y...oigan ustedes adonde van! Esperenme!

***Bruno y May ya estaban camino a la heladería desde hace rato máx corre intentando alcanzarlos***

****Con Ash****

Kalm:me alegro que ahora si seas feliz(sonrie)Ash...nunca la dejes y si lo haces...ya sabes(sonrie guiñando un ojo)

Ash:eso nunca!(celoso abraza a serena)

Serena:calma jeje(gota en la cabeza)

Kalm:asi...serena tengo algo que decirte...es grave y importante(con cara de miedo)

Serena:el que?(asustandose)

****Suena un móvil****

**(Si preguntan cual es tono es "DreamDream"el ending 3 de pokemon)**

Kalm:Arceus...protegela...

Serena:por?

***Serena contesta la llamada***

Serena:si?hola Sana!Si todo bien!mi madre?si todo bien con ella porque?ay arceus!aja...

Sana:quieres que vaya?

Serena:si por favor...

Serena:no tardo...asi te llevarás una sorpresita bueno en realidad dos jiji

***Trovato se acerca a la video llamada del móvil***

Trovato:ya le dijiste?

Sana:le iba a decir ahora tienes todo listo?

Trovato:si(sonrie)nos vemos dentro de un rato hasta despues chicos!

***Trovato cuelga la llamada***

Serena:ahora que tramaran esos dos uff que remedio a esperar(suspira y sonríe)

Ash:Serena...Sana dijo algo de tu madre la amenazadora y insultadora?

**(Yo:existe insultadora -w-?Igual lo escribo es mi fic -w-)**

Serena:no le digas eso!...dice que esta enfadada y...

***serena mira a kalm ponerse nervioso***

Serena:Kalm...mi madre llego a la casa no?

Kalm:si...ayer y..pregunto donde estabas...

Ash:amm...y trajo a Rayhoorn?

Kalm:siempre le trae(nervioso asintiendo con la cabeza)

Serena:no es momento...kalm que le dijiste?

Kalm:que habias ido de viaje con Sana...pero creo que por la llamada de Sana ana...ya se entero...almenos de que le menti...no le dije nada de el divorcio ni de ash...pero que este enfadada no es buena señal...

Serena:lose...

****Suena el móvil pero esta vez con la cancion "It's The end of the word-R.E.M"****

Ash:oh oh...(con miedo )es tu...

Serena:hola mama..

Ash:madre...

****Serena contesta y empieza a hablar con su madre****

Serena:dime...

Grace:Hija donde darkrais estas!Kalm me dijo que fuiste con Sana la llame y dice que no te ve en meses!y ahora desapareces...segun mi instinto de madre o fuiste a comprar un regalo a Kalm o volviste con el mostaza!por tu bien que sea lo primero!Ahora dime donde estas!

Serena:mama(hace ruidos en el teléfono)se escucha mal despues te llamo adios...

Grace:igual te encontraré!(cuelga)

****Fin de la Llamada****

Kalm:ay que empezar el plan...ahora ten ash

***saca un vestido y una peluca de una caja***

Ash:Queee?!porque yo?!

Serena:con esta pancita ami ese vestido no me queda...(aguantando las risa)

Korrina:Ami ni me mires!es horroroso!Y si mal no recuerdo una vez en el karaoke dijiste que te encantaba disfrazarte jiji

Ash:es mentira!Yo nunca...(rojo como un tomate)

Serena:ash...Eureka saca la grabadora por favor...

Ash:Que grabadora?!

Eureka:esta!

***Eureka saca una grabadora de su bolso***

Grabadora:Hola soy Ash Ketchum!(voz de Ash)Y me gusta disfrazarme de mujer(voz de Citron)

Ash:ese es citron!y yo nunca diria que me gusta disfrazarme de mujer!

***Eureka toca otro botón de la grabadora ***

Grabadora:Hola Soy Ash Ketchum y me gusta disfrazarme de mujer!

Ash:matenme antes de usar vestido!y no decían que grabaron en el karaoke?

Eureka:alguien uso uno de sus inventos para grabar y luego la grabadora explotó!(mira mal a citron)

Ash:okay igual me niego!

***Todos miran con cara pervertida a Ash mientras se acercan a el con el vestido la peluca el maquillajes etc :v***

Ash:que hacen...nonono!

***Con May...En una cafeteria llamada el Pokecafe***

Bruno:enserio siento mucho tu perdida...seguro hubiera dido un gran niño

May:si...pero desde arriba me esta protegiendo...(se limpia las lagrimas)

Bruno:Y Ash como reaccionó?

May:el...quiere el divorcio...ama a una chica que se llama Serena y tendran un hijo ...Tendrá la familia feliz que nunca llego a tener conmigo...bueno ya paso(intenta sonreir)

Bruno:tu hermano si que tarda con los helados

***Bruno queria cambiar de tema para no ver a May triste***

Bruno:y...ahora que haras?

May:darle el divorcio y seguir con mi vida...

Bruno:me refiero...a que haras ahora mismo jeje

May:comer mi helado...cuanto tiempo necesita max para un helado?!

***Con Max***

Max:Y de que sabor es ese?(señala el heladro de fresa)

Heladera:Fresa

Max:ami me gusta de fresa!

***La heladera y la gente de la cola de los helados se emocionan y alegran***

Max:no mejor otro..oh...mejor solo deme un pastel!

***Todos caen estilo anime***

Heladera:de que sabor(se tapa la boca con las manos y llora brock style)Hable demasiado

Max:eigh?mejor solo un helado de vainilla otro de chocolate y uno de fresa si!era eso jeje que raritos son(mirando a la gente y la heladera)

***La heladera le da sus helados***

May:enserio tardas!hasta vinimos a buscarte!(mira la hora)bruno...gracias por todo pero es tarde y...nos tenemos que ir ya nos veremos otro dia

Bruno:les acompañó!

Max:no hace falta...ya has hecho bastante invitandome mi helado(come su Helado)

May:ese era MI HELADO!(ojos fuego)

Bruno:tranquila peride otro(gota en la cabeza)

***Bruno May y Max fueron hasta el hospital a buscar a todos pero al llegar***

Citron disfrazado:Hola jovencita!quieres firmar para que prohiban el abandono de bidoof?(con un papel a firmar -Divorcio-)

May:si por supuesto!

Bruno:yo también firmare(sonriendo)

Citron:pero tu quien eres?nonono solo tiene que firmar may!(le pone los papeles en la cara)

***Citron estaba con un traje que uso para grabar su video en pokevidion xd pero ahora con bigote postizo***

May:lo siento es tarde quizaz mas tarde firme adios...

**(silencio...max may y bruno corren)**

Max:eso fue raro...busquemos a todos y vamonos!

May:si!

***Afuera***

***Citron llama por su mobil…***

Citron:chicos "Plan A" fallado no ha quedido firmar

Korrina:Genial!bien hecho bebito!bebito malo!ufff me toca adios cambio y corto jiji

****Dentro con May Bruno y Max****

Max:creo que estamos cerca

May:Bruno gracias por todo enserio me has animado(sonrie)

Bruno:no es nada may yo...tengo que decirte quien es la mujer que amo...

May:Y quien es?

Bruno:La mujer que mas amo en este mundo es...

Korrina Disfrazada:Hola les gustaria firmar para que no prostituyqn a los Dittos?(pone los papeles en la cara a may)

Eureka disfrazada:o también pueden firmar para...um yase!Para que no haya pokefilia!

May:okay?esta bien firmare?

Max:yo también quiero firmar jeje ademss seguro que si digo que firme psrs que no hayan Dittos prostituyendose lss chicas se me acercaran jeje(sonrie cono galan)

***eureka estaba en pleno ataque de celos Korrina le miraba con miedo y may bruno y max se asustaron otra vez***

Eureka:Ninguna chica se acercaria aun tonto como tu(grita con todas sus fuerzas)

Max:Eureka?

***Korrina estaba calmando a Eureka mientras veían a Max May y Bruno correr***

Korrina:genial..no firmaron ufff bueno le toca a Ash jiji

***Con May***

May:estan locos pero que mas podia pasar hoy!?

Bruno:May...hablaste muy pronto mira...

****Bruno mira a una "chica"de pelo marron vestido azul con uns carpeta decorada con corazones y pokeballs****

ash disfrazado poniendo voz aguda:hola chicos jiji podriais Firmar esto porfitas (Guiña un ojo a todos le salen gotas en la cabeza)

May:Ash...se nota que eres tu...porque estas disfrazado? Y de mujer...

Bruno:si..eso . Ajajajaja es un hombre(llora xd)

Ash:nose de que me hablan yo me llamo Ashley eso!asi me llamo ...ahora firma los papeles..porfavor

Max:aja!

***Max le quita la peluca y ash grita***

***Ash tira los papeles de y May los recoje***

Ash:may yo...

May:Tarde o temprano me pedirias el divorcio...

Ash:may...

May:tranquilo mira hasta donde llegas...te has disfrazado de mujer jajaj (lee los papeles)perfecto me qiedo la mitad jajajaja no quiero nada ash...te doy el divorcio con una condición bueno dos la primera ama con todo tu alma y todo tu corazón a Serena y segundo...Quitate ese vestido horroroso no combina con tus ojos jajajaja

Ash:no te rias(rojo)y lo que me hss dicho de serena...nunca lo dudes ni un segundo(sonrie)entonces firmaras?

May:si pero quitate ese vestido!insisto no combina con tus ojos!

Korrina:ven como tenia razón!

Citron:shuuhh nos van a descubrir!

Eureka:am...ya nos vieron...

Ash:que hacen aqui?

Serena:korrina dijo que vinieramos que era importante y...aqui delante de todos quiero darte las gracias May se que cuesta mucho decir adios a Ash pero seguro que algún día tu también serás feliz con alguien que te ame mas que a su vida...

May:gracias...ten ash...ahora eres libre (le da los papeles firmados)

Ash:may gracias por todo te deseo lo mejor...

Max:May ya vamonos hay que empacar las cosas...

May:Mañana mismo me voy de la casa...hoy empacare y porfavor vayan al centro pokemon...es muy doloroso

Ash:esta bien...adios May

May:Adios Ash...

Citron:cuidense...

Eureka:adios

Korrina:bye bye

Serena:Te deseo lo mejor...de todo corazon...adios y cuidense(ash la abraza)

***Ash y compañía se van***

May:se acabo...

Maxvamos hay que empacar mañana por la mañana volvemos con papa y mama

Bruno:yo les ayudaré igualmente mañana vuelvo a hoeen asi que...si quieren...

May:Serias de gran ayuda gracias...

***May y Bruno se quedan mirandose hasta que...* **

**QUE PASARA CON NUESTROS HEROES?MAX COMERA MÁS HELADOS?LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO?TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

**Nota:disculpen la demora y que el capitulo haya sido corto pero estoy malita y encima estudiando ;-; les amo gracias por sus comentarios intentare subir lo mas pronto posible**

**Att:SerenaKetchum4445**


	30. Capítulo 21-Encuentros con Sorpresas!

**HOLA MIS AMORES LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO JIJI OJALÁ LES GUSTE**

**DISCLAIRMER:POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA**

**Capitulo 21:Encuentros con Sorpresas Inesperadas!Y Tu eres mi sueño!**

**Dejamos a nuestros héroes en el centro pokemon donde ash y compañía esperaban la llegada de Sana y Trovato y a May empacando sus cosas para irse de su casa con Ash...**

**Y ahora...**

***Con Ash***

Ash:Tardan demasiado uff me aburro!(haciendo morritos)

Eureka:me acabó de dar cuenta!

Korrina:de que Eureka?

Eureka:De que Ash finjia ser mas maduro con May pero desde que volvio Serena, vuelve a ser el de siempre(abraza a ash)

Ash:jeje...(con una gota en la cabeza)te equivocas soy el mismo...ya madure tendré un hijo y eso cambia a cualquiera

***Ash mira sonriendo a Serena y Serena también sonrie***

Ash:pero la verdad si era mas serio con May porque...no era feliz...(serio)y...Korrina di algo cambia de tema porfavor

Korrina:Por que yo?(señalándose asi misma)

Ash:nose...simplemente no quiero hablar sobre may...y tu siempre dices muchas cosas anda di que si...seguro hay algo que tienes por contarnos

***Ash mira con picardia a korrina y Korrina le mira con asco como Misty cuando ve un bicho si!con esa cara***

Korrina:bueno en realidad...si hay algo y es muy importante...Bebito tu mejor siéntate(seria)

Citron:estas bien korri?(preocupado)

Serena:Ay arceus...como sea lo que pienso...(sorprendida-feliz)

Ash:de que hablas serena?

Eureka:pueden pasar años pero ash siempre seguira siendo igual de despistado uff

***suspira cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos en como salen los egipcios pero las dos en sentido contrario***

Korrina:Bueno yo...ayer en el hospital fui a hacerme unos exámenes...se que es muy pronto acabo de tener a mis niños pero...ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

***Korrina grita de la emoción y todos la abrazan***

Citron:de cuantas semanas korri?(le agarra de la cintura y korrina del cuello)

Korrina:una semana jiji(le besa)

Eureka:jiji sere tia!(sonrie)

Ash:ustedes si que no pierden el tiempo felicidades

Serena:korrina...Citron debieron cuidarse que haran con otro hijo!ya tienen dos y ni siquiera estan con ustedes!

Korrina:por esa razón llame a mi abuelo y vendra más tarde...(mira a otro lado)

Citron:tu abuelo que!?(salta horrorizado)

Korrina:aún le tienes miedo?mi abuelo en el fondo es un buen hombre muy responsable y inteligente además no viene solo viene con lucario...

Citron:espero que los niños esten bien...

Korrina:Citron...yo tengo que pedirte un favor...

Citron:cual?

***Todos miran a Korrina***

Korrina:luego te explico...es sobre lo que te dije...

Ash:bueno...y tardan demasiado!

Serena:mejor les llamo...

***Ash y Serena querian cambiar de tema al ver la tensión que había entre Korrina y Citron***

Korrina:voy a llamar a mi abuelo...no tardo(se va)

Ash:tienen problemas?(lo dice con inocencia)

Serena:Ash!(le pega)

Ash:auch...yo solo preguntaba...

Citron:Chicos...ire a dar una vuelta...por favor no le digan a Korrina...necesito pensar...

Ash:uhuuu hay problemas en el paraiso jeje(con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo como creyéndose el mejor)

Serena:ash calla!(le pega)

Citron:Tranquilos todo bien...bueno hasta despues chicos cuiden a Eureka

***Eureka que estaba callada mirando la escena empezó a hablar***

Eureka:hermanito...estas bien?

Citron:no mucho(la abraza llorando)vuelvo al rato lo prometo...

Eureka:te acompaño!

Citron:Eureka necesito pensar prefiero ir solo...

Eureka:Esta bien pero ve con cuidado(le abraza mas fuerte)

Citron:Hasta después

***Citron se va caminando***

Serena:pobre Citron...como se entere Korrina...

Korrina:enterarme de que?

***Ash Serena y Eureka se asustan y dan un paso atrás en la habitación***

Serena:nada nada!

***intentando disimular***

Eureka:citron fue a dar una vuelta se sentia mal(Normal)

Korrina:ya veo...chicos...voy a buscarle necesito hablar con el...

Serena:Korrina que ocurre ?pero de verdad(seria)

Korrina:Quiero volver a ser lider de gimnasio y...necesito que citron y los niños no vengan conmigo...un gimnasio no es un buen lugar para crecer...

Eureka:Korrina!Yo creia que amabas a mi hermano!no le dejes!

Korrina:El ya lo sabia...por eso se fue...(seria-triste)entiendan!tengo que ocupar mi cargo como lider...

Ash:Citron también es lider de gimnasio y esta aquí contigo no lo olvides...(se va a pasear)

Serena:Ash tiene razon korrina...Espera Ash!(alcanza a ash)

Eureka:hay un nuevo niño en camino no lo olvides...ni tampoco a los que ya tienes...(se va)

Korrina:lo siento...mejor ire a buscar a Citron...

***Korrina busco a citron y lo encontró en un parque***

Citron:ya esta...(cargando un invento)con esto todo se arregla espero...

Korrina:Hola Citron...

Citron:Korrina...

***Se quedaron en silencio ella de pie y el sentado en la banca poniéndose de pie***

Korrina:Citron...yo no quiero seguir asi contigo yo te amo...y no me ire...tu y los niños son lo mas importante para mi...Te amo bebito perdoname(le besa llorando)

Citron:Igualmente no te iba a dejar escapar(le besa y sonríe)

***Korrina se fija en el invento***

Korrina:Bebito que es eso?(señala el invento)

Citron:El Sueñarium 2.0(sonrie)lo cree para enseñarte tu verdadero sueño...quiered verlo?

Korrina:es lo mas bonito que ha hecho alguien por mi..

(le acacia la cara)pero yo no necesito verlo para saber que ya lo vivo a tu lado...

Citron:Korri...igual deberías...

Korrina:esta bien asi te demuestro que tu y los niños ya son mi sueño(le besa)

***Korrina se pone el casco del invento y en la pantalla se empieza a ver a Citron con Korrina como un flashback donde se conocieron como se casaron su primer te quiero su primer beso su primer mes juntos cuando se enteraron que serían padres cuando tubieron a sus hijos...***

Citron:Korrina...(la abraza llorando)

Korrina:Te amo bebito(sonrie y le besa)volvamos con todos

Citron:si(sonrie)

***Cerca en unos arbustos***

**(Yo:Hay que cuidar el planeta por eso mande a plantar nuevos arbustos árboles flores y plantas :3)**

Eureka:jiji que les dije?(sonrie espiando)

Ash:am...como que eras tu la que decia materias a korrina y que quemarías su gimnasio y..

***Eureka le tapa la boca y a Ash le sale una gota en la cabeza***

Eureka:repito...amor verdadero ewe(con cara de miedo)

Serena:jeje...mejor volvamos...(gota en la cabeza)

Ash y Eureka:Sii!

Korrina:volver a donde?(ojos de fuego)

Ash:pero yo am sgdhwoquebbf(se desmaya)

Citron:nos estaban espiando?

Serena:Bueno...(le hacia aire a Ash con un papel)solo un poquito jeje(gota en la cabeza)

Citron:Eureka ya te dije que espiar es malo y recuerda...

Eureka:si bien quieres estar a Ash Ketchum caso no aras!lose lose!(hace morritos)

***Ash se despierta medio mareado***

Ash:Mama...que paso?decian algo de mi?

Korrina:nada nada jiji

Serena:Ash...soy yo...Serena jeje...vamos...volvemos a casa

...

Eureka:Que casa?Centro Pokemon!May y...

***Eureka se da cuenta de lo que iba a decir y Citron le mira serio***

Eureka:May aun no se va...(triste)

***Korrina que estaba mirando fijamente a Eureka***

Korrina:Eureka...ven vamos...

***Korrina la abraza todo el camino y Citron solo sonreía al verlas***

***Ya en el Centro Pokemon***

Serena:Tengo la sensación de que me olvido de algo...

Ash:Tranquila no será importante(le besa en el moflete)

Serena:si(sonrie)

***"?" y "?" se acercan***

"?":Entonces yo no soy importante?

Serena:Sana!(la Abraza)un momento...y eso(señala la pancita de Sana)

Sana:bueno es que jeje...sorpresa!

Ash:Oh Arceus...Sana se comio algo y ahora esta Gorda!

Trovato:No ash...jeje(sonrie tímidamente con una gota en la cabeza)Yo soy el Culpable...

Ash:Encima lo admite!(le señala gritando)

Serena:Ash...Sana no esta gorda...Sana esta embarazada...

***Serena sonrie tímidamente y Ash rie como foca retrasada mental***

Ash:jajajajaja ahh era eso...me mueroo jajsjajaja!

Eureka:tonto ewe

Trovato:Genial por fin aparecen!ya nos íbamos a ir tardaban demasiado donde estaban?

Serena:Digamos que cierta parejita tubo problemas pero que ya estan bien

***Serena mira a Korrina y Citron abrazándose***

Eureka:recapitulemos...Serena esta embarazada...

Ash:de 6 meses(sonrie)

Eureka:Dawn también...

Serena:Creo que de un mes(sonrie)

Eureka:Mi cuñis se acaba de enterar que esta de una semana...

Sana:Otra vez?!(sorprendida-feliz)

Korrina:si jiji ya saben no hay dos sin tres jiji(sonrie)

Eureka:Y Sana...(cuenta con sus dedos)Sana...esta...Sana tu de cuanto estas?

Sana:Serena tu me matarás por no decirte antes pero...estoy de 5 meses...(sonrie tímidamente)

Serena:no estoy molesta...tu me ayudaste cuando fui a la boda...bueno yo también tengo la culpa desde ese dia no te visitaba ...apenas te llamaba o mandaba mensajes ...

***Nota:Se refiere ala boda de Ash y May***

Sana:Estamos en paz amiga(se abrazan)

Ash:Entonces esto era lo que tenian que decirnos?esa gran sorpresa que tanto hablaban?(exagerando usando sus manos)

Trovato:No exactamente...se lo dices tu?o se lo digo yo?(sonrie mirando a Sana)

Sana:Mejor yo(le besa)bueno veran...Nos casamos!(grita emocionada)

Serena:felicidades amiga(sonrie y la abraza)

Sana:y ustedes cuando se casan?

***Serena se sonroja y Ash se queda de piedra sin decir palabra alguna***

Eureka:Ash se disfrazó de mujer para que may le de el divorcio

Trovato:y se lo dio?(intrigado con una ceja alzada)

Eureka:Si!Ahora dejenme terminar...por donde iba...asi!May le dio el divorcio y ahora mismo estara empacando sus cosas para irse...

Ash:ojala este bien...

****Y por fin...Con May...***

***May y Bruno estaban mirándose perdiéndose en la mirada del otro pero...***

May:Creo que ya esta todo...

***Apartándose de Bruno***

Bruno:si eso creo...May antes yo...tenía que decirte algo...

****Si quieren mas emocion les recomiendo escuchar...**

**"Los Méndez-Alguien como tu"****

May:Bruno si es lo mismo de hace 7 años...no quiero escucharlo...

Bruno:Pero tu sabes que te amo!(gritando)

May:teniamos diez años!y sintiendolo mucho te diré lo mismo que esa vez...Yo no te quiero...además acabo de divorciarme de perder no solo mi matrimonio sino también al niño que iba a tener!lo siento Bruno...pero en estos momentos prefiero estar con mi familia...entiendelo...

Bruno:May...dame la oportunidad

***Bruno se acerca a May Y..Le besa***

May:he sufrido demasiado sabes...no me gustaria queme volviera a pasar...siempre que estoy con alguien la otra persona acaba sufriendo o peor muriendo...

Bruno:Yo estare contigo pase lo que pase...May Balance dame la oportunidad mejor dicho date la oportunidad de ser feliz...yo te prometo que estaré contigo pase lo que pase

***Bruno miraba a los ojos a May***

May:Lo siento...no puedo...(se va)

***Max que se acerca***

Max:a donde va May?

Bruno:no lose...

Max:en el fondo...me da pena...ella amaba locamente a Ash y...bueno cuando le busco era tarde el ya se había enamorado de Serena y bueno...aun siendo mi hermana tengo que decir que se paso...Ella se metio en la relación de Ash y Serena y nose como se las hizo pero acabo casándose con Ash...(triste)a todo esto...ya se que te gusta mi hermana(Normal)

***Bruno se quedo de piedra***

Bruno:para que negarlo?la ame desde que la conocí...(serio)

Max:pero ella se niega no?

Bruno:si...no quiere ni hablar...por eso se fue...

Max:Dale su tiempo emtiendela acaba de perder a su hijo y su matrimonio...mañana volveremos a Hoeen quizás tu puedas ayudarla y te de una oportunidad(sonrie)

Bruno:no es por ser chismoso pero tu hermana me contó... tu tenias una novia no?

Max:tenia...es una larga historia...te la contaré(sonrie)sientate...

Bruno:bueno en realidad yo...

***Bruno se pone de pie pero max le hace sentar***

Max:dije sientate!(Aura maligna X9999)

Bruno:si...(con miedo)

Max:Todo comenzo cuando...

***Y desde la cocina cierta chica de ojos color zafiro escuchaba la conversación...***

May:Vaya...creo que Eureka le pego algo de su malvadad tan inocente jeje...mejor termino de empacar para irnos pero...y si bruno...quizás deba darle una oportunidad(sonrie)mañana le dire...ire a dormir...

***May se va***

Max:y eso fue todo...dijo que no quería verme mas...

Bruno:tu la quieres no?

Max:mas que todo mas que mi vida mas que todo mi universo por que ella es mi universo y sin ella no vivo...

Bruno:wow tu si estas enamorado jeje...oye si tanto la quieres buscala!si tambien te quiere te perdonará y estaran juntos...(sonrie)

Max:mañana ire a buscarla...de momento bvoy a dormir vienes?

Bruno:si vamos(sonrie)

Max:oye...tu sonries mucho no?(sonrie)

Bruno:es bueno sonreir...vamos

***Bruno y Max se van A dormir***

***Con Ash y Company***

Sana:bueno es hora de irse a dormir ya nos vamos a nuestta habitación y...

***Sana ya estaba de camino a su habitación con Trovato de la mano cuando...***

Eureka:Alto!Ustedes dos no se van a ningún lugar!Ustedes no están casados!

Ash:es verdad solo mira a Sana y te das cuenta(en pose pensativa)

Serena:Ash...que tu y yo estamos igual(le pega)

Eureka:ustedes tampoco se libran ewe van a habitaciones diferentes que por no vigilarles un momento se me embarazan!

Korrina:jiji mi bebito y yo nos vamos hasta mañana!

Citron:cuiden a Eureka hasta mañana!Korri...enserio mañana tu abuelo...

***Korrina y Citron se van***

Sana:Y supongo que ellos pueden porque estan casados no?(suspira)

Eureka:exacto(sonrie)

Serena:vamos eureka dormiremos juntas(la abraza)

Sana:si no ha mas remedio dormire con ustedes(sonrie)hasta mañana amor(besa a Trovato)adios ash(se va)

Serena:Hasta mañana Ash(le besa y se va)

Eureka:Les estare vigilando ewe(haciendo señas con los dedos y la vista)hasta mañana jij(se va)

Trovato:esa niña si que da miedo...

Ash:lose...vamos Trovato...

***Ash y Trovato se van***

****En la habitación de Korrina y Citron****

Korrina:Bebito...hay que hacer algo si no...ya sabes que pasará...

Citron:Oh No!Lucario ni se te acerca!menos a mis hijos!Korrina tu y los niños y Eureka son lo que mas amo...

Korrina:Bebito...(le besa)

Citron:además estamos casados tu abuelo no nos puede separar(sonrie)

Korrina:bueno...no hay que dramatizar...solo viene a traer a los niños y ahi le daremos la noticia (sonrie)

Citron:la ultima vez que se enteró de que estabas embarazada casi te mata!

Korrina:fue un accidente!bebito mejor vamod a dormir mañana todo ira bien te lo prometo(le besa)

Citron:si mi korri te amo hasta mañana(le besa y se duerme)

Korrina:Hasta mañana(sonrie y mira su vientre)hola hijito o hijita...sabes tu papa es el mejor(sonrie acariciando su vientre)Hasta mañana...

***Korrina se duerme feliz viendo a citron sonreir***

****En la Habitación de Trovato y Ash****

Trovato:enserio...jajajajs..te..jajaj disfrazaste de jajajsj mujer!(rie cono foca retrasada mental)

Ash:me obligaron!(rojo como un tomate :v)

Trovato:jajajajaj!arceus!me duele de tanto reír!ya viste los videos y fotos que te hicieron?!jajajaj estan en pokevision!jajaja(enseña las fotos y vídeos en su holomisor)

Ash:pero kalm dijo que...

****LLAMADA LLAMADA HOLOMISOR HOLOMISOR LLAMAN RING RING RING ****

Kalm:Hola Trovato!(sonrie)despues hablamos...(rie)Hola ketchup!Si dije K.E.T.C.H.U.P jajaja Acaso creias que dejaría la oportunidad de ayudarte a divorciarte sin pagar nada?Mas te vale amar a Serena!o te las veras conmigo!

Ash:Fuiste tu!Ahira todos creen que me gusta disfrazarme de mujer!

Trovato:Ash...mira...

***Trovato le enseña a Ash un video donde sale vestido de mujer con la grabacion de "Hola soy Ash Ketchum y me gusta disfrazarme de mujer"***

Ash:esta me la pagaras...

Kalm:jajajaja lo que tu digas Ketchum!

Ash:es ketchup!

Kalm:jajaja si hasta lo admites!(rie a carcajadas)

Ash:no me confundas! ASH KETCHUM!(Grita)tampoco es tan difícil...

Kalm:bueno enrealidad llamaba para avisarles que la señora grace esta de camino pero nose si sabe algo del divorcio solo se que sabe donde esta serenq y que esta de camino...bueno vayan con cuidado adios...Trovato asi...suerte con Sana jajaja sera una gran mama...

Trovato:Kalm creía que serias el padrino...acaso otra vez tu...

Kalm:si...voy a ganar otra liga jejeje tranquilo volvere en cuatro meses lo prometo igual llamare no te preocupes amigo(sonrie)bueno me despido cuidense adios...

***Kalm cuelga***

****FIN DE LA LLAMADA****

Ash:esta me las paga...

Trovato:es buen amigo le acabas cojiendo cariño jejeje

Ash:bueno Trovato me voy a dormir cualquier cosa...disela a pikachu...upss esta coj el professor jeje...mejor diselo a... Eureka jsja si dile a ella!

Trovato: jajajajaj oye ash antes de ir a dormir cuando le diras a Serena para que se casen?

Ash:nose...nolo habia pensado...osea en casarme con ella obvio que me caso!es la mujer que mas amo pero nose como pedirselo...alguna idea?tu como se lo preguntaste a Sana?

Trovato:Solo se lo pedi y ya en nuestro 1 año juntos...despues(se sonroja)ya sabes...y...bueno nose como puedes pedirle a serena la verdad mañana planeamos algo con Citron entre chicos nos ayudamos (sonrie)Hasta mañana Ash...

Ash:Hasta mañana...gracias por todo (sonrie y se duerme)

****En la habitación de Serena Sana Y Eureka****

Sana:Entonces...Parece que...

Eureka:si...

***Se escucha un ruido del baño***

Sana:ya viene...actua normal...(toca su pancita)

Eureka:si...(seria)

***Serena se acerca***

Serena:Bueno chicas voy a...

Eureka:Cuando se casaran Ash y Tu?!

***Eureka grita y Sana le tapa la boca***

Serena:Dormir...

Sana:amiga...enserio...no te dijo nada?entonces ustedes ya estan juntos son novios?que son?

Serena:la verdad...no me ha dicho nada...debería preocuparme?

Eureka:jajaja es Ash!jajaja si...si deverias(seria)

Sana:quizás es por que hoy ha sido un gran dia ya sabes quizás mañana amiga nunca lo olvides!(le guiña un ojo)

Serena:si...pero si no lo hace...Lo hare yo jiji al fin y al cabo soy la madre de su hijo

***Serena acaricia su pancita***

Eureka:Mañana planeamos algo chicas con la ayuda de mi cuñis jiji ahora a dormir no es bueno para sus bebes(sonrie)

Sana:si hasta mañana jiji(se duerme)

Eureka:Serena quedate tranquila además que más podia pasar?ya pasaron lo malo jiji...

Serena:si eso creo...Hasta mañana...

***Eureka y Serena se Duermen***

****Muy cerca de allí bueno en el Aeropuerto****

?:Como que Rayhoorn tiene que estar en su pokeball!?(gritando)

Vigilante:Señora...Usted esta en un aeropuerto!si quiere sacarle tiene que ir hasta la puerta de salida...que esta ahi...

***señala la puerta de Salida***

?:uff que remedio...lo siento es que tengo que matar a un mostaza...jeje...adios!

**(Yo:Es grace por di no se dieron cuenta jiji)**

Aeromoza:señora!tiene que subir al avion!

Grace:upps jiji...claro claro!pero mañana...mataré a un Ketchup juajajuaj!(rie malvadamente)

***Grace sube al avión***

Vigilante:esa señora parece loca...queria sacar a un Rayhoorn en mitad del aeropuerto...(con una gota en la cabeza)y creo que tiene problemas con los condimentos...(con una gota aun mas grande)

Aeromoza:tu crees?jajaja bueno...

***Se van***

**Ash,Serena,Korrina,Citron,Eureka,Max,May,Bruno,Sana,Trovato,Grace:Mañana será un gran dia...(sonrien)**

**QUE PASARÁ CON NUESTROS HÉROES?QUE OCURRIRÁ CON EL ABUELO DE KORRINA Y LA MADRE DE SERENA?ASH LE PEDIRÁ MATRIMONIO A SERENA?Y SI ES ASI COMO?MAX LE PEDIRÁ PERDON A EUREKA?QUE PASO CON DAWN Y KENNY?Y JESSIE Y JAMES Y MEAWTH?**

**TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

**Nota:Sorry por tardar tanto...sigo en exámenes y a la vez con gripe uwu igual actualizó por que les quiero nwn jiji**

**Att:SerenaKetchum4445**


	31. Capítulo 22:El gran diaY esInevitable!

**HOLA MIS AMORES AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO ENSERIO ME GUSTARIA PUBLICAR MÁS SEGUIDO PERO ENTIENDAN QUE HAGO LO IMPOSIBLE PARA ESCRIBIR Y PUBLICAR EN UNA SEMANA O MENOS CON EXÁMENES UWU PERO BUENO QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS POR QUE ESOS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y A NO RENDIRME Y NOSE PREOCUPEN PUBLICARÉ LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE ATT SERENAKETCHUM4445**

**DISCLAIRMER:POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA...**

**CAPÍTULO 22-EL GRAN DIA!Y ES INEVITABLE!**

**Dejamos a nuestros héroes cuando estaban durmiendo...**

**Y ahora...**

****Con Ash y Trovato...****

***ASH POV***

_"Quizás sea lo mejor...o quizás vaya a cometer otro error...no...ella jamás ha sido un error ella es el amor de mi vida...(sonrie)hoy se lo diré...espero un "SI"como respuesta...pero y si...después de todo lo que hemos pasado...no quiere?...y si es muy pronto?Y si...mejor dejo de pensar...mejor dormiré un rato mas..."_

***FIN POV ASH***

***Ash daba vueltas en su cama abrazándose muy fuerte a su almohada intentando dormir por momentos miraba la hora y a su amigo Trovato***

Ash:son las 3am...ufff Trovato si que duerme...ummm ahh!

***Ash hunde su cara en su almohada***

Ash:bueno...dormire...

***Ash se duerme...***

***4cuatro horas más tarde...alas 07:00 AM***

Trovato:(bosteza)buenos dias ash!...agh?(se da cuenta de que ash duerne mas que un Snorlax durmiente)

Trovato:se que no va con mi estilo...pero jejeje es inevitable...

**(Trovato pone cara pervertida con maquillaje a la mano)**

Trovato:esto sera muy divertido...(aguantando la risa coje una cámara y empieza a tomar fotos a Ash)

Trovato:jeje...(se va)

***En la puerta***

Trovato: lo siento Ash pero Kalm es mi mejor amigo...y yo le apoyo en esto...jaja te lo mereces por quitarle a su esposa umm...ya se! esto va directo para PokeTube y PokeFace jajaja!creo que también para PokeTweet y InstaPoke y como olvidarme de Pokevision jajaj...

***1Una Hora Después...08:00AM***

***Citron entra a la habitación***

Citron:buenos dias...Ash?(sorprendido riendose a carcajadas)

Citron:jajaja...hay arceus...(aguantando la risa)perdoname por lo que haré ahora jajajaja...

***Citron con cara pervertida le pone pegamento a una peluca y se la pone a Ash***

Citron:jeje...Esto va para todas mis redes sociales jajaja Pokevision para Pokerest(Parodia Pintarest)y PokeTweet PokeTube PokeFace y InstaPoke(Instagram parody)y se lo enviaré a todos mis contactos de todas mis redes sociales jajaj enserio perdoname por esto hermano pero...es inevitable!jajaj(Se va)

***En la cafetería***

Korrina:Si que tarda mi bebito...espero que nada malo haya pasado...

Serena:solo tenia que despertar a Ash tranquila no es el fin del mundo(intentando calmar a Korrina)

Korrina:tienes razón...debe ser por el embarazo que me pongo muy sensible...almenos ya pronto tendré a mis niños conmigo jiji(sonrie)

Eureka:Bien porfin vere a Clem(niña) y Lem(niño) jiji mis sobrinitos jiji(sonrie)

Sana:Genial ya quiero conocerlos(sonrie)

Eureka:son super hiper mega buenos tranquilos y guapos jiji

Korrina:Son idénticos a Citron jiji pero hasta en carácter se parecen!

***Citron se acerca riendose***

Citron:Korri(la besa)chicos(sonrie)

Trovato:le has visto no?jajaj...(aguantando la risa con las manos en la boca)

Serena:visto el que?(con una ceja alzada)

Citron:fuiste tu verdad?jajaj digamos que ahora tiene mi toque personal jajaja(rie a carcajadas)

Korrina:toque personal?El que?bebito!dime ahora mismo que ocurre!

Eureka:jajaja...ya veo ya...

Korrina:(mira lo que señala)ay mi madre...

***Eureka señala a un Ash medio dormido acercándose con una peluca rubia puesta y maquillado con un vestidolor naranja de serena puesto***

Serena:Ash...

Ash:paso algo?(preocupado)

Serena:como pudiste!?

***casi llorando drásticamente en shock con una mano en la boca y otra en la frente***

***Todos miran a Serena con preocupación***

Ash:pero que hice?(señalándose asi mismo)

Serena:Ese era mi vestido favorito!

***Todos caen estilo anime y les salen gotas en la cabeza***

***Trovato mira a Citron intrigado***

Trovato:un momento...yo no fui el del vestido solo el del maquillaje...(intrigado)

Korrina:La verdad el maquillaje si combina con sus ojos jiji(sonrie)tu si sabés de maquillaje

***Korrina le enseña el pulgar en señal de aprobación***

Trovato:Mi Sani me enseño(abraza a Sana orgullosamente)

Sana:no es nada...(se sonroja)

Korrina:que lindos jiji pero enserio si no fuiste tu ni fui yo..ni ellas(señala a Serena y Sana)quien fue?

***Todos miran a Citron***

Citron:Yo tampoco fui!No tengo nada que ver sobre el vestido!solo fui el de la peluca...(da brinquitos de la desesperación)

Trovato:Y por cierto ese color le queda de maravilla jajajajaj!

Citron:Verdad que si?jajajajaj me inspire en una vieja foto que me envio Misty jaja

Ash:oh arceus...ella juro haber quemado todas esas fotos!(llora mirando la foto que se tomo vestido de "Ashley")

Citron:que va que vs jajaja si las vende por mil pokedolsres jajajaj esta es solo una de las mas vendidad iris tambien esta en el negocio ells tiene una donde sales con uns peluca rosa?medio fucsia y un vestido de princesa también salle tu amigo el de pelo verde cilan!jajaj brock una donde sales con una peluca de pelo corto naranja y ropa de verano jsjsjjs

Trovato:jajajajaj!si ya decia yo que tenía algo raro!(Señala con el dedo a Ash Mientras rie)

Sana:No te rias...(aguantando la risa)

Ash:Ehh chicos !que sigo aqui!ewe!

***Ash trataba de quitarse la peluca y Eureka que estaba aguantando la risa empieza a reir a mares como una foquita retrasada mental***

Eureka :Ash?!enserio...te gusta disfrazate de mujer?jajajaj lo siento mucho serena...jajaja la del vestido..jajajajaj fui yo!jajajajaj

Korrina:eso lo explica todo

Serena:que remedio...(suspira)

***Serena saca de su bolso un vestido identico al que llevaba Ash***

Ash:Ahhh!no puedo quitarme esta cosa!

Korrina:Un momento...cuantos vestidos tienes serena?(con cara pensativa y un dedo en la barbilla)

Serena:Bueno...estaban de oferta y compre 20 jiji

Ash:Insisto!esta cosa no sale!(sigue tratando de quitarse la peluca)

Eureka:anda trae aqui ewe debil!

***Eureka de un tirón le quita la peluca***

Ash:ahhhh!eso dolió!auch...almenos ya no...tengo esa...peluca!uff Serena una pregunta...

Serena:dime...

Ash:Si tienes tantos vestidos porque este es tan especial?

Serena:es secreto...(se sonroja)

Sana:ese vestido lo llevo puesto en su...(serena le tapa la boca)

Ash:en su que Sana?(con una ceja alzada)

Serena:en nada...verdad Sana?!

Sana:si...claro...lo que tu digas...

Trovato:pero que dices?

***Sana y Serena hacían señas y movimientos con la mano en señal para que Trovato callara pero el...***

Trovato:que pasa chicas?no entiendo...bueno la cosa es que Serena tiene cariño a ese vestido porque lo uso cuando se caso con kalm...En su fiesta de compromiso y en su luna de miel...y en su...(Sana le pega y tapa la boca)

Sana:ya hablaste demasiado...

Ash:bueno...era solo eso...(rie mientras mira el suelo)no pasa nada(trata de sonreir)lo importante es que ahora tu y yo estamos juntos no?(se rasca la nariz)

Serena:Si Ash...(sonrie) te amo...

Ash:y yo a ti(le besa)

Sana:bueno nosotras nos vamos jiji aun tenemos que comprar algunas cosas para los bebés Korrina nos acompañas?(sonrie)

Korrina:claro jiji ven Eureka

Eureka:siii jiji(camina pero se detiene al recordar)oye Ash...un consejo

Ash:cual?

Eureka:desmaquillate y quitate ese vestido jahaha te ves horrible!adios

Serena:adios jaja...(trata de aguantar la risa)

Sana:Adiosito jiji

Korrina:adios bebito no olvides recibir a mi abuelo jiji estara en cuatro horas en el aeropuerto

Citron:esta bien pero...tu le diras que estas...

***Korrina y las chicas desaparecen***

Citron:embarazada...que remedio...que arceus me proteja de eso viejo loco...uff(suspira)almenos ahora estare con mis hijos(sonrie)

Ash:enserio eres buen padre hermano(sonrie)

Trovato:espero yo también ser un buen padre(sonrie)Sana es tan...maravillosa...yo en cambio...espero estar a su nivel(sonrie tímidamente mirando al suelo)

***Citron y Ash miran tiernamente a Trovato mientras asienten y sonrien***

Citron:no te preocupes seras un gran padre(le toca un hombro)

Ash:no cabe duda(sonrie mas)

Trovato:gracias chicos

***Los chicos se van a Caminar y planear como seria "La pedida" para Serena*(matrimonio)**

***Con May***

May:ese era el último camion...

***May miraba como un camion se llevaba lo que quedaba de su vida de casada con Ash...***

May:es lo correcto...(toma aire y lo suelta)ahora...es momento de irme a casa...ya llego la hora...

***May mira triste llorando pero se limpia las lagrimas y entra dentro de su "Casa" con Ash...De pronto alguien se acerca...***

?:May...yo...(le abraza)

May:gracias bruno...y max?(sin dejar de abrazarle)

Bruno:preparándose para buscar a su novia...may ya se que me diras que no pero aun asi yo quiero intentar que tu y yo...

***May le pone un dedo en los labios haciendo sonrojarse a ambos***

May:sabes...yo también tengo algo que decirte(sonrie)sigue en pie lo de salir?

Bruno:siempre(sonrie)

***Bruno estaba acercándose a may estaban bien cerca a punto de besarse pero...***

Max:que esta pasando aqui?(con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados)

May:nada!y esa mochila?al final te vas...es enserio?iras a buscar a eureka?(roja como un tomate nerviosa tratando de negar con las manos y cambiar de tema)

Bruno:después hablamos...adios max...

Max:adios!

***Bruno entra dentro de la casa***

May:max...respondeme...

Max:si...voy a ir...pero si me dice que no...volvere a casa lo prometo (le abraza)

May mente:estaba a punto de besar a bruno...que esta pasando o peor esta pasandome...menos mal que llego max...

Max:Te ocurre algo May?

May:no..nada pero...seguro que no quieres venir...

Max:estaré bien lo prometo(sonrie)

May:pero...que le digo a mama y papa?!se van a enfadar y...y nose!?

Max:es por ese chico?(alza la ceja)bruno no?acaso te gusta?

May:Yo...si...bueno no...si...nose!

***NOTA:BRUNO ESTABA DENTRO***

Max:jajaja te gusta(sonrie tímidamente)ya veo...May se que es doloroso...pero en algun momento tendrás que volver a hacer tu vida...hermanita no te quedes en el pasado mirando la felicidad de otros(sonrie mirando el paisaje)May...Ash decidió a quien amar...que no te sorprenda que pronto se case Con Serena...el ya dio su corazón a una chica... Y esa no fuiste tu...pero ahora la vida te ha dado una nueva oportunidad...no la rechaces por miedo o tristeza se valiente hermanita...(empieza a caminar)adios...te llamo en cuanto llegue jiji(corre)

May:Max!espera!uff ya se fue...(sonrie)pero tiene razon...tengo que ser valiente y darme una oportunidad...

***May sonrie con un puño en el pecho y la decisión en su rostro***

Bruno:ser valiente pata que?(intrigado)

May:para esto...

***May se acerca sus manos a la cara de Bruno cerrando los ojos y besando a un muy sorprendido Bruno que no duda en corresponder el beso***

Bruno:wow...eso fue...

May:sorprendoso?

Bruno:increible...

May:jaja debiste ver tu cara(sonriendo)

Bruno:lose...entonces ese beso...quiere decir que tu ya has tomado una decisión?...

May:si...(sonrie)

***May mira con decisión a bruno***

May:he tomado una decisión me ha tomado tiempo pero llegué a la conclusión de que si hay alguien en este mundo que puede amarme y de verdad...ese eres tu Bruno...el unico que me ha esperado todos estos años que me ha amado en secreto profundamente con todo su corazón...el que me ha ayudado y apoyado en los peores momentos...y yo sin darme cuenta perdoname...me siento estúpida...(mira al suelo triste)

Bruno:No digas eso...(le agarra de la barbilla con una mano delicadamente)no hay nada que perdonar son cosas que pasan...

May:dejame terminar porfavor...

Bruno:si...(serio)esta bien continua porfavor...

May:yo..quiero que tu y yo...ya sabes seamos...pareja que intentemos amarnos..(mira tímidamente a Bruno algo sonrojada)que dices..aceptas?(cierra los ojos apretando los puños)

***Bruno estaba de piedra sin decir palabra alguna lo que may tomo como un rechazo directo***

May:lo sabia...tu no...

***Bruno va a may y la besa otra vez dejandola sin habla y sin terminar su frase***

Bruno:Jamas dejare de amarte (sonrie)ni amare a alguien como te amo a ti...he estado esperando mucho tiempo por este beso y hubiera esperado toda mi vida y perdoname si me quede callado lo hice porque me sorprendí yo te Amo May Balance y te juro por mi vida que me casare contigo y te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo del universo y de toda la existencia posible hasta que la muerte nos separe...(mira a May fijamente)

**(Yo:awww 7w7 me han hecho llorar...son tan...wuaaa 7w7 **

**Paquita:jeje la verdad si que lo son...)**

May:gracias...(sonrie tímidamente con lágrimas en sus ojos zafiro)

Bruno:porque?(intrigado le limpia sonriendo a May)

May:Porque cuando ya no tenía razones para sonreir apareciste tu...

Bruno:en ese caso gracias a ti...fuiste tu la que me enamoro con esa sonrisa tu manera de ser y esos bellos ojos color zafiro te amo(le besa)

May:y yo ati(sonrojada)

**(Yo:awww el amor :* que lindos no?sii lose estoy cursi jaja)**

Bruno:todo esta listo vámonos a Hoeen(la abraza y sonríe)

May:vamos(sonrie)

***Bruno y May se van a Hoeen rumbo a una nueva vida pero ahora con Ash...***

Ash:y esto funciona?(mirando lo que citron habia planeado para su amigo)

Citron:por supuesto que si!ahora...(mira pervertidamente a Trovato con un reflejo en las gafas)ponte el pañal...jejej

Trovato:me niego!

Ash:como que no hace falta citron...

Citron:si hace...y mucha...ten ash cuando vayas a hacerlo toca el boton(le da un mando sonriendo)

Ash:Que genial es la ciencia!gracias hermano! Trovato hazlo por mi(pone ojitos del gsto de sherk :v)

Trovato:No!y es mi última respuesta!(con los brazos cruzados)

Citron:muy bien...en ese caso...si no te pones ese pañal y haces de cupido...le enseñaré a Sana estas fotos donde sales abrazado con varias chicas!(enseña las fotos con un reflejo en las gafas)

Ash:cuanta maldad...se nota que es de familia...(gota en la cabeza)ojala los hijos sean mas normales...bueno son hijos de korrina y Citron...mejor me callo...

***Citron Yandere ON***

Citron:si mejor ewe tienes suerte de que mi korri no este aqui...

Ash:no es el Citron de siempre!(llora estilo yo cuando mi móvil se queda sin batería y estoy en una conversación importante :c)

***Trovato coje las fotos y las mira incredulo***

Trovato:un momento...ese no soy yo!es el amigo rarito de ash!como se llama...asi!Brock!

Citron:Entonces...sonrie...(reflejo en las gafas)

**(Yo:Citron da miedo :c)**

***Citron pulsa un botón y aparecen muchas chicas abrazando a Trovato***

Ash:Definitivamente la maldad inocente viene de familia...(suda frio)

Citron:en estas fotos si eres tu...asi que que harás?(con el reflejo en las gafas enseña las nuevas fotos)

Trovato:Dame ese pañal ewe(haciendo morritos con mala cara)

Citron:juajajaj!(pone pose de victoria con las manos en la cintura riendo como foca retrasada mental)

Ash:no es el citron de siempre wuaaa(llora como yo cuando no hay comida en la nevera :( es muy triste demasiado)

***Citron habia reservado la terraza en el Restaurante "Chez Poukemon" donde Ash y Serena tubieron su primera cita la terraza estaba decorada especialmente para la ocasión***

Trovato:contentos? (Trovato aparece vestido de cupido con sus flechas y su arco estilo Buffort de Phineas y Ferb xd)

Ash:por ver esto jajaja valdrá la pena pedirle matrimonio a Serena jajajajaj

Trovato:me las pagaras...ewe

***Con las chicas en un Centro Comercial...***

Sana:wow...amiga entonces desde ese dia...

Serena:si...mi embarazo estaba en riesgo...casi pierdo a mi hijo...

Eureka:tu no tendrás el final de May jajaja sola sin hijo ni marido(sonrie y abraza a Serena)

Serena:Eureka...no digas eso...May...es buena...y apesar de todo yo y Ash le deseamos lo mejor y que encuentre a alguien que le quiera...

Korrina:con lo "movidita" que es seguro ya encontró a alguien jiji

Sana y Serena:bueno...(le salen gotas en la cabeza)

***Korrina miraba a Eureka con la mirada perdida como si estuviera en el mundo de Digimon...***

Korrina:Eureka...pasa algo?te encuentras mal?

Eureka:tengo un presentimiento...solo es eso...(intenta sonreir)

Serena:y que presientes?

Eureka:que algo bueno y malo va a pasar hoy...

Serena:no me asustes...(acariciando su pancita)

Sana:ami tampoco...

Korrina:ay Arceus...no sera...no...imposible...

Sana:korrina que ocurre?

Korrina:nada...solo que creo que mi abuelo no tomará bien la noticia de que estoy embarazada otra vez...

Eureka:no creo que sea eso...

Serena:porque lo dices?

***Eureka se queda mirando a "?" que se encontraba detrás de serena***

?:Eureka...yo...

Eureka:Que haces aqui Max?!(enfadada)

Max:yo...vine a hablar contigo de...podemos hablar a solas?

Eureka:lo siento pero no!

***Eureka recuerda que no estaba sola***

Eureka:chicas vamonos...

Sana:si...esto se pone mal...

Serena:yo tengo hambre...

Korrina:yo estoy bien(sonrie con un cubo de palomitas gigante)

***Sana y Serena se llevan a la fuerza a Korrina***

Korrina:pero yo queria ver...

Sana:nada nada...vamos...y no te resistas!

Serena:eso eso!wow...no parece que este embarazada con esa fuerza que tiene(gota en la cabeza)y de donde darkrais sacaste esas palomitas?o.o

Korrina:msgia pokemon jajajaj la fuerza la tengo porque soy Korrina juajajaj!(se le caen las palomitas)mis palomitas!(llora brock style)estas me las pagaran ewe...

Serena:vamonos!ya te compramos unas por ahi!

Sana:si jiji que yo tambien quiero(rie)

***Se van***

***Eureka y Max se quedan a Solas***

Eureka:eso fue raro...

Max:korrina esta?

Eureka:embarazada otra vez?si(suspira)que quieres?y no me digas que viniste a comprar ropa para pokemon porque no tienes ewe

Dedenne:Dedeenneee!(jajaj eso!)

Max:yo...Eureka estoy enamorado de ti...y si vine fue a buscarte...porque no soporto estar sin ti...

**(Bulling ala escritora en 3,2,1...me puse cursi lose :v)**

Eureka:Max...yo...(se vuelve a poner seria)lo siento pero no!si dejamos lo que teníamos fue porque no eres el chico que espero...quiero a alguien decidido que sepa que quiere y cuando...(mira a otro lado)

Max:ten...(le da una carta)

Eureka:una carta?

Max:leela...si quieres...estaré en el Centro Pokemon hasta mañana...despues me ire a Hoeen...May ya se fue...diselo a Ash...

Eureka:ni quiero leer tu carta...ni quiero saber nada de ti...

***Eureka tira la carta al suelo y se va seguida de Dedenne que recoje la carta Eureka se va***

Max:que haré ahora...

***Max caminaba sin mirar por dónde iba y se choca con...***

?:Auch...eso dolio...ve con mas cuidado!(se frota la cabeza aun en el suelo)

Max:lo siento...yo...no miraba por donde iba...y...

***Max se queda sin palabras al ver a una chica de su edad de pelo verde clara de piel ojos marrones rojizos con un vestido azul y una cinta roja en el pelo***

Pichu:pichuu!(ten mas cuidado)

?:Me llamo Lym y el es pichu...

Max:Por Arceus!Esque todos tienen pokemon menos yo?!lo siento...(sonrie apenado)no miraba por donde iba...

Lym:No tranquilo(se sonroja)encantada de conocerte...

Max:enserio lo siento ...veras acabo de terminar con mi novia hace unos días y...perdoname no te aburrire mas con mis problemas(sonrie)asi yo me llamo max encantado...(se sonroja un poco)te apetece ir a comer un helado?

Lym:me encantaría...digo...si!claro...vamos(sonrie)

Max:bien(sonrie)

***Eureka miraba a lo lejos como Max se iba con Lym...A Eureka se le escapaban las lagrimas***

***Eureka vuelve con Korrina Serena y Sana llorando***

Korrina:esto le gustara a mis bebitos jiji(sosteniendo ropa de bebé)

Serena:espero que el mio llegue pronto(sonrie)date prima bebe tu papi y yo queremos que estes con nosotros

Sana:tu tambien jiji aunque tu papi te haya comprado ropa rara jaja

Serena:no es ropa rara...es ropa divertida jajaja enserio Trovato pensaba que seria niña?

Sana:si...y despues empezó a comprar y a comprar sin parar trajes de squirtel charmander y

...bulbasour...Eureka...

Korrina:ajs aja...Eureka?Trovato compro trsjes de Eureka o.o(alza la ceja)Eureka!que paso?!(se levanta del banco)

***ACLARACIÓN:ESTABAN SENTADAS EN UN BANCO***

***Eureka abraza llorando a Korrina sin decir nada***

Sana:umm...

Serena:fue max no?

Eureka:mas o menos...(sin dejar de abrazar a Korrina)

Korrina:vamos a un parque sera mas tranquilo...

Todas:si...

***Las chicas se fueron a un parque cercano y se sentaron en unas bancas***

Korrina:bien...primero ninguns de ustedes le dira nada de esto a Citron entendieron?o les mato...

Serena:me callo..porque soy Serena :v

Sana:mal chiste amiga...jeje(gota en la cabeza)jeje bueno supongo que yo también callare...

Korrina:jiji asi me gusta!(pone sus manos en su cintura con mirada de decisión)

Eureka:gracias chicas...veran..Antes...(Toma aire para cojer valor)fui a hablar con Max..yo creia que ya no sentía nada por el...pero le quiero para que negarlo?(pone sus manos en la cara llorando mientras las chicas la animan)yo...me estaba a punto de irme...Pero decidi decirle lo que siento...estaba a punto de ir con el de pronto se encontro con una chica que resultó ser lym..te acuerdas de ella Serena?me senti uns tonta...Dedenne que es eso?(Dedenne le entrega la carta)luego la leo(en voz baja)

Serena:la que confundió su bolso con el tuyo y termino con Dedenne y tu con su pichu?

Eureka:esa misma...

Serena:vamos animate...

Eureka:como voy a animarme si ya le perdi?y lo peor esque fue por mi culpa(llora)nunca debí dejarle...

***"?" se acerca***

?:Te Prohibi acercarte a ese...y vas y le buscas?!mira como estas ahora por su culpa!yo mato a ese...(enseñando el puño)

Korrina:Citron calmate...el fue el que llego...

Citron:no es razón!Yo le Prohibi verle y mira!

Eureka:hermanito...(le abraza llorando)tenias razón...el no es para mi...

Citron:Eureka...(sonrie tímidamente)ya paso...(le abraza bien fuerte)

**(Yo:Abrazo Familiar :( sniff sniff)**

Serena:Y ash?

Sana:Y mi Trovato?

Citron:respondiendo a Serena Ash esta preparando una sorpresita jajaj y bueno...Trovato esta...de cupido jajaja...

Sana:Cupido?

Serena:Sorpresa?

***Serena y Sana se miraban confundidas y incrédulas***

Sana y Serena:Eing?o.o espera que?!

Serena:ah...bueno...

Sana:mientras vuelvan con vida jiji todo bien

Korrina:Bebito...lo mejor será volver a casa...

Citron:tienes razón ya es tarde

Korrina:Citron me refiero a nuestra casa casa...en Kalos...

Serena:se iran a Ciudad luminalia?

Eureka:hermanito porfavor vamonos...quiero volver a casa...al gimnasio...con papa...alejarme lo máximo posible de...ya sabes(mira triste a otro lado)

Citron:esta bien eso haremos hoy será el último dia en Jhotto mañana mismo nos vamos a casa lo mejor sera decirles a Ash y Trovato...seguro Ash no tarda...

Serena:tardar en que?

***Alguien se acerca***

?:en hacer esto!("?" besa a serena de sorpresa)

Serena:Ash(se sonroja)me preocupaste crei que te había pasado algo(sonríe acariciando la cara de ash)

Ash:nada malo me pasará siempre que este a tu lado...te amo Serena Yvonne(sonrie mirando a los ojos a Serena)jamás he conocido a alguien que no sea mi madre que se preocupe tanto por mi...por eso...

***Ash toca un botón y todos se teletransportan al restaurante "Chez Poukemon"***

**("Chez Poukemon" Copyright by SerenaKetchum4445)**

***Se acerca un hombre que empieza a cantar "When the men loves a women" y Trovato vestido de cupido lanzando sus fechas con carteles que ponían...***

**Todos menos ash:Serena...eres la mujer que mas amo en este universo...**

**Trovato dispara Cartel2:por esa razón...**

**Trovato dispara Cartel3:Quiero pedirte...**

***Trovato suspira vestido de cupido xd Sana se acerca y le besa***

Serena:que te cases conmigo...(serena se queda en shock)

Ash:Serena cásate conmigo...

Serena:lo siento pero...

***Ash se entristece aun en posición de pedida***

Serena:acepto!Si Ash!me casare contigo!Mil y una veces Si!

***Serena le besa agarrándose del cuello de ash mientras el de su cintura con cuidado de su pancita***

**(Yo:Eres tu mi corazón y ahora tu estas aquí...lalala :'( enserio me emociono con ellos sniff sniff 7w7)**

Eureka:felicidades!(sonrie un poco)

***Citron toca un botón y empieza a salir flores muy bonitas***

Serena:wow esto esta hermoso gracias por todo(sonrie aun abrazada a Ash)

Citron:felicidades(sonrie)

Eureka:hermanito...ya diles...(triste tirando la ropa de Citron para llamar su atención)

Ash:pasa algo?(preocupado)

Korrina:volvemos a Kalos...

Ash:entiendo...Serena y si vamos donde empezó todo?(sonrie)

Serena:Claro sera un placer señor Ketchum!(riendo)

Ash:Eso es un si futura Señora Ketchum?

Serena:Serena Ketchum...si me gusta jajaj claro Ash... Oigan no tenían que recoger al abuelo de korrina en el aeropuerto?

**(Todos con ~...~ En la cabeza 3,2,1...:v)**

Korrina y Citron:Los niños!**(se miran con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta estilo el cuadro del grito)**

***Citron toca un botón y todos vuelven al centro comercial el y Korrina Empiezan a correr***

Eureka:sera mejor seguirles(sigue tratando de sonreir)

Sana:vamos Trovato jiji

Ash:Serena pasa algo?el bebe esta bien?(preocupado toca la pancita de Serena)

***Serena seguía viendo a Eureka con los ánimos en el suelo***

Ash:Serena!Tierra a Serena me escuchas?

Serena:Ash ve con los demás no tardaré voy a hablar con eureka(sonrie)y por tu bien...No Vuelvas a gritarme!

Ash:si!(con miedo)no tardes... Adios!asi esta noche alas 9 tenemos una cita en el restaurante no me falles!(sonrie)

Serena:Jamas lo haría!

***Ash y compañía se van dejando a Serena sola con Eureka***

Eureka:porque no hemos ido?

Serena:tu sabes porque(abraza a Eureka quien Sonrie)

Eureka:gracias...

***Con Max***

Lym:Tu hermana era la del accidente...wow...lo siento mucho...

Max:ella esta bien se acaba de divorciar aunque le va bien jajaj(sonrie tímidamente)y tu tienes hermanos?

Lym:Si a mi hermana mayor se llama Lena vivimos en Kalos pero hemos venido de vacaciones y aquí me tienes jajaja

Max:wow de ahi es...da igual(intenta sonreir)mira ahi esta la heladería vamos!Quien llegue ultimo paga jajaj!

Lym:jajaj dijiste que tu pagarias!da igual yo ganaré!

***Max y Lym empiezan a correr pero Lym tropieza y max la intenta salvar cayendo uno encima del otro dejandoles sonrojados***

Max:estas bien?(se levanta sonrojado ofreciendole la mano)

Lym:si gracias...(se sonroja)

***Max y Lym entraron en la heladeria donde comieron y hablaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida...mientras cerca de allí ***

Serena:Eureka...mejor volvamos...

***Serena mira triste las ventanas de cristal de la heladería donde estaban Max y Lym***

Eureka:tengo que intentarlo y no pienso rendirme yo voy...

Serena:segura?

Eureka:si...yo...tengo que disculparme y decirle que le amo...

Serena:en ese caso...vamos te acompaño

***Serena sonrie entrando de la mano de Eureka a la heladería***

***Con Max...***

Lym:voy a por un helado no tardo(sonrie)

Max:si

***Lym se va y Eureka se acerca***

Eureka:Max...yo...lo siento...

MaxEureka...(se levats de su sitio y la abraza) no hay nada que perdonar yo estaba msl por may..y no te prestaba la atencion que necesitabas...te amo perdoname no lo volvere a hacer(la besa)

Eureka:que te hayas quedado por mi y hayas venido a buscarme ya significa mucho te amo Max...prometeme no volver a dejarme nunca(llora)

Max:lo prometo y lo demostrare dia a dia(sonrie limpiandole las lagrimas a Eureka)

***Lym se acerca***

Lym:aqui estan los...(mira la escena)helados...

Max:Lym te presento a Eureka mi novia(abrazando a Eureka)

Lym:ya nos conocíamos...Max me tengo que ir...adios...(se va llorando...)

**(Fans de Lym y fans deLymxmax matandome y haciéndome bulling en 3,2,1)**

Eureka:osito vamonos!llegarenos tarde!(le lleva de la mano)

Max:a donde?

Eureka:tu camina jiji serena nos espera de ahi te explico la verdad en resumen vamos a por nuestros sobrinos lem y clem jiji el abuelo de korrina esta eb el aeropuerto jiji

***Mientras En el Aeropuerto***

Korrina:gracias por todo abuelo...enserio extrañaba a mis niños jiji(sonrie cargando a lem(niño)y Clem(niña))

Abuelo Korrina:de nada jsjsjajs fue facil!(en su mente escenss de lo complicado que fue :v)Bueno y ahora que haran?

Korrina:abuelo...yo Estoy embarazada sorpresa!

Abuelo Korrina:felicidades(sonrie)

Citron:Gracias abuelito jeje

Abuelo:aun no te acepto pero igual...haces feliz a mi nieta y eso es lo importante

Korrina:abuelo...respondiendo a tu pregunta volveremos a kalos(sonrie)

Abuelo:que buena noticia Korrina

Citron:verdad que si?asi siempre vera a sus bisnietos!

Abuelo:bisnietos inventos locos no!(llora brock style)era broma jeje...supongo que mientras Korrina sea feliz yo también lo sere asi que...hasla llorar una sola vez y te mato...

Citron:señor yo amo a su nieta y cada dia a su lado me enamoro mas de ells...creame lo que siebto por ella es real como mi propia existencia... (sonrie abrazando a korrina y a sus hijos)

Sana:ellos si que se aman

Trovato:igual que nosotros amor...igual que nosotros (la besa)

Ash:ay...yo tambien quiero besar a serena donde estara?

***En otra parte del aeropuerto ***

Grace:muy bien ya estoy aqui...y ahora...a buscar a mi hija y salvarla del condimento podrido jajaj

***Con Serena***

Serena:Me alegro de que se amistaran(sonrie)

Max:gracias Serens...quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te dije...mi hermana estaba mal...y no pude verlo..pero ahora todo bien no?

Serena:por supuesto(sonrie)pero vamos hay que darnos prisa todos estan en el aeropuerto(sonrie)

Eureka y Max:sii!

***Serena Max y Eureka parten rumbo al Aeropuerto sin saber que al llegar la vida de Ash y Serena cambiaria para siempre...***

**QUE PASARÁ CON NUESTROS HEROES?LYM VOLVERÁ A APARECER?ASH SOBREVIVIRA AL ATAQUE DE LA MAMA DE SERENA?COMO SE TOMARA LA NOTICIA DEL DIVORCIO CON KALM?ENSERIO DONDE ESTAN DAWN KENNY Y EL EQUIPO ROCKET?QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO?PORQUÉ NO DAN A FAV Y A FOLLOWS?COMENTEN Y ACTUALIZO ESTA VEZ ENSERIO :V...**

**TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

**Nota:perdon por tardar enactualizar tuve problemas y falta de inspiración pero prometo actualizar además no comentan :c ni dan a Fav ni a Follows :c bueno...igual...aqui tieneb espero que les haya gustado el capitulo es mas largo porque tarde mas asi que espero que les haya gustado de corazón :D **

**Posdata:Min.10 comentarios y actualizo :3 **

**Att:SerenaKetchum4445**


	32. Capítulo 23:La decisión de Max!

**HOLA MIS AMORES AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO COMO LES PROMETÍ LES QUIERO GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y SEGUIR EL FIC ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS Y QUIERO DISCULPARME POR TARDAR TANTO PERO ESTABA SIN INSPIRACIÓN PERO HE VUELTO Y RENOVADA!JUAJUAJAJ POR CIERTO TENGO FACEBOOK DENLE LIKE Y SE MANTENDRÁN INFORMADOS SOBRE MIS FICS ETC...ASI TAMBIÉN ESTOY HACIENDO UN VÍDEO SOBRE EL FIC JIJI BUENO SIN MÁS DEMORAS EL FIC**

**Att:SERENAKETCHUM4445**

**DISCLAIRMER:POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA...**

**CAPÍTULO 22:Se Aproximan Problemas...Y La Decisión de Max...**

Dejamos a nuestros héroes en el Aeropuerto donde Korrina y Citron fueron a recoger al abuelo de korrina y a sus hijos...a Serena con Eureka y Max y a May en Hoeen...

Y ahora...

***Serena Eureka y Max Estaban en un Taxi***

Eureka:creo que ya estamos llegando...Max cuando estemos con mi hermanito...déjame hablar a mi(seria)

Max:hablaremos los dos(Sonrie)

Serena:señor tenga(le da el dinero)

Taxista:gracias y buen viaje(sonrie)

***Bajan del taxi***

Serena:Tranquilos Citron es un buen hombre y tiene un gran corazón...eres su hermana te quiere mas que a nadie en el mundo y...

***Llamada Llamada Ring Ring Ring Ring llamada!***

Max:ahh(se asusta)un momento no tardo

Eureka:esta bien(sonrie)

***Max contesta***

Max:si?

?:Dijiste que llamarías!

Max:lose...pero primero se saluda no crees?

?:jaja si hola max perdona por llamarte!ESPERA QUEE?Encima que no das señales de vida!uff que remedio...bueno como estas?(sonrie)

Max:bien...ya arregle con Eureka...y tu como llegaste a casa?

?:Bueno...despues te digo...cuidate hermanito jajaja adios

Max:adios May(cuelga)

***Fin de la Llamada***

*Max se acerca a Eureka y Serena*

Max:ya esta vamos(sonrie)

Eureka:quien era?

Max:mi hermana...

Serena:Ya...Ya llegamos entremos...nos están esperando...(nerviosa)

Eureka:si...vamos(medio seria)

***Con Ash y Company***

Ash:creo que ahi vienen!(sonrie)Serenaa!(mueve su brazo mientras grita)

Citron:Ash...calmate...

Ash:Serenaa!despues hablamos Citron lo primero es mi serena!(ignora ignoradamente a Citron)

Korrina:Ash...enserio...calmate y date la vuelta...

Ash:como voy a calmarme si la mujer que amo la madre de mi hijo y mi futura esposa ya viene?(aun sonriente también ignorando a Korrina)

Sana:oh...oh...(se tapa la cara con miedo)

Trovato:dejale si es que esto le pasa por hacer que Serena se divorcie de Kalm (con los brazos cruzados cerrando los ojos en señal de "Ya te lo advertí")

?:Trovato...como es eso de que Kalm y Serena se han divorciado?("?"Yandere ON) y que...este..(señala a ash)

Ash:glump...(suda frio y traga saliva)todo menos ella...Arceus todo menos ella...(en voz baja)

?:condimento podrido se casara con mi niñita?!(Grita)

Sana:calmese señora Grace...Todo tiene una explicación...

Grace:No hay nada que explicar este desgraciado poca cosa desvergonzado se metio entre mi Kalm y mi Serena!Ay Arceus...dime yo que hecho para merecer esto!(llora dramáticamente)

Ash:jajaj enserio quiere saberlo?(con un dedo en lo alto ya iba a hablar pero Korrina le tapa la boca)

Grace:Nada nada...no hay remedio...asi que...sal Rayhoorn!(saca a Rayhoorn)

Rayhoorn:Rayyy Ray(condimento prepárate para morir)

Grace:algo que decir antes de morir?

Ash:Arceus salvame!

?:Se puede saber que esta pasando aqui?

Grace:No!No puedes!

Serena:mama ya calmate!

Grace:como calmarme si este..."Mostaza"te embarazo y destruyó tu vida con Kalm?!(grita)

Serena:el...es el padre de mi hijo y mi futuro esposo mama...(se le escapan lagrimas)

Ash:Yo...Señora...se que no soy lo que usted quería para Serena...pero yo...Citron pasame la guitarra...

Citron:si hermano(le guiña un ojo lo que Korrina no paso por alto)

Korrina:bebito...que esta pasando aqui?(Korrina Yandere ON)

Abuelo Korrina:si ya te dije que este juega en "el otro equipo"ewe

Eureka:Oiga!mi hermanito es bien hombre!(grita apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos)bueno aveces hace cosas raras(se pone a pensar con un dedo en la cara)pero es buen hombre!

Citron:pero que yo amo a mi Korri!

***De pronto...***

Ash:Si me permiten todos su atención...

***Todo el mundo incluido los pokemones ven a Ash con mala cara afinando la guitarra acústica***

Grace:es normal que haga esto?(con lo brazos cruzados y una mano en la barbilla)

Serena:El es Ash Ketchum y de el te esperas cualquier cosa(sonrie)enserio cualquier cosa...

Sana:jiji a saber que hara(rie)

Trovato:Yo prefería a Kalm

Grace:gracias!porfin alguien que piensa decentemente entre tanto loco!y que no prefiere al "Tomate Podrido"!

Sana:Claro su mejor amigo...

Grace:yo creia que el gordito era su mejor amigo jaja

Sana:ay mi gordis como estará...(en pose pensadora)

Trovato:como que gordis!?(triste)

Sana:es broma mi trova yo te amo(le besa)

Grace:awww que lindos asi de lindos eran Serena y Kalm(suspira)que pena lo del ketchup uff...

***Todos hablan ignorando a Ash***

Ash:me permiten...(intenta hablar)

Todos:Nooo!(gritando)

Korrina:ya dejen hablar al monstruaza jajaj...digo a Ash jijij

Grace:muy buena!jajaj ese nombre me lo apunto en mi cuaderno de nombres para el mostaza!

***Grace apunta en su libreta 7w7***

Ash:Bueno yo...queria cantar pero ya se me pasaron las ganas...

Grace:menos mal porque seguro canta igual que como baila jajajajja!

Eureka:lo mismo dije yo!(rie)

Citron:Eureka!

Serena:Mama!

Korrina:Korrina!

Eureka:Esa es mi frase...ewe(aura Maligna)

Korrina:acaso tienes algun papel que lo demuestre?

Eureka:no pero...mi hermano me quiere mas a mi!

Korrina:es mentira me quiere mas a mi!dicelo Citron!

Citron:yo las amo igual son mi vida ustedes y mis hijos(las abraza)

Ash:que bonita escena pero...puedo tocar ya?

Grace:no gracias!preferiría pagar por no oirte jahaha

Serena:mama callate!

**(Yo:Serena...madre solo hay una amala...:'( )**

Grace:esta...bien...(seria-triste)

Ash:igual cantare..bueno...ahi va...

Grace:mejor deja la guitarra y ponte a rezar a Xerneas jajaja

Max:pero...no era rezarle a Arceus?

Grace:Si si es lo mismo jajaj

Ash:bueno...ahi va...

***Ash empieza a tocar cuando de pronto...***

Grace:Rayhoorn ahora!

Rayhoorn:Rayyy(si!)

***Rayhoorn ataca aplastando a ash y Fin :v...esperen...esperen...un momento producción me informa que según la lógica del anime el tomate es inmortal asi que...Continuemos...uwu***

Ash:auch...Eso fue feo...y dolió mucho no lo haga mas...ewe señora Grace la denunciare a la policía aunque sea mi "suegrita querida del alma" bueno ahora si...aya voy(sonrie tímidamente)

***Ash empieza a tocar la guitarra***

***Yo:esta parte te la dedico Diego que se que te gusta 7w7***

_****Cancion y Autor:Nikko Ponce-Te pagare con amor****_

**_Ash:_**

**_No soy el mejor de todos, ni el primero..._**

**_No tendré riquezas, ni tendré dinero..._**

**_Pero tengo un corazón_**

**_No soy un magnate, ni soy accionista pero soy admirador de tu sonrisa que linda que eres tu..._**

**_Pero es tan difícil sorprenderte_**

**_Es que te tengo en mi mente_**

**_Solo quiero un poco de tu atención..._**

**_Creo que me empiezo a enamorar de algo imposible_**

**_Pero lo voy a intentar ..._**

**_No me importa el que dirán_**

**_Yo solo quiero tus besos_**

**_Al despertar..._**

**_Dime que tan alto es el precio por favor..._**

**_**TE PAGARE CON AMOR...**_**

***Serena se emociona y la mamá de Serena se queda sin palabras ***

Grace:ya veo que tu si quieres a mi hija no?

Ash:Yo la amo(abrazando a Serena)

Max:jajaj ya veo asi que asi se gana a mamita suegra :v

***Eureka le pega***

Eureka:no arruines el momento...

Korrina:bebito tu tambien cantame!haber cuando aprendes a tocar algo que no sea la ciencia(le coje del brazo)o a mi...(en voz baja haciendo sonrojarse a Citron y Korrina)

**(Se refiere cuando hacen su "Chiquitingo":v)**

Eureka:A mi también me tienes que cantar!(celosa también le jala del otro brazo)

Citron:si...(nervioso intenta caminar siendo arrastrado por Korrina y Eureka)

Grace:Rayhoorn regresa(seria)

Rayhoorn:raaarr(enserio ahora?ya casi le mato!)

Grace:Dije Regresa!(Rayhoorn se mete a la pokeball asustado)

Ash:ves...tu madre da tanto miedo que hasta Rayhoorn se asusta...

***Serena solo reia nerviosamente con una gota en la cabeza***

Grace:Te escuche condimento podrido(seria cerrando los ojos suspira)perdón por lo de antes(sonrie)y...deja de esconderte detrás de mi hija embarazada ewe que poco hombre eres!

Trovato:lo mismo dije yo!(sonrie pero Sana le tapa la boca)

Sana:Trovato...(ash sonrie)No es momento para decir verdades!

Ash:Eso!Espera...Que?!(Ash se cae anime style)

Serena:Chicos no es momento...Ash tendrá muchos defectos pero es buena persona...

Ash:Tu tambien Serena?

***Ash Empieza a llorar Brock style y se va a un rincon***

Sana:estara bien?(mira a Ash)

Serena:Tranquila se le pasará...el es...asi(sonrie suspirando)

Grace:hija mia sigo sin entender que le viste(medio sonriente)

Serena:El me enseño a nunca rendirme hasta el final(sonrie tiernamente)

Grace:El ha demostrado quererte incluso amarte...que remedio...le doy mi vendicion...

***Ash volvio de la nada del rincón***

Ash:Gracias suegris!(la abraza llorando)

Grace:vuelve a llamarme suegris y moriras...

****Yo:MOTHER YANDERE ON****

Ash:si esta bien(hace morritos)

Grace:Y cuando es la boda?(sonrie)porqué habra boda no?(seria)

Serena:Si mama justamente de eso estábamos hablando...la boda será en 1un mes

Ash:pero no hemos...(serena le pisa un pie riendo nerviosamente)

Grace:perfecto entonces a que esperamos?A planificar la boda!

Ash:auch...eso dolio...

Eureka:Yo lo haré todo no se preocupen!

Serena:gracias(la abraza tiernamente)

****Max miraba la escena algo serio****

Max:bueno yo voy al centro pokemon no tardo...

Eureka:esperame te acompaño(sonrie)

Max:Eureka...lo siento pero preferiría ir solo...necesito pensar...

Eureka:esta bien pero solo porque eres mi osito(le empieza a cojer de los mofletes)

Max:adios...

***Max besa en el moflete a Eureka y se va rumbo al centro pokemon...***

****Dos horas mas tarde...****

Max:por fin llego...ahora a llamar...

***Y en Hoeen...***

Una casa estaba tranquila pero al lado de esa casa...se oian unos gritos...veamos que pasa...

?:El prometió Quererte!protegerte en la saluf y enfermendad!y mira con que me sales!No señor!Ahora mismo vamos a buscar a Ash y a matarle como el mato a mi nieto!

May:papa calmate...todo bien ya hablamos de esto cuando llegué a casa...(con una gota en la cabeza)bueno yo...queria decirte...que yo...le di una oportunidad a Bruno y...

****RING RING RING LLAMADA LLAMADA RING RING RING LLAMADA!****

Caroline:Norman...calmate...fue decisión de May...esperen voy a ver quien llama...

Norman:Un matrimonio es para toda la vida no para tomarselo en broma!

****Caroline coje el teléfono****

Caroline:Casa de los balance digame?

?:Hola mama!(sonrie)

Caroline:MAX!'?!donde estas jovencito?!Nos tenías preocupados y...

***Se oian los gritos de Norman...***

Max:papa no se tomo bien la noticia no?

Caroline:no...jovencito no me cambies de tema!(gritando)donde Darkrais estas?!tu hermana solo nos dijo que estabas "Por ahí"!ahora mismo vuelves a casa!(acercandose ala pantalla gritando)

***Alguien se acerca***

Norman:y esta conversación ha llegado a su fin jovencita!

May:si papa...(suspira)hey...hola max!(sonrie)

Norman:hijo!donde estas?te extrañamos(llora Brock style 7w7)ven pronto necesito que me ayudes con el gimnasio quiero que cuando cumplas 10 años te conviertas en el nuevo lider de gimnasio!(sonriente)después de lo que ha pasado...quiero tener a mi familia cerca y que mejor manera que hacerte lider de gimnasio y enseñarte todo lo que yo se?

***La noticia de Norman dejo en shock a cada uno de sus familiares***

?:hola may ya volvi!le dijiste a tu padre que nos vamos a casar?...y que...llego en mal momento no? (sonrie nerviosamente con miedo)

May:Bruno...(mira con miedo a su padre)

***Bruno ve a toda la familia de may con miedo y sorprendida y cambia de tema***

Bruno:hola Max¡(sonrie nerviosamente)

Max:después llamo...adios...

Caroline:adios hijo...ven pronto y llama mas tarde!

Max:si mama...no te preocupes jeje adios y papá(mira serio a Norman)volveré a casa en unos tres dias...aceptó ser el nuevo lider de gimnasio...

Norman:muy bien hijo empezaremos tu entrenamiento en cuánto regreses(serio-feliz)

May:adios Max...

Max:adios...(cuelga)

****FIN DE LA LLAMADA...****

***Y es que en la mente de May todo era confucion y enredos...el hombre al que "amaba" y con el que se caso le pidio el divorcio y se fue dejándola Sola cuando más le necesitaba...***

May:Ash...(triste)

Bruno:pasa algo May?

May:nada solo estoy cansada...buenas noches...voy a mi habitación porfavor no molesten...

Caroline:hija no vas a cenar?prepare tu plato preferido...(intentando sonreír)

May:gracias mama pero no tengo hambre ahora si me permiten...buenas noches...(se va a su habitación)

Norman:que le pasara...(mirando la habitación de su hija en la segunda planta)

Bruno:ojala lo supiera...

Norman:un momento...

Bruno:diga diga(sonriedo)

Norman:Como es eso que estas saliendo con mi hija y que se van a casar?!

Bruno:esto...bueno yo...dhsjdjala!

Caroline y Norman:quee?!

Bruno:adiosss!(nervioso)

***Bruno se va corriendo "huyendo" coff coff de la casa de los Balance***

Caroline:wow..ese chico en verdad es raro...pero bueno es la felicidad de May...aunque conociendola no se si en verdad le quiere o solo lo hace por lo que paso con Ash...(triste)

Norman:sea lo que sea...

**(Yo:Sea lo que sea aqui no entran feas :v para que lo veas te voy a mostrar 7w7 mira a esa fea(señala a Cilan)aqui hay otra fea(señala a benito el gordo del XY o como se llame :v)aqui no pueden entrar 7w7! El gordito y Cilan:ehhh!**

**Yo:nadie quiere al gordis :v a a Cilan solo Iris! **Escapa en coche dejando a Cilan sonrojado y a benito con cara de "WTF"**)**

Norman:coff coff puedo continuar?

Yo:si uwu...

Norman:como decia...ammm un momento..(se pone las gafas de leer y coje el guion mientras Caroline mira su reloj de Mano:v)

Norman:Asi!sea lo que sea raro feo o bajito ese tal Bruno?hace feliz a May...y deberíamos apoyarla al fin de cuentas a perdido a nuestro nieto y a Ash...

Caroline:igualmente yo creo que deberías ir a hablar con Ash...

Norman:Yo también lo creo amor...yo también lo creo(la abraza)

***Y en la habitación de May***

***May estaba hechada en su cama abrazando la foto de su boda con Ash llorando***

May:porque...porque me hiciste esto Ash...yo te amo...y te amare siempre...nunca amaré a nadie como te ame a ti ni siquiera a Bruno...(se limpia las lágrimas :c)

May:debería hablar con Bruno y decirle que no le amo?que no puedo casarme con el?que hago?

***Caroline entra a la habitación***

Caroline:quizás decirle que no le amas o almenos decirle que es muy pronto para que estes con el.. Eso deberías decirle...

May:pero...

Caroline:Si el te ama te esperará(sonrie)

May:mama...(llora mas)

***Caroline se recuesta en la cama acariciando el pelo de May mientras la abrazaba***

Caroline:ya paso...ya...mi niña deja de llorar...mira se que quizás este haciendo mal..pero...

May:pero que mama?(mira a Caroline)

Caroline:pero creo que deberías ir a hablar con Ash y decirle lo que sientes...

May:ya lo hice...y me dijo en la cara que a la única que amaba era a Serena...y que nunca me perdonaría...

Caroline:eso crees?Si ash te odiara nunca se hubiera casado contigo ni tampoco hubieran estado juntos desde un principio no crees?

May:es muy diferente...el no me...

Caroline:ama?jajja hija si te contará de las chicas que tu padre conoció antes que a mi!lucha por ash!tu le amas quien nos asegura que Serena le ame tanto como tu?

May:mama...espera un hijo de Ash...un hijo que yo nunca pude llegar a tener(mira el suelo llorando)

Caroline:deja de llorar!o quieres que cante!?

***Y es que la mas cruel arma que Caroline tenia era su "Voz" esa y dejar a su familia sin comida***

May:esta bien...pero por favor...NO CANTES!

Caroline:entonces ya entendiste lo que tienes que hacer?!(seria)

May:si mama...gracias por apoyarme(la abraza)

Caroline mente:ahora si...mi venganza empieza...jaja...valio la pena esperar 25 años...

****Y en Casa de Serena****

Grace:Y ya decidieron como le llamarán?(sonriendo)

Sana:es verdad amiga!dinos ya jiji no nos dejes con la intriga jiji

Ash:si(sonrie mirando a Serena)se lo decimos serena?

Serena:claro no les dejemos con la intriga (sonrie)

Ash:se llamará como mi padre...se llamará...

Serena:Ashton Ketchum...

**PORQUE LA MADRE DE MAY MENCIONO ALGO DE UNA VENGANZA?SE CASARAN ASH Y SERENA?MAY OLVIDARÁ A ASH?QUE SERA EL BEBE DE SANA Y TROVATO?(niño o niña?)VOLVERÉ A ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO?ME QUIEREN :'(?SABIAS QUE TENGO MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK :v?TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CCAPÍTULO!NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

**Nota:Quiero agradecer a Arturojeff porapoyarme en el fic michas gracias :* y a Paolo Tapia Romero por animarme a volver a ser editora en páginas de pokemon :***

**Posdata:Haré una película con audios y fotos sobre "Historia De Un IImposible" y avisarles que muy pronto el fic termina...y que habrá nuevos fics muchos nuevos fics :v**

**COMENTEN O NO ACTUALIZO :c **

**-SerenaKetchum4445**


	33. Anuncio 1:Kalm y Serena

**Hola a todos soy SerenaKetchum4445 pronto actualizo pero mientras les dejo estos anuncios solo quedan dos capítulos creo puede que tres si alargó un poco el final pero no se preocupen la saga de "Historia de Un Imposible" continua en "Tu Secreto Esta Conmigo" ya se que les dije que publicar fics pero estaba muy ocupada con la página uwu y creando memes uwu aunque dejaré de lado eso para escribir más el fic (heart)bueno les dejo el anuncio y ojalá comenten espero les agrade nwn **

**DISCLAIRMER:POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE TAMPOCO LA CANCIÓN SOLO ME PERTENECE ESTE ANUNCIO DE MI FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 DISFRUTEN...**

**ANUNCIO 1:Kalm y Serena:Asi tal como eres...**

_**De una manera distinta llegaste...a mi vida...**_

Kalm:Desde el primer dia que te vi supe que te amaria...Fue divertido acababas de mudarte a la casa del lado con tu madre...y su Rayhoorn el que casi te mata jaja y yo como héroe que soy fui a tu rescate con una sonrisa muy timida oh como odiabas montar a Rayhoorn...aun te acordarás ?

_**Y cuando menos lo imaginé ya eras parte de mi...**_

Kalm:Soliamos ser los mejores amigos lo hacíamos todo juntos...salir a ver Pokemon, las salidas con tu mama a sus carreras, solo tu y yo...en resumen Todo...normal que me enamorada de una persona tan maravillosa como tu...

**_Y no me preguntes como y cuando fue que sucedió que de lo único que estoy seguro es que tu tienes mi corazón..._**

Kalm:Y derrepente...pasó empezé a sentir algo por ti...no sabía explicar como pero pasó...Y te pregunté..."Quieres ser mi novia?" y acertaste y ese mismo dia fue nuestro primer beso...si el primero de los dos...

_**Te quiero mi amor asi tal como eres...cada dia que pasa te quiero un poco más...**_.

Kalm:Cada dia a tu lado era el mas feliz para mi...Hasta ese dichoso campamento...queria ir...pero no me dejaste...

**_Te quiero mi amor asi tal como eres...con errores y defectos tu me haces muy feliz...mi amor..._**

Kalm:Tu mama siempre te insistía en que serias la mejor corredora pokemon...y que nunca te rendieras por tus sueños...una pena que no fuera yo el que te enseño a no rendirte...fue el...

_**Eres el regalo mas lindo que me ha dado la vida...**_

Kalm:Pero aún asi...se que el destino quiso que pasara eso...siempre crei que no volverías a ver al chico del campamento...como odio ese campamento...

**_No cambiaría los momentos que vivo contigo por nada del mundo jamás...jamás!_**

Kalm:Pero me equivoque...

_**Te quiero mi amor asi tal como eres...Con errores y defectos...**_

Kalm:Y hoy estas aqui a mi lado llorando otra vez por el...te juro que estare a tu lado por siempre jamás...

_**Te quiero mi amor...**_

_**Por Siempre...**_

Kalm:Te amo Serena...(la abraza)

Serena:Gracias...(aun llorando le abraza mas fuerte)

**Kalm y Serena Próximamente Solo En "Historia De Un Imposible"...**

**-SerenaKetchum4445**


	34. Anuncio2:Eureka Y Max

**Hola Animalitos de Arceus les traigo otro anuncio esta vez de Eureka y Max hasta hice un video que podrán encontrar en mi página SerenaKetchum4445 en Facebook le amo disfruten del anuncio (heart) :***  
**DISCLAIRMER:LA CANCIÓN EN CUESTIÓN NO ME PERTENECE TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES SOLO ME PERTENECE ESTE ANUNCIO DE MI FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445**

**Anuncio 2:Eureka Y Max **

**Canción:Sandra Muente-Desde que te vi**

**_Fue tu forma de mirarme..._**  
**_fue tu tímida sonrisa..._**  
**_tan sencillo como un niño enigmático y distinto..._**

Max:Algunos dias que esto sea mentira pero...esto es real...te perdí...

_**Me enseñaste que en la vida los problemas se te olvidan...**_

Eureka:Simplemente desearía no haberte conocido nunca...Y aunque te enseña mil y una veces a no hacer esas tonterías que haces...y a sonreir como si no hubiera mañana...no seria lo mismo...me has dejado...

**_Tengo que decirte que eres el amor..._**  
**_El amor de mi vida..._**

Max:Ojala algún dia nos volvamos a ver...y comprendas que en verdad te quiero pero es mi sueño y tengo que luchar por el...

_**Solo se que quiero amarte por siempre mi amor...**_  
_**y gracias por estar aquí... y hacerme muy feliz...**_

Eureka:Te fuiste por ti?o por tu sueño...ojala lo supiera...pero me mentiste...y eso no te lo perdono...no fue una ni dos esta fue la tercera vez que me mentiste ...la primera con May...la segunda tratandome indiferentemente...y ahora en esto...

**_Te quiero, te quiero mi corazón solo es para ti..._**  
**_Yo te quiero, te quiero..._**  
**_desde que te vi..._**  
**_desde que te vi todo cambio..._**

Max:Si tan solo pudiera viajar en el tiempo creeme que cambiaría todo...

**_Tu amor es como el sol que cada día brilla en mi..._**

Max:Fue..no se ni como explicarlo...solo se que me sentia muy mal...como si el mundo me quisiera matar...por lo que te hice...si a ti...Eureka...

**_Eres el dueño de mis sueños eres el ángel que yo anhelo..._**

Eureka:Por mas que lo intento no puedo dormir...solo sueño contigo...jajaj lo peor es que solo son pesadillas.. Si tan solo no te hubieras ido...

_**Solo se que quiero amarte por siempre mi amor...**_

_**y gracias por estar aqui... y hacerme muy feliz...**_

Max:Te amo...y me dolio verte llorsr escondida detrás de tu hermano...lo peor es que fue por mi culpa...

_**Te quiero, te quiero...**_  
_**mi corazón solo es para ti...**_  
_**yo te quiero, te quiero...**_  
_**desde que te vi...**_  
_**desde que te vi...**_

Eureka:Ojalá todo volviera a ser como antes...como cuando íbamos todos a nadar...y mi hermanito casi se ahogaba jaja...si esos eran buenos tiempos(derrama una lagrima)mi hermano tenía razón...soy muy pequeña para esto del amor...pero...acaso decían que para el amor no hay edad?distancia o algo así?

_**Te quiero, te quiero mi corazón solo es para ti yo te quiero, te quiero desde que te vi, desde que te vi... todo cambio**_

Max:Ya todo termino...el momento de irme...ya llego...

Revisor:Pasajeros al Tren!

Max:definitivamente ya llego...(mira y guarda en su bolsillo una foto de el y de Eureka junto a dedenne y Pikachu)

Eureka y Max...Próximamente solo aqui...En Historia De Un Imposible...

**Nota:Bueno este es otro adelanto el video podran encontrarlo en mi pahiba de Facebook estoy haciendo unos pequeños videos de los anuncios del fic ojala les gusten si ven el video no olviden dejar su like (heart)comenten para que suba el próximo anuncio y video (heart)**  
**-SerenaKetchum4445**


	35. Chapter 24:Historia De Un Imposible End

**HOLA A TODOS MIS AMORES LES DEJO EL QUE SERIA EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO JIJI OJALÁ LO DISFRUTEN 7W7 POSTDATA PORFIN DESPUES DE BASTANTE TIEMPO HE LLEGADO A DESCUBRIR COMO SE LLAMA EL PAPA DE EUREKA Y MAX SI ALGUIEN SABE MAS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES NO TAN PRINCIPALES EJEMPLO:EL ABUELO DE KORRINA QUE LO COMENTE PORFAVOR MERCIII:***

**DISCLAIRMER:POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA...**

**AHORA SI DISFRUTEN DEL FINAL!**

**CAPÍTULO 24:HISTORIA DE UN IMPOSIBLE FINAL**

**Dejamos a nuestros héroes en casa de Serena donde porfin la mama de Serena acepto a Ash...veamos que ocurre...**

****DÍAS DESPUÉS DE LO OCURRIDO****

***Ash pov***

_**Ash:por fin todo estaba mejor...la mamá de Serena me había aceptado...Rayhoorn aun no me mataba...jeje aunque... siento que algo se me olvida...**_

***Fin pov ash***

De repente...alguien abre la puerta de un golpe en la sala de estar de la familia Yvonne...

?:Ash ketchum que significa esto?!

Citron:hay...

Korrina:mi...

Max:madre...

Eureka:pero si es la madre de ash jiji(sonrie) hola señora delia! (la abraza)

Delia:Eureka!como has crecido!estas enorme(sonrie)un momento... Despues hablamos pequeña(sonrie tiernamente para después ver a ash fria y seriamente)

Delia:Ash ketchum!(enfadada)me puedes explicar que paso con may?y porque...

Serena:amor ya traje las bebidas...paso algo?(mira a todos nerviosos y después a delia)

***Delia estaba en shock y Grace decidió hablar para romper el silencio***

Grace:es un placer soy la mama de Serena...Grace de Yvonne(sonrie)

Delia:igualmente...(con un hilo de voz)

***Serena deja los refrescos en la mesa del comedor y apoya sus manos en su espalda por su embarazo ya de 6 Meses***

Delia:tu...

Ash:mama...puedo explicarte...yo...

Delia:despues hablaré contigo...(se sienta en el sofá)ella...(mira a Serena)esta...

Ash:embarazada mama...

Delia:Ash...como pudiste!?(se pone de pie)yo no te eduque asi!tu...te casaste con May!Iban a tener un hijo!a mi nieto!y derrepente...oh no...ahora todo tiene sentido...(empieza a derramar lagrimas)

Grace:señora se encuentra bien?(preocupada intenta ayudar a Delia)

Delia:si solo...dejenme a solas con Ash...

Ash:mama yo...(triste)

Sana:Trovato mejor nos vamos...(seria)

Trovato:pero si esta interesante van a dar tras tras por detrás a ash y...ahh(Sana le jala la oreja)

Sana: Dije que mejor nos vamos!(gritando)

Trovato:pero yo quería ver!...(llora Brock style)

Sana:pero nada uh...el bebe ha dado una patadita...(sonrie)vamonos!(gritando)

***Sana se lleva a rastras a Trovato***

Korrina:estaremos en la habitación de invitados cualquier cosa...vamos bebito...

Citron:suerte hermano...

***Korrina y Citron se van***

Eureka:Yo mejor me voy a pasear por los campos...Señora Grace me puede dejar montar a Rayhoorn porfitass? (sonrie)

Grace:claro vamos...(intenta sonreír)

***Grace y Eureka se van***

Max:yo...

Delia:Max se que quizás quieras decir algo...pero creeme cariño quien mejor que una madre para matar a un hijo?(sonrie tiernamente)

Max:esta bien...me voy con Eureka y la señora Grace cualquier cosa me avisan...

***Max se va***

Delia:ahora si...Ash Ketchum!me puedes contar todo lo que ha pasado?!Y como es que dejaste a May y Serena embarazadas al mismo tiempo!?

Ash:amm...bueno mama...verás cuando un pokemon macho quiere a un pokemon hembra y van a la guardería...ponen un huevo y...

Delia:madura de una vez!y dime la verdad!ustedes no son pokemon!son personas Ash!

Ash:mama yo amo a Serena y me casare con ella(decidido)

Delia:te pareces...a...(susurra)la historia se repite...

Ash:a quien mama?

Delia:a nadie!(enfadada)ahora mismo vas a ver a May y se amistan!y dejaras a Serena!

Ash:Siempre te he obedecido mama!pero esta vez...NO!

***se va enfadado***

Delia:ash...acaso no es lo correcto?que estes con la mujer con la que te casaste...

***Serena aparece***

Serena:aveces uno se casa sin amor y cómete errores...Ash aprendió de esos errores...(mira su pancita)nosotros nos ibamos a casar pero May...nos engaño a todos para casarse con Ash...

Delia:eso no lo sabia...(triste)ella parecía tan buena chica...iba a tener a mi nieto...(sentándose)

Serena:yo también le daré un nieto sabe?(sonriendo se sienta al lado de Delia)Es un niño y se llamará Ashton Ketchum como el padre de Ash(sonriendo)

Delia:Ashton...?(con un hilo de voz aterrorizada)

Serena:se encuentra bien?esta pálida!

Delia:todo bien pero no han pensado en otros nombres?

Serena:yo si pero a Ash le hace tanta ilusión llamarle asi(sonrie)

Delia:Serena...cuida a tu hijo...cuidalo con tu vida y ten cuidado...(asustada se pone de pie)

Serena:señora Delia...ocurre algo que yo tenga que saber?

Delia:no nada...vamos a buscar a Ash creo que me equivoque contigo Serena(la abraza)ojala mi nieto tenga tu carácter porque si es como su padre...

**(Yo:pierdeligas friendozonero coff coff :v baila feo coff coff :v pobre bebé :c )**

Serena y Delia:Arceus...(se miran entre ellas)jajaj

***Con Ash***

Ash:mi propia madre...quien lo iba a decir...ella era la que mas me apoyaba cuando estaba con May...(sonrie tiernamente al ver el paisaje)

***Ash estaba sentado en el lago donde se beso por primera vez con May***

Ash:como estaras...ojalá pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y solucionar todo lo malo...pero no se puede...(suspira)ojala fuera todo mas facil...

?:Hola Ash...

Ash:que...que haces aqui?

?:vine a buscar a Max...no les dijo?

Ash:decirnos el que...may...(silencio)

May:mi papa va a entrenarle...para que sea el nuevo lider de gimnasio...

Ash:pero y Eureka?(sorprendido)y su aventura a los 10 años?

May:No todo en esta vida son sueños sabes?...

**(Yo:madres irresponsables ewe dejar a sus niños irse a combatir contra el mal...uwur)**

May:Max acepto...y por eso estoy aqui tenia que venir en tres dias y ya han pasado los tres dias...pero mi padre quiso que le viniera a buscar así que...aqui estoy...(suspira y se sienta al lado de Ash)

Ash:todo ha cambiado no?

May:no Ash...solo tu...mira...en este lugar...

Ash:nos reencontramos...y nos basamos por primera vez(sonrie tímidamente)May lo siento enserio...

May:tu quieres a Serena...y...bueno todo bien...

Ash:enserio siento mucho lo que ocurrio...

May:tranquilo...solo respondeme algo...

Ash:el que?...

***En Silencio cruzan miradas***

May:Porque te casaste conmigo si a la que amabas es a Serena?

***Mas silencio***

Ash:yo...te lo prometí...en verdad te queria May...pero...

May:no digas nada...ya paso...

***May miraba el lago con una mirada triste y profunda***

Ash:hay algo que pueda hacer para que estes bien?

May:si pero no creo que estes despuesto a hacerlo...

Ash:lo hare(le coje la mano)

May:hazme un nuevo hijo...ya perdi uno...pero si llego a tener otro...solo quiero que sea tuyo Ash Ketchum...

Ash:May...esta bien(sonrie)

May:Ya sabía que dirias que no...

Ash:May...dije que si(gota en la cabeza)

May:enserio lo haras?(sonrojada)

Ash:hasta hace poco semanas hemos estado casados yo ya se todo de ti y tu de mi...(sonrojado)

May:este...sera nuestro secreto...no?

Ash:Nadie tiene que saberlo nunca May...Yo me casare con Serena la amo...pero por el cariño que te tuve un dia...lo hare...recuperemos al hijo que perdimos...

May:si(sonrie y le besa por sorpresa)

****Y asi Ash Y May se...amistaron y hicieron un nuevo hijo...y...ESPERA QUE?!****

***Mientras Con Serena y Delia***

Serena:Ash es el hombre de mi vida...confio en el con todo mi corazón y alma...

Delia:y yo que le había dicho que se amiste con May...(susurrando)

Serena:señora Delia que ha dicho?(triste)

Delia:Primero llamame Delia querida...segundo...yo le dije a Ash que se amistara con May...pero el te ama...seria incapaz de hacer una locura(sonrie)sobretodo faltando tan poco para la boda y para que nazca mi nieto(acariciando la pancita de serena)ah...ha dado una patadita(sonrie sorprendida)

Serena:el bebe esta feliz jaja(sonrie)Delia...Ash esta tardando demasiado...quizás deberíamos buscarle...

Delia:Serena calmate eso le hace daño al bebé...

Serena:igual me preocupa...siento que algo va mal...

Delia:mejor...le llamamos...

Serena:voy a por el teléfono...

***Serena llamo a Ash...***

Ash:jajaja espera May!

***Ash estaba corriendo con May en un pueblo cercano a donde vivia Serena***

May:Date prisa o perderemos el tren(abrazando a Ash)

Ash:no lo haría(la besa...)

***Suena el Teléfono de Ash***

Ash:alguien me llama...espera un momento...

May:iré a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer te espero amor(le besa)

***Ash contesta la llamada***

Serena:Ash...porfin me contestas...he estado rato buscándote con tu mama y...

Ash:no me busquen mas...Serena estare fuera unas semanas...(serio)

Serena:como...como que unas semanas?Ash!Nos casamos en un mes!no puedes desaparecer de la nada!(gritando)

Ash:Serena calmate le haces daño al niño...Y la de la idea de la boda en un mes fuiste tu...yo hubiera esperado algo mas...

Serena:No...no me puedes haceme esto...no no puedes hacer esto!(con un hilo de voz)

Ash:lo siento serena...pero es necesario...no te mentire...te amo pero mi mama tiene razón...me case con May y debo amistarme con ella...estoy confundido y..necesito pensar...si no vuelvo...no me busques...

Serena:ash...no...(empieza a llorar)

Ash:adios serena.**..**

***Ash cuelga la llamada***

May:quien era?(Abrazandole)

Ash:nadie Importante(la besa sonriendo)

****Y en Casa de Serena****

***Serena tiro el teléfono y empezó a llorar...***

Delia:Serena**!**

***Los Gritos de Delia y los Llantos de Serena hicieron que todos fueran a ver que pasaba...**

***Korrina y Citron dejaron a sus hijos durmiendo y corrieron a ver a Serena...Grace y Eureka fueron a buscarla...y Max...bueno el estaba hablando por su pokenav con... May...***

Grace:hija!Abre la puerta!

**(Silencio...)**

Korrina:Serena abre la puerta!no se lo que te ha pasado pero...(mas triste y con un hilo de voz)si me dejas pasar...quizás pueda ayudarte...

Grace:si ni a mi que soy su madre me deja pasar que te hace creer que a ti te abrirá?(sonrie con los brazos cruzados)

***Serena abrea puerta***

Serena:pasa Korrina...

Grace:pe...pero..pero...(con un dedo en alto estilo candace flynn cuando no logra demostrar el invento de phineas y ferb :v)

***Serena cierra la puerta***

Eureka:Serena!soy yo!abreme jiji!

***Serena abre la puerta y Eureka la cierra con una gran sonrisa dejando a Grace en shock...***

Grace:okay...mejor me voy a tomar el té con Rayhoorn...

Citron:tomar el té con Rayhoorn?

Grace:mejor no preguntes...(se va)

Citron:hey...y Max?

***DUBBI DUBBI DUBAA DUBBI DUBBI DUBAA MAAXX!:v okno:3***

Max:Como que no vas a venir?!(intentando no gritar)May!dijiste que vendrías y me ayudarias a Decirle a Eureka que me iba.

..claro...como?!Queee!?Cuando paso eso?!pero entonces...no vas a venir no?...

May:no ire lo siento nos vemos en casa y...es tu culpa...ademas quien te manda a tener novia con 8 años?

Max:No me cambies de tema!?Donde estas?!

May:esto...uy mira la hora es tarde!Rapido mama y papa te esperan!Es tarde y Unova esta lejos chausito Max!

***May Cuelga***

Max:Dijiste Unova?!ya colgo...Y ahora como le digo a Eureka que me voy...

?:No hace falta...

Max:Yo...puedo explicarlo...

***Con May y Ash***

Ash:vamos may jajaj ves como al final te gane?

May:tu siempre me ganas(le besa)ash entonces de verdad me harás un mini ash(sonrojada)

Ash:te lo he prometido(sonrie)tomalo como la luna de miel que nunca tuvimos(le besa)

May:eso haré(corresponde el beso)

***PASAJEROS RUMBO A LAS ISLAS NARANJA EMBARQUEN EN PUERTA 27 PASAJEROS RUMBO A UNOVA EMBARQUEN EN PUERTA 48***

Ash:ese es nuestro vuelo vamos(sonrie abranzando a May)

May:Perfecto(le besa)

May Mente:Por fin Ash será mio...mio y solamente mio...

***Ash y May se fueron A Unova en avión mientras en Kalos...***

Serena:Korrina...no puedo...(llora)

Korrina:por última vez deja de llorar!pronto volverá!

Serena:no puedo...dijo que si no volvia...(llora mas)

Korrina:volvera...!seguro tuvo alguna urgencia(algo triste)el te ama!(algo animada)va a volver tu calmate...(con un hilo de voz)

Serena:no lo haré hasta que ash este conmigo...

Korrina:deja de ser tan exagerada ya te pareces a May!(gritando enfadada)

Serena:May...(serena se puso a pensar)

Korrina:uhh?pasa algo serena?(preocupada)

Serena:May...May!Y si Ash esta con May!?

Korrina:no digas eso!Ash esta de viaje volvera pronto ya verás! y May estaba En Hoenn!Ahora animate cámbiate de ropa que nos vamos a pasear es bueno para los niños(sonriendo)

Serena:esta bien(tratando de sonreír)

Korrina:oye serena...a donde fue Eureka?hace un momento estaba aqui

Serena:Dijo que iba al baño y a buscar algo para comer en la cocina no debe tardar

Korrina:tengo un presentimiento...y la ultima vez que tuve uno...

Serena:Lose dawn casi nos mata...may perdio al bebe y yo volvi con ash...

Korrina:no te preocupes jiji todo ira bien...miranos a mi bebito y a mi siempre juntos lo superamos todo...(sonriendo)no es cierto bebito?(silencio)bebito!?(grita)

Serena:Korrina Citron esta en la plata de abajo jeje...(gota en la cabeza)

Korrina:ups jiji vamos a buscarle(sonriendo)

Serena:tambien a Eureka(sonrie un poco)

Korrina:así me gusta jiji que sonrias vamos que si seguias triste llamaba a lucario jiji

Serena:no!a lucario no!(gritando)

Korrina:wow...si que le tienen miedo a mi Lucarito...que envidiosos solo por que puede mega evolucionar y partirles madres a todos(uwur)

Serena:te recuerdo que tu "Lucario"casi mata a tu esposo y tu casi perdiste a tus hijos!

Korrina:aun asi jiji el es bieenn bueno jiji(sonrie)vamos abajo rápido!

Serena:me visto y bajo esperenme si?

Korrina:okey dokey jiji

***Korrina se va y Serena se queda mirandose al espejo***

Serena:Y si se ha arrepentido...Y esta ahora mismo con May...no el me ama...(mira su pancita)bueno nos ama mi niño(sonriendo)en dos meses nacerás...ojalá todo este bien para cuando llegues a este mundo...(se viste)

***Y con Korrina***

Korrina:lucario peligroso?jajaj el peor chiste de la poke historia jajaj!Lucario es el Pokémon mas kawaii del mundo jijiji bebito!(gritando)bebito quieres oir un chiste?es sobre lucario y es muy graci...gracioso...(Korrina miro la escena)bebito...

***Con Ash***

May:por fin en Unova!(sonriendo estira los brazos)

Ash:ese avion ya me estresaba jajaj(también estira los brazos)

May:oye ash...(baja la cabeza y se adelanta)

Ash:pasa algo may?(preocupado)

May:una carrera?(empieza a correr)

***Ash empieza a correr alcanza a May la abraza y...***

Ash:muy bien y ahora a donde vamos?(sonriendo)

May:cerca de aqui hay un hotel vacacional es muy grande y al parecer uno de los mejores(sonrie)

Ash:entonces vayamos(sonrie)

***Ash y May fueron Hasta el Hotel Vacacional llamado "Gran Resort de Lujo "El Starmie Estrellado"***

Ash:voy a pedir las habitaciones

May:te acompaño(sonrie)

*En Recepción*

Recepciónista:Bienvenidos al gran Resort de lujo "El Starmie Estrellado" en que puedo ayudarles?(tecleando unas teclas para luego sonreír a Ash y May)

Ash:queremos una habitación Matrimonial es nuestra luna de miel y queremos la mejor no me importa el precio(abrazando a May)

Recepcionista:Felicidades por su matrimonio(sonrie)un momento porfavor...(empieza a teclear algo en el teclado)muy bien necesito sus nombres porfavor(sonriendo)

Ash:Pongalo a mi nombre todo y cualquier gasto igual Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y esta hermosa señora es mi esposa May.(Abrazandola)

Recepcionista:perfecto ahora díganme cuanto tiempo estarán hospedados(sigue sonriendo)

May:unos di...

Ash:indefinidamente(sonrie a May)

Recepcionista:perfecto...un momento...

May:ocurre algo malo?(preocupada)

Recepcionista:Felicidades ustedes son los clientes 100.000 y por eso toda su estancia sera gratuita y los gastos también felicidades!

***La Recepcionista toca un botón y sale un cartel gigante y muchos globos***

May:wow que bien no Ash?

Ash:es...Increible...

***Aparece un reportero***

Resportero:disculpen me permiten entrevistarles?es para el periodico y también para la televisión

Ash:no creo que sea buena idea ...

May:venga ash!esto solo pasa una vez en la vida!(sonriendo)animate si?

Ash:esta bien...(no muy convencido)

***El reportero empieza a tomar fotos de un sonriente Ash y una muy enamorada May quien no aguanto y beso a Ash en varias fotos***

Reportero:Perfecto ya tengo todo listo gracias...veran en estos dias sus fotos en todas las revistas de todas las regiones adios!(desaparece de la nada)

**Ash:espere?!que!?Serena vera esas fotos...May esto no puede pasar lo siento...**

**May:me lo habías prometido...(con un hilo de voz)**

***Ash estaba a punto de irse pero al escuchar a May se quedo quieto...***

Ash:lo hare...pero después de eso no quiero volver a verte nunca mas May...esta bien?

May:esta bien..**.**

***Ash da media vuelta y abraza a May***

***En casa De Serena…***

Max:yo...lo siento Citron...pero no sabia como decirles...

Citron:mi hermana lo sabe?(serio)

Max:no...no me atrevía...y no sabia como decirle...(apretando los puños)

Citron:Escúchame bien tu dijiste que no le harias daño!y ahora sales con esto?no!te vas a ir y no vas a volver a nuestras vidas!jamás!

?:Esa decisión debería tomarla yo...(triste seria aguantando las lágrimas)

Citron:Eureka...

Max:lo siento Eureka...pero podemos seguir siendo amigos...

Eureka:no...no quiero ser nada tuyo!no quiero saber ni que existes!lárgate!ahora mismo!no vuelvas no intentes ponerte en contacto conmigo nunca!...yo te di una oportunidad Max...y la tiraste como si de un trusbish se tratará!largate!se el lider de gimnasio que tanto quieres ser!pero olvidate de mi!(se va)

Max:Eureka...(con un hilo de voz)Eureka!(gritando pero Citron le agarraba de los brazos)

Max:dejame ir!tengo que hablar con ella!(intentando soltarse)

Citron:Y para que Max?para hacerle mas daño?!no!ahora vete coje tus cosas y no nos busques!

Max:esta bien...

***Max Coje sus maletas que se encontraban escondidas en la entrada de la casa y empieza a irse***

Korrina:bebito...que ha pasado?

Citron:Korrina coje a los niños!nos vamos a casa!(gritando)

Korrina:que pasa explícame!

Citron:en el camino te explico coje a los niños y haz las maletas pero YA!

Korrina:esta bien(preocupada)

***Korrina sube a por los niños mientas Citron hacia la última maleta***

Eureka:gracias hermanito...(Abrazandole)

Citron:ya paso...ahora volveremos a casa...(la abraza mas fuerte)

***Korrina llega con los niños***

Korrina:Eureka porque lloras?

Citron:Korrina enserio por el camino te explico...

Korrina:esta bien...vamonos...

***Todos estaban a punto de irse pero...***

?:Se van...?

Citron:Serena...lo siento pero tenemos que irnos a nuestra casa ya te llamaremos...

Korrina:adios amiga...

Eureka:adios...

***Se van***

Serena:primero Ash...y ahora ellos...sera mejor que llame a Sana...

***Serena llama a Sana por el Holomisor...***

Serena:que raro...normalmente contesta a la primera...habra pasado algo?que raro...

***Contestan el Holomisor***

Trovato:Hola Serena...(nervioso)

Sana:ahhh date prisa!(gritando y llorando a Trovato mientras el contestaba a Serena)

Trovato:Serena...Sana esta de parto...se le ha adelantado dos meses...esta...(mira a Sana gritando)bien...luego te llamamos...adios...ya voy Sana!(cuelga)

Serena:Pero...(se da cuenta que colgaron)Sana esta de parto...ojala vaya todo bien...(mira su pancita)y tu no te adelantes a nacer(sonrie tiernamente)mejor voy a descansar...han demasiadas cosas...

***Serena Se va a su habitación***

Serena:estoy sola...sola otra vez...lalala

***Llaman al Holomisor de Serena***

Serena:Hola Ash?Sana?Korrina?mama alguien?!(llorando)

Kalm:Serena...soy kalm y por como te escucho estas mal...muy mal...que ha pasado...

Serena:Ash se ha ido dice que esta confundido Korrina Citron y Eureka también se han ido Sana esta de parto mi mama no aparece...y...no se que hacer...(llorando)

Kalm:Sana esta de parto!ahora entiendo los gritos de Trovato...mi ahijado va a nacer(sonriendo)lo siento Serena no quería cambiar de Tema...

Serena:no pasa nada...y ahijado?

Kalm:Sere el padrino jeje

Serena:ojala estuvieras aquí...

Kalm:eso se puede solucionar...(sonriendo)

Serena:Perdona?(confundida)

**Kalm:estas perdonada jaja mira por la ventana(cuelga)**

***Serena mira por la ventana y aparece Kalm en su Charizard X mega evoluciónado***

Serena:Wow...Es...Increible(sonrie tiernamente)

***Serena baja a ver a kalm***

Kalm:Hola Serena(mira su pancita sonriendo)Hola bebé como estas?jaja

Serena:Kalm...

***Serena no aguanto abrazo a Kalm y empezó a llorar a mares y El se conmovió por Serena la mujer que el aun amaba***

Serena:Estoy sola...Todos se fueron...mi mama ha desaparecido...

Kalm:La llame y dijo que iba a ver a una amiga(sonriendo)no te preocupes volvera(Abrazandola más)

Serena:Eso explica lo de mi mama...pero Ash se fue...y dice que si no vuelve...(llora)

Kalm:Si el no vuelve me tendrás siempre a mi te lo dije te esperaré siempre(la abraza)

Serena:kalm...(sonrie)y porqué estas aqui?dijiste que estarias...

Kalm:ganando otra liga lose jajaj pero tu estabas mal y te dije que cuando estuvieses mal aparecería(sonriendo)

Serena:gracias(le abraza)

Kalm:De nada...ahora explícame que ha pasado?

Serena:Todo...ya te dije...

Kalm:Serena...vamos a pasear si?(sonriendo le ofrece la mano)

Serena:esta bien(sonrie)oye y como conseguiste la mega evolución?

Kalm:asi que sabes que es...(sonrie nerviosamente)bueno veras...jeje yo no solo fui a Kanto a ganar la liga y a demandar a un campamento jeje...

Serena:demandar un campamento?oh no...no me digas que...Kalm!ya te dije que ese campamento no tubo nada que ver con que dejara de ser la misma...

Kalm:Si Serena y date cuenta...bueno me desvío de lo que hablaba...decia que conseguí la mega evolución y a Charmander(sonrie acariciando a Charizard que ya hacia rato que había vuelto a ser el mismo)

Serena:jaja es increíble como haces para evoluciónar a todos tus Pokémon tan rápido?

Kalm:con amor...

Serena:Kalm...Yo te...qu...

***LLAMADA LLAMADA RING RING RING LLAMADA LLAMADA LLAMAN LLAMAN HOLOMISOR LLAMAN RING RING LLAMAN***

Serena:Es el tuyo...

Kalm:un momento...

***Kalm responde***

Trovato:Kalm!menos mal!necesito que vengas a kalos!tu ahijado esta por nacer a Sana se le adelanto el parto...y estoy nervioso...no se que hacer(gritando como desesperado por el Holomisor y se fija que kalm no esta solo)

Trovato:un momento...Serena?oh arceus estas en kalos?!Dime que Serena ha viajado a Kanto por que si estas en Kalos te mato!

Kalm:Bueno yo...ehh...mira un bidoof!

Trovato:No cambies de tema y ven de inmediato!me preocupa Sana...

Kalm:Es normal a algunas mamas primerisas y jovenes se les adelanta el parto hasta por tres meses tienes suerte que a Sana solo fuera por dos meses y medio y ahora voy

Sana:Ahhh Trovato la enfermera dice que seas hombre y entres adentro!ahh y trae la camara!Serena?!Hola amiga!uff uff esto duele un poco jeje(apretando a Trovato)no pense que mi niño naceria antes que el tuyo jiji y ya que estas con kalm...aprovecha y ven te necesito amiga!ahhhh enfermera!

Trovato:les esperamos...

***Trovato cuelga...FIN DE LA LLAMADA***

Kalm:bueno vamos Serena(sonrie)

Serena:enserio crees que subire en un Charizard?

Kalm:no tienes otra opcion(sonriendo)

Serena:Pero y Abra?

Kalm:vamos Serena es momento de superar tu miedo a Charizard jajaj sube!

Serena:Esta bien...pero recuerda que estoy embarazada y si me pasa algo te mato!

Kalm:jajaj esta bien(sonrie)exagerada coff coff

Serena:Has dicho algo?(Yandere ON)

Kalm:nada...nada sube jeje(sonrie tiernamente para ofrecerle su mano para subir)

***Serena sube en Charizard no muy convencida y Kalm Da la orden al Pokemon No tan Dragón(:'v) y empiezan a volar***

Serena:wow...la verdad si es increíble...

Kalm:Te lo dije!deberías confiar en mi al fin y al cabo yo nunca te he hecho sufrir(sonriendo)

Serena:puede ser(sonrie)

Kalm:como que puede?(sorprendido)

***Serena empieza a reir y después kalm también sonrie***

***Y con Eureka Citron y Korrina...***

Citron:Eureka...

Eureka:hermano...(seria)Citron simplemente quiero estar sola luego les veo...(se va a su habitación)

Citron:cuando fue que creció y dejo de ser esa dulce niña que jugaba con dedenne...y me buscaba novia?... (derramando unas lagrimas)

Korrina:ella sigue siendo asi...bueno excepto por lo de buscarte novia porque ahora estamos juntos...(le abraza)bebito ella esta asi por lo de Max entiendela...se le pasará...dejala sola...un rato...si insistimos solo sera peor...creeme lo se por experiencia propia...hay mi juventud...aun recuerdo cuando la perdi...(suspira)

Citron:pero...Korri tu eres joven(suspira con una gota en la Cabeza)Y desde cuando no eres joven segun tu?

Korrina:cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos?Jajaj

***Citron K.O se va a un rincon con un aura depresiva x1000***

Korrina:Bebito que era broma!

***Mientras Eureka se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente con un Dedenne tratando de animarla***

Eureka:sniff sniif...como fui tan tonta...como me enamoré?!...tenia que haber hecho caso a mi hermano..y...y no haberle dado otra oportunidad a ese tonto...sniff sniff(seguia llorando)

Dedenne:dedenn nenen...(animate...yo...me hice popo :c)

Eureka:Dedenne ya se que tratas de animarme pero nada funcionará...

Dedenne:Dennne nenen denne...(pero...yo enserio me hice la popo...)

Eureka:gracias por intentarlo pero...no funciona...mañana estaré mejor...lo prometo solo necesito descansar...y olvidar a Max...(en voz baja)...

Dedenne:Dennne ne?(mejor me voy...y esto?)(encuentra la carta que hizo Max pero que Eureka habia tirado)

_Dedenne Pov:es verdad...quizás si le doy la carta se anime...mejor se la doy a Korrina y a Citron si!A Korrina y Citron jijiji(Corre con la carta dejando a Eureka)_

***Fin Pov Dedenne***

***Mientras Con Max***

Revisor de Tren:No eres muy joven para ir a la región de Hoenn en tren solo?

Max:si..si que lo soy...(triste-serio)

***Max entregó el billete y paso todo el trayecto viendo el paisaje***

Max:quizás sea lo mejor...

***Max empieza a tener flashbacks de los momentos mas lindos y hermosos que tuvo con Eureka a Camara Lenta***

**(Yo:Hice un video de los recuerdos de Max y Eureka que se encuentra en mi página en Facebook mirenlo y dejen su like)**

Max:Es mejor asi...(sigue mirando la ventana)

***Y con Korrina y Citron***

Korrina:Son tan como tu jiji(mirando a sus hijos)

Citron:eso creo(sonriendo tiernamente mientras miraba a sus hijos)

***Derrepente abren la puerta***

?:Ya llegue!donde estan mis niños y mis nietos!(gritando)

Citron:shuuush!papa calla les vas a despertar!(gritando en voz baja)

MEYER:(Papa Citron):okey perdon(rascándose la nuca)

Korrina:hola suegrito(sonriendo)

Meyer:Hola Korrina!que diferente la última vez que te vi estabas muy gor...dd..aaa...

***Citron hacia señales con las manos para que callara***

Korrina:Muy que?(sonrie)

Meyer:muy guapa...jejej y esos son mis nietos?

Citron:Si papa ellos son Lem(Ñiña)y Clem(Niño)

Meyer:se parecen tanto a ti a Eureka de bebes...tu madre estaria orgullosa de ti...(mirando tiernamente las cunas de Lem y Clem)

Korrina:bebito?

Citron:Dime Korri...(medio triste)

Korrina:que le paso a tu mama?

Citron:Ella...murio de una enfermedad un dia se puso muy mal...fue poco después de que naciera Eureka...cuando ella falleció decidimos venir a vivir a Kalos por eso Eureka apenas la recuerda...decidimos eliminar todo rastro de ella...bueno mi papa...mejor no hables de este tema delante de el...aun...no se lo perdona...mas tarde te explico si?(susurrando)

Korrina:esta bien...y donde vivian antes?

Citron:En Hoenn

Meyer:Y díganme porque la visita?no me molesta que mi hijo y su esposa vengan pero derrepente y sin avisar?que ha pasado Citron?

Citron:bueno papa...resulta que...Eureka...

Meyer:Es verdad!donde esta mi niñita mi princesa?!

Citron:Es que todos es este fic llaman princesa a su hija?

Korrina:es porque lo son jiji

Meyer:Que decian?

Los dos:nada nada(moviendo las manos)

Meyer:Enserio donde esta?!ha ocurrido algo que yo merezca saber?!(mas Nervioso)

Citron:papa Eureka esta...

Korrina:Estoy embarazada!

Meyer:Felicidades chicos!jajaj así se hace hijo!un momento donde esta Eureka!

***Citron coje aire y valor y le dice la verdad a su padre***

Citron:Papa Eureka tenia un novio que se llamaba max Max le dejo para ser lider de gimnasio en Hoeen y Ahora Eureka esta deprimida!Y por cierto Max es hermano de May!

Meyer:aja...Citron eso ya lo sabia...porque Darkrais tuve que dejarle tener novio?

Citron:bueno el la dejo y esta triste...y...esta triste...

Korrina:uy mejor yo me voy...(empieza a subir las escaleras)

Meyer:Bueno...algún dia esto iba a ocurrir...pero no crei que tan pronto...si ya decía yo ese chico no es para mi niña...

Citron:a mi me pasaria igual con mi niña...(mira a Clem)ojalá el que venga sea niño jajaj asi no tendré que ser sobre protector con ella...

Meyer:no te preocupes mientras seas buen padre todo ira bien...

Citron:Tuve un gran maestro(sonriendo)

Korrina:Bebito...Dedenne...

Citron:Que ha pasado Korri?

Korrina:Dedenne...se ha...ya sabes...en la escalera...y...ademas me ha dado esto...(enseña la carta)

Citron:Citroid!ven aqui y limpia eso porfavor

Citroid:si!(limpia el popo de dedenne)

Dedenne:nenenen dede(ven a la próxima saquenme a pasear)

Citroid:esta bien señorito dedenne

Korrina:El robot entiende a dedenne?

Citroid:Citron me programo para entender a todos los pokemon tipo electrico y también a dedenne mi señora

Korrina:wow bebito me sorprendes(baja las escaleras y le besa)ten es la carta de Max Dedenne me la dio(seria le da la carta)

Meyer:oigan sigo aqui...y ustedes estan en mi casa (dando brinquitos de la desesperación)

***Citron leia la carta con Korrina ignorando a su papa***

Citron:Que yo soy el que paga todo aquí ewe además yo compre la casa no te quejes!

Meyer:si(haciendo morritos)

Citron:esta carta...

Korrina:nunca deve ser leida por Eureka...

***Korrina y Citron Asienten con la cabeza y deciden quemar la carta***

?:alto!

Meyer:Eureka mi princesa como te sientes?

Eureka:Estoy bien solo...denme la carta...

Citron:esta bien...

*Citron entrega la carta*

Eureka:Gracias...

***Eureka mira la carta y se acerca a la chimenea donde empieza a romper la carta en pedazos y a contemplar como se quemaba pedazo por pedazo…Citron Korrina y el papa de Citron se quedaron callados y Citron fue a abrazar a su hermanita***

Eureka:era necesario...el solo me hacia daño y yo quiero olvidar...

Citron:bien hecho...

Korrina:estamos orgullosos de ti...(la abrazaba mientras sonreía)

Meyer:Que yo también quiero abrazar a mi hija!(cargando a Lem y Clem mientras lloraba Brock Styles)

***Y en Otro lugar...***

Serena:llevamos horas esperando...cuanto tardaran?

Kalm:jeje Serena es algo muy complicado...lo entenderás el dia en que tengas a tu hijo...

***Derrepente se escuhan unos Llantos de bebés y sale una enfermera***

Enfermera:Ya pueden pasar(es por aqui...

***Al entrar ven a Trovato desmayado en el suelo con una cámara en la mano***

Kalm:wow hermano como te sientes?(con una gota en la cabeza)

Trovato:a ti que te parece?(intentando levantarse)jamás volveré a tomar fotos!

Kalm:dudo mucho que dejes de hacer fotos jeje...

Serena:Sana!(la abraza)como te sientes?

Sana:Cansada después de haber traído al mundo a esta bella niña jiji

Kalm:wow es hermosa!

***La bebé era de piel trigeña ojos verdes y el pelo caoba***

Trovato:aww que tierns escena...perfecta para una foto!(empieza a tomar fotos)

Kalm:pero no dijiste que ya no tomarias fotos?

Trovato:Dije que no tomaria fotos con esa camara jajaja esta es otra!(bateria baja)genial se acabo la batería y solo tengo la camara que no quiero usar...Yolo usare la camara que no quiero usar!(empieza a tomar fotos)

Kalm:jeje...y como se llama mi ahijada?

Sana:Trovana...(en voz baja)en realidad es Satomi a mi Trova le hace ilusión pero se llama Satomi jiji

Trovato:Te he escuchado!ay que linda escena!(toma mas fotos)

Kalm:jejeje ...confirmado a ti te da igual tus traumas mientras tomes fotos...(asintiendo con la cabeza y escribiéndolo en su cuaderno)

Serena:jaja entonces como se llama?

Trovato:Trovana (mira mal a Sana/

Sana:Satomi(mira mal a Trovato)

Kalm:y si convinan los nombres?seria algo como...

Sana:Satomi Trovana suena bien jiji

Kalm:me lo has quitado de la cabeza jaja

Trovato:me gusta!mi niña mi princesa...mi Satomi Trovana …Seguro sera una gran fotógrafa como su padre

Sana:o una gran performer como su madre!

Trovato:fotografa(llorando brock style)

Sana:Hay seguro que algun dia intente quitarme mi trono de la reina de kalos jiji

Trovato:Que no me ignoren(llora en un rincón mientras kalm mira la escena)

Sana:A todo esto...Serena volveras a los performer?

Serena:no creo...la ultima vez no gane...y tu almenos llegaste a la final...

Sana:es normal...ademas Elle aun conserva su puesto como reina de Kalos!seguro que puedes intentar volver a los Performer cuando nazca tu hijo jiji

Serena:puede ser...pero no sé...

Kalm:si decides volver a los performer yo te ayudaré cuidando a Kalm jr(sonriendo mientras la abraza)

Trovato:acaso ustedes dos se han reconciliado?

Sana:Pero y Ash?

Serena:me ha dejado...y no quiero volver a saber nada de el...

Sana:cambiando de tema entonces para cuando el tuyo Serena?

Serena:Si no se adelanta como el suyo para unos dos meses y medio mas jiji

Sana:tienes suerte lo malo de que Satomi naciera antes es que tiene que estar en la encubadora pero no importa vale la pena porque ya la tengo conmigo jiji

Trovato:si...es verdad pero el doctor dice que es normal suele pasar en embarazos de jóvenes o cuando pasan emociones muy fuertes a las embarazadas...

***Derrepente abren la puerta de la habitación***

Enfermera:Disculpen pero tengo que llevarme a esta hermosa bebe y los padres ya decidieron el nombre de su hija?

***Sonriendo mientras pone a Satomi en la encubadora***

Trovato:si!

Sana:se llamará Satomi...

***Trovato sonrie abrazando a Sana***

Trovato y Sana(sonriendo):Satomi Trovana de la fuente(Por Trovato)Style(por Sana)

Kalm:disculpe le importaria tomarnos nuestra primera foto en familia?

Enfermera:Sera un placer(sonriendo)

***La enfermera toma la foto...Sana y Trovato estaban junto a su hija abrazados junto a Kalm y Serena sonriendo***

Enfermera:disculpen el nombre de su hija...es una mescla de los suyos verdad?

Trovato:si fue idea de los dos(sonriendo)

Sana:bueno nos vemos después mi niña(sonrie viendo como la enfermera se lleva a Satomi)

Serena:Felicidades chicos ya casi son una familia solo falta la boda jajaj

Sana:bueno...es que...(mirando a otro lado)

Trovato:la verdad...(juntando los dedos)

Serena:por arceus...no me digan que...

Sana:fue una boda hermosa jiji(tapándose la boca)

Trovato:fue secreta jajaja(con un brazo en la nuca y una gota en la cabeza)

Serena:esperen...ustedes dos...

Sana:bueno...es que fue algo de sorpresa jiji...(apenada)

Serena:y porque no avisaron!(gritando)

Kalm:si fue muy hermosa(con los brazos cruzados los ojos cerrados y asintiendo con la cabeza)

Serena:Kalm tu tambien sabias?!

Kalm:fui el padrino(lo dice con normalidad)

Serena:esto...okay...mi mejor amiga se ha casado y no me ha dicho nada...(tratando de aceptar los hechos mientras se calma)

Sana:lo siento tanto.. Pero Serena...comprende...Satomi tenia que nacer en un hogar con un padre y una madre casados juntos y felices y no una pareja de novios que esperaban una hija...

Serena:lo entiendo...Sana...no te preocupes...bueno me tengo que ir que sean muy felices!(se va dando un puertazo)

Sana:Serena!(intenta levantarse de la cama)

Trovato:alto ahi!a donde crees que vas!?(intentando recostar a Sana en su cama)

Sana:a buscar a Serena!

Trovato:Kalm...di algo!

Kalm:ire a buscarla...no te preocupes se le pasará ya la conoces

Trovato:llamanos cuando la encuentres...

Kalm:la encontré aúnque sea lo último que haga!(se va)ah...(regresa)y Sana...Mejor descansa(sonrie y se va)

***Kalm deja en shock a Sana que intentaba escaparse y a Trovato que miro con mala cara a Sana***

***Serena estaba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno sentada muy cerca del hospital***

Kalm:por fin te encuentro!Serena en que pensabas cuando...(mira a Serena sentada escribiendo)que estas haciendo?(intrigado tratando de leer)

Serena:es mi diario...siempre escribo en el...desde pequeña...siempre soñe que si llegaba a tener una hija le daria mi diario...pero...creo que sera...niño jajaj sera al próximo(se acaricia la pancita)

Kalm:puedo leer?

Serena:ummm...solo un poco(sonrie)ten...(le da el diario)

***Kalm lee***

Kalm:wow...Serena...esto es increíble...

Serena:solo es mi dia a dia...

_**Kalm:jajaj parece como si fuera un tipo de novela hecho por una adolescente amante del drama y el humor que ama pokemon y ve la rosa de guadalupe jajajaj**_

Serena:bueno ya leiste dame mi diario...

Kalm:ten(le da sonriente el diario)

Serena:graci...ahhh!(grita del dolor)mmmmm ufff(suspira)

Kalm:pasa algo serena te encuentras bien?

Serena:nada malo...últimamente me siento mal...creo que estoy algo enferma...debería cuidarme mas...ya se me pasará...

Kalm:estamos en un hospital aprovechemos y entremos

Serena:no hace falta enserio...

Kalm:vamos(le agarra del brazo)

***Una consulta después :v***

Doctor:Serena...

Serena:si...

Kalm:Tranquila...todo ira bien(sonrie con una sonrisa que inspira confianza y tranquilidad)

Doctor:Tranquila señora Yvonne es normal suele pasar en los embarazos de chicas jóvenes ademas según su expediente usted ha tenido riego de perdidas...lo mejor será descansar!y con descansar me refiero a reposo absoluto y nada de emociones fuertes!

Kalm:Yo le cuidare no se preocupe!

Serena:Esta bien...gracias doctor...vamos kalm(le abraza todo el camino)

***Ya fuera***

Serena:esto sera difícil jaja con lo que me gusta tener emociones fuertes y estar moviendome todo el dia jajaj

Kalm:de eso nada!eso ni pensarlo!(asustado)

Serena:era broma!(sonriendo)

***Serena sonrie y se soprende luego sonrie tiernamente mirando a kalm sonrojarse***

Kalm:que...que ocurre?(sonrojado)

Serena:gracias por cuidarme tanto(sonrie)

Kalm:es lo minimo...ya sabes...que...

Serena:lose...siempre me amaras(sonrie)Kalm...yo...quiero casarme contigo(sonriendo)

Kalm:si ahora te compro comida y...QUEE!?(con la boca bien abierta)

Serena:Ash me dejo...por mas que me digan que solo fue de viaje...yo se que esta con May...(mirando el suelo)

***ACLARACIÓN:Estaban sentados en unos bancos en un parque Cerca Del hospital***

Kalm:Serena...no digas esas cosas...como sabes eso?

Serena:desde su llamada...sentia que algo iba mal...luego vi esto...y confirmé mis sospechas...

***Serena enseña una revista llamada "PokeFarandula" y en la portada estaba Ash con May besandose en Unova el titulo ponía "La pareja recien casada ganadora del Hotel Resort de Unova " dejando a kalm en shock***

Kalm:enserio crees esto?solo es farandula!suelen mentir siempre(sonrie tiernamente)

Serena:pero acaso crees que esta foto esta trucada o es falsa?(llorando)

Kalm:una vez...esta misma revista dijo que yo era el multimillonario mas millonario de todo el pokemundo!(sonrie abrazando a Serena)

Serena:pero eso es cierto...(abrazando a Kalm)

Kalm:eso es mentira!yo soy multi billonario!no millonario!

Serena:y que diferencia hay?ah...da igual...mejor olvidalo...esta vez...dejaré a un lado a Ash...el me ha dejado y se ha ido con May!y no quiero vivir engañada asi toda mi vida...por eso yo...quiero casarme contigo...Kalm...te quiero.

Kalm:yo...también(se besan)

***Nota:people haciendome bulling...ahora:c***

***Con Ash***

**(Ash estaba en su suite en bata mirando el paisaje de la ventana esperando a que May terminara de bañarse)**

May:hay...que bien se siente ese jacuzzi deberías probarlo!(sonriendo)

Ash:lo hare mas tarde...(sin mirar a May)

May:ocurre algo?

Ash:si...mira(le enseña la revista de "PokeFarandula")después de esto no creo que Serena quiera volver a verme...(derramando una lágrima)

May:me tienes a mi...

Ash:claro...y te tendre por siempre!dado que me has arruinado mi vida!(le aprieta la muñeca a May)

May:ahh!Ash me lástimas!(intentando soltarse)

Ash:lo siento...(la suelta)entiende...yo solo amo a Serena...no se porqué estaba tan confundido es como...si me hubieran hecho algo...

**(May se sorprende)**

May:mama...(en voz baja)

Ash:que pasa May?

May:...

***May va en busca del collar que le dio su mama el dia que ella decidio ir a buscar a Ash***

***FLASHBACK***

Caroline:hija...ten...este collar...es muy especial para mi con el conseguí estar con el amor de mi vida...(enseñando un collar dorado con pequeños diamantes y al centro un zafiro)

May:papa?(cogiendo el collar)

Caroline:si...claro...cuidalo mucho hija...y nunca te lo quites...ese collar...(se queda pensando)trae suerte...y cuando logres enamorar otra vez a Ash llamame inmediatamente para ir a verte cariño...sobretodo nunca dejes de usar el collar...cuidalo con tu vida es único y mágico...

May:porque tanto por un collar?bueno...da igual(se lo pone y Caroline sonrie malvadamente)

***Con el Ash del flashback***

Delia:Debes ir con May!

Ash:pero yo amo a Se...(sus ojos brillan en el instante en el que May se pone el collar)

Ash:ire a pensar...(Ash se va)

***Fin del Flashback***

Ash:mejor me voy a buscar a Serena...y...(May se coloca el collar y los ojos de Ash brillan otra vez y despues se desmaya)

May:Ash...!(gritando mientras se recuesta a su lado)

?:creo que ya descubriste la clave May...

May:yo creia...que el me amaba...que dejaria a Serena por mi...que enserio el me llego al menos a querer!(se escuha una tormenta con rayos de fondo)oh no...Como no lo pense antes...en realidad...en realidad Fuiste tu!que le has hecho?!mama...

***Caroline sonrie***

***RECOMIENDO QUE A PARTIR DE AQUÍ ESCUCHEN "OBSTACLES-SYD MATTERS***

**_"Let's say sunshine for everyone_**

**_But as far as I can remember._**

**_We've been migratory animals_**

**_Living under changing weather."_**

***En otro lugar...se ve una escena donde Serena y Kalm anuncian a Sana y Trovato su Boda. S****ana Abraza a Serena y a Kalm Trovato no paraba de tomar fotos.**

**Pocas Horas despues se casan en una capilla pequeña donde unos dias antes se casaron Sana y Trovato.***

**_"Someday we will foresee obstacles._**

**_Through the blizzard, through the blizzard._**

**_Today we will sell our uniform_**

**_Live together, live together."_**

Juez:Kalm aceptas a Serena para amarla protegerla en la salud y enfermedad en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte les separe?

Kalm:acepto(sonriendo)

Juez:Y tu Serena aceptas a A Kalm como tu esposo para amarle protegerle en la salud y enfermedad en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte les separe?

_**"Someday we will foresee obstacles.**_

_**Through the blizzard, through the blizzard.**_

_**Today we will sell our uniform**_

_**Live together, live together."**_

***Serena miraba a Sana y Trovato sonriendo cargando a Satomi Trovana y a Kalm esperando su respuesta***

**_"We played hide and seek in waterfalls._**

**_We were younger, we were younger._**

**_We played hide and seek in waterfalls._**

**_We were younger, we were younger."_**

Serena:Acepto(mirando a kalm a los ojos)

Juez:puedes besar a la novia(mirando sonriente a Kalm)

***Kalm besa a Serena mientras Sana y Trovato aplauden***

**_"We played hide and seek in waterfalls._**

**_We were younger, we were younger."_**

**En otro lugar cierta peliazul natal de Sinosh estaba sentada junto a su prometido cierto pelirojo mirando la ventana y a la vez contemplando el anillo que le habia entregado En señal de su amor.**

**_"We played hide and seek in waterfalls._**

**_We were younger, we were younger."_**

**En otra región vemos como cierto Chico llamado Bruno se dirige al laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper dispuesto a olvidar a la chica de sus sueños al amor de su vida...**

**_"Someday we will foresee obstacles._**

**_Through the blizzard, through the blizzard."_**

**En otra escena se ve a Delia visitando la tumba de su Difunto esposo...en la lapida donde ponia...**

**"Ashton Ketchum...Amado marido murio sin conocer a su hijo...gran maestro Pokemon…"**

***A Delia se le escapaban unas lagrimas y el viento daba una brisa muy calmada y unica como si se la dedicaran a Delia mientras ella se echaba un mechon de pelo para atras de la oreja y miraba el atardecer y al irse dejo unas flores en la tumba de su esposo para irse a su casa mirando su anillo...ese anillo que escondia secretos...si secretos de una vida dura y llena de luchas amor guerra paz y más...**

Delia(susurrando):Tu secreto esta conmigo...(llorando vuelve a su casa)"

?:Hola Delia...(sonriendo)

Delia:Hola...

_**"Today we will sell our uniform**_

_**Live together, live together..."**_

**QUE OCURRIRÁ CON ASH AHORA QUE CAROLINE HA APARECIDO?Y SERENA?SERA FELIZ CON KALM?Y DAWN?DONDE ESTA?LA VOLVEREMOS A VER?Y COMO LE IRA A BRUNO EN UNOVA?CON QUIEN SE HA ENCONTRADO DELIA?DESCUBRAN ESTO Y MUCHO MAS...SOLO EN...TU SECRETO ESTA CONMIGO...**

**Fin...?**

* * *

**Nota:muchas gracias a todos por seguir el fic ya estoy segunda parte de "Historia De Un Imposible" que se titula "Tu Secreto Esta Conmigo" espero que lo lean y les guste en esta segunda parte descubriremos más sobre el secreto y el pasado de los padres de los protagonistas ojala sea de su agrado además los fics que tenía pendientes los estoy escribiendo y posiblemente a finales de año los publique o el proximo...**

**Oficialmente la primera parte de "Historia De Un Imposible" ha terminado pero volveré con más en la segunda parte de la saga titulada "Tu Secreto Esta Conmigo" les amo muchas gracias por leer si les gusta mis fics no olviden dar like a mi página de Facebook donde encontraran Novedades sobre mis fics, memes noticias y mas...**

**Postdata:No Olviden Comentar y dar like a mi página en Facebook**

**Postdata 2:No Olviden que los anuncios los hice en forma de vídeo y que pueden encontrarlos en mi página de Facebook no olviden dejar su sensual like :* ahora si adiós nos vemos mas adelante(heart)**

**Posdata 3:quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan y leen mi fic en especial a Arturojeff por animarme a seguir el fic saludos!**

**Att:****SERENAKETCHUM4445**


End file.
